La Novia Rebelde
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Por mandato del rey, el poderoso escocés Terry Grandchester debe casarse con una joven inglesa. La elegida era Candy, hija menor del barón Candido, una belleza de ojos color Verdes. Terry ansiaba acariciarla, domarla, poseerla... para siempre. Pero Candy había jurado que jamás se rendiría a ese bárbaro de las Tierras Altas. Acompañenme en esta grandiosa historia.!
1. Prologo

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**Holaaaaa como estan? pues aqui estoy de nuevo con un aincreible historia sobre mis personajes favoritos espero que les guste esta historiaa.!**_

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Prólogo

Escocia, 1100

La vigilia por la muerta había terminado.

Por fin, la mujer de Terry Grandchester iría a su descanso final. El tiempo era tan sombrío como los semblantes de los escasos miembros del clan, reunidos en el lugar de la sepultura en la cima del árido acantilado.

Susana Louise Grandchester no sería depositada en tierra sagrada, pues la flamante esposa del poderoso señor había dispuesto de su propia vida y, por lo tanto, estaba condenada a descansar fuera del cementerio cristiano. La Iglesia no permitía que el cuerpo de una persona que había cometido un pecado mortal yaciera en suelo bendito. Los jefes de la Iglesia consideraban que un alma corrupta era como una manzana podrida, y era imposible pasar por alto la posibilidad de que ese espíritu manchado contaminase a los puros.

Sobre los hombres del clan caía una lluvia intensa. El cuerpo, envuelto en el manto de los Grandchester, rojo, negro y del color de los brezos, rezumaba agua y parecía pesado cuando lo depositaron dentro de la caja nueva de pino. El mismo Terry Grandchester se ocupó de hacerlo. No permitió que nadie tocara a su esposa muerta.

El padre Murdock, el anciano sacerdote, permanecía de pie a respetable distancia de los demás. No parecía sentirse muy a sus anchas por el hecho de que no se desarrollara la ceremonia habitual: no existían plegarias destinadas a los suicidas. Por otra parte, ¿qué consuelo podría ofrecerles a los dolientes, si todos sabían que Susana iba camino del infierno? Era la misma Iglesia la que había decretado ese penoso destino. El único castigo para el suicidio era el fuego eterno.

_****No fue fácil para mí. Estoy de pie junto al sacerdote con expresión tan grave como la de todos los demás miembros del clan, y también elevo una plegaria, pero no por Susana, no, doy gracias al Señor por haber cumplido al fin mi cometido.**_

_**Susana tardó mucho en morir. Tuve que soportar dos días completos de agonía y de suspenso, y rogar que no abriese los ojos ni dijera la horrible verdad.**_

_**Al negarse a morir de inmediato la desposada de Grandchester me sometió a una dura prueba; claro que lo hizo para obligarme a arder por dentro. La tortura terminó cuando por fin tuve la posibilidad de asfixiarla apretando sobre su cara el manto de los Grandchester. No me llevó mucho tiempo, y Susana, ya muy débil, casi no opuso resistencia.**_

_**¡Dios, qué instante de satisfacción! Aunque me sudaban las manos por el temor de que me descubrieran, al mismo tiempo la excitación me hizo correr un estremecimiento por la espalda. ¡Cometí un asesinato sin que me descubriesen! ¡Cómo me rei de mi audacia! Pero sé que no puedo decir una palabra, y no me atrevo a revelar la alegría en la mirada.**_

_**Ahora observo a Terry Grandchester. El esposo de Susana está de pie junto al hoyo de la sepultura. Tiene los puños apretados a los lados y la cabeza inclinada y me pregunto si siente pena o cólera por la muerte pecaminosa de su esposa. No es fácil saber qué es lo que le pasa por la mente, pues siempre sabe ocultar sus emociones.**_

_**En realidad, no importa lo que sienta en este momento. Pasado cierto tiempo superará la muerte de la esposa. Y yo también necesito tiempo antes de desafiarlo para ocupar el lugar que me corresponde.**_

_**De improviso, el sacerdote tose con un sonido ronco y doloroso que vuelve mi atención hacia él. Tiene el aspecto de quien desea llorar, y lo observo hasta que recobra la compostura. Entonces comienza a menear la cabeza y yo sé lo que está pensando: la idea está impresa en su rostro y cual quiera puede verla.**_

_**La mujer de Grandchester los avergonzó a todos. ¡Que Dios me ayude; no debo reírme!****_


	2. Capitulo 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 1

**Inglaterra, 1102**

Se decía que había asesinado a su primera esposa.

Papá afirmó que quizá la mujer merecía la muerte. Fue desafortunado hacer semejante afirmación frente a las hijas, y el barón Candido comprendió la torpeza en el mismo instante en que las palabras brotaron de su boca. Desde luego, muy pronto tuvo que lamentar ese comentario tan poco piadoso.

Ya las tres de las hijas del barón habían tomado en serio el espantoso rumor referido a Terry Grandchester y, por otra parte, no les importaba demasiado la opinión de su padre al respecto. Agnes y Alice, las hijas mellizas del barón, sollozaron con fuerza y al unísono de acuerdo a una costumbre irritante que tenían, mientras que la otra hermana, annie, de carácter más dulce, rodeó con paso ágil la mesa alargada del salón grande, donde el padre se acurrucaba confundido bebiendo una copa de cerveza, procurando recobrar la calma. En medio del ruidoso coro de las mellizas, annie intercaló una serie de observaciones escandalosas acerca del guerrero de las Tierras Altas, que llegaría al hogar de los Candido en apenas una semana.

Queriéndolo o no, annie provocó en las mellizas una oleada de resoplidos y chillidos. Era suficiente para acabar hasta con la paciencia del mismo demonio.

El padre intentó defender al escocés y, como sólo había oído comentarios funestos e irrepetibles con respecto al carácter sombrío de aquel hombre, se vio obligado a inventar las observaciones favorables.

Pero todo fue inútil.

En efecto, fue un esfuerzo vano, pues las hijas no le prestaban la menor atención a lo que decía_**. "No tendría que asombrarme", **_reconoció con un gruñido y un sonoro eructo, _**"pues mis ángeles nunca hacen caso de mis opiniones."**_

El barón no tenía la menor habilidad para calmar a sus hijas cuando se ponían así, y hasta ese momento esa incapacidad no le había preocupado en absoluto. Pero ahora le parecía fundamental imponerse, ya que no quería quedar como un tonto frente a los visitantes, fuesen escoceses o no, y si sus hijas continuaban ignorando sus órdenes, sin duda quedaría como tal.

El barón bebió otro trago de cerveza y se armó de valor. Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa de madera para llamar la atención, y afirmó que todas esas afirmaciones sobre el escocés eran una sarta de majaderías.

Al ver que la afirmación no despertaba la más mínima reacción, ni aun atención, se dejó llevar por la cólera. Entonces pensó que si los rumores resultaban ciertos, tal vez fuese que la esposa del escocés mereciera ser víctima del crimen_**. "Habría comenzado como una paliza", **_especuló_**, "y, como suele ocurrir, los golpes fueron excesivos."**_

Para el barón Candido la explicación fue coherente. Y conquistó la atención de las hijas, pero las expresiones atónitas de las muchachas no eran lo que esperaba lograr. Sus preciosos ángeles lo miraban horrorizadas, como si acabaran de ver una sanguijuela colgando de la nariz del padre. De pronto, comprendió que lo creían loco y entonces el temperamento débil del barón explotó. Bramó que sin duda la mujer habría agotado la paciencia de su amo y señor. Y que estas muchachas irrespetuosas harían bien en aprender la lección.

La única intención del barón era inspirar el temor de Dios a sus hijas, pero comprendió que había fracasado cuando las mellizas comenzaron a gritar otra vez. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos para protegerse de ese barullo que le destrozaba los nervios, y cerró los ojos para no ver la mirada hostil que le dirigía annie. Se hundió más aún en la silla, casi hasta que las rodillas rozaron el suelo. Con la cabeza gacha, ya perdido todo coraje, desesperado, recurrió a Herman, su fiel criado, y le ordenó que buscara a su hija menor.

El sirviente de cabellos grises pareció aliviado por la orden, hizo varios gestos de asentimiento y luego salió del salón arrastrando los pies para cumplir la indicación del amo. El barón hubiese jurado por la Santa Cruz que, mientras salía el criado, había murmurado por lo bajo que ya era hora de que diese esa orden.

Menos de diez minutos después la tocaya del barón apareció en medio del caos y, de inmediato, el barón se irguió en la silla. Dirigió a Herman una mirada severa para indicarle que lo había oído murmurar y luego abandonó la expresión ceñuda. Al volverse a observar a la hija menor, lanzó un prolongado suspiro de alivio.

Su Candy se haría cargo de todo.

El barón Candido supo que estaba sonriendo y reconoció que era imposible mantener un humor agrio en presencia de Candy.

La muchacha era un espectáculo fascinante. Era tan grato mirarla que al hacerlo un hombre olvidaba todas las preocupaciones. La presencia de Candy era tan imponente como su belleza, ya que había heredado la hermosura de la madre. Tenía cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos de color Verdes que a su padre le recordaban la primavera, y una piel tan inmaculada como su corazón.

Si bien el barón se jactaba de amar a todas sus hijas, Candy era su orgullo y su alegría. Cosa sorprendente, pues en realidad no era el padre carnal. La madre de Candy fue la segunda esposa del barón. Llegó hasta él casi a punto de dar a luz a su hija. El padre de Candy murió en el campo de batalla un mes después de casarse con la madre y de concebir a la niña.

El barón había aceptado a la niñita como propia y prohibió que se la llamara hijastra. Desde el momento en que la tuvo en los brazos la consideró su propia hija.

Candy era la menor y la más esplendorosa de sus ángeles. Tanto las mellizas como annie estaban dotadas de una belleza serena, esa clase de belleza que los hombres advertían con el tiempo, pero la pequeña y querida Candy impactaba a primera vista. Se decía que la sonrisa de Candy era capaz de hacer desmontar a un caballero... o al menos eso era lo que solía decir su padre.

Sin embargo, no existían celos entre las muchachas. Por instinto, Agnes, Alice y annie recurrían a la hermanita menor en procura de guía en cualquier asunto de importancia. Acudían a ella casi con tanta frecuencia como el padre mismo.

En esos momentos Candy era la verdadera señora del hogar. Desde el día del entierro de su madre, la hija menor se había hecho cargo de la dirección de la casa. Desde muy temprano demostró sus cualidades y, como al barón le agradaba el orden pero era incapaz de establecerlo, se sintió aliviado de cargar la responsabilidad sobre Candy.

Nunca lo decepcionó. Candy era una hija sensata y no causaba dificultades. Además, desde el día de la muerte de la madre jamás lloró. _**"Agnes, Alice y annie harían bien en aprender de ella", **_pensaba el barón. Lloraban por casi todo. El padre creía que sólo el hecho de que fuesen bonitas las salvaba de ser insignificantes, y compadecía a los lores que algún día tuviesen que cargar con estas muchachas tan sensibles.

La que más lo preocupaba era annie. Aunque no lo decía en voz alta, sabía que la muchacha era un poco más egoísta de lo conveniente. Ponía sus caprichos por encima de los de las hermanas. Pero lo peor de todo era que los antepusiese a los del padre.

Sí, annie no sólo era una preocupación sino también una embrollona. Le gustaba provocar líos por puro placer. El barón sospechaba que era Candy la que daba a annie ideas poco dignas de una dama, pero nunca se atrevió a expresarlo por temor a equivocarse y perder el favor de la hija menor.

Pero aunque Candy fuese la preferida, el padre reconocía los defectos de la joven: tenía un temperamento capaz de incendiar un bosque, si bien raras veces se descontrolaba. En el carácter de la muchacha existía un matiz de obstinación. Había heredado de la madre la habilidad para curar, pero el padre prohibió esa práctica de manera expresa. No, al barón no le agradaba esa inclinación, pues tanto los siervos como los criados de la casa la distraían con frecuencia de la principal obligación de Candy: ocuparse de la comodidad del padre. Lo que menos le importaba al barón eran las llamadas nocturnas pues, por lo general, en esas ocasiones dormía profundamente y, en consecuencia, no lo molestaba, pero lo irritaban las interrupciones que ocurrían durante el día, cuando tenía que esperar la cena porque la hija estaba ocupada atendiendo a los heridos o a los enfermos.

Esa idea lo hizo suspirar apesadumbrado y luego advirtió que las mellizas habían dejado de chillar. Candy ya había capeado la tormenta. El barón Candido indicó al mayordomo que volviese a llenarle la copa y se reclinó para observar cómo su hija continuaba ejerciendo esa magia particular.

En el instante en que entró en el salón, Agnes, Alice y annie se precipitaron hacia la hermana menor y cada una trataba de darle su propia versión de la historia. Candy no hallaba ni pies ni cabeza en los relatos que oía.

—**Venid, sentaos a la mesa, junto a papá **—sugirió con su característica voz grave**—. Así podremos resolver el problema como una familia **—agregó con sonrisa alentadora.

—**Esta vez, es más que un problema —**gimió Alice, enjugándose las comisuras de los ojos—. **Candy, no creo que podamos resolverlo. De verdad, no lo creo.**

—**En esta ocasión, la culpa es de papá —**murmuró Agnes. La menor de las mellizas arrastró un taburete junto a la mesa, se sentó, y dirigió al padre una mirada feroz**—. Como siempre, es culpa de él.**

—**Esto no es culpa mía —**se quejó el barón—. **Señorita, ya puedes dejar de mirarme así. No hago otra cosa que obedecer una orden de mi rey.**

—**Papá, por favor, no te inquietes —**le advirtió Candy, dándole al padre una palmada en la mano para luego volverse hacia annie**—. Tú pareces la más controlada. Agnes, por favor, deja de sollozar, así puedo escuchar qué ha sido lo que ha sucedido. annie, ¿puedes explicármelo, por favor?**

—**Ha llegado una carta del rey Henry **—respondió annie. Se detuvo para apartar un mechón de cabello castaño claro sobre el hombro y luego apoyó las manos sobre la mesa**—. Al parecer, nuestro rey está otra vez disgustado con papá.**

—**¡annie, está furioso! —**intervino Agnes.

annie asintió y luego prosiguió:

—**Papá no le envió el dinero de los impuestos —**informó, mirando ceñuda a su padre**—. El rey quiere dar un escarmiento a través de nuestro padre.**

Las mellizas dirigieron a un tiempo miradas hostiles al padre y Candy dejó escapar un **suspiro de fatiga.**

—**Por favor, annie, prosigue **—pidió**—. Quiero oírlo todo.**

—**Bien, desde que el rey Henry se casó con esa princesa escocesa... ¿Cómo se llamaba, Alice?**

—**Matilda.**

—**Sí, Matilda. ¡Señor, cómo he podido olvidar el nombre de nuestra reina!**

—**A mí me parece fácil explicar cómo lo has olvidado **—dijo Agnes—. **Papá nunca nos ha llevado a la corte y jamás hemos tenido una sola visita importante. Estamos aquí, aisladas como leprosas, en medio de la nada.**

—**Agnes, te desvías del tema —**afirmó Candy, en tono cargado de impaciencia**—. annie, continúa.**

—**Bien, parece que el rey Henry quiere que todas nos casemos con escoceses— **afirmó annie.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—**No, annie. No quiere que todas nos casemos con escoceses sino sólo una de nosotras. Y ese bárbaro viene a elegir entre nosotras. ¡Que Dios me ampare, es tan humillante!**

—**Cualquiera de nosotras que resulte elegida sin duda se encaminará a la muerte, Alice. Si ese hombre mató a una esposa es probable que mate a otra. Y eso, hermana, es algo más que humillante **—dijo annie.

—**He oído decir que la primera esposa se mató —**exclamó Candy, apabullada por lo que decía su hermana.

Alice, sin hacer caso de la exclamación de Candy, intervino:

—**¿Cómo pudiste? —**gritó Alice, con una expresión que insinuaba que quería matar al padre, pues tenía el rostro sonrojado y las manos apretadas entre sí—. **¡Sabías que el rey se enfadaría si no pagabas los impuestos! ¿Acaso no pensaste en las consecuencias?**

—**Alice, por favor, baja la voz. Los gritos no cambiarán la situación —**dijo Candy—. **Nosotras ya sabemos que papá es muy olvidadizo. Es probable que hasta haya olvidado enviar el dinero de los impuestos. ¿No fue así, papá?**

—**Algo así, mi ángel —**se defendió el barón.

—**¡Oh, Dios mío! Gastó las monedas —**gimió Alice.

Candy alzó la mano pidiendo silencio.

—**annie, termina la explicación antes de que yo comience a gritar.**

—**Candy, tienes que entender lo difícil que resulta para nosotras enfrentarnos con semejante atrocidad. Sin embargo, me propongo ser fuerte y explicártelo todo, pues veo que estás confundida**.

annie enderezó los hombros tomándose su tiempo, y Candy sintió deseos de sacudirla, pues estaba agotándosele la paciencia. Pero sabía que sería inútil pues a annie le agradaba estirar los relatos, cualesquiera que fuesen las circunstancias.

—**Continúa **—la instó.

—**Según tengo entendido, la semana próxima vendrá aquí un bárbaro de las Tierras Altas y elegirá a una de nosotras, Agnes, Alice o yo, como segunda esposa. Tú no estás incluida en esto, Candy. Papá nos dijo que nosotras éramos las únicas mencionadas en la carta del rey.**

—**Estoy segura de que no mató a su primera esposa —**dijo Alice**—. La cocinera dice que la mujer se suicidó —**agregó, persignándose.

Agnes sacudió la cabeza.

—**No, yo pienso que la asesinaron. No creo que se suicidara, por malo que fuese el esposo con ella, sabiendo que si lo hacía pasaría la eternidad en el infierno.**

—**¿Pudo haber muerto por accidente? —**sugirió Alice.

—**Se dice que los escoceses son torpes —**dijo annie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Y tú das crédito a cualquier comadreo que escuchas **—dijo Candy en tono duro—.** annie, explícame qué significa que elegirá **—agregó, tratando de ocultar el horror que sentía.

—**Elegir a la novia, claro. ¿Acaso no has escuchado, Candy? Nosotras no tenemos voz en la cuestión, y los contratos ya están preparados para cuando haga la elección.**

—**Tendremos que desfilar ante ese monstruo como si fuéramos caballos** —gimió Agnes.

—**¡Casi lo olvidaba! **—exclamó annie**—. Albert, el rey escocés, también apoya este matrimonio, Candy. Os lo ha dicho papá.**

—**Eso significa que este lord tiene que obedecer al rey y tampoco debe de querer casarse —**dijo Alice.

—**¡Señor, no había pensado en eso! —**barbotó Alice**—. Si no quiere casarse, tal vez mate a la novia antes aun de llegar a su hogar, dondequiera que sea.**

—**Agnes, ¿quieres calmarte? Estás gritando otra vez **—murmuró Candy—. **Si sigues así, te arrancarás todo el pelo. Por otra parte, no puedes saber si las circunstancias de la muerte de su esposa son ciertas o no.**

—**Es un Grandchester, Candy, y es un asesino. Papá dijo que golpeó a la primera esposa hasta matarla —**advirtió Agnes.

—**¡No he dicho tal cosa! **—vociferó el barón**—. Sólo insinué...**

—**Emmett nos dijo que la arrojó por un acantilado **—intervino annie, y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras aguardaba la reacción de Candy.

—**Emmett no es más que un mozo de caballeriza, y bastante holgazán, por cierto **—replicó Candy**—. ¿Por qué haces caso de sus cuentos?**

Candy aspiró una honda bocanada de aire tratando de aquietar el estómago revuelto. El miedo de las hermanas era contagioso e intentó luchar contra él. Sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda, pero sabía que no debía expresar sus temores, pues si lo hacía volvería a desatarse el manicomio.

Las hermanas, con expresiones confiadas, la contemplaban expectantes, ya que habían dejado caer el problema sobre ella y esperaban que Candy diese con la solución.

Candy no quería fallarles.

—**Papá, ¿existe algún modo de aplacar a nuestro rey? ¿No podrías enviarle el dinero de los impuestos y agregar algo más para calmar su enfado?**

El barón Candido movió la cabeza.

—**Tendría que volver a cobrar los tributos, y sabes tan bien como yo que los siervos están agobiados por sus propios problemas. Por otra parte, la cosecha de cebada no fue buena. No, Candy, no puedo volver a pedirles.**

Candy hizo un gesto de asentimiento y trató de ocultar la decepción. Esperaba que aún quedara algo de lo reunido, pero la respuesta del padre confirmó su temor de que ya se hubiese gastado todo.

—**Emmett dice que papá ya ha gastado todas las monedas —**murmuró annie.

—**Emmett es como una vieja chismosa —**replicó Candy.

—**Sí **—confirmó el padre**—. Siempre acostumbra deformar la verdad. No hay que hacer caso de sus desvaríos.**

—**Papá, ¿por qué me han excluido? **—preguntó Candy**—. ¿Acaso el rey olvidó que tienes cuatro hijas?**

—**No, no —**se apresuró a aclarar el barón, y volvió la mirada hacia la copa por temor a que la hija menor leyera la verdad en sus ojos. El rey Henry no había excluido a Candy, ya que en la carta decía "hijas". Fue el barón Candido el que decidió excluirla por miedo de no poder vivir sin los cuidados de su hija menor. Y pensó que el plan era muy astuto—. **El rey sólo se refirió a las hijas de Maudie.**

—**Bueno, para mí, eso no tiene sentido —**señaló Agnes entre suspiros y resoplidos.

—**Quizá sea porque Candy es la menor —**sugirió annie, y agregó, encogiéndose de hombros**—: ¿Quién puede saber qué hay en la mente del rey? Candy, alégrate de no estar incluida en la orden. ¡Si fueses la elegida no podrías casarte con tu Anthony!**

—**Es por eso **—intervino Agnes—. **El barón Anthony es muy poderoso y está bien conceptuado: él nos lo dijo. Debe de haber convencido al rey. Candy, todos sabemos lo enamorado que está de ti.**

—**Ésa podría ser la razón —**musitó Candy—. Si **Anthony es tan poderoso como afirma serlo...**

—**Yo no creo que en realidad Candy quiera casarse con Anthony **—dijo annie a las mellizas—. **No me mires así, Candy; pienso que ni siquiera te gusta.**

—**A papá le agrada —**dijo Agnes. Miró ceñuda al padre y agregó—: **Apuesto a que eso se debe a que Anthony prometió vivir aquí, y así Candy podría seguir esclavizándose a...**

—**¡Agnes, no empieces otra vez con eso! **—suplicó Candy.

—**No entiendo por qué te parece tan terrible que quiera conservar a Candy después de casarse **—murmuró el barón.

—**Al parecer, tú no entiendes nada —**murmuró annie.

—**¡Cuidado con lo que dices, jovencita! **—replicó el hombre—.** No permitiré que me hables de manera tan irrespetuosa.**

—**Yo conozco el motivo verdadero** —dijo Alice—** y se lo diré a Candy: Anthony le pagó a papá tu dote, Candy, y...**

—**¿Qué dices? **—exclamó Candy, y estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto— **Alice, estás equivocada. Los caballeros no entregan dote. Papá, no tomaste dinero de Anthony, ¿verdad?**

El barón Candido no respondió. Parecía muy concentrado en agitar la cerveza en la copa.

El silencio lo condenaba.

—**¡Dios! —**susurró annie—. **Alice, ¿comprendes acaso lo que estás insinuando? ¡Si lo que dices fuese cierto, significaría que nuestro padre vendió a Candy a Anthony!**

—**¡annie, no enfurezcas a Candy! **—advirtió el barón.

—**Yo no he dicho que papá vendiera a Candy a Anthony —**dijo Alice.

—**Lo hiciste —**repuso annie.

—**Yo dije que Anthony le dio a papá un saco lleno de monedas de oro.**

Candy sintió que la cabeza le latía. Estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de esa cuestión de las monedas, por mucho tiempo que le llevara y a pesar del dolor de cabeza. ¡Vendida...! La sola idea le revolvía el estómago.

—**Papá, de verdad no aceptaste monedas por mí, ¿no es cierto? —**preguntó, sin poder ocultar el temor que traslucía su voz.

—**No, claro que no, mi ángel.**

—**Papá, ¿sabes que sólo nos llamas tus ángeles cada vez que haces algo vergonzoso? —**gimió Agnes**—. Dios es testigo de que comienzo a odiar ese nombre cariñoso.**

—**¡Os aseguro que vi a Anthony dando a papá esas monedas! —**insistió Alice.

—**Me pregunto cómo sabías lo que había dentro del saco —**arguyó annie—. ¿**Acaso tienes una visión especial?**

—**Dejó caer el saco y algunas monedas se cayeron **—exclamó Alice.

—**Fue sólo un pequeño préstamo** —bramó el padre para concitar la atención de las hijas—. **Dejad ya de decir que he vendido a mi niñita.**

Los hombros de Candy se relajaron de alivio.

—**¿Lo ves, Alice? Sólo se trató de un préstamo que Anthony le hizo a papá. Me has hecho preocupar por nada. Y ahora, ¿podemos volver al problema original?**

—**Otra vez papá tiene expresión culpable —**advirtió annie.

—**Claro que tiene expresión culpable —**dijo Candy—.** No es necesario que le frotes sal en la herida. Estoy segura de que ya se siente bastante mal sin eso.**

El barón Candido dedicó una sonrisa a su hija en agradecimiento por defenderlo.

—**Eres mi angelito bueno **—la alabó—. **Bien, Candy, quiero que te ocultes cuando lleguen los escoceses. No tiene sentido tentarlos con algo que no podrán obtener**.

El barón no advirtió el desliz hasta que Alice se lo hizo notar.

—**¿Los escoceses, papá? Te refieres a más de uno. ¿Eso significa que ese demonio llamado Grandchester traerá a otros consigo?**

—**Quizá traiga a la familia para que presencie el matrimonio **—le sugirió Agnes a su gemela.

—**¿Eso es todo? —**le preguntó Candy al padre. Se esforzaba por concentrarse en el problema, pero su mente estaba fija en el tema de las monedas de oro. ¿Por qué el padre había aceptado un préstamo de Anthony?

El barón tardó en responder.

—**Papá, tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no quieres decirnos **—lo instó Candy.

—**¡Dios! **—exclamó annie**—. ¿Crees que hay más?**

—**Papá, ¿qué otra cosa nos ocultas? **—gritó Alice.

—**¡Papá! **—exigió Agnes.

Candy volvió a pedir silencio. Ansiaba aferrar la chaqueta gris del padre y sacudirlo para que hablara. Sentía que su temperamento comenzaba a bullir.

—**¿Quieres leer la carta del rey?** —preguntó.

—**En realidad, tendríamos que haber aprendido a leer y a escribir cuando mamá nos comenzó a enseñar **—señaló Agnes lanzando un suspiro apesadumbrado.

—**¡Tonterías! —**se burló Alice—. **Una dama noble no necesita instrucción. Lo que de verdad tendríamos que haber aprendido es esa espantosa lengua galesa, como Candy —**afirmó—. **Sabes que no pretendo ofenderte, Candy** —se apresuró a aclarar al ver el entrecejo fruncido de la hermana**—. Lo cierto es que yo quería aprender junto contigo. George se ofreció a enseñarnos a todas **—concluyó.

—**Al jefe de nuestros establos le agradaba enseñarme **—dijo Candy—. **Y a mamá la entretenía. Estuvo mucho tiempo en cama antes de morir.**

—**¿Afirmas que ese monstruo de las Tierras Altas no sabe nuestra lengua? —**se quejó Agnes, rompiendo a llorar.

Si Agnes no hubiese comenzado a llorar, Candy podría haberse controlado.

—**¿Cuál es la diferencia, Agnes?** —explotó—. **Ese sujeto matará a la novia, no hablará con ella.**

—**Entonces, ¿crees que las habladurías son ciertas? —**preguntó Annie.

—**No —**respondió Candy, arrepentida—. **Estaba bromeando. **—Cerró los ojos, elevó una breve plegaria pidiendo paciencia y se volvió hacia Agnes**—: Ha sido muy poco amable de mi parte inquietarte, hermana; te pido disculpas.**

—**Espero que así sea —**sollozó Agnes.

—**Papá, deja que Candy vea la carta **—exigió de pronto Annie.

—**No **—espetó el barón, pero se apresuró a suavizar el tono para que sus hijas no sospecharan sus verdaderas intenciones—. **No es necesario molestar a Candy. La cuestión es simple: la semana próxima vendrán dos escoceses y con ellos se marcharán dos novias.**

Es inútil decir que las hijas del barón no tomaron a bien estas últimas noticias. Las mellizas comenzaron a chillar como niñitas a las que se pellizca para despertarlas.

—**Yo huiré —**afirmó annie.

Con voz lo bastante alta para que la oyesen sobre el barullo, Candy dijo:

—**Me parece que tendríamos que formular un plan para disuadir a los pretendientes.**

Agnes se interrumpió en mitad de un chillido.

—**¿Un plan? ¿En qué estás pensando?**

—**He pensado en un plan para engañarlos, y casi me da miedo decirlo, pero como está en juego vuestro bienestar os diré que si yo fuese la que tuviera que elegir, me apartaría de cualquier candidata que sufriera, algún tipo de enfermedad.**

Una lenta sonrisa cambió el semblante de annie. Era la que siempre captaba con más rapidez las ideas de Candy, en particular si se trataba de travesuras.

—**O si fuese tan fea que costara esfuerzo mirarla **—agregó con un gesto de asentimiento. Los ojos castaños brillaban de malicia—. **Agnes, tú y Alice podríais estar enfermas, y yo, sería gorda y fea.**

—**¿Cómo? —**preguntó Alice confundida**—, Agnes, ¿tú entiendes lo que quiere decir?**

Agnes comenzó a reír, y aunque tenía la nariz roja de frotársela y las mejillas irritadas por las lágrimas, al sonreír estaba muy bonita.

—**Pienso que podría ser una enfermedad mortal. Tenemos que comer moras, hermana; la picazón sólo duraría unas horas, de modo que deberíamos calcular bien los tiempos.**

—**Ahora comprendo **—dijo Alice**—. Haremos creer a esos estúpidos escoceses que siempre tenemos unas terribles ronchas en los rostros.**

—**Yo babearé **—anunció Agnes con gesto altanero—** y me rascaré hasta quedar infestada de gusanos.**

Las cuatro hermanas rieron ante semejante cuadro, y el padre se reanimó. Les sonrió a sus ángeles:

—**¿Veis? Os dije que se solucionaría. —**No había dicho tal cosa, pero eso no lo preocupó en absoluto**—. Iré a mi siesta matutina mientras proseguís con el plan.**

El barón se dio prisa por marcharse del salón.

—**Podría ser que a estos escoceses no les importe vuestra apariencia —**advirtió Candy, preocupada por haber alentado falsas esperanzas en las hermanas.

—**Sólo nos queda rogar que sean superficiales —**repuso annie.

—**¿Es un pecado engañarlos? **—preguntó Alice.

—**Por supuesto **—respondió annie.

—**Será mejor que no lo confesemos al padre Charles **—murmuró Agnes—. **Si lo hiciéramos nos daría otro mes de penitencia. Además, los engañados son escoceses; sin duda Dios lo entenderá.**

Candy dejó a las hermanas y se fue a conversar con el jefe de los establos. George, como lo llamaban cariñosamente los amigos por su larga nariz curva, era un anciano que se había convertido en el confidente de Candy desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha confiaba en él por completo. El hombre jamás contaba a otros lo que Candy le decía. Le enseñó todas las destrezas que creyó que le serían útiles. A decir verdad, para el anciano era más como un hijo que una hija.

El único punto de desacuerdo era el barón Candido. El jefe de las caballerizas manifestaba con toda claridad que no estaba de acuerdo con el modo en que el barón trataba a la hija menor. Candy no entendía por qué, pues ella misma estaba contenta con el trato del padre. Pero como no podían ponerse de acuerdo evitaban con sumo cuidado aludir al carácter del padre.

Candy esperó a que George encargara a Emmett una tarea fuera del establo, y luego le contó toda la historia. Mientras la escuchaba George se frotaba la barbilla en señal de que le prestaba toda su atención.

—**En realidad, esto es culpa mía **—confesó Candy.

—**¿Por qué lo dices? **—preguntó George.

—**Tendría que haberme ocupado del cobro de los impuestos** —explicó Candy**—. Ahora, mis hermanas tendrán que pagar un alto precio por mi pereza.**

—**¡Por mi trasero! —**murmuró George—.** Muchacha, las únicas tareas que no te corresponden son los impuestos y la vigilancia. Te matas trabajando. ¡Que Dios me perdone por haberte enseñado a hacer tantas cosas! Si no te hubiera enseñado a montar como el mejor y a cazar como el mejor, no actuarías como tal. Candy, eres una bella dama, pero has tomado las tareas de un caballero. Y eso es mi culpa.**

La expresión afligida de George no engañó a Candy y se le rió en la cara.

—**George, a menudo alardeas de mis habilidades. Estás orgulloso de mí y eso es todo.**

—**Es cierto, estoy orgulloso de ti **—refunfuñó George—. **Y aun así no quiero oír que te echas la culpa por los errores de tu padre.**

—**¡Vamos, George...!**

—**¿Dices que tú no estás incluida en esta petición de esposas? **—preguntó George—. ¿**No te parece un tanto extraño?**

—**Sí, pero nuestro rey debe de tener sus motivos y yo no soy quién para cuestionarlos.**

—**Candy, ¿acaso has tenido ocasión de ver la carta? ¿La has leído?**

—**No, papá no quiso que me molestara en hacerlo **—res pondió Candy**—. George, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? De súbito tus ojos tienen una expresión malvada.**

—**Pienso que tu padre se trae algo entre manos **—admitió George—. **Algo vergonzoso. Hace más tiempo que tú que lo conozco, niña. Recuerda quién fue el que buscó a tu madre cuando se casó con el barón. Yo conocía la actitud de tu padre antes de que tú aprendieras a caminar. Y ahora te digo que tu padre trama algo.**

—**Papá me aceptó como a su propia hija **—dijo Candy**—. Mamá siempre decía que a él no le importó un ardite que yo no fuese de su propia sangre. No olvides ese gesto bondadoso, George, por favor. Papá es un buen hombre.**

—**Sí, es cierto que fue justo al considerarte su hija, pero eso no cambia en absoluto los hechos.**

En ese momento el mozo Emmett entró en los establos. Candy conocía el hábito del muchacho de oír las conversaciones ajenas y de inmediato comenzó a hablar en galés para que no los entendiera.

—**Tu lealtad está bajo sospecha **—murmuró moviendo la cabeza.

—**Mi lealtad es hacia ti. Ninguna otra persona se preocupa por tu futuro. Deja ya de enfurruñarte y dile a este viejo cuándo llegarán esos compatriotas escoceses.**

Candy comprendió que George desviaba adrede la conversación del padre y se sintió agradecida por ello.

—**Dentro de una semana, George. Mientras permanezcan aquí tendré que ocultarme como una prisionera. Papá cree que será mejor que no me vean, pero no entiendo el motivo. Y además, me traerá complicaciones pues tengo muchas tareas cotidianas de que ocuparme. ¿Quién irá a cazar para la cena? George, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que se quedarán? Lo más probable es que permanezcan una semana, ¿no crees? Tendré que salar más carne de puerco si...**

—**Espero que se queden un mes **—la interrumpió George**—. Así tendrías un merecido descanso **—predijo—.** Candy, ya lo he dicho antes y lo repito: trabajando de sol a sol adelantas tu muerte. Me preocupo por ti, muchacha. Todavía recuerdo aquellos días, cuando tu madre —que Dios dé descanso a su alma— aún no había enfermado. Tú no eras más grande que un mosquito, pero aun así eras un diablillo. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que tuve que trepar a la torre exterior para buscarte? ¡Gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez! ¡Y yo, que le temo a las alturas, vomité mi cena tan pronto como te bajé! Habías atado una cuerda fina entre las dos torres creyendo que podías caminar por ella con toda agilidad.**

Candy sonrió al recordar.

—**Recuerdo que me azotaste el trasero y no pude sentarme en dos días.**

—**Pero tú le negaste a tu padre que yo te había castigado, pensando que yo me vería en problemas, ¿no es así, Candy?**

—**Te habrías visto en problemas —**confirmó Candy.

—**A decir verdad, te he salvado más de una vez.**

—**Eso fue hace mucho tiempo **—le recordó Candy con suave sonrisa—.** Ahora he crecido. Tengo muchas responsabilidades; hasta Anthony lo comprende, George. ¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes?**

El anciano no pensaba tocar esa brasa ardiente. George sabía que heriría los sentimientos de la muchacha si le decía lo que de verdad opinaba de Anthony. Aunque sólo en una ocasión había tenido la desdicha de ver al barón Anthony Bella Estampa, fue suficiente para juzgar que era un hombre sin carácter: sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Dios era testigo de que cada vez que George pensaba en su adorada Candy atada a semejante debilucho se le revolvía el estómago.

—**Tú necesitas a un hombre fuerte, chica. Además de mí mismo, por supuesto, no creo que hasta ahora hayas conocido a un verdadero hombre. Y tienes dentro de ti una pequeña veta de salvajismo. Deseas ser libre, aunque no lo comprendas.**

—**Estás exagerando, George. Ya no soy salvaje.**

—**Candy, ¿acaso piensas que no te veo de pie sobre el lomo de tu yegua mientras galopas a través del prado del sur? Lamento haberte enseñado esa destreza. En ocasiones, te agrada desafiar al diablo, ¿no es así?**

—**George, ¿has estado observándome?**

—**Alguien tiene que vigilarte.**

Candy exhaló un suave suspiro y volvió al tema de los escoceses. George la dejó hacerlo. Tenía la esperanza de aliviar en cierta medida la carga que pesaba sobre los hombros de la muchacha al escucharla hablar de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando la joven se fue para volver a las tareas, la mente de George hervía de nuevas posibilidades. Sin duda, el barón Candido tramaba algo. George habría apostado su vida. _**"Bien, no dejaré que mi señor se salga con la suya", **_pensó.

George estaba decidido a convertirse en el salvador de Candy. Sin embargo primero tenía que evaluar a esos escoceses. Si uno de ellos resultaba un hombre temeroso de Dios y capaz de cuidar bien a una mujer, George se prometió que encontraría el modo de llevarlo aparte y decirle que el barón Candido tenía cuatro hijas, no tres.

Sí, George salvaría a Candy de un destino penoso.

Si era la voluntad de Dios, la ayudaría a ser libre.


	3. Capitulo 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capitulo 2

_****Murdock, el sacerdote, nos ha dicho que Terry Grandchester volverá al hogar con una novia inglesa. Todos fruncieron el entrecejo, pero no porque nuestro señor vuelva a casarse. No, están enfadados porque la novia es inglesa. Algunos lo defienden diciendo que Terry se limita a obedecer la orden del rey. Pero otros se preguntan en voz alta si el señor podrá soportar semejante carga.**_

_**¡Dios, espero que se enamore de ella! Aunque es mucho pedirle al Hacedor, pues Terry detesta tanto a los ingleses como todos nosotros.**_

_**Pero... así el asesinato sería mucho más dulce**.**_

* * *

Terry Grandchester tenía prisa por volver al hogar. Cumpliendo con la petición del rey Albert, permaneció en Londres casi un mes observando las costumbres de la corte inglesa y averiguando todo cuanto podía acerca del impredecible rey inglés. A decir verdad, a Terry no le agradaba mucho esa tarea. Los barones ingleses le parecían un grupo de pretenciosos; las damas, tontas y débiles de espíritu, y Henry, el monarca, demasiado blando en la mayoría de sus decisiones. Terry siempre admitía los valores de un individuo y reconocía a regañadientes que hubo ocasiones en que se sintió impresionado por los arranques de brutalidad del rey Henry. Dio rápido castigo a los dos tontos barones que resultaron culpables de traición.

Si bien Terry no se quejó de la tarea encomendada, estaba contento de que hubiese terminado. Como señor de su propio clan de numerosos seguidores, sentía que lo presionaban las responsabilidades. Era probable que en esos momentos sus grandes dominios en las desoladas Tierras Altas estuviesen sumergidas en el caos por los eternos conflictos con los Campbell y los MacDonald, y sólo Dios sabía qué otros problemas hallaría al regreso.

Y ahora se presentaba otra demora, puesto que tenía que detenerse en el camino de regreso para casarse.

Terry consideraba el matrimonio con la mujer inglesa desconocida como una molestia menor, y no otra cosa. Se casaría para complacer al rey Albert. Por supuesto, la mujer haría lo mismo por orden del rey Henry, pues ése era el modo en que se hacían las cosas en los tiempos modernos, dado que ambos monarcas habían establecido un vínculo, aunque tenue, entre ambos.

Henry pidió que fuese precisamente Terry Grandchester uno de los señores escoceces que se casara con una novia inglesa. Terry sabía tan bien como Albert por qué Henry había hecho esa petición especial. Era un hecho indiscutible que Grandchester, pese a ser uno de los señores más jóvenes de Escocia, ostentaba considerable poder. Comandaba a unos ochocientos guerreros feroces, según la cuenta del año anterior, pero el número podría duplicarse si convocaba a los aliados de confianza. En Inglaterra, la destreza de Grandchester en la batalla era un secreto a voces, y en las Tierras Altas, una jactancia a voz en cuello.

Henry también sabía que a Terry no le agradaban nada los ingleses y le dijo a Albert que esperaba que ese matrimonio suavizaría la actitud del poderoso líder. Quizá, con el tiempo, se lograría la armonía, había insinuado Henry.

De cualquier modo, Albert era mucho más astuto de lo que suponía Henry. Sospechaba que Henry quería inclinar la lealtad de Terry hacia Inglaterra.

Tanto a Terry como a su monarca los divertía la ingenuidad de Henry. Sí, Albert era vasallo de Henry desde el día en que se prosternara ante él y le brindara su lealtad, y además había sido criado en una corte inglesa. Pero aun así era el rey de Escocia, y los miembros leales de las familias estaban primero que cualquier otro... en especial de los extranjeros.

Era evidente que Henry no comprendía el lazo creado por la sangre. Tanto Albert como Terry pensaban que el rey inglés sólo veía la posibilidad de tener en el bolsillo a otro aliado poderoso. Pero juzgaba mal a Grandchester, pues Terry jamás daría la espalda a Escocia ni a su rey, sin importar cuáles fuesen los incentivos.

Archie, amigo de Terry desde los días de la infancia e inminente señor del clan vecino de los Andrew, también recibió la orden de tomar una novia inglesa. También Archie había pasado un mes fatigoso en Londres. El encargo le resultó tan desagradable como a Terry, y estaba igual de impaciente por regresar a la patria.

Los dos guerreros habían marchado a todo galope desde el amanecer, y sólo se detuvieron dos veces para hacer descansar a los caballos. No esperaban pasar más de una hora en la propiedad de Candido. Pensaban que eso les daría tiempo suficiente para cenar, elegir a las novias, casarse con ellas si había un sacerdote presente, y luego, reemprender el viaje.

No querían pasar otra noche sobre suelo inglés y no les importaba si sus respectivas novias deseaban otra cosa. A fin de cuentas, las mujeres sólo eran una propiedad, y ni a Terry ni a Archie les parecían significativos los deseos de una novia.

Se limitarían a obedecer las órdenes, y eso era todo.

Terry ganó el privilegio de ser el primero en elegir, pues arrojó un tronco más lejos que su amigo. Pero a decir verdad, a ninguno de los dos les importaba lo suficiente para poner toda su fuerza en juego. Sí, era un cometido que tenían que cumplir, y bastante molesto por cierto.

El demonio y su discípulo llegaron a la propiedad del barón Candido tres días antes de lo convenido.

George fue el primero en divisar a los dos señores de la guerra escoceses, y el primero en darles ese nombre tan adecuado. Estaba sentado sobre el último peldaño de una escalera que se usaba para llegar al desván, pensando que ya era hora de tomarse un descanso, pues la tarde estaba avanzada y él había estado trabajando de firme bajo el tibio sol de primavera sin detenerse desde la comida del mediodía. Además, lady annie había arrastrado a su hermana Candy hacia la pradera del sur, y en realidad George tendría que ir a vigilarlas para asegurarse de que no se metieran en líos. Cuando Candy se veía instigada a dejar de lado las tareas, la dominaba el matiz de salvajismo de su naturaleza. Por cierto, se volvía más desinhibida de lo conveniente, según George. Y ese era otro motivo por el que necesitaba a un hombre fuerte que la vigilara. Si se lo proponía, la dulce Candy era capaz de convencer a un ladrón de que dejara de robar, ¡y sólo Dios sabía a qué travesuras arrastraría a annie!

De sólo pensarlo George sintió que le corría frío por la espalda. Sí, sin duda, tenía que vigilar a esas dos salvajes.

Dejó escapar un bostezo sonoro y comenzó a bajar de la escalera. Estaba en el segundo peldaño cuando divisó a los dos gigantes que cabalgaban hacia allí.

George estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Abrió la boca como un pichón de lechuza esperando a que la madre lo alimentara, y no pudo cerrarla. Se contuvo de persignarse, y agradeció que los dos guerreros no pudiesen oír el entrechocar de sus rodillas cuando por fin logró terminar de descender.

Sentía el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho. George se recordó que por sus venas corría sangre escocesa, si bien provenía de sus ancestros de las Tierras Bajas de Escocia, más civilizados. También recordó que no solía juzgar a un individuo sólo por la apariencia. Pero nada de eso aminoró su reacción ante los dos gigantes que lo observaban con fijeza.

George comenzó a temblar. Se excusó pensando que sólo era un hombre común, y que la visión de esos dos guerreros haría que hasta a un apóstol se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

El que, según George, sería el discípulo, era alto, musculoso, de hombros anchos, con cabellos del color de los clavos oxidados, y ojos verdes como el mar. También se veían arrugas en las comisuras de los helados ojos del individuo. Y aunque este era un hombre corpulento, parecía pequeño en comparación con el otro.

El que George llamó demonio, tenía el cabello y la piel de tono bronceado. Era una cabeza más alto que el compañero, y en ese cuerpo hercúleo no se veía una pizca de grasa que suavizara las formas. Cuando George se tambaleó hacia adelante para ver mejor, al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que a aquellos ojos castaños asomaba una sombría frialdad. Con creciente desesperación, George imaginó que esos ojos eran capaces de helar un macizo de tréboles estivales.

¡Vaya con su estúpido plan de salvar a Candy! George resolvió que iría gustoso al infierno antes de permitir que cualquiera de esos dos bárbaros se acercara siquiera a la joven.

—**Mi nombre es George, y soy el jefe de los establos** —dijo al fin, esperando darles la impresión de que había más mozos de cuadra y de que lo creyesen bastante importante para conversar con él**—. Han llegado antes de lo convenido **—agregó con un gesto nervioso—. **De no ser así, toda la familia estaría alineada afuera, vestida con sus mejores ropas, para darles una bienvenida apropiada.**

George hizo una pausa para tomar aire y esperó una respuesta. La espera resultó vana y su ansiedad se evaporó con rapidez. Pronto se sintió tan importante como una mosca a punto de ser aplastada. El modo en que esos dos gigantes lo observaban era enervante.

El amo de los establos decidió insistir:

—**Milores, me ocuparé de sus caballos mientras ustedes se presentan en la casa.**

—**Viejo, nosotros nos ocupamos de los caballos —**dijo el discípulo.

Tampoco la voz del sujeto era demasiado agradable. George asintió y retrocedió varios pasos, apartándose del camino. Observó cómo los dos señores quitaban las monturas y los escuchó pronunciar palabras de elogio en gaélico a las cabalgaduras. Eran dos hermosos potros, uno castaño y el otro negro, y George advirtió que ninguno de los dos animales exhibía el menor defecto…, y tampoco la marca de un látigo en los flancos.

En la mente de George renació una chispa de esperanza: mucho tiempo atrás aprendió que el verdadero carácter de un hombre podía adivinarse por el modo en que trataba a la madre y al caballo. El caballo del barón Anthony estaba surcado de profundas marcas, y para George era prueba suficiente de su propia teoría acerca de ese barón.

—**¿Han dejado a los soldados al otro lado de los muros? **—preguntó George en gaélico para que supieran que era amigo y no enemigo.

Al parecer, el esfuerzo complació al discípulo, pues sonrió al jefe de los establos.

—**Hemos venido solos.**

—**¿Desde Londres? **—preguntó George, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa.

—**Sí **—respondió el lord.

—**¿Sin nadie para guardarles las espaldas?**

—**No necesitamos que nadie nos proteja **—respondió el señor**—. Esa es una costumbre inglesa, no nuestra. ¿No es así, Grandchester?**

El demonio no se inmutó.

—**¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres, milores? **—preguntó George. Aunque era una pregunta audaz, como los sujetos ya no lo contemplaban ceñudos, eso le dio coraje.

En lugar de responder, el discípulo cambió de tema.

—**Usted habla bien nuestra lengua, George. ¿Eso significa que es escocés?**

Orgulloso, George irguió los hombros.

—**Así es. Y también tuve los cabellos rojos antes de que se me pusieran grises.**

—**Yo soy Archie, del clan Andrew. Los que lo conocen a él lo llaman Terry **—agregó indicando con un gesto al otro guerrero—. **Terry es jefe del clan Grandchester.**

George hizo una reverencia formal.

—**Tengo el humilde placer de presentarme a ustedes** —anun ció—**. Hacía tantos años que no hablaba con un escocés de pura sangre que había olvidado cómo comportarme **—añadió con una sonrisa**—. También olvidé lo grandes que son los de las Tierras Altas. Cuando los vi, me dieron un susto terrible.**

Abrió las puertas que daban a dos caballerizas limpias, cerca de la entrada, llenó los comederos y los bebederos y luego intentó entablar conversación con los dos hombres.

—**En efecto, han llegado ustedes con tres días de anticipación **—dijo**—. Estoy pensando que en la casa se armará un verdadero alboroto.**

Ninguno de los señores hizo ningún comentario, pero por el modo en que se miraron George supo que no les preocupaba causar un alboroto.

—**Si no era a nosotros, ¿a quién esperaban? **—preguntó lord Archie frunciendo el entrecejo.

La pregunta intrigó a George.

—**Al menos hasta dentro de tres días, a nadie.**

—**Hombre, el puente levadizo estaba bajo, y no había un solo guardia a la vista. Sin duda...**

—**¡Se trata de eso! —**dijo George exhalando un prolon gado suspiro**—. Bien, a decir verdad el puente está casi siempre bajado y nunca hay vigilancia. El barón Candido es un tanto olvidadizo, ¿sabe usted?**

Al ver las expresiones incrédulas de los guerreros, George creyó necesario defender al amo:

—**Al estar aquí, perdidos en medio de la nada, nunca nos preocupamos por la vigilancia. El barón dice que no tiene nada de valor para que le arrebaten **—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. **Y nunca entra nadie sin ser invitado.**

—**¿Nada de valor?** —Por fin, Terry Grandchester habló, con voz suave y al mismo tiempo enérgica. Y cuando se volvió y concentró toda la atención en George, al anciano comenzaron a temblarle las rodillas otra vez.

—**Tiene hijas, ¿no es así?**

George pensó que el entrecejo del guerrero era capaz de encender una hoguera. No pudo soportar esa mirada mucho tiempo y se miró las puntas de las botas para concentrarse en la conversación.

—**En efecto, tiene hijas, y más de las que él quisiera.**

—**¿Aún así no las protege? **—preguntó Archie. Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo, y se volvió hacia Terry para decir**—: ¿Alguna vez has oído algo semejante?**

—**No, nunca.**

—**¿Qué clase de hombre es el barón Candido? **—le preguntó Archie a George.

Grandchester respondió la pregunta:

—**Es un inglés, Archie.**

—**Ah, eso lo explica, ¿verdad? **—señaló Archie con sequedad—.** Dígame una cosa, George, ¿acaso las hijas del barón son tan feas que no necesitan protección? ¿Carecen de virtudes?**

—**Son todas lindas** —respondió George**—. Y todas ellas son puras como el día en que nacieron, ¡Que me caiga muerto si no es verdad! Lo que sucede es que el padre rehúye su deber —**añadió el anciano con el entrecejo fruncido.

—**¿Cuántas hijas tiene? —**preguntó Archie**—. Nunca se nos ocurrió preguntárselo al rey.**

—**Ustedes verán a tres **—murmuró George. Estaba por aclarar la cuestión cuando los dos guerreros se volvieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"_**Es ahora o nunca",**_ decidió George. Hizo una honda aspiración y dijo en voz alta:

—**¿Son ustedes dos señores poderosos que dominan sobre sus clanes o uno de los dos es más poderoso que el otro?**

Terry percibió el temor en el tono del anciano y se sintió tan intrigado que se volvió hacia él,

—**¿Cuál es el motivo de una pregunta tan impertinente?**

—**No quise ser irrespetuoso **—se apresuró a aclarar George—** y tengo motivos honestos y sólidos para preguntar. Sé que me atribuyo funciones que no me corresponden. Estoy entrometiéndome. Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de los intereses de la muchacha, y yo soy el único al que le importa lo suficiente, ¿sabe?**

La extraña explicación puso ceñudo a Archie ya que lo que George decía no tenía sentido para él.

—**En un año o dos yo me convertiré en señor de mi clan por la ley irlandesa de sucesión —**respondió**—. En cuanto a Grandchester, él ya es jefe del suyo propio. ¿Eso responde a su pregunta, George?**

—**¿Significa que tendrá el privilegio de elegir novia el primero? **—preguntó George.

—**Así es.**

—**¿Es más poderoso que usted? **—insistió el viejo.

Archie asintió.

—**Por el momento** —afirmó sonriente**—, George, ¿ha oído Usted hablar de los guerreros Grandchester?**

—**Sí. He oído toda clase de historias.**

El tono sombrío de George hizo sonreir a Archie, dado que era evidente que Terry inspiraba temor al anciano.

—**Supongo que algunas de las historias que ha escuchado incluyen descripciones de los métodos de lucha de Terry.**

—**Sí, pero yo no las creo **—agregó George, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Terry—,** Las cuentan los ingleses, y estoy seguro de que exageran la... rudeza del señor, ¿entiende?**

Antes de responder al comentario, Archie rió mirando a Terry.

—**Oh, George no creo que las historias exageren ni un poquito, ¿Acaso dicen que jamás muestra piedad ni compasión?**

—**Sí.**

—**En ese caso, George, será mejor que las crea pues son ciertas ¿No es así, Terry?**

—**Así es —**admitió Terry con tono duro.

—**George —**prosiguió Archie**—, sus preguntas me divierten aunque no tengo idea de qué es lo que en realidad quiere saber, ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta que quisiera hacerme?**

George asintió con timidez y volvió la mirada hacia Terry. Guardó silencio durante un prolongado momento mientras pensaba en un modo de referirse a Candy sin resultar francamente desleal.

Terry vio el miedo reflejado en los ojos del anciano. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo frente al jefe de los establos.

—**¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?**

George pensó que la intuición de Grandchester era tan inquietante como el tamaño y la voz del guerrero. Su propia voz tembló cuando barbotó:

—**Terry Grandchester, ¿alguna vez en su vida ha maltratado usted a una mujer?**

Fue evidente que al señor no le agradó la pregunta y adoptó una expresión tan feroz como el estallido de un relámpago.

De manera instintiva, George retrocedió y tuvo que apoyar la mano sobre la pared para conservar el equilibrio.

—**Viejo, he sido paciente con usted porque es escocés, pero si alguna vez vuelve a formularme una pregunta tan vil, le juro que será la última.**

George asintió.

—**Desde el fondo de mi corazón, necesito saberlo, pues le haré un gran obsequio y tengo que saber si usted reconocerá el valor de ese regalo, milord.**

—**Este hombre habla con acertijos —**afirmó Archie, acercándose a Terry. George notó que tenía un entrecejo casi tan feroz como el de Terry—. **Viejo, si hace una pregunta tan despreciable es porque ha estado usted demasiado tiempo en Inglaterra.**

—**Sé que lo que digo no parece tener sentido **—admitió George con tono apesadumbrado**—. Pero si lo expreso con demasiada claridad quedaré como un hombre desleal a los ojos de mi señora. No puedo hacerlo **—agregó**—. En ese caso, ella me despellejaría.**

—¿Cómo puede tenerle miedo a una mujer? —preguntó Archie.

George no hizo caso del semblante atónito del hombre ni de su tono divertido.

—**No tengo miedo de ninguna mujer. Lo que ocurre es que no quiero faltar a mi palabra —**explicó—. **Esa muchacha significa todo para mí. No me avergüenza reconocer que la quiero como a una hija**.

Con valentía, George trató de afrontar la mirada dura de Terry, pero fue un esfuerzo lamentable. ¡Oh, cómo desearía que el otro guerrero fuese el más poderoso de los dos! Al menos, el llamado Archie sonreía de vez en cuando.

—**¿Es usted lo bastante fuerte para proteger lo que le pertenece? **—preguntó a Grandchester, afanoso por llegar al centro de la cuestión lo antes posible.

—**Sí.**

—**El barón Anthony convocará a muchos soldados. Irá tras el regalo que estoy ofreciéndole a usted. Además, se considera amigo de Henry, el rey de Inglaterra **—añadió George con un gesto enfático de las cejas.

A Grandchester no le impresionó esa afirmación y se encogió de hombros en actitud indiferente.

—**Eso no me importaría.**

—**¿Quién es ese barón Anthony? **—preguntó Archie.

—**Un inglés.**

—**Mejor **—dijo Terry—. **Si decido aceptar el regalo que usted me ofrece, me alegrará desafiar a un inglés ya que no será una amenaza para mí.**

George se relajó de manera evidente.

—**No habrá "si" **—se jactó.

—**Por casualidad, ¿su regalo consiste en un caballo? **—preguntó Archie, moviendo la cabeza confuso. Todavía no entendía lo que el jefe de los establos trataba de decirle a Terry.

Pero Grandchester sí comprendió:

—**No es un caballo, Archie.**

George rió. El hombre resultaba astuto como el que más.

—**Señor Grandchester, cuando usted vea mi regalo, sin duda querrá tenerlo **—alardeó—. **Milord, ¿le agradan los ojos Verdes?**

—**George, en las Tierras Altas muchas personas tienen ojos Verdes **—intervino Archie.

—**Bien **—prosiguió George arrastrando las palabras—, **hay Verdes y Verdes.** —Dejó escapar una risa sonora, se aclaró la voz y continuó:

—**En cuanto a mi acertijo, señor Grandchester, el barón Candido trata a sus hijas como si fuesen caballos, y eso es un hecho. Con sólo echar una mirada alrededor comprenderá lo que digo. Esas preciosidades que están en estos tres establos son para las hijas del barón, a la vista de cualquiera. Pero si usted sigue por este pasillo y tuerce en la esquina, verá una caballeriza oculta, en el rincón más alejado, a un lado de la puerta. Está separada de las demás. Es ahí donde el barón guarda a su beldad, una yegua blanca magnífica que espera un compañero digno para aparearse. Déle gusto a este viejo tonto pues recuerde que soy escocés, y éche una buena mirada a ese animal —**lo instó George, indicándole el camino al guerrero**—. Le aseguro que valdrá la pena, señor Grandchester.**

—**Me pica la curiosidad —**le dijo Archie a Terry.

Los dos hombres siguieron al jefe de los establos. Al entrar en la cuadra, la actitud de George cambió. Se puso una brizna de paja entre los dientes, se apoyó con aire despreocupado contra la pared con un pie cruzado sobre el otro, y se puso a observar cómo la sensible potra armaba un gran alboroto cuando Terry se acercó a acariciarla. La puerta lateral estaba entreabierta y dejaba filtrar el sol, que formaba una franja de luz sobre el pelaje plateado del animal.

La orgullosa beldad no se tranquilizó en un buen rato, pero al fin el guerrero la sedujo y la obligó a manifestar una parte de su temperamento gentil. George deseó que el señor tuviese la misma paciencia con Candy.

—**Sin duda es una belleza **—señaló Archie.

—**Pero aún un tanto salvaje** —repuso Terry sonriendo, y George llegó a la conclusión de que no lo consideraba un defecto.

—**Se llama Fuego Fatuo, y desde luego que merece el nombre. El barón no puede acercársele. Se la dio a la hija menor cuando fue evidente que sólo ella podía montarla.**

Terry sonrió otra vez.

—**¡Un milagro!— **cuando la yegua trató de morderle la mano.

—**Es fogosa. Con un buen semental, la cría será robusta... y también vivaz.**

George inspeccionó otra vez a Terry con toda atención, y al toparse con la mirada del guerrero, sonrió:

—**Es lo mismo que yo opino del regalo que le daré. —**Dándose aires de importancia, George se apartó de la pared y dijo**—: Como le decía, señor Grandchester, el barón trata a sus hijas igual que a los caballos. Hay tres a la vista de todos... **—No agregaría una sola palabra más. El escocés tendría que adivinar el resto del enigma.

—**¿Estás ahí adentro?**

La voz era la de lady Candy. George se sobresaltó de tal manera que casi se tragó el trozo de paja que estaba mordisqueando.

—**Esa es la menor de las hijas del barón **—les dijo a los dos guerreros—.** Y ahí está la puerta lateral —**añadió en un suave susurro**—. Si quieren irse ahora mismo, es el camino más rápido a la casa principal. Será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere mi Candy.**

A pesar de su avanzada edad George podía moverse con asombrosa velocidad. Dobló la esquina y se encontró con Candy y su hermana, annie, en el centro del pasillo.

—**George, ¿hablabas con alguien? —**preguntó annie—. **Me pareció oír...**

—**Sólo visitaba a Fuego Fatuo **—mintió George.

—**Candy dijo que debías de estar echando la siesta y que podríamos meternos aquí sin ser vistas, tomar nuestros caballos y dar otra rápida carrera **—confesó annie.

—**¡annie, no tenías por qué decírselo!**

—**Bueno, tú dijiste...**

—**¡Qué vergüenza, Candy! **—la regañó George—.** Yo nunca duermo la siesta, y tú no tendrías que estar metiéndote en ningún sitio. —**Le dirigió una sonrisa absurda—.** No es propio de una dama.**

—**Sí, duermes la siesta **—dijo Candy; la sonrisa del anciano le resultó contagiosa—.** Hoy estás de buen humor, ¿verdad?**

—**Así es —**admitió George. Intentó disimular la ansiedad pues no quería que Candy sospechara que tramaba algo. Se preguntó si los señores escoceses aún estarían observando a Fuego Fatuo. Y aunque el guerrero Grandchester no podía ver a Candy, George sabía que la voz de la muchacha, suave y ronca, atraparía la atención del hombre.

—**Me pregunto qué estáis haciendo las dos en una tarde tan hermosa **—quiso saber el anciano.

—**Queríamos cabalgar **—dijo annie, mirando confundida a George—. **Ya te lo hemos dicho. ¿Te sientes mal, George? Candy, a mí me parece que está sonrojado.**

Al instante, Candy tocó la frente de George con el dorso de la mano.

—**No tiene fiebre **—le dijo a la hermana.

—**Deja de preocuparte por mí **—dijo George**—. Estoy tan sano como de costumbre.**

—**Entonces, ¿nos dejarás cabalgar una o dos horas más? **—preguntó annie.

—**Daréis ese paseo caminando, y no se discute más **—afirmó George, y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho para demostrar que hablaba en serio.

—**¿Por qué no podemos cabalgar**? —preguntó annie.

—**Porque acabo de preparar a esas damiselas para dormir —**dijo George**—. Vuestros caballos han sido alimentados, consentidos y arrullados.**

George acababa de pronunciar la mentira cuando recordó a los dos grandes potros que estaban comiendo en los pesebres junto a las puertas del frente. Temió que Candy o annie pudiesen verlos. Con todo, por lo general las dos hermanas entraban corriendo a los establos y había una buena posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlas salir sin que los viesen.

—**Tendríais que prepararos para recibir a las visitas **—barbotó George. Sujetó a annie del brazo derecho, a Candy del izquierdo, y comenzó a arrastrarlas hacia la salida.

—**annie me convenció de que no me preocupara de esas visitas indeseadas en una tarde tan hermosa **—explicó Candy—. **George, deja de tirarme del brazo.**

—**Tenemos tres días enteros de libertad —**dijo annie—. **Candy todavía tiene mucho tiempo de arreglar la casa.**

—**Podrías echarle una mano, señorita —**dijo George—. **Te haría bien.**

—**George, no comiences a importunarla. annie me ayudará si se lo pido.**

George no pareció creerle.

—**Hablando de pedir **—intervino annie**—, hay algo que quisiera pedirte, George.**

—**annie, ahora no molestes a George.**

—**Sí, lo voy a molestar —**le dijo annie a su hermana**—. Aprecio sus consejos tanto como tú. Además, quiero saber si lo que me dijiste es verdad.**

—**¡Qué cosas dices! **—replicó Candy, pero la sonrisa le indicó a George que en realidad no estaba ofendida.

—Candy me ha contado todo acerca de esos horribles escoceses, George. Estoy pensando en huir. ¿Qué opinas de ese plan atrevido?

George disimuló la sonrisa pues lady annie parecía muy sincera.

—**Supongo que depende de a dónde pienses huir.**

—**Oh, bueno, aún no he pensado en eso...**

—**annie, me pregunto por qué quieres escapar —dijo George—. ¿Con qué clase de cuentos espantosos te ha llenado la cabeza tu hermana? ¿Crees que son ciertos o no?**

—**Vamos, George, ¿por qué supones que le mentiría a mi hermana? **—preguntó Candy, conteniendo la risa.

—**Porque yo sé cómo funciona tu mente, Candy **—respondió George—**. Has estado haciéndolo otra vez, ¿no es así? ¿Con qué cuentos has asustado hoy a tu hermana? Veo que la has hecho temblar de miedo. Y sucede que yo sé que lo ignoras todo acerca de los escoceses.**

—**Sé que tienen el cerebro de una oveja —**replicó Candy, guiñándole un ojo a George mientras annie no la miraba, y añadió—:** Claro que sólo los escoceses nacidos en las Tierras Altas. Los nativos de las Tierras Bajas son muy inteligentes, George, como tú.**

—**No trates de halagarme con palabras bonitas **—replicó George—.** En esta ocasión no resultará. Veo lo afligida que está annie. Mira cómo se retuerce las manos. ¿Qué le has dicho?**

—**Sólo le he dicho que he oído decir que los escoceses son lujuriosos.**

—**Bueno, annie, eso no es tan malo —**admitió George.

—**De grandes apetitos **—dijo annie.

—**¿Eso es un pecado?**

—**Lo es —**respondió annie.

—**Gula —**añadió Candy, riendo entre dientes.

—**Candy me dijo que pelean todo el tiempo.**

—**No, annie, dije que pelean gran parte del tiempo. Si vas a repetir todo lo que digo, hazlo bien.**

—**¿Es cierto, George?**

—**¿Qué cosa, annie?**

—**Que luchan todo el tiempo.**

—**Yo sólo dije que les gusta lanzar ataques** —dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

George vio que los pómulos altos de Candy estaban cubiertos de rubor. No cabía duda de que la avergonzaba lo que la hermana contaba de ella.

Desde luego que Candy había cometido una travesura. Parecía tan culpable como aquella ocasión en que convenció a annie de que el padre había firmado la orden para que el convento se hiciera cargo de ella.

Le agradaba bromear. También, era un espectáculo digno de ver, vestida con el color preferido de George, el azul intenso. Tenía el cabello suelto y los espesos rizos caían en caótico esplendor por debajo de los hombros esbeltos. Tenía manchas de tierra en la nariz y la barbilla.

George deseó que el señor Grandchester pudiese ver a Candy en ese momento, pues los ojos Verdes chispeaban de alegría.

annie también tenía un aspecto atrayente. Tenía puesto un vestido rosado, salpicado de manchas de barro. George se preguntaba en qué lío se habrían metido las dos hermanas, pero luego comprendió que en realidad no quería saberlo.

Recordó el tema de los escoceses cuando annie exclamó:

—**Candy me ha dicho que los escoceses toman lo que desean cuando lo desean. También, que tienen ciertas preferencias.**

—**¿Cuáles? **—preguntó George.

—**Los caballos fuertes, las ovejas gordas y las mujeres suaves —**dijo annie.

—**¿Ovejas y mujeres?**

—**Sí, George, y en ese orden. Candy dice que prefieren dormir junto a los caballos que al lado de las mujeres. Y bien, ¿es verdad? ¿Acaso las mujeres quedan en último lugar?**

George no le respondió. Observó a Candy con expresión severa, deseando que esa fuese una respuesta para annie. Le pareció que Candy tenía el semblante contrito, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a pedir disculpas o a reír.

Ganó la risa:

—**A decir verdad, annie, sólo estaba bromeando contigo.**

—**¡Mirad cómo estais las dos! **—exclamó George—.** Cubiertas de tierra como los hijos de los campesinos. Y tú, señorita **—agregó, señalando a Candy—, ¡**riéndote como una tarambana! ¿Qué es lo que estabais haciendo las dos en el prado, me pregunto yo?**

—**Está tratando de cambiar de tema **—le dijo annie a su hermana—.** Candy, no me moveré de aquí hasta que me pidas disculpas. Y si pienso que no eres sincera, se lo diré al padre Charles. Él te castigará con una penitencia que no olvidarás muy pronto.**

—**Es culpa tuya, no mía** —replicó Candy**—. Eres tan fácil de convencer como una marioneta**.

annie giró hacia George.

—**Ya podría comprender mi hermana mi problema. Ella no tiene que presentarse ante los guerreros escoceses y rogar a Dios no ser la elegida. Papá piensa ocultarla.**

—**Porque no se me menciona en la orden del rey **—le recordó Candy.

—**Yo no estoy tan seguro de que no fueses mencionada **—replicó George.

—**Papá no mentiría **—arguyó Candy.

—**En cuanto a eso, Candy, yo no diría si estás equivocada o no **—dijo George—** annie, por lo que veo, Candy no te ha dicho nada terrible acerca de los escoceses. Te preocupas en vano, chica.**

—**Me contó otras historas, George —**dijo annie—. **Por su puesto que yo sospeché, pues esos cuentos eran demasiado fantásticos. No soy tan crédula, George, a pesar de lo que piense mi hermana.**

George miró otra vez a Candy con gesto severo.

—**¿Y bien, milady?**

Candy soltó un suspiro suave.

—**Admito que inventé algunas de las historias, George, pero muchas son verdaderas.**

—**¿Cómo puedes saber qué es verdadero y qué es falso? De cualquier modo, no tendrías que dar crédito a las habladurías. Yo te he enseñado a no hacerlo.**

—**¿Qué habladurías? **—preguntó annie.

—**Los escoceses tienen un juego que consiste en arroja troncos de árboles.**

—**Pinos, annie —**respondió Candy.

annie soltó un resoplido muy poco señorial.

—**No es cierto.**

—**Sí —**repuso Candy**—. Y si eso no es un ritual, no sé qué puede serlo.**

—**De verdad piensas que yo creo todo lo que me dices, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Es verdad, annie **—admitió George—. **Arrojan troncos, pero no unos contra otros.**

annie movió la cabeza.

—**George, por el modo en que sonríes, sé que estás burlándote de mí. ¡Oh, sí, estás burlándote! **—insistió, al ver que iba a discutirle**—. ¿Y crees que es verdad que los escoceses usan ropa de mujer?**

—**¿Qué...? —**George ahogó una tos. Esperaba que los guerreros ya se hubiesen marchado del establo y no estuvieran escuchando esa lamentable conversación—. **Creo que tenemos que salir fuera para seguir la conversación. Es un día demasiado bello para estar dentro.**

—**Es cierto —**le dijo Candy a su hermana, sin hacer caso de la sugerencia de George**—. Usan vestidos de mujer, ¿no es así, George?**

—**¿Dónde has sacado semejante blasfemia? —**preguntó George.

—**Me lo dijo Cholie.**

—**¿Cholie? **—preguntó annie—.** Bueno, si me lo hubieses dicho, yo no habría creído ninguno de tus cuentos. Sabes tan bien como yo que la ayudante de cocina está todo el día con la jarra de cerveza. Es probable que estuviese ebria.**

—**¡Diablos!**

—**¡De verdad, hablas igual que George!**

—**Es cierto —**dijo George, intentando frenar la discusión en ciernes.

—**¿Qué cosa es cierta? **—preguntó annie.

—**Usan ropa que les llega hasta las rodillas **—aclaró George.

—**¿Lo ves, annie? Te lo dije.**

—**Esa vestimenta se llama manto, annie. Manto **—repitió George en tono gruñón—** Es un atuendo sagrado y creo que no les agradaría oír que lo llaman ropa de mujer.**

—**Ahora no me extraña que tengan que pelear todo el tiempo **—intervino Candy. En realidad, no había creído el cuento de Cholie, pero George parecía tan sincero que comenzaba a convencerse de que era verdad.

—**Sí —**confirmó annie**—. Tienen que defender sus vestidos.**

—**¡No son vestidos!**

—**¡Mira lo que has conseguido, has hecho que George nos grite! **—De inmediato Candy se puso triste—. **George, lamento haberte hecho enfadar. ¡Caramba, qué nervioso estás hoy! Miras constantemente por encima del hombro. ¿Imaginas que alguien te va a empujar desde atrás? ¿Qué...?**

—**No he descansado **—exclamó George—. **Por eso estoy irritado.**

—**En ese caso, tendrías que descansar —**le aconsejó Candy**—. Vamos, annie. George ha sido muy paciente con nosotras, y yo creo que no se siente del todo bien.**

Tomó a annie de la mano y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—**¡Dios, annie, de verdad usan ropa de mujer! No creí a Cholie, pero ahora estoy convencida.**

—**Me escaparé, y no se hable más **—dijo annie en voz alta para que George la oyese. De pronto se detuvo y giró**— Una última pregunta por favor.**

—**¿Sí, annie?**

—**George, ¿sabes si los escoceses detestan a las mujeres gordas?**

El anciano no pudo responder esa pregunta absurda. Se encogió de hombros, y annie fue tras Candy. Las dos hermanas se alzaron los vestidos y corrieron hacia el patio superior. Mientras las observaba, George dejó escapar unas suaves carcajadas.

—**Tiene nombre de varón.( ****en la historia original candy se llama jamie y su padre jamison por eso le puse asi Candido para q al menos tuviera algo q relacion disculpas)**

El jefe de los establos casi se desmayó de susto. No había oído acercarse a Terry Grandchester. Se volvió, y se encontró cara a hombros con el guerrero gigante.

—**Fue el modo que encontró la madre de darle un lugar en esta familia. El barón Candido no es el verdadero padre de Candy, aunque la reconoció como hija. Le concedo que fue un gesto bondadoso. ¿Ha podido verla bien, entonces? **—agregó precipitadamente.

Terry asintió.

—**La llevará consigo, ¿verdad?**

Grandchester contempló largo rato al anciano antes de responder.

—**Sí, George. La llevaré conmigo.**

La elección estaba hecha.


	4. Capitulo 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 3

Candy no se enteró de la llegada anticipada de los escoceses hasta que Merlin, el pastor la buscó para decirle que en la casa principal había una gran conmoción, y que el padre queria que ella lo ayudase.

Merlin se olvidó de mencionar a los escoceses mientras tartamudeaba. No cabía culparlo pues la bella señorita lo miraba de frente al tiempo que el muchacho hablaba. Esos ojos violáceos lo perturbaban. Luego, la joven sonrió y el corazón de Merlin comenzó a palpitar como el de una tonta doncella. La mente del muchacho, en cambio, no palpitó se vació de todo pensamiento que no fuese este: Lady Candy le prestaba su completa atención.

Por supuesto el tartamudeo empeoró, pero de todos modos no importaba. Candy no podía acudir de inmediato, ya que había un herido que necesitaba ser atendido con urgencia. El pobre viejo Silas, de vista tan débil como sus manos, debía de tener algo grave pues berreaba de una manera que hasta los cerdos chillaban al unísono.

Silas se había cortado accidentalmente el antebrazo mientras intentaba cortar un cuero para transformarlo en una silla de montar. La herida no era seria y no era necesario cauterizarla con un cuchillo al rojo, pero Candy tuvo que pasar largo rato tranquilizando al viejo, después de haber limpiado y vendado la herida. El anciano necesitaba consuelo, ¡y eso era todo!

Durante el escándalo, Merlin permaneció junto al cocinero. Estaba un poco celoso de la atención que Silas recibía de la señorita. Y también muy ansioso, pues no podía recordar la otra parte de la información que tenía que darle.

Por fin, Candy terminó y dejó a Silas en las diestras manos de Cholie. Sabía que los dos criados compartirían al menos una jarra de cerveza, pero no creyó que eso fuese pecaminoso, pues Silas necesitaba serenarse y Cholie darle el único tipo de consuelo que conocía.

—**Sólo puedo apagar un incendio al mismo tiempo **—le dijo a Merlin, cuando éste le recordó el jaleo que había en la casa principal.

Sonrió para suavizar el comentario, y dejó al cuidador de rebaños con su aire afligido. Candy corrió colina arriba con la falda por encima de las rodillas. Tres sabuesos juguetones corrían junto a ella. Ni Candy ni las mascotas aminoraron el paso hasta precipitarse por las puertas abiertas y entrar en el salón grande.

En ese momento, la joven se detuvo bruscamente. De inmediato, los dos guerreros apoyados al descuido contra la repisa de la chimenea atrajeron su atención.

Candy estaba demasiado atónita para ocultar su reacción. ¡A decir verdad, eran los hombres más grandes que había visto! No pudo apartar la vista de ellos.

Por desgracia, las primeras palabras que escaparon de la boca de Candy no fueron propias de una dama.

—**¡Dios!**

Fue sólo una exclamación ahogada, pero a juzgar por el modo en que el más grande de los guerreros alzaba la ceja derecha, supo que la habían oído.

No se atrevió a hacer una reverencia por temor a caerse de cara al suelo si lo intentaba. Al parecer, tampoco podía apartar la mirada del más alto de los dos hombres, el que trataba de mirarle las rodillas. Era el hombre de expresión más malvada que había visto jamás.

Se dijo que no estaba asustada; no, estaba demasiado furiosa para asustarse. Candy se mantuvo firme y sostuvo la mirada del guerrero largo rato antes de recobrar cierta compostura pero luego pensó que jamás lo lograría si seguía contemplandolo.

Por fin, Candy advirtió el silencio que inundaba el gran salon.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio a sus hermanas. Estaban las tres alineadas, como si fuesen vulgares delincuentes, y tenían el aspecto de esperar que las ejecutaran a flechazos.

En cuanto Agnes captó la mirada compasiva de Candy, comenzó a llorar. Alice pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermana en un evidente intento de consolar pero ella también estalló en lágrimas. En un parpadeo las dos estaban histéricas. annie estaba de pie junto a Agnes y también parecía a punto de llorar. Tenía las manos apretadas ante sí, y tras susurrar a Candy _**" Dios querido, míralos", **_bajó la mirada.

Había que hacer algo. No se podía permitir que las gemelas avergonzaran a toda la familia ante los escoceses.

—**Agnes, Alice, dejad de llorar inmediatamente**.

Las dos hermanas se secaron los ojos y trataron de controlarse. En ese momento Candy vio a su padre. Estaba sentado a la mesa y se servía bebida de una de las dos jarras que tenía ante él.

Candy pensó que le correspondía a ella ofrecer una bienvenida correcta, inglesa. Sabía cuál era su deber. Sin embargo, el deseo de gritarles a los extranjeros que se habían adelantado tres días era casi incontenible. El deber se impuso. Por otra parte los escoceses debían de ser demasiado estúpidos para lo descortés de su propio comportamiento.

Candy caminó con lentitud y se detuvo ante los dos hombres. Recordó a los perros que estaban junto a ella, al oír que les gruñían a los extraños, los despidió con un rápido gesto e hizo una reverencia ante los invitados, estableciendo así su categoría de dueña de la casa. Cuando inclinó la cabeza, un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la cara, estropeando el señorial efecto que intentaba lograr. Candy apartó el cabello sobre el hombro y trató de componer una sonrisa.

—**Quisiera darles la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar pues, al parecer, nadie es capaz de brindarles ese gesto mínimo de cortesía **—comenzó—.** Y espero que disculpen que no estemos preparados para recibirlos, pero deben recordar que se han adelantado tres días. Eso ayudará a tolerar nuestra falta.**

Mientras hablaba, contemplaba las botas de los hombres, y luego se atrevió a lanzar una rápida mirada, al tiempo que añadía:

—**Mi nombre es...**

—**Lady Candy **—afirmó el más bajo de los dos.

Candy tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio entre los dos hombres, y se volvió de inmediato hacia el que había hablado.

No tenía un aspecto tan feroz como el otro, concluyó Candy al ver que le sonreía. Al sonreír, se le formaba un atractivo hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha, y los ojos verdes tenían una expresión vivaz y maliciosa.

De inmediato, Candy se tornó suspicaz. El hombre parecía demasiado contento dadas las amargas circunstancias, pues Alice y Agnes seguían llorando como niñas pequeñas. Pensó que quizá fuese demasiado simple para darse cuenta de la conmoción que estaba causando. A fin de cuentas, era escocés.

—**¿Cuál es su nombre, milord?** —preguntó Candy con voz fría.

—**Archie **—respondió el hombre—. **Él se llama Terry **—dijo, señalando al compañero.

La sonrisa de Archie resultó contagiosa_**. "Desde luego, éste es un seductor", **_pensó Candy. No pudo evitar una sonrisa, pues el sujeto hablaba con un acento que le resultaba casi imposible de comprender. En realidad no quería hablar con el otro, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo. Candy mantuvo la sonrisa y se volvió hacia el otro guerrero.

El hombre estaba esperando que lo mirara y Candy sintió que la sonrisa se le congelaba. La mirada del guerrero, ardiente como el sol del mediodía, la intimidó al instante.

El guerrero no sonreía.

De súbito Candy se sintió incómoda sin saber por qué. En toda su vida, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Percibió el calor en las mejillas y supo que estaba ruborizada. En la mirada de ese hombre había un matiz tan posesivo una expresión de propietario que la joven no comprendió.

De repente, Candy advirtió que lord Terry no la contemplaba de la manera en que un verdadero caballero debía mirar a una auténtica dama de cuna. No, la del hombre era una expresión lujuriosa.

Esa actitud era escandalosa e insolente: le dedicó una inspección lenta, minuciosa e insultante, comenzando en la cabeza y terminando mucho después del borde del vestido de Candy. La mirada se demoró en los labios, los pechos y las caderas de la joven.

Candy lo odió.

La hizo sentir como si estuviera desnuda, y Candy se enfureció con él. Le pagaría con la misma moneda. Si bien no podía reprimir el rubor, rogó parecer tan insolente como el hombre cuando lo inspeccionó de la misma manera ofensiva.

Por desgracia el guerrero no se inmutó ante la imitación de Candy, más bien parecía divertido. Candy creyó ver que los ojos adoptaban una expresión más cálida, y advirtió que otra vez alzaba una ceja ante la inspección de la muchacha.

En esa mirada había algo que le oprimía el corazón. No pudo definirlo, pero comenzaba a pensar que si no tuviese una expresión tan severa, le resultaría apuesto. Claro que eso era ridículo, puesto que ya había decidido odiarlo. Era un hombre demasiado duro para que le agradase. Además, tenía gran necesidad de un corte de pelo. Sí, las puntas del cabello castaño rojizo caían por debajo del cuello de la chaqueta negra. Los suaves rizos le recordaron a Candy a los guerreros griegos que había visto en pinturas pero no alcanzaban a suavizar el rostro anguloso ni el mentón cuadrado. La boca parecía tan dura como el resto de su persona.

¡Oh, tenía una apariencia demasiado feroz para convencerla! Aun así, no comprendió por qué el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza. Cuanto más lo contemplaba, más le faltaba el aliento.

Un solo pensamiento evitó que se sintiera como una tonta. Una de sus pobres hermanas tendría que casarse con este guerrero del infierno.

Comenzó a temblar. El hombre sonrió.

De pronto, el barón Candido invitó a los dos guerreros a unirse a él para beber vino. De inmediato Archie se apartó de la chimenea y caminó hasta la mesa. Sólo se detuvo un instante para guiñarle un ojo a annie.

Terry no se movió. Tampoco Candy. La joven no pudo dejar de contemplarlo.

—**¿Ustedes tienen un sacerdote aquí?**

La voz sonó áspera. Terry pensó que no podía evitarlo, pues trataba de reaccionar ante la esplendorosa belleza de la mujer que estaba ante él con aire desafiante. Los ojos de la joven tenían un intenso tono Verdes. Era magnífica, pero Terry también estaba impresionado por la veta de rebelión que percibía en ella.

A esta mujer no sería fácil intimidarla. Pensó que no se doblegaría ante él. Y ninguna otra había podido sostener la mirada de Terry tanto tiempo con tanto valor.

La sonrisa de Terry se ensanchó. Era desde luego una adversaria digna. Sabía que lo temía pues la vio temblar. Sin embargo, en un esfuerzo valeroso, intentó ocultar su temor ante él.

Con los cuidados y atenciones apropiadas, sobreviviría a la dura vida en las Tierras Altas, pero Terry tendría que tomar todas las precauciones. Tenía un aspecto muy delicado. Debería sofocar esa rebeldía sin abatir el espíritu de la muchacha. En realidad, sería todo un trabajo, pero a Terry no le importaba. Para ser sincero, ya estaba ansioso por iniciar la domesticación.

Y al final, él la conquistaría y ella se sometería.

Candy no tenía la menor idea de lo que el guerrero estaba pensando. Por fin, recobró la voz y respondió la pregunta.

—**Sí, milord, tenemos un sacerdote en la casa**. —¡Qué el Cielo la amparase, ahora le temblaba la voz**!— ¿Ya ha elegido, pues?**

—**Sí.**

—**Debe de haber sido una decisión difícil.**

La sonrisa también asomó a los ojos:

—**No ha sido difícil en absoluto.**

A la muchacha no le agradaron ni el tono ni el modo como la miraba.

—**Estoy segura de que ha sido difícil **—insistió—** A fin de cuentas, mis hermanas son todas muy hermosas, y haber elegido tan rápidamente significa que no ha dado al asunto la debida consideración. Por ese motivo, le sugiero que espere, que vuelva a nuestro hogar dentro de un mes, después de haber tenido tiempo de reflexionar. ¿Qué le parece mi idea, milord?**

El hombre movió lentamente la cabeza.

—**Entonces, ¿se casará usted mañana? **—preguntó Candy.

—**Mañana estaremos a mitad de camino de nuestra patria.**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Casarse ahora? **—Candy parecía horrorizada.

—**Así es.**

—**Nos marcharemos en cuanto termine la ceremonia **—dijo Terry en tono duro.

De pronto lord Archie apareció junto a su amigo llevando dos copas de vino. Le dio una a Terry y luego se volvió hacia las tres hermanas.

—**Ven, annie, únete a nosotros **—dijo, riendo—. **No te vamos a morder.**

—**Nunca creí que lo hicieran** —dijo annie. Enderezó los hombros y se apresuró a colocarse junto a Candy.

Archie y Terry bebieron de sus respectivas copas. Se dirigieron sendos gestos de asentimiento y luego ofrecieron las copas a Candy y a annie. Las hermanas rechazaron el ofrecimiento moviendo las cabezas.

—**Bebe un sorbo, annie —**le sugirió Archie con un guiño.

Terry no fue tan solícito:

—**Bebe esto, Candy. Ya.**

Candy pensó que quizá fuese un antiguo ritual escocés. Como señora de la casa, sabía que tenía el deber de hacer sentir a gusto a los invitados. Por otra parte, Terry parecía decidido. Se encogió de hombros, tomó la copa, bebió rápidamente y se la devolvió.

El hombre le atrapó la mano y no se la soltó. Le acarició la palma con el pulgar. Se puso ceñudo y volvió la mano con lentitud para observar los callos y las cicatrices. annie vació la copa de Archie. Cuando se la devolvió, el hombre también le tomó la mano y la hizo girar.

Candy trató de apartar la mano, pero Terry sólo la soltó después que los dos hombres compararon la mano suave e inmaculada de annie con la áspera de Candy.

Fue humillante. La joven comprendía todo lo que los dos hombres hablaban en gaélico. Ellos no sabían que entendía su lengua, y eso le proporcionó una perversa satisfacción.

Candy ocultó las manos tras la espalda y aguardó la próxima ofensa.

—**Compartir la bebida, ¿es una clase de ritual? **—preguntó annie—.** A decir verdad, no sé nada acerca de los escoceses.**

Tras decirlo, annie bajó la mirada.

—**annie, ¿eso significa que no has oído hablar de nuestras preferencias? **—preguntó Archie, haciendo resonar las erres con suavidad.

annie alzó la cabeza con brusquedad, y mostró una expresión atónita.

—**¿Preferencias, milord?**

—**Ciertas peculiaridades **—aclaró Archie, riendo entre dientes.

—**¡Ah! **—annie lanzó a Candy una mirada desesperada y luego se volvió otra vez hacia Archie—. **No, no he oído hablar de esas preferencias.**

—**Ah, en ese caso, debo instruirte **—afirmó.

Era evidente que lord Archie se divertía.

—**Yo no quiero que me instruya **—replicó annie.

Terry observaba a Candy. Cuando Archie habló de preferencias, los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron. Era evidente que había captado el sesgo de las palabras de su amigo.

Para Terry, Candy resultaba increíblemente atractiva. Con sólo mirarla sentía deseos de tocarla, de apropiarse de ella. Se le borró la sonrisa al comprender cuánto deseaba acostarse con ella. Por extraño que pareciese no le importaba que fuese inglesa.

No, no le importaba en absoluto.

—**annie, dulzura **—comenzó Archie, atrayendo la atención de Terry—, **sin duda habrás oído hablar del orden de nuestras preferencias. Todos saben que a los escoceses nos agradan los caballos fuertes, las ovejas gordas y las mujeres suaves y bien dispuestas.**

Hizo la enumeración como una vieja chismosa que disfrutara con relatar algo que acababa de oír. Terry agregó, imitando el tono de su amigo:

—**En ese orden, por supuesto.**

—**Por supuesto **—confirmó Archie.

Candy lanzó a Terry una mirada hostil. Comprendió que George había sostenido una pequeña charla con los dos gigantes y les mencionó los temores de annie. Se prometió hacer arder las orejas de George la próxima vez que lo viese.

De súbito, Archie extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de annie. La muchacha quedó tan sorprendida que no atinó a retroceder. Estaba fascinada por la expresión tierna de los ojos de Archie.

—**Ya tengo un caballo fuerte **—afirmó Archie—.** En cuanto a las ovejas, annie, bueno, hay muchas pastando en las montañas, allá en mi patria. Pero en lo que se refiere a una mujer suave y bien dispuesta, lamento decir que no tengo ninguna. Es importante para mí, aunque esté al final de la lista.**

—**Yo no soy suave —**barbotó annie.

—**Sí, lo eres —**replicó Archie—. **Y encantadora como una mañana de primavera.**

El rostro de annie se tornó del color del fuego.

—**No soy encantadora ni bien dispuesta, milord —**afirmó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una mirada severa. Quería desalentar a ese demonio apuesto, pero su propia reacción ante él la confundía. Los halagos del hombre la aturdían. ¿Sería cierto que la consideraba encantadora?

Las mellizas comenzaron a llorar otra vez. Candy estaba por regañarlas cuando de pronto se le ocurrió que una de ellas debía de haber sido elegida como novia. Si así era —y eso era lo que Candy creía— desde luego Agnes y Alice tenían derecho a armar un buen alboroto. Aunque aullaran como lobos, no le importaría.

Terry se limitó a esperar que aceptara la verdad. Vio que dedicaba una mirada compasiva a las hermanas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría advertir que ellas la miraban del mismo modo_**. "Sin duda, cuando se recomponga, el barón Candido la sacará del error", **_pensó Terry. El barón aún parecía a punto de llorar. Cuando Terry mencionó como de pasada que había elegido a Candy, lo contradijo con ferocidad.

Terry se mantuvo firme ante el barón. Se controló hasta que el barón dejó de hacer mohines y comenzó a detallar todas las razones egoístas que tenía en contra de esa unión. Ninguna de esas razones tenía nada que ver con el bienestar de Candy y entonces, la actitud de Terry se endureció. Estaba furioso con el inglés. La lista de tareas explicaba el por qué de los callos en las manos de Candy. Candido no quería conservar a su hija junto a él porque la amara sino porque quería tenerla como esclava cada vez que se le antojase. En opinión de Terry, la hija más joven era casi una prisionera.

Un criado de semblante afligido entró precipitadamente al salón. Sólo lanzó una breve mirada al barón Candido, y luego se dirigió a Candy. Tras una extraña reverencia, el sirviente murmuró:

—**Señora, el sacerdote está en camino. Lleva puestas las vestiduras para celebrar una boda.**

Candy asintió.

—**George, has sido muy amable en dejar tus tareas para buscar al padre Charles. ¿Quieres quedarte para la boda?**

Los ojos del criado adoptaron una expresión de adoración.

—**No estoy vestido de manera apropiada** —susurró.

—**Tampoco nosotros **—respondió Candy del mismo modo.

—**annie, ve a cambiarte el vestido** —intervino Archie—. **Me gusta el dorado. Si tienes algún vestido de ese color, úsalo para complacerme. Si no, es lo mismo. Me casaré contigo, lady annie.**

Lord Archie Andrew sujetó a lady annie antes de que se cayera al suelo. No le molestó en absoluto que la prometida se hubiese desmayado, más bien, lanzó unas sonoras carcajadas a la vez que alzaba a annie entre los brazos y la estrechaba contra el pecho.

—**Terry, la gratitud la ha desbordado **—le dijo Archie a su amigo.

—**Sí, Archie, ya lo veo** —respondió Terry.

Candy ya no pudo controlar el enfado un minuto más. Giró para mirar a Terry. Puso los brazos en jarras en una clara actitud de desafío.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Con cuál de las mellizas se va a casar?**

—**Con ninguna. —**Todavía no había comprendido. Terry suspiró**—. Candy, cámbiate el vestido si lo deseas. Me gusta el blanco. Ve a cumplir mi indicación. Está haciéndose tarde y debemos partir.**

Con toda deliberación extendió el discurso para darle tiempo de reaccionar al anuncio, pensando que era muy considerado de su parte.

La joven en cambio, lo creyó demente. Al principio Candy estaba demasiado perpleja para hacer otra cosa que contemplar horrorizada al guerrero. Cuando al fin recuperó la voz, gritó:

—**¡El día que me case con usted, milord, se helará el infierno!**

—**Muchacha acabas de describir las Tierras Altas. Son el invierno. Y te casarás conmigo.**

Exactamente una hora después lady Candy estaba casada con Terry Grandchester.


	5. Capitulo 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 4

Para la boda, Candy se vistió de negro.

La elección del atuendo fue un gesto de desafío para enfurecer al escocés. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró nuevamente en el gran salón, supo que el plan había fallado. Terry le echó una sola mirada y rompió a reír. El retumbar de esa risa casi hizo caer los maderos del techo del salón.

Terry pensó que Candy no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo complacía su carácter rebelde, pues de lo contrario jamás habría hecho lo que hizo para provocarlo. Si hubiera sabido cuánto odiaba las lágrimas, sin duda habría llorado. Aunque Terry no creía que fuese tan convincente como las mellizas, Candy se movía como una reina. Tenía la espalda erguida y derecha como una lanza, no inclinaba la cabeza ante ningún hombre y Terry pensó que le costaría un terrible esfuerzo adoptar cualquier actitud de debilidad femenina.

Aunque estaba vestida como para un duelo, estaba magnífica. Los ojos de Candy seguían cautivando a Terry, y se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a tanta belleza. _**"Espero que sí", **_pensó. _**"No puedo permitir que interfiera en mis deberes principales."**_

Esta chica resultaba un enigma. Aunque Terry sabía que nació y se crió en Inglaterra, no le parecía en absoluto cobarde. Se preguntaba qué milagro habría intervenido, y llegó a la conclusión de que la inocencia y la carencia de miedo de la muchacha se debía al hecho de que Candy nunca había sido tentada por la sórdida vida en la corte del rey Henry. Por la gracia de Dios, Lady Candy nunca estuvo expuesta a la inclinación inglesa hacia el libertinaje.

Grandchester supuso que debía agradecerselo al barón, pues este había descuidado los deberes hacia sus hijas. Claro que no pensaba pronunciar una sola palabra de agradecimiento y de todos modos, dudaba de que el padre de Candy lo escuchase, ya que en ese momento el barón estaba llorando. Terry sintió tal repulsión que no quiso ni hablarle. Nunca había visto a un hombre humillarse de ese modo; le revolvía el estómago.

Cuando el sacerdote preguntó quién entregaría a las novias y el barón no pudo responder, Candy murmuró:

—**Estamos todas muy apegadas a nuestro padre**. —El rostro del barón estaba oculto tras un pañuelo de lino empapado**—. Papá nos echará de menos, milord. Esto es muy difícil para él.**

No levantó la vista hacia Terry mientras presentaba excusas por la vergonzosa conducta del padre pero el ruego vibró con claridad en la voz un poco ronca de la muchacha. Terry supo que pedía su comprensión y la defensa que la hija hacía del padre le pareció lo bastante valiosa para guardarse su propia opinión desfavorable hacia el barón.

Era otro indicio que Candy le ofrecía de su carácter, pues ese ruego significaba que era leal a su propia familia. A Terry le pareció una cualidad noble bajo cualquier circunstancia y, teniendo en cuenta los rasgos del resto de la familia, esa lealtad rayaba en la santidad.

Candy estaba demasiado aterrada para mirar al prometido. Ella y annie estaban una junto a la otra, tomándose de las manos en procura de consuelo. Archie estaba a la derecha de annie y Terry, a la izquierda de Candy. El brazo de Terry tocaba el hombro de la joven, y su muslo se rozaba con el de Candy de manera deliberada, insistente.

Candy no podía apartarse dado que annie estaba apretada a ella, y el brazo de Terry le impedía retroceder. ¡_**Señor, cuánto odiaba estar asustada! No estaba acostumbrada**_. Se dijo que era porque Terry era muy grande: se cernía sobre ella como una inmensa nube furiosa. Olía a brezos y a masculinidad, también un poco a cuero y, en condiciones más agradables ese aroma habría sido atractivo para Candy. Claro que en ese momento la muchacha detestaba el tamaño del hombre, el aroma, la sola presencia.

El sacerdote concluyó la homilía acerca del sacramento del matrimonio, y se dirigió hacia la hermana de Candy. annie, honesta en exceso, lanzó una carcajada mirando a Archie cuando el padre Charles le preguntó si lo tomaba por esposo. La muchacha se demoró reflexionando sobre la pregunta, como si le hubiese pedido que explicara el significado de la conquista normanda, y por fin exclamó:

—**A decir verdad, padre, preferiría que no.**

Candy estaba al borde de la histeria. Se suponía que ella no tendría que casarse con este señor de la guerra llamado Terry Grandchester. Y él tampoco le facilitaba las cosas, pues estaban tan cerca que Candy podía sentir el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del hombre.

Mientras el padre Charles rogaba a annie que diese una respuesta correcta, Candy intentaba apartarse de Terry. En un rincón de la mente de la joven se agazapaba la idea cobarde de que podría apartarle el brazo, retroceder un paso y luego salir corriendo del salón a la velocidad de un rayo.

Terry debió de adivinarle la intención a través del brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Antes de que Candy pudiese protestar, la alzó contra su costado. Candy no pudo soltarse. Lo intentó repetidas veces hasta que al fin le murmuró que la soltara.

La respuesta del hombre fue el silencio.

Frustrada, Candy se volvió hacia su hermana y dijo:

—**annie, no creo que nuestras preferencias tengan la menor importancia. Si no aceptas casarte con Archie, estarás rebelándote contra nuestro rey.**

—**Pero si digo que acepto a este hombre por esposo, me pongo en contra de Dios, ¿no es así? **—arguyó annie—. **Estaría mintiendo **—concluyó con un sollozo.

—**¡Por el amor de Dios, annie, respóndele al sacerdote! **—la urgió Candy.

annie se irritó por el tono hostil de Candy, y miró colérica a su hermana para después dirigirse al cura:

—**¡Oh, está bien! Lo acepto **—Giró otra vez hacia Candy y murmuró—.** ¿Ahora estás contenta, hermana? Me has obligado a mentirle a un sacerdote.**

—**¿Te he obligado?**

El tono jadeante de Candy no se debió del todo a la escandalosa afirmación de su hermana: la mano de Terry estaba cerrada sobre la base del cuello de la joven. Los dedos del hombre le acariciaban la sensible piel.

El padre Charles hizo un gesto de asentimiento tras la respuesta de annie.

Ahora era el turno de Candy y Terry.

—**Milord, ¿cuál es su nombre completo?** —preguntó el sacerdote.

—**Terry Grandchester.**

El prelado asintió. Tenía prisa por terminar esta penosa ceremonia, pues la expresión en los ojos de la dulce Candy era tormentosa. En la precipitación añadió la palabra "_**voluntariamente**_" al preguntarle si aceptaba a Terry por esposo.

—**¿Voluntariamente?** —preguntó Candy. Tomó aliento, preparándose para asestar al cura su auténtica opinión, cuando sintió que los dedos de Terry se cerraban en torno de su cuello.

El hombre trataba de intimidarla. Candy trató de quitarle la mano pero Terry no la movió; se limitó a sujetarle los dedos y continuó ejerciendo presión. No se mostraba demasiado sutil y Candy captó de inmediato el mensaje sin palabras. Si seguía provocándolo, ese sujeto arrogante la estrangularía, y siendo escocés, Candy no dudaba de que cumpliría la amenaza.

Comenzaba a dolerle el cuello.

—**Lo acepto **—barbotó.

El sacerdote exhaló un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró a desarrollar el resto de la ceremonia. En cuanto dio las bendiciones annie trató de escapar del salón, pero Archie la alcanzó en un par de zancadas. La alzó en brazos y sofocó el grito de annie con un beso ante el padre Charles y el resto de la familia. Cuando terminó el amoroso ataque annie se apoyó contra él. A Candy le pareció una flor marchita.

Las mellizas rompieron a llorar otra vez, papá comenzó a sollozar, y Candy deseó morir súbitamente.

Terry Grandchester no fue tan enérgico en el reclamo de un beso para sellar los votos conyugales. Sólo se detuvo frente a la novia con las manos sobre las caderas, las piernas vigorosas separadas, y la mirada fija sobre la cabeza gacha de Candy.

No dijo una palabra, pero la rígida postura sugería que, si era necesario, se quedaría así toda la noche hasta que la joven lo mirara. Candy se consoló con el hecho de que ya no intentaba estrangularla. Candy sentía que el corazón le golpeaba dentro del pecho. Imaginaba que Terry Grandchester haría lo que se le antojara. Se armó de valor y alzó con lentitud la mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposo.

De súbito, Terry la tomó entre los brazos. Le sujetó la barbilla mientras su boca descendía sobre la de Candy. El beso fue duro, inflexible... e increíblemente cálido. Candy se sintió como si el sol la hubiese abrasado. El beso terminó antes de que pudiese pensar siquiera en debatirse y, por unos instantes, se quedó muda. Contempló largo rato al esposo y se preguntó si ese beso lo había afectado tanto a él como a ella misma.

A Terry lo divirtió la confusión que percibió en los ojos de Candy. Era evidente que no había recibido muchos besos. Estaba ruborizada y apretaba las manos entre sí con fuerza mortífera. Sí, Terry estaba complacido con Candy, y comprendió que ese breve beso no lo dejaba indiferente. No podía dejar de contemplarla. ¡Diablos, quería besarla otra vez!

El súbito grito de annie rompió el hechizo.

—**¿Qué? **—exclamó annie, como quien pronuncia una blasfemia**—. En realidad no te marcharás ahora mismo, ¿verdad?**

—**Sin duda, mi hermana ha entendido mal —**le dijo Candy a Terry—. **No os marcháis ya mismo, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Sí —**respondió Terry—.** A Archie y a mí nos esperan muchas responsabilidades en nuestra patria. Partiremos dentro de una hora.**

No había incluido a annie ni a Candy en la explicación y, al comprenderlo, Candy se puso alerta. Casi sonrió ante la gozosa posibilidad pero luego decidió asegurarse de haber entendido bien antes de abrigar esperanzas.

—**¿Le gustaría compartir nuestra humilde cena antes de que tú y Archie os marchéis? —**preguntó.

Terry supo lo que estaba pensando: se traicionó al decir "_**tú y Archie". **_Esa tonta mujer en realidad creía que se irían sin ella. Terry sintió ganas de reír. Candy parecía seria y esperanzada.

Terry movió la cabeza.

Candy se sintió como si acabara de abrirse la puerta de una prisión y ella estuviese nuevamente libre. Hizo un desesperado esfuerzo por disimular la alegría, pues habría sido grosero manifestar un placer tan obvio por la partida de Terry.

Los matrimonios sólo lo serían de nombre. "_**Oh, ¿por qué no lo comprendí antes?",**_ pensó. Con estas bodas, Terry y Archie se limitaban a cumplir un mandato del monarca. Y ahora regresarían a su patria y volverían a cumplir con sus deberes, cualesquiera fuesen, dejando a las agradecidas novias en Inglaterra, adonde pertenecían.

En realidad no era un arreglo demasiado extraño. Muchos matrimonios se realizaban de esa manera tan satisfactoria. A decir verdad, Candy se sintió como una tonta por no haberlo entendido antes. Se habría ahorrado mucha preocupación.

El alivio la invadió con tanta fuerza que se le aflojaron las rodillas. Estaba habituada a hacer tratos con el Creador y de inmediato le prometió a Dios una novena de doce días por brindarle esta maravillosa tregua.

—**¿Volvereis a Inglaterra más adelante para quedaros un tiempo?** —preguntó, tratando de decirlo como si esa odiosa idea tuviese algún mérito.

—**Haría falta una guerra para hacerme regresar.**

—**No es menester que te regocijes tanto con esa perspectiva **—repuso Candy antes de poder pensarlo mejor.

Le dirigió una expresión enfadada y no le importó si se ofendía. Ese sujeto era tan romo de entendimiento como un garrote, y si no era cortés, tampoco Candy se molestaría en exhibir buenos modales. Apartó el cabello sobre el hombro, le dio la espalda a Terry y se alejó de él con pasos lentos.

—**Ya son las últimas horas de la tarde, Terry Grandchester **—dijo por encima del hombro—. **Será mejor que os pongáis en camino pues estoy segura de que tienen que cubrir una buena distancia antes que termine el día**.

Estuvo a punto de agregar que había tenido gusto en conocerlo, pero esa mentira le habría costado otra novena, y prefirió guardar silencio. Candy acababa de llegar junto a la mesa cuando la detuvo una áspera orden de su esposo.

—**Candy, reúne tus cosas y despídete de tu familia mientras Archie y yo nos ocupamos de los caballos. Date prisa.**

—**Tú también, annie **—intervino Archie con ese tono alegre que comenzaba a irritar a Candy.

—**¿Qué debemos darnos prisa? **—preguntó annie.

—**Terry y yo prometimos no volver a dormir una noche más sobre suelo inglés. Tenemos que recorrer una buena distancia antes de que oscurezca.**

Candy giró a tiempo de ver que los dos escoceses salían del salón y se aferró de la mesa con las manos a la espalda.

—**¡Grandchester, se supone que me dejarás aquí!** —gritó—.** Este es sólo un matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿no es cierto?**

Terry se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y se volvió para mirarla.

—**Sí, esposa, es un matrimonio de conveniencia. Mi conveniencia, ¿entiendes?**

Candy no hizo caso del tono enfadado y de la expresión dura.

—**No, Grandchester, no entiendo **—dijo, tratando de parecer tan arrogante como él, pero supo que era un esfuerzo vano pues le temblaba la voz.

El fingido enfado de la joven no engañó a Terry. Sabía que estaba asustada y se lo demostró con una sonrisa.

—**Te aseguro que con el tiempo lo entenderás. Te doy mi palabra.**

Candy no quería que Terry le diese su palabra, si bien sabía que eso no le importaría demasiado, ya que a fin de cuentas, era un señor de la guerra. Tampoco quería discutir con él. En cuanto el hombre salió por la puerta, a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sólo quiso dejarse caer en la silla más próxima y llorar a gusto.

Estaba demasiado desasosegada para pensar en juntar sus posesiones, y las mellizas se ocuparon de eso, dejando que Candy disfrutara de esos momentos inapreciables con su padre.

Para cuando Agnes y Alice regresaron al salón, annie estaba en completo estado de nerviosismo. Apenas pudo tartamudear una despedida a su padre antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—**Candy, recogeré el resto de tus cosas con todo cuidado y te las enviaré en una semana —**prometió Agnes**—. Las Tierras Altas no deben de estar tan lejos.**

—**Empaquetaré tus bellos tapices **—intervino Alice**—. Te prometo que no me olvidaré de nada. En poco tiempo, te sentirás como en casa.**

—**Alice, yo ya le he dicho a Candy que me encargaría de eso** —musitó Agnes—. **En realidad, hermana, siempre tratas de superarme. Ah, Candy, he puesto el chal de mamá en tu bolsa de viaje, junto con tus frascos de medicinas.**

—**Gracias, hermanas **—dijo Candy. Las abrazó precipitadamente**—. ¡Oh, os echaré de menos! Os quiero mucho.**

—**Candy, eres muy valiente **—murmuró Agnes—. **Pareces tan calmada, tan serena... En tu lugar, yo estaría enloquecida. Te has casado con uno de los...**

—**No es necesario que se lo recuerdes **—murmuró Alice—.** No debe de haber olvidado que asesinó a su esposa.**

—**No estamos seguras —**replicó la gemela.

Candy deseó que las mellizas no siguieran tratando de consolarla. Las cosas que le recordaban a Terry Grandchester la inquietaban más aún.

El barón Candido tiró de la falda de Candy para llamarle la atención.

—**Me moriré en una semana. ¿Quién se ocupará de mis comidas? ¿Quién escuchará mis relatos?**

—**Vamos, papá, Agnes y Alice te cuidarán. Estarás bien** —lo tranquilizó. Se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y agregó**—: Por favor, no te pongas así. annie y yo vendremos a visitarte y...**

No pudo concluir la mentira, no pudo decirle a su padre que estaría muy bien. El mundo de Candy había terminado, ya que todo lo que le resultaba familiar y seguro le había sido arrebatado.

La que enunció en un murmullo el mayor temor de Candy fue Agnes:

—**Nunca volveremos a verte, ¿verdad, Candy? No te dejará venir a nuestro hogar, ¿no es así?**

—**Os prometo que hallaré un modo de venir a veros** —aseguró Candy, con voz temblorosa y los ojos ardientes de lágrimas contenidas. ¡Dios querido, qué dolorosa era esta despedida!

El barón Candido siguió murmurando entre sollozos que los escoceses le habían quitado a sus preciosas niñitas y que ni Dios sabía cómo se las arreglaría sin ellas. Aunque Candy intentó consolarlo, fue inútil. Papá no quería serenarse. Cuanto más lo intentaba la muchacha, más gemía el padre.

George vino a buscarla. Cuando intentó separar a la hija del padre, se produjo un breve forcejeo. El barón Candido no quería soltar la mano de su hija, pero al fin lo lograron cuando Candy cooperó.

—**Vamos, Candy. Es mejor que no hagas enfadar a tu nuevo esposo. Está esperándote pacientemente en el patio. Lord Archie y lady annie ya se han marchado hacia Escocia, chica. Ven conmigo ahora, te aguarda una nueva vida.**

La voz suave de George ayudó a calmar a Candy. Lo tomó de la mano y caminó junto a él hasta la salida. Cuando se detuvo para despedirse por última vez de la familia, George tiró de ella.

—**No mires atrás, Candy. Y deja de temblar. Comienza a pensar en tu venturoso futuro.**

—**Es ese futuro lo que me hace temblar —**confesó Candy—. **George, lo ignoro todo acerca de mi marido y me preocupan los siniestros rumores que he oído sobre él. No quiero estar casada con él.**

—**Lo que está hecho, hecho está **—afirmó George**—. Hay dos modos de verlo, muchacha. Puedes entrar en este matrimonio con los ojos cerrados, sin ver a tu hombre, y ser desdichada el resto de tu vida, o puedes abrirlos bien, aceptar a tu esposo y sacar de esa vida el mejor provecho posible.**

—**No quiero odiarlo.**

George sonrió. Candy parecía triste.

—**No lo odies, pues** —le aconsejó**—. De cualquier manera, no sabes odiar, muchacha. Tienes un corazón demasiado tierno. Además **—añadió mientras seguía tirando de Candy hacia adelante**— no es algo tan fuera de lo común.**

—**¿Qué cosa no es fuera de lo común?**

—**La mayoría de las novias se casan sin conocer al compañero.**

—**Pero George, esas novias son inglesas y se casan con ingleses.**

—**Cálmate **—le ordenó George, percibiendo el temor en la voz de la muchacha—.** Este Grandchester es un buen hombre. Yo lo he evaluado, Candy. Te tratará bien.**

—**¿Lo sabes? —**preguntó Candy. Trató de detenerse y mirarlo de frente, pero el anciano siguió tirando de ella**—. Recuerda que existe el rumor de que mató a su primera esposa.**

—**¿Tú lo crees?**

De inmediato, Candy respondió:

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—**No podría explicarlo **—murmuró—. **Simplemente, pienso que no sería capaz de hacerlo... **—Exhaló un suspiro y agregó**—: Tal vez creas que estoy loca, George, pero esos ojos... bueno, no es un hombre malvado.**

—**Sucede que yo sé que eso es mentira** —afirmó George—. **Él no la mató. Se lo pregunté directamente, Candy.**

—**¡No me digas! **—Esa afirmación increíble la hizo reir—. **George, debió de ponerse furioso contigo.**

—**¡Al diablo! **—susurró George**—. Lo que me preocupaba era tu futuro, no el enfado de Terry —se **jactó—. **Claro que justamente le hice las preguntas cuando supe que te había elegido a ti, ¿entiendes?**

—**¿Cuándo tuviste ocasión? —**preguntó Candy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—**Eso no tiene importancia **—se apresuró a decir George—. **Por otra parte, supe que Grandchester era un buen hombre cuando observé bien de cerca a su caballo. **—Dio a Candy otro suave empujón en la espalda para que siguiera caminando hacia su esposo**—. Ese guerrero te tratará con el mismo cuidado.**

—**¡Por el amor de Dios! —**murmuró Candy**—. Viejo amigo, has sido demasiado tiempo jefe de los establos. Existen diferencias entre una esposa y un caballo. Ya veo que crees en estas tonterías que estás diciendo; pareces muy complacido contigo mismo.**

—**Y así me siento —**se jactó George—.** Te hago salir de aquí sin tener que arrastrarte, ¿no es así?**

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron sorprendidos; se detuvo de golpe y George tuvo que darle otro empujón.

Terry estaba de pie en el centro del patio del castillo, junto al caballo. La expresión del hombre no revelaba lo que estaba pensando, pero Candy no creyó que la hubiese esperado pacientemente como aseguraba George. No, Grandchester no parecía en absoluto paciente.

Terry estaba seguro de que la aparición de Candy en las Tierras Altas causaría una conmoción. Le sostuvo la mirada un momento largo, preguntándose cuándo se acostumbraría a ella. Tenía los ojos del color Verdes más intenso que él hubiese visto jamás. Terry recordó que George había dicho_**: "Hay Verdes y Verdes". **_Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir el jefe de los establos.

No podía permitir que lo cautivase de ese modo. Tenía una boca demasiado atrayente que amenazaba la paz de conciencia de Terry. "_**Sí, sin duda causará conmoción", **_reflexionó Terry, "_**lo sepa o no, pues aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de los miembros de mi clan se atrevería a tocar lo que me pertenece, los pensamientos de mis hombres irán en esa dirección."**_

Esa mujer era demasiado atractiva para su propio bien. Aún le temía, y Terry pensó que ése era un buen comienzo, dado que una esposa siempre tenía que sentirse un tanto insegura del esposo. Sin embargo, ese temor lo irritaba. Si no hubiese percibido la aprensión en la mirada de la muchacha, le habría ordenado que se diese prisa en montar. Le recordaba a un ciervo que acabara de olfatear el peligro.

Decidió que ya era hora de que tomara el control de la situación.

Con un movimiento fluido, Terry montó el corcel. El enorme caballo negro, nervioso, cabrioleó hacia un lado, hacia el flanco de Fuego Fatuo. La yegua de Candy, al verse obligada a estar junto a un macho cuyo olor le resultaba desconocido, ya estaba nerviosa y de inmediato trató de retroceder. Terry arrebató las riendas al mozo, que estaba desatento, y ordenó al animal que se quedara quieto.

Fuego Fatuo obedeció de inmediato.

George oyó que Candy contenía el aliento, observó el modo en que miraba al guerrero escocés, y creyó que la joven estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le puso otra vez la mano sobre el hombro.

—**Recupera los bríos, muchacha. Desmayarte no te beneficiaría, y sería una vergüenza. Yo no te he educado así, ¿verdad?**

Esas palabras, dichas en tono gruñón, captaron al instante la atención de la joven. Candy se irguió y se apartó del jefe de establos.

—**Nadie se desmayará **—musitó—.** Me ofendes al sugerir que soy tan débil.**

George disimuló una sonrisa. Ya no tendría que empujarla. Otra vez en los ojos de la muchacha ardía el fuego. Con la gracia propia de una reina, Candy se alzó el vestido y caminó hasta su cabalgadura. George la ayudó a montar sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo y luego le palmeó la mano.

—**Y ahora, dale a este viejo la promesa de que te llevarás bien con tu esposo **—le ordenó—. **Recuerda que es un mandato sagrado **—añadió con un absurdo guiño.

—**No es un mandato —**afirmó Candy.

—**En las Tierras Altas lo es.**

Fue una afirmación de Terry, que parecía hablar en serio. Candy lo miró enfurruñada y se volvió hacia George. El caballerizo sonreía al esposo de Candy.

—**Señor Grandchester, ¿no olvidará la promesa que me hizo?**

Terry asintió. Le arrojó a Candy las riendas de Fuego Fatuo, espoleó a su propio caballo y dejó a Candy mirándolo con fijeza.

No la esperaría. Candy hizo que Fuego Fatuo se quedara inmóvil, resuelta a ver hasta dónde llegaba Terry antes de detenerse a esperarla. Cuando caballo y jinete cruzaron el puente levadizo y desaparecieron de la vista, se convenció de que no la esperaría en absoluto. Ni se molestó en mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—**¿Qué has querido decir al recordarle la promesa que te hizo?** —preguntó Candy, contemplando distraída el puente.

—**Nada que deba preocuparte —**dijo rápidamente George.

Candy lo miró.

—**Vamos, George, dilo** —le exigió.

—**Tuve una pequeña conversación con él, acerca de tu... inocencia, Candy.**

—**No comprendo.**

—**Bueno, muchacha, habrá una noche de bodas. Como fui yo quien te instruyó acerca de lo que ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer, pensé que debía advertir a tu esposo...**

—**¡Dios! ¿Hablaste de eso?**

—**Así es. Me prometió ser cuidadoso contigo, Candy. Tratará de no lastimarte demasiado la primera vez.**

Candy sintió que le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza.

—**George, jamás permitiré que me toque, de modo que ha sido inútil haberle arrancado la promesa.**

—**Vamos, Candy, no seas testaruda. Tenía miedo por ti. A decir verdad, no te he contado demasiado con respecto a las realidades del apareamiento. Le expliqué a Grandchester que tú no sabías mucho de...**

—**No quiero oír hablar más de esto. Nunca me tocará, y eso es todo.**

George dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—**En ese caso, te espera una sorpresa, muchachita mía. Por el modo en que te mira, creo que te tomará en la primera ocasión. Candy, tendrías que meterte eso en tu dura cabeza. Limítate a hacer lo que te indique y todo saldrá bien.**

—**¿Lo que me indique?**

—**Vamos, chica, no me levantes la voz. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha, Candy **—la instó.

Candy movió la cabeza.

—**Iré en un minuto, George. Primero quiero que me prometas que irás a buscarme si aquí surge algún problema.**

—**¿Qué clase de problema**?

Mientras murmuraba una explicación, Candy no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—**Al parecer, papá recibió unas monedas de oro de Anthony. Fue un préstamo, George, no una dote, pero de cualquier manera estoy preocupada. No sé cómo podrá devolvérselo papá.**

Se animó a lanzar una mirada rápida para juzgar la reacción de George, pero no era necesario. El bramido de ira casi la hizo caer de la montura.

—**¿Tomó oro por ti? ¿Te vendió al barón Anthony?**

—**No, no me has entendido** —se apresuró a aclarar Candy—. **Fue sólo un préstamo, George, y ahora no tenemos tiempo de discutirlo. Limítate a darme tu palabra de que acudirás a mí si papá necesitara ayuda.**

—**Sí, muchacha **—dijo George**—. Te lo prometo. ¿Hay alguna otra preocupación que yo tenga que conocer?**

—**Espero que no.**

—**Entonces, márchate. Si tu esposo...**

—**Otra cosa más, y después me voy.**

—**Estás demorándote adrede, ¿no es así, muchacha? Quieres irritarlo. Si es así, él sabrá cómo eres de verdad —**le predijo George, riendo entre dientes—.** ¡Y después de todo el trabajo que me tomé para decirle mentiras...!**

—**¿Mentiras?**

—**Le dije que eras una doncella dulce y gentil.**

—**Soy una doncella dulce y gentil —**repuso Candy.

George resopló.

—**Cuando te enfadas, eres tan dulce como la hiel.**

—**¿Qué más le dijiste**? —preguntó Candy, suspicaz—.** George, será mejor que lo sepa todo para poder defenderme.**

—**Le dije que eras tímida.**

—**¡No me digas!**

—**Que eras débil, y que estabas habituada a ser consentida.**

—**¡No!**

—**Y que te agradaba pasar el tiempo cosiendo y yendo a la iglesia.**

Candy comenzó a reír.

—**¿Por qué inventaste semejantes historias?**

—**Porque quise darte ciertas ventajas** —le explicó George, embarullándose en la precipitación por aclararle las cosas**—. Tampoco le dije que hablas en gaélico.**

—**Yo tampoco se lo he dicho.**

Los dos confidentes intercambiaron una sonrisa, y Candy preguntó:

—**No estás arrepentido de todas las destrezas que me enseñaste, ¿no?**

—**Claro que no** —respondió George—.** Pero si tu esposo te considera débil, supongo que estará más alerta para cuidar de tu seguridad, chica. A mi modo de ver, será más paciente contigo.**

—**No me importa lo que opine de mí —**replicó Candy—.** Creo que incitaste mi orgullo porque me hiciste parecer tan inferior.**

—**La mayoría de las mujeres lo son **—repuso George.

—**¿La mayoría de las mujeres cazan para la cena de la familia? ¿Acaso montan a caballo mejor que un guerrero? ¿Acaso...?**

—**No te enfurezcas conmigo, ahora** —rogó George—. **Limítate a mantener ocultos tus talentos por un tiempo, Candy. Y todavía no lo provoques. Como siempre digo, es mejor no atrapar a un perro salvaje por la cola si no quieres atenerte a las consecuencias.**

—**Nunca lo has dicho.**

—**Siempre quise decirlo **—respondió el anciano. Lanzó una mirada afligida hacia el puente**—. Vete ya, Candy.**

—**He guardado esto mucho tiempo, George, y no me daré prisa.**

—**¿Bien? —**preguntó George, casi gritando.

—**Te quiero. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero te quiero con todo mi corazón. Has sido un buen padre para mí, George.**

El anciano dejó de lado toda bravata. Con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas y la voz estrangulada, murmuró:

—**Y yo te quiero a ti, Candy. Has sido una hija maravillosa para mí. Siempre te he considerado como mi hija.**

—**Prométeme que no me olvidarás** —dijo la joven, con un matiz desesperado en la voz.

George le apretó la mano:

—**No te olvidaré.**

Candy asintió. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Las enjugó, enderezó los hombros y espoleó a Fuego Fatuo. George se quedó en el centro del patio, viendo cómo se marchaba su joven ama. Rogó que no se volviera. No quería que lo viese en semejante estado de perturbación.

Que el Cielo lo amparase. ¡Lloraba como un hombre que hubiese perdido a su única hija! En el fondo del corazón sabía la verdad: nunca volvería a ver a su niña.


	6. Capitulo 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 5

Terry Grandchester estaba de buen humor. Mantuvo la sonrisa y el paso lento hasta que por fin su esposa lo alcanzó.

Tuvo ganas de reír, pues era evidente que esta novia ingenua había intentado provocarlo para hacerlo enfadar. Se demoró en seguirlo. Pero Candy ignoraba que él era un hombre paciente, en especial cuando se trataba de algo tan insignificante como una mujer. Le resultaba divertido que una simple mujer se atreviese a desafiarlo.

En cuanto la oyó acercarse, apretó el paso hasta que los dos caballos marcharon al trote. Candy lo seguía, tratando de no hacer caso del polvo que volaba hacia su rostro. Estaba decidida a mantener ese paso endemoniado sin exhalar una protesta. También esperaba que el marido mirara por encima del hombro y viese lo bien que se encontraba. Cuando lo hiciese, lo miraría con su expresión más serena, aunque le costara la vida.

Terry Grandchester no se volvió.

Pese a que Candy era diestra para cabalgar, no estaba habituada a la montura nueva y rígida. Se sentía más cómoda montando sin ella.

El trasero y los muslos de la muchacha recibían constantes sacudidas. La ruta hacia el norte, rocosa y mal cuidada, hacía que las sacudidas fuesen más dolorosas aún. El camino estaba atravesado por arbustos y tenía que apartar las ramas bajas al tiempo que controlaba a su cabalgadura. Cuando se convenció de que Terry ni siquiera advertía que ella iba detrás, se permitió hacer una mueca, y luego comenzó a regatear con el Hacedor, prometiendo ordenar veinte misas diarias seguidas y no perderse en ensoñaciones si permitía que ese marido endemoniado aminorase un poco la marcha.

Dios no estaba de humor para regateos. Esa fue la conclusión de Candy al ver que alcanzaban a Archie y annie. De inmediato, Terry tomó la delantera sin acortar el paso ni una vez. Candy se mantuvo detrás de su esposo. annie, con aspecto tan fatigado como una bota vieja, seguía atrás, y Archie iba en la retaguardia.

Candy sabía que iban a marchas forzadas por motivos de seguridad. Había oído historias acerca de bandas de criminales que hacían presa de las víctimas desprevenidas. Supuso que uno de los guerreros protegía a las mujeres de un posible ataque por el frente, mientras que el otro cubría la retaguardia por el mismo motivo. Si los bandidos intentaban separar a los cuatro, tendrían que pasar sobre Terry o Archie para apoderarse de las novias.

¡Oh, sí, comprendía bien las razones, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por annie!

Habían cabalgado casi dos horas hasta que por fin la hermana se quebró. Candy estaba muy orgullosa de que annie hubiese soportado tanto tiempo sin quejarse. annie no tenía disposición para aguantar incomodidades de ninguna clase.

—**Quisiera detenerme unos minutos —**dijo annie.

—**No, chica —**exclamó Archie.

Candy no podía creer que tuviese una actitud tan ruda. Giró y vio que el esposo de annie enfatizaba la negativa moviendo la cabeza. El semblante dolorido de annie intranquilizó a Candy. Estaba por gritarle al esposo que se detuviesen para un breve descanso cuando oyó una exclamación aguda.

Cuando se volvió otra vez, vio al caballo de annie detrás de ella, pero ella no estaba. Todos se detuvieron, hasta Terry Grandchester.

Archie se acercó a la novia mientras Candy y Terry desmontaban. La pobre annie había caído de espaldas en medio de un arbusto tupido. Mientras Candy se apeaba, Archie hizo levantar a annie con suavidad.

—**¿Estás lastimada, muchacha? **—preguntó con voz preocupada.

annie se apartó el cabello de los ojos y respondió:

—**Sólo un poquito, milord.**

Varias hojas estaban pegadas al cabello de annie y Archie se dedicó a quitárselas. Candy observó el modo tierno en que la trataba y pensó que, a fin de cuentas, tenía ciertas cualidades que lo redimían.

—**¿Qué demonios ha pasado?** —preguntó Terry, a espaldas de Candy.

Candy saltó al oírlo y luego giró y lo miró.

—**annie se ha caído del caballo.**

—**¡Se ha caído del caballo... ¡ **—Terry parecía incrédulo.

—**Es inglesa, Terry, ¿recuerdas? **—exclamó Archie.

—**¿Qué tiene que ver?** —preguntó Candy. Pasó la mirada de uno a otro guerrero y vio que trataban de ocultar las sonrisas.

—**Podría haberse roto el cuello **—musitó Candy.

—**Pero no ha sido así **—respondió Terry.

—**Pero podría habérselo roto —**insistió Candy, furiosa por la actitud fría del hombre.

—**Ya está bien —**afirmó Archie, atrayendo la atención de Candy**—. ¿No es así, annie?**

—**Estoy bien **—dijo annie, ruborizándose por ser el centro de la atención.

—**No está bien** —repuso Candy, girando hacia Terry.

Éste se le acercó de una manera indecente mientras la muchacha no lo notaba, y Candy casi chocó con él. Retrocedió un paso y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—**annie se ha caído porque... **—Se interrumpió al ver una chispa dorada en los oscuros ojos azules. Eran subyugantes, así que Candy bajó la mirada al pecho de Terry para poder dominar sus pensamientos.

—**¿Por qué...?** —insistió Terry.

—**annie está demasiado exhausta para seguir, milord. Necesita descansar. No está acostumbrada a cabalgar distancias tan grandes.**

—**¿Y tú, inglesa? ¿Estás acostumbrada?**

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—**En este momento no estamos hablando de mí. annie es más importante. Sin duda, puedes ver lo fatigada que está. Unos minutos no te perjudicarán**.

Alzó la vista, vio la expresión de Terry y se preguntó qué había dicho para provocar una expresión tan feroz.

—**annie es una dama delicada** —explicó Candy, dirigiéndose al pecho de Terry.

—**¿Tú no?**

—**Sí, por supuesto que sí **—tartamudeó Candy. El hombre torcía sus palabras—. **Es muy poco cortés de tu parte sugerir lo contrario.**

Levantó la vista otra vez y se topó con la sonrisa de Terry.

De pronto comprendió que no trataba de ofenderla. Y de verdad le dirigía una sonrisa tan tierna y sincera que Candy sintió como si tuviese el estómago lleno de azúcar. La desbordó la alegría.

No supo cómo reaccionar.

—**Esposa, ¿siempre eres tan seria?**

La pregunta sonó como una caricia y tuvo el mismo efecto que si le hubiera acariciado el corazón con la mano. Dios era testigo de que Candy reaccionaba de manera extraña ante este bárbaro.

Llegó a la conclusión de que estaba tan fatigada como annie.

Sin duda era por eso por lo que Terry Grandchester comenzaba a atraerla. Se le había caído un mechón de pelo sobre la frente, dándole el aspecto de un pilluelo. Eso era lamentable pues Candy siempre tuvo inclinación por los pilluelos despreocupados y locuaces.

Sin medir las consecuencias, Candy estiró la mano y acomodó el mechón en su lugar. No quería que Terry pareciera un pilluelo. Quería que siguiera teniendo un aspecto aterrador. Así, su corazón dejaría de palpitarle en los oídos y podría recuperar el aliento.

Terry no se movió cuando lo tocó, pero le gustó la sensación de la mano de Candy sobre la frente. El gesto tierno lo sorprendió: quería que lo tocara otra vez.

—**¿Por qué lo haces? **—preguntó con tono suave.

—**Tu cabello está demasiado largo** —respondió Candy, sin atreverse a decir la verdad.

—**No.**

—**Tienes que cortártelo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**No puedo confiar en un hombre que tiene el pelo casi tan largo como el mío **—murmuró.

Hasta para ella la explicación resultó absurda. Se sonrojó y frunció el entrecejo para disimular su turbación.

—**Te he preguntado si siempre eres tan seria **—le recordó Terry, sonriente.

—**¿Sí?**

¡Que el Cielo la amparase; no podía concentrarse en la conversación! Claro que era culpa de Terry, pues con esa sonrisa le borraba todo pensamiento.

—**Sí.**

Terry disimuló lo divertido que se sentía, pues imaginó que la novia pensaría que estaba burlándose de ella. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, no quería herir los tiernos sentimientos de Candy. "_**Es una reacción extraña", **_pensó, _**"pues nunca me han importado demasiado los sentimientos de las mujeres."**_

Desde luego que en ese momento le importaban, aunque se excusara recordando que, a fin de cuentas, era inglesa y debía de ser más remilgada que una fuerte muchacha de las Tierras Altas.

Candy se retorcía las manos y Terry pensó que no se daba cuenta de ese gesto tan significativo. Era una señal de temor, si bien Candy contradecía esa debilidad mirándolo con valentía a los ojos. Los pómulos altos estaban teñidos de rubor. Terry sabía que debía de estar tan agotada como su hermana. Ninguna mujer tenía demasiadas energías. El paso que marcó Terry era riguroso pero necesario, pues mientras estuviesen en suelo inglés, corrían peligro. Sin embargo, su flamante novia no se quejó ni rogó que se detuvieran. Y eso lo complacía sobremanera. Tom, el segundo comandante de Terry, diría que la muchacha tenía garra. Viniendo de un escocés, era un elogio importante hacia una mujer, y Candy acababa de ganarlo por el solo hecho de enfrentarse a Terry.

Éste llegó a la conclusión de que Tom se reiría de él si pudiese verlo en ese momento. Al advertir que estaba portándose como un simplón, se le disipó la sonrisa. Hasta entonces, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con una mujer. Y ahora miraba a su esposa como si jamás hubiese visto a una mujer hermosa. ¡Diablos, hasta reaccionaba físicamente, podía sentir una erección!

Era hora de alejarla de sus pensamientos.

—**Estás retorciéndote las manos **—murmuró, mientras alargaba la mano para impedírselo.

—**Pensaba que era tu cuello **—dijo Candy, reaccionando ante el súbito cambio de expresión del hombre—.** Sí, milord, estoy seria casi todo el tiempo **—se apresuró a decir, esperando hacerle olvidar el insulto—. **Cuando me marcho de Inglaterra estoy muy seria. Estoy abandonando mi querida tierra natal.**

—**Por la misma razón, yo sonrío **—dijo Terry.

En ese instante no sonreía, pero Candy prefirió no hacérselo notar.

—**¿Estás feliz porque regresas a la patria?**

—**Porque regresamos a la patria. **—Otra vez, la voz resonaba con tonos de acero.

—**Inglaterra es mi patria.**

—**Lo era —**la corrigió, decidido a sacarla del error—.** Ahora, Escocia es tu patria.**

—**¿Quieres que le brinde mi lealtad a Escocia?**

—**¿Quiero, preguntas? **—dijo riendo**—. No lo quiero, esposa. Lo ordeno. Serás leal a Escocia y a mí.**

Candy comenzó a retorcerse las manos otra vez. Además, al hacer la pregunta había alzado la voz, pero Terry decidió no enfadarse por esa actitud. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre la cuestión. Como era un hombre paciente, resolvió darle una o dos horas para ponerse de acuerdo con él. Pensó que se mostraba demasiado considerado, y que no debía permitir que ese comportamiento se convirtiese en un hábito.

—**A ver si te entiendo **—comenzó Candy**—. ¿De verdad piensas que yo...?**

—**Es muy simple, esposa. Si eres leal a Escocia, lo eres hacia mí. Cuando te hayas acostumbrado, comprenderás que es lo correcto.**

—**¿Cuando me haya qué? —**La voz de Candy era sospechosamente suave.

—**Cuando te hayas acostumbrado —**repitió Terry.

A Candy le dolió la garganta por las ansias de gritarle a este individuo arrogante. Entonces, recordó la sugerencia de George de no instigar el enfado del señor hasta saber qué clase de reacción provocaría. _**"Mejor, seré cautelosa", **_se dijo. Todos sabían que los escoceses propinaban latigazos antes de pensarlo siquiera. Todos ellos golpeaban a las esposas cada vez que querían.

—**Grandchester, las que se acostumbran son las ovejas. No es lo mismo.**

—**Lo es **—la contradijo el hombre con una sonrisa perezosa.

—**No, no lo es **—le espetó Candy—. **Tendrás que aceptar mi palabra al respecto.**

—**Inglesa, ¿acaso estás provocándome?**

El tono era lo bastante duro para amedrentarla, pero Terry estaba resuelto a hacerle entender cuál era su lugar. Esperaba que Candy se encogiese... y le pidiera perdón.

—**Sí, estoy provocándote** —afirmó Candy con un vigoroso gesto de asentimiento, al ver que Terry adoptaba una expresión incrédula.

¡Dios era testigo que en ese momento Terry no sabía qué hacer con Candy! La voz y la postura de la joven exudaban autoridad y ya no se retorcía las manos sino que las tenía a los costados, formando puños. Terry supo que en realidad no tendría que permitirle semejante insolencia: una esposa siempre debía estar de acuerdo con el marido. Era obvio que Candy tampoco había oído hablar de este mandato sagrado.

**_¡Si hasta se atrevía a hacerle frente como si fuesen iguales...!_**

Esa idea le provocó risa; sin duda, la mujer era loca pero tenía garra.

—**He estado demasiado tiempo en Inglaterra, esposa **—admitió—. **De lo contrario, no toleraría tus argumentos.**

—**¡Deja de llamarme "esposa"! Tengo nombre. ¿No puedes decirme Candy?**

—**Es nombre de varón.**

La joven sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

—**Es mi nombre.**

—**Hallaremos otro.**

—**No.**

—**¿Te atreves a discutirme otra vez?**

La muchacha deseó ser tan grande como Terry, pues así no se atrevería a reírse de ella. Candy hizo una honda aspiración.

—**Dices que mis argumentos son intolerables y, sin embargo, una vez que me haya acostumbrado, como lo dijiste con tanta grosería, te librarás de la confusión y verás que lo que afirmo es correcto.**

—**Lo dudo, pues no tengo idea de a qué te refieres —**repuso el hombre.

—**Ahora me ofendes.**

—**¿En serio?**

—**Sí.**

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**Es mi derecho, esposa.**

Candy comenzó a rezar una plegaria, pidiendo paciencia.

—**Entiendo** —murmuró con voz ronca—.** En ese caso, debo suponer que yo también tengo derecho a insultarte.**

—**No es así.**

Candy se rindió. Ese individuo era tan terco como ella misma.

—**¿Hemos cruzado la frontera?**

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—**Estamos sólo a un tiro de piedra.**

—**¿Por qué sonríes?**

—**Por anticipado.**

Terry comenzó a volverle la espalda, pero Candy lo detuvo con otra pregunta.

—**De verdad, detestas Inglaterra, ¿no? **—dijo, sin poder ocultar el asombro.

La sola idea de que alguien odiara su patria estaba más allá de su comprensión. Todos amaban Inglaterra, hasta los poco avispados escoceses que se lanzaban troncos unos a otros. ¡Pero si Inglaterra era la Roma de los tiempos modernos...! La grandeza de su patria era indiscutible.

—**Odio Inglaterra casi siempre, pero hay excepciones.**

Terry hizo un lento gesto afirmativo.

—**Bueno, ¿cuándo no detestas Inglaterra, pues?**

—**Cuando la ataco.**

—**¿De verdad admites semejante pecado?** —preguntó, atónita.

La sonrisa de Terry se ensanchó. El sonrojo de Candy se hizo tan intenso que parecía arder: esa esposa suya exhibía una honestidad refrescante en cada una de sus reacciones. En un hombre, sería un rasgo fatal, pues daría aviso a los otros de lo que ese sujeto pensaba, pero era encantador en una mujer. En especial, en su mujer.

—**¿Y bien?**

El hombre soltó un prolongado suspiro. Lamentablemente, al parecer la esposa de Terry carecía por completo de sentido del humor. No sabía cuándo estaba bromeando.

—**Sube al caballo. El sol ya está poniéndose **—le dijo—. **Podrás descansar cuando estemos en lugar seguro.**

—**¿En lugar seguro?**

—**En Escocia.**

Candy quiso preguntarle si pensaba que la seguridad y Escocia eran sinónimos, pero resolvió no hacerlo. Imaginó que la respuesta de Terry la irritaría.

Candy ya había aprendido dos cosas desagradables respecto del marido.

Una: no le gustaba que lo cuestionasen ni lo contradijeran.

Candy sabía que eso representaría un problema, pues estaba resuelta a cuestionario y a contradecirlo cada vez que quisiera. No le importaba si le gustaba o no.

Dos: cuando la miraba ceñudo, a ella no le agradaba en absoluto. Ese segundo defecto era casi tan inquietante como el primero. El humor de Terry cambiaba como el viento. Las afirmaciones más inocentes lo hacían ponerse ceñudo.

—**Candy, no me subiré otra vez a ese maldito caballo **—dijo annie tirando del brazo de su hermana para que le prestara atención.

Terry la oyó pero no le hizo caso. Se volvió y caminó hasta su propio caballo. Candy lo observó, pensando que la había dejado de lado como si no fuese más que una vulgar pelusa.

—**Este hombre sí que es grosero** —musitó.

—**Candy, ¿estás escuchándome? **—dijo annie—.** Tendrás que insistir para que descansemos el resto de la noche.**

Candy se compadeció de su hermana. El rostro de annie estaba sucio de tierra: parecía tan agotada como se sentía la propia Candy. Ésta tenía muchas más energías que su hermana, pero había estado en pie casi toda la noche, asistiendo al hijo enfermo de uno de los criados.

No se animó a ofrecerle sus simpatías a annie, pues sabía que en ese momento necesitaba una mano firme. Si Candy le demostraba un mínimo de compasión, annie se pondría a llorar, y esa perspectiva era escalofriante. Cuando annie empezaba, era peor que las mellizas.

—**¿Qué es de tu orgullo?** —le preguntó Candy—.** No es propio de una dama usar una palabra como "maldito". Sólo los siervos emplean palabras tan groseras, annie**.

La bravata desapareció del semblante de annie.

—**¿Cómo puedes regañarme en este momento, por el amor de Dios? **—gimió—.** Quiero volver a casa. Echo de menos a papá.**

—**¡Basta! **—ordenó Candy en un tono mucho más áspero. Palmeó el hombro de la hermana para suavizar el regaño y murmuró**—: Lo hecho, hecho está. Estamos casadas con los escoceses, y no hay nada que hacer. No te enfurruñes pues nos avergonzarás a ambas. Además, falta poco para llegar a las Tierras Altas **—exageró**—. Terry me prometió que nos detendríamos para pasar la noche en cuanto cruzáramos la frontera. Puedes aguantar unos minutos más, hermana. Demuéstrale a tu marido que eres una mujer valiente.**

annie asintió.

—**¿Y si es demasiado lento para notarlo?**

—**En ese caso, tendré mucho gusto en hacérselo notar **—prometió Candy.

—**Candy, ¿alguna vez en tu vida imaginaste que estarías en semejante situación? ¡Estamos casadas con escoceses!**

—**No, annie, nunca se me ocurrió.**

—**Dios debe de estar muy enfadado con nosotras.**

—**Dios no** —aclaró Candy—.** Nuestro rey.**

El penoso suspiro de annie la siguió mientras caminaba hasta su caballo. Candy la observó hasta que llegó junto a Archie. El lord escocés sonreía y Candy supuso que lo divertía ver a su esposa caminando como una anciana, con las rodillas temblorosas.

Candy sacudió la cabeza pensando en el estado lamentable de su hermana, hasta que comprendió que ella estaba igual. Las piernas le temblaban como hojas secas. Echó la culpa a esa absurda montura que tuvo que aceptar para que Terry pensara que era una dama.

Tuvo que hacer tres intentos para montar a Fuego Fatuo. Había puesto nerviosa a la yegua. El animal comenzó a cabriolear y Candy tuvo que emplear bastante tiempo en calmarlo.

Sin duda, a Fuego Fatuo le disgustaba la silla tanto como a Candy.

Archie había ayudado a annie a montar, pero Terry no mostró la misma caballerosidad y ni siquiera la miró. Se preguntó qué era lo que concitaba la atención del esposo, pues vio que observaba con atención el área de la que acababan de venir.

Candy resolvió hacerle tan poco caso como el que Terry le hacía a ella, y se volvió para brindarle una palabra de ánimo a su hermana.

No oyó cuando Terry se acercaba. De pronto, estuvo junto a ella. Antes de que Candy pudiese reaccionar, la había bajado del caballo. Luego, la arrastró casi hasta un peñasco irregular próximo al arbusto sobre el que había caído annie. Terry empujó a Candy contra la roca con una mano, palmeó el flanco de Fuego Fatuo con la otra y dio la espalda a la mujer para luego acercarse a Archie.

El resto de la pregunta de Candy quedó olvidada cuando annie fue empujada junto a ella. Archie se situó frente a la novia. Su espalda ancha mantenía a las dos muchachas apretadas contra la roca detrás de él.

Cuando Candy vio que Archie sacaba la espada, comprendió lo que sucedía. Aspiró profundamente observando que Archie miraba a Terry y alzaba tres dedos. Terry movió la cabeza y alzó cuatro dedos.

annie aún no comprendía el peligro. Al ver que iba a protestar, Candy le cubrió la boca con la mano. Candy apartó el cabello del rostro de annie para que pudiese verlo bien.

Terry volvió al centro del pequeño claro. Todavía no había sacado un arma, y luego Candy advirtió que no la tenía. ¡Buen Dios! ¡Estaba casi indefenso!

Candy se sintió desesperada de temor por la seguridad de Terry. Y luego del temor llegó la furia_**. ¿Qué clase de guerrero viajaba a través de un territorio salvaje sin un arma? **_"_**Uno muy distraído", **_concluyó Candy frunciendo el entrecejo. Tal vez hubiera perdido la espada en algún punto del trayecto hacia Londres y no se molestó en reemplazarla.

Por supuesto, tendría que intervenir. Terry Grandchester era su esposo, y nadie lo lastimaría mientras Candy tuviese aliento. Se negó a reconocer que no quería verlo herido y se dijo que no quería quedar viuda el día de la boda... y eso era todo.

Candy sacó una pequeña daga que llevaba en la cintura con la esperanza de tener tiempo de alcanzar a Terry. Si se empleaba con habilidad, la daga podía provocar heridas graves. Recordó que también contaban con la espada de Archie. Rogó que el amigo de Terry supiera cómo blandir la espada, y estaba a punto de pedirle que ayudara a su esposo cuando de pronto Terry se volvió.

Se acercaba a Archie. Al verle el semblante, Candy comenzó a temblar. La expresión furiosa de esos helados ojos oscuros la aterró. Percibía la fuerza brutal de los brazos y los muslos fuertes del esposo. También percibió la cólera, que la inundó como una ola caliente. De Terry irradiaba un poder que parecía formar una espesa niebla en torno de él.

Aunque Candy nunca había visto una apariencia semejante, la reconoció. Estaba dispuesto a matar. annie comenzó a llorar.

—**Es un jabalí salvaje, ¿verdad, Candy?**

—**No, annie **—murmuró Candy. Sin apartar la vista de su marido, apretó el brazo de la hermana—. **Todo saldrá bien. Nuestros maridos nos mantendrán a salvo, ya verás.**

Candy casi creyó su propia afirmación, hasta que vio a los bandidos que se acercaban lentamente hacia Terry. Entonces pensó que no todo podría salir bien. Terry se había alejado bastante de ellos y Candy pensó que trataba de atraer a los bandidos lo más lejos posible de las mujeres.

Los asaltantes lo siguieron con lentitud. Se tomaron su tiempo, como si no tuviesen prisa en matar. Terry era mucho más corpulento que los enemigos, pero estaba desarmado. Las circunstancias no lo favorecían. Dos de los cuatro bandidos llevaban garrotes oscuros. Los otros dos, blandían alfanjes curvos en el aire provocando sonidos sibilantes. En las hojas se veían manchas de sangre seca, señal de que los anteriores ataques habían tenido éxito.

Candy creyó que se iba a descomponer. Esos sujetos tenían un aspecto malvado. Al parecer, disfrutaban de esa especie de juego; de hecho, dos de ellos sonreían. Los pocos dientes que les quedaban eran tan negros como los garrotes.

—**Archie, por favor, ve a ayudar a Terry **—ordenó Candy con voz debilitada por el temor.

—**Son sólo cuatro, muchacha. Todo terminará en un minuto.**

Esa respuesta la enfureció. Sabía que Archie estaba frente a ellas para protegerlas pero aun así no le parecía una actitud noble, pues el que estaba a punto de ser masacrado era su amigo.

Candy pasó la mano sobre el hombro de annie y empujó a Archie en la espalda.

—**Terry no tiene un arma para defenderse. Dale mi daga o tu espada, Archie.**

—**Terry no necesita un arma **—dijo, en un tono tan alegre que Candy creyó que se había vuelto loco.

Desistió de seguir discutiendo con él.

—**O vas a ayudarlo tú, o voy yo.**

—**De acuerdo, chica, si insistes... **—Archie apartó las manos de annie de su propia chaqueta y se encaminó hacia los hombres que rodeaban a Terry.

Pero al llegar al extremo del claro, se detuvo. Candy no pudo creer lo que vio. Con toda calma, Archie volvió a guardar la espada en la vaina, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho... ¡y le sonrió a Terry!

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**¡Estamos casadas con retrasados mentales!** —le dijo Candy a annie. Comprendió que estaba más asustada que enfadada, pues su voz tembló en medio de la quietud.

De súbito, un profundo bramido atrajo la atención de la joven: era Terry el que lanzaba su grito de guerra. Ese sonido escalofriante hizo gritar a annie sin control.

El círculo se cerró en torno de Terry. El guerrero esperó a que el primero de los atacantes estuviese a la distancia justa, y se movió con tal velocidad que, a los ojos de Candy, se convirtió en un borrón. Lo vio aferrar al sujeto por el cuello y la mandíbula, y oyó el horrendo sonido de huesos que se quebraban cuando Terry retorció el cuello del enemigo hasta dejarlo en una posición antinatural.

En el preciso momento en que otros dos bandidos lo atacaban gritando desde la izquierda, Terry arrojó al primero hacia el suelo. Hizo chocar las cabezas de los dos atacantes, y los tiró sobre el hombre que yacía en el suelo.

El último de los cuatro enemigos trató de tomar ventaja, atacando desde atrás. Terry giró en redondo, estampó la bota en la ingle del sujeto en un movimiento que pareció no requerirle el menor esfuerzo, y por fin lo alzó del suelo con un poderoso golpe de puño bajo la mandíbula sobresaliente.

El montón sobre el suelo adquirió las proporciones de una pirámide. La jactancia de Archie al decir que pronto terminaría todo demostró ser correcta, pues había transcurrido menos de un minuto.

Terry no parecía estar sin resuello siquiera. Candy acababa de digerir esa idea asombrosa cuando otro ruido captó su atención. Giró en el mismo momento en que tres hombres corpulentos llegaban corriendo hacia ella, saliendo de entre los arbustos desde el lado opuesto del peñasco.

Se deslizaron como serpientes a través de la vegetación para alcanzar a la presa.

—**¡Cuidado! **—gritó Candy.

—**¡Tienes que protegerme! —**gritó annie.

Antes de que Candy pudiese responder, la hermana la apartó de la roca, se apretó contra el peñasco y luego colocó a Candy ante ella. Aunque annie era casi una cabeza más alta que la hermanita menor, encorvó los hombros en un hueco del peñasco, aplastó la cara entre los omóplatos de Candy y quedó a cubierto del ataque. El peñasco le protegía la espalda, y la hermana, el frente.

Candy no intentó cubrirse a sí misma. Sabía cuál era su deber. annie estaba primero y, si era necesario, daría la vida para salvarla.

Cuando los tres hombres ya estaban casi sobre ellas, Candy recordó la pequeña daga que tenía en la mano. Apuntó y arrojó el arma sobre el más grande de los tres sujetos. Acertó; el bandido lanzó un grito agudo y cayó.

Archie se ocupó del segundo de los tres hombres morenos, y arrojó al villano al suelo con un fuerte golpe en la cintura. Terry tenía que cubrir una distancia mayor. Cuando alcanzó a la presa, ya era demasiado tarde. Pese a que Candy luchó como una gata salvaje, el canalla la atrapó en un abrazo fatal y le apoyó el cuchillo sobre el corazón.

—**¡Quieto donde está! —**le gritó el bandido a Terry en un tono muy agudo**—. Ahora no tengo nada que perder. Si se acerca, la mato. Puedo quebrar el lindo cuello de la chica con toda facilidad.**

Archie había concluido la pelea y se acercaba lentamente por detrás, pero Terry le indicó que se detuviese cuando el villano miró asustado por encima del hombro. Ante la nueva amenaza, aferró con más fuerza los cabellos de Candy, los enroscó alrededor de la mano y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Terry vio la expresión salvaje y acorralada en los ojos turbios del sujeto. Era evidente que el canalla estaba aterrado, pues vio que le temblaban las manos. Era de estatura mediana, de cara abotagada y vientre abultado. Terry supo que lo mataría con rapidez cuando soltara a Candy y esta ya no corriese más peligro. Pero en ese momento el hombre era presa del pánico y eso lo hacía tan impredecible como una rata acorralada. Si se lo provocaba... o si creía que no tenía esperanzas, el enemigo podría matar a Candy.

¡Por supuesto que no tenía esperanzas! Iba a morir. En el momento en que tocó a Candy, el destino del bandido había quedado sellado.

Terry contuvo la furia aguardando una oportunidad. Compuso una actitud despreocupada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se fingió aburrido.

—**Hablo en serio **—gritó el sujeto—. **¡Y haga callar a la otra mujer! Con esos gritos, no puedo pensar.**

Al instante, Archie se acercó a annie. Le tapó la boca con la mano para obligarla a guardar silencio, sin dirigirle ni una mirada de simpatía. Se concentró por entero en el hombre que tenía a Candy, esperando también una ocasión para atacar.

Poco a poco, el miedo se disipó de la mirada del enemigo y lanzó una risita aviesa, imaginando que la victoria estaba de su lado. Entonces, Terry supo que lo tenía atrapado. La rata se preparaba para escabullirse del rincón. Estaba contento, y esa falsa confianza sería su perdición.

—**¿Es su mujer? **—vociferó a Terry.

—**Sí.**

—**¿La quiere?**

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**¡Sí, la quiere! **—exclamó el enemigo, riendo alegremente, con un retintín que erizaba los nervios—. **No quiere que mate a su preciosidad, ¿verdad?**

Tiró del pelo de Candy para obligarla a hacer una mueca y demostrar así su propio poder y la indefensión de la muchacha, pero al observar a la arpía que había capturado, comprendió que había fracasado. La cautiva lo miraba con expresión hostil. El bandido sabía que estaba dolorida pero se negaba a gritar.

Terry evitó mirar a su esposa, pues comprendió que si descubría el temor en los ojos de Candy, perdería la concentración. Si lo hacía, no podría controlar la ira. Pero cuando el delincuente retorció con tanta fuerza el cabello de Candy, Terry la miró de manera instintiva.

No parecía asustada, más bien furiosa. Terry quedó tan sorprendido por el coraje de la esposa que estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—**Tráigame uno de esos magníficos caballos **—ordenó el villano—. **Cuando me sienta a salvo y esté seguro de que no irá tras de mí, soltaré a su dama.**

Terry movió la cabeza.

—**No.**

—**¿Cómo dice?**

—**He dicho que no **—respondió Terry, con voz tan serena como una brisa suave—.** Puede quedarse con la chica, pero no con el caballo.**

Candy lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

—**¡Calla la boca, perra!** —murmuró el enemigo. Apretó la hoja del cuchillo sobre la garganta sin dejar de mirar a Terry—.** ¡Quiero las dos cosas, maldito sea su pellejo!**

Terry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—**Si quiere, llévese a la mujer, pero el caballo no.**

—**¡He dicho que quiero los dos! **—La voz del sujeto sonaba como el chillido de un pájaro atrapado.

—**No.**

—**Dale las dos cosas, Terry **—intervino Archie—. **Puedes reemplazar a ambos con toda facilidad.**

Candy no pudo creer lo que oía y sintió ansias de llorar.

—**¿Terry? **—murmuró en tono angustiado**—. ¡No hablarás en serio!**

—**¡He dicho que cierres la boca! **—repitió el villano, dándole otro cruel tirón para enfatizar la orden.

En venganza, Candy incrustó el pie en el del hombre.

—**Archie, trae el caballo de Candy **—ordenó Terry—. **Ya.**

—**Que la otra mujer vaya a buscarlo **—gritó el bandido.

Archie no le hizo caso y se acercó a Fuego Fatuo.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole. Podía jurar que oía silbar a Archie. Sabía que los escoceses detestaban a los ingleses, pero este comportamiento espantoso eran sencillamente inconcebible. Desesperada, trató de que el temor no la dominara, pero Terry no se lo hacía fácil. Le lanzó una breve mirada y luego la ignoró. _**"¡Que Dios me ampare!", **_pensó, "_**incluso pareció aburrido... hasta que el atacante le pidió el caballo". **_En ese momento, Terry ya no pareció aburrido... ¡sino furioso!

A fin de cuentas, Cholie tenía razón. Los escoceses apreciaban más los caballos que a las mujeres. Si hubiese tenido algo en el estómago, sin duda a esas alturas lo habría arrojado. El miserable que la apretaba de un modo tan indecente olía como un orinal olvidado. Cada vez que Candy tomaba aliento, le daban náuseas.

—**Ponga al caballo entre el hombre y yo **—ordenó el bandido.

Terry aguardaba una oportunidad. Cuando Archie se acercó, le arrebató las riendas y empujó a Fuego Fatuo tan cerca del enemigo como pudo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación sobresaltó de tal modo a Candy que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De pronto, sintió que volaba por el aire como un disco. Oyó que el villano lanzaba un grito de agonía y, al mismo tiempo, Archie la tomaba entre los brazos. Candy giró y, en ese mismo instante, vio que Terry le clavaba al enemigo su propia daga en el cuello.

Entonces, la joven vomitó dos veces y Archie se apresuró a dejarla sobre el suelo. annie atravesó corriendo el claro y se precipitó sobre su hermana. El peligro había terminado, pero annie seguía gritando hasta quedar sin aliento.

Candy cerró los ojos y se concentró en tratar de aquietar el tumulto de su corazón. annie la apretaba con tanta fuerza que no la dejaba respirar. De súbito, Candy comenzó a temblar como una hoja en la tormenta y sintió las piernas frágiles como ramitas.

—**Ya puedes abrir los ojos **—le ordenó Terry.

Al hacerlo, Candy vio a su esposo casi pegado a ella. Los ojos de Terry ya no parecían tan helados. A decir verdad, Candy pensó que estaba a punto de sonreír y eso la dejó perpleja. Acababa de verlo matar con facilidad, de una manera brutal, casi negligente... ¡y ahora parecía a punto de sonreír! Candy no supo si quería huir de Terry o quedarse y estrangularlo.

Mientras observaba al esposo, oyó que Archie le ordenaba a annie que se acercase a él y sintió que las manos de la hermana la soltaban. Candy no tenía fuerzas para ayudar a la hermana en ese momento, pero se preguntó por qué Archie parecía tan furioso con annie, y Terry tan alegre.

Candy no advirtió que tenía las manos apretadas, pero Terry sí.

—**Todo ha terminado **—le dijo en tono suave.

Candy miró al hombre que Terry acababa de matar, y de inmediato comenzó a temblar.

Terry se interpuso para interceptarle la visión. Alzó la daga de Candy con intención de devolvérsela, pero interrumpió el movimiento al ver lo desasosegada que estaba. Reaccionaba como si el puñal estuviese poseído por los demonios.

—**Esto te pertenece, ¿no es así?** —preguntó Terry, perplejo por la expresión aterrada de Candy.

La joven dio un paso a un lado y contempló otra vez al hombre muerto, mirando el agujero por donde había penetrado el puñal.

Terry se interpuso otra vez. Candy comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de él.

—**No quiero más esa daga. Arrójala. Tengo otra en mi bolsa de viaje.**

—**Está muerto, esposa **—afirmó Terry, tratando de razonar con ella—. **No es necesario que sigas mirándolo. Ya no puede hacerte daño.**

—**Sí, está muerto —**exclamó Candy con gesto vehemente—.** Terry, me lanzaste por el aire, como a un...**

Terry asintió otra vez.

—**Lo has matado con tanta facilidad... ¡yo nunca he vis...!**

Al ver que no terminaba la frase, Terry suspiró.

—**Me alegro de que lo hayas notado **—dijo.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada incrédula y siguió retrocediendo, alejándose de Terry.

—**¿Te alegras...? Esposo, ¿piensas que estoy elogiándote?** —Se interrumpió, hizo una aspiración profunda para aliviar el dolor en la garganta, y miró el arma que Terry tenía en la mano—. **Arrójala, por favor. No quiero verla.**

—**¿La vista de la sangre te perturba? **—preguntó Terry. La conducta de la mujer lo confundía. Unos momentos antes, luchando con el hombre que la atrapó, se había comportado como una tigresa, y ahora parecía una niña asustada.

Terry hizo un nuevo intento de tranquilizarla y arrojó la daga sobre el hombro. Si Candy no hubiera estado tan angustiada, Terry habría reído.

—**Sí... quiero decir, no** —barbotó de pronto Candy.

—**¿No, qué cosa? **—preguntó Terry.

—**Me has preguntado si me perturba ver sangre** —explicó Candy precipitadamente**—. Y yo te he respondido.**

—**¿Eso has hecho?**

De modo automático, Candy se pasó los dedos por el cabello, desordenándolo más aún, y murmuró:

—**Esta sangre me enferma.**

Luego, lanzó un suspiro forzado. Pensó decirle que estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre, que era curadora y que quizás hubiese visto bastante sangre para enrojecer un río, pero le pareció un esfuerzo desmesurado tratar de explicárselo_**. "Aún estoy reaccionando ante la terrible prueba que acabo de sufrir**_", se dijo_**, "y a la fuerza increíble de mi marido."**_

Además, trataba de aceptar el doloroso hecho de que Terry había estado muy dispuesto a entregarla. En realidad, el caballo era más importante para él que la misma Candy. Pensó que tendría pesadillas durante un mes.

De súbito, Terry se acercó y la abrazó.

—**Si retrocedes un paso más, te caerás sobre el montón.**

Candy lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, vio los cadáveres y sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Si Terry no la hubiese sostenido, se habría caído.

Pero aun en ese estado de conmoción, no dejó de percibir la suavidad con que Terry la trataba. Era una contradicción, teniendo en cuenta que era un hombre tan corpulento. Parecía imposible que una persona de ese tamaño fuese tan gentil. Y también, que hubiera liquidado a cuatro hombres armados sin mostrar la menor señal de fatiga. ¡Si ni siquiera había sudado!

—**¿Lo dijiste en serio, Terry? **—susurró Candy.

—**¿Qué cosa?**

Como no respondió lo bastante rápido para el gusto de Terry, éste le alzó la barbilla para poder verle la expresión.

—**¿Dije en serio qué, esposa?**

—**Cuando le dijiste a ese individuo espantoso que podía quedarse conmigo, pero no con el caballo** —le aclaró—.** ¿Acaso era eso lo que querías decir?**

—**No.**

De inmediato, Candy se relajó sobre él.

—**¿Por qué dio la impresión de que lo decías en serio?**

Terry la escuchó, aunque Candy lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Le costó creer que semejante cosa la afligiese. ¿Entregarla? ¡Jamás!

—**Quería hacerle creer que controlaba la situación, muchacha.**

—**La controlaba, Terry **—repuso Candy—. **Era él que tenía el cuchillo.**

—**Ah, ya entiendo **—dijo Terry en tono más alegre**—. En ese caso, también los hombres que me rodeaban controlaban la situación.**

—**Bueno, no **—murmuró Candy—.** Lo que quise decir es que ellos tenían armas, pero tú fuiste el que... se hizo cargo**. —Antes de que Terry pudiese responder al comentario, Candy agregó—:** Fue un truco, ¿verdad? Le mentiste.**

—**En efecto.**

Candy exhaló otro suspiro, y los estremecimientos le recordaron cuánto se había asustado. Al instante se apartó de Terry. Candy estaba furiosa otra vez. Despedía fuego por los ojos. Terry no entendió por qué estaba enfadada en ese momento. Esta mujer era un verdadero enigma para él.

Sin hacer caso de la orden de Candy de soltarla, Terry le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, la alzó contra su costado y la llevó donde estaba Archie con los caballos ya reunidos.

Cuando la depositó sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo, Candy no pronunció una palabra de agradecimiento. Mantuvo la mirada baja hasta que Terry le entregó las riendas. Las manos de Terry la rozaron, sobresaltándola, y apartó las propias con brusquedad.

—**Mírame.**

Esperó hasta que lo obedeciera antes de volver a hablar.

—**Esposa, me has demostrado lo valiente que eres. Estoy muy complacido contigo.**

Sorprendida, Candy abrió los ojos. Terry sonrió. Acababa de descubrir el modo más sencillo de apaciguarla: las alabanzas. ¿Acaso no era verdad que a todas las mujeres les agradaba que sus esposos las elogiaran de vez en cuando? Terry se hizo el propósito de recordarlo y emplearlo en el futuro.

—**Tal vez tú estés complacido conmigo, esposo, pero desde luego que yo no estoy satisfecha contigo... ¡escocés arrogante**!

Terry quedó tan asombrado por el tono airado de Candy como por la réplica.

—**¿Te interesa mi aprobación?**

Candy no le respondió, pero su semblante colérico le demostró a Terry que la había juzgado mal: no era una mujer para, dejarse halagar. Terry asintió satisfecho.

—**Dime por qué estabas tan asustada.**

Candy movió la cabeza y se miró las manos mientras Terry observaba el semblante enfurruñado de su esposa.

—**Te he hecho una pregunta **—insistió el hombre.

—**¿Es otro mandato que rige en las Tierras Altas?**

—**Así es **—respondió Terry, sonriente.

—**¿Por qué será que en el resto del mundo sólo es necesario obedecer diez mandamientos para ir al Cielo, mientras que vosotros, los escoceses, tenéis tantos? ¿Crees que será por que sois grandes pecadores?**

—**Cuando recuperas el valor, te vengas, ¿no es así? **—dijo Terry.

—**¿Valor?**

—**No importa.**

Terry le sonrió para demostrarle lo complacido que estaba, pero Candy pensó que estaba loco.

—**Terry, ahora quisiera ponerme en camino.**

—**No nos marcharemos hasta que me digas por qué estabas tan asustada.**

—**Preocupada, Terry. Estaba preocupada.**

—**Está bien, estabas preocupada **—accedió Terry.

—**¿Quieres saber la verdad?** —preguntó la joven.

—**La verdad.**

—**Cuando estabas peleando... bueno, hubo un momento en que me mirabas y yo pensé que nunca tendría que hacerte enfadar, porque no podría defenderme frente a tu fuerza superior.**

Terry tuvo que inclinarse para poder escuchar la explicación. Candy parecía muy abatida, y el esposo contuvo la risa.

—**Será difícil para mí, Terry **—prosiguió Candy—. **Sé que esto tal vez te sorprenda, pero pienso que habrá ocasiones en que te irritaré.**

—**No me sorprende en absoluto.**

—**¿Por qué no? —**preguntó Candy con aire enfurruñado.

—**En este momento estás irritándome. Candy, jamás te haré daño.**

La muchacha lo miró largo rato a los ojos.

—**¿Aunque te domine la furia? Terry, los escoceses tenéis un carácter feroz: sin duda tendrás que admitirlo.**

—**Nunca perderé el control contigo, te doy mi palabra.**

—**¿Y si lo pierdes? **—insistió.

—**Aun así, no te lastimaré**.

Por fin, Candy le creyó y dejó de apartarle las manos.

—**He oído decir que todos los escoceses golpean a sus esposas.**

—**Yo he oído lo mismo respecto de los ingleses.**

—**Algunos lo hacen, otros no.**

—**Yo no.**

Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—**¿No?**

Terry negó con la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que Candy se sentía segura con él.

—**Cuando nos conocimos, vi el temor en tu expresión. Aunque creo que es bueno que una esposa abrigue cierto temor hacia su esposo, ese miedo irracional que vi...**

—**Perdóname la grosería de interrumpirte, pero no puedo dejar de decirte que no es bueno que una esposa le tema al marido. Claro que yo estaba preocupada, no afligida, pero muchas mujeres tendrían miedo de ti. No obstante, yo estoy hecha de una fibra más fuerte.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Por qué, qué?** —preguntó Candy, perpleja por el modo en que Terry le sonreía y por la manera en que su propio corazón reaccionaba ante esa sonrisa endemoniada.

—**¿Por qué muchas mujeres me temerían?**

Candy tuvo que apartar la mirada de esos ojos hermosos para poder responder con coherencia.

—**Porque eres un hombre... muy grande. A decir verdad, eres el guerrero más inmenso que he visto.**

—**¿Acaso has visto a otros? **—le preguntó Terry, disimulando la exasperación.

Candy se puso ceñuda y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—**En realidad, no.**

—**De modo que es mi tamaño lo que te... preocupa.**

—**Además, eres tan fuerte como toda una legión de soldados, Terry, y acabas de matar a cuatro hombres —**agregó**—. No creo que lo hayas olvidado.**

—**Sólo a uno.**

—**¿A uno qué? **—preguntó Candy, distraída por las chispas que brillaban en los ojos del hombre. Tenía la sospecha de que Terry quería burlarse de ella.

—**Sólo he matado a un hombre **—aclaró—. **El que se atrevió a tocarte. Los demás no están muertos sino desmayados. ¿Quieres que los mate a todos? **—preguntó, con aire complaciente.

—**¡No, por Dios!** —le aseguró Candy—. **¿Y qué me dices del hombre al que golpeó Archie cuando intentó hacerle daño a annie?**

—**Tendrás que preguntárselo a él.**

—**No quiero preguntarle nada.**

—**Esos canallas también quisieron hacerte daño a ti, Candy.**

—**annie es más importante.**

—**¿De verdad crees semejante absurdo?**

—**Terry, siempre fue mi deber proteger a mis hermanas.**

—**¿Por qué no me preguntas por el hombre que heriste con el puñal?** —preguntó Terry—. **Tuviste buena puntería, esposa** —agregó, con la intención de brindarle otro elogio—.** Lo mataste...**

—**No quiero hablar de eso **—exclamó la joven, dejando caer las riendas de Fuego Fatuo.

"_**¿Ahora qué he dicho?", **_se preguntó Terry. La pequeña y dulce esposa parecía a punto de desmayarse. Esa mujer era un misterio para él. Terry sacudió la cabeza. Al parecer, Candy tenía aversión hacia el crimen. Por cierto, era otro defecto del carácter de la muchacha que, al mismo tiempo, Terry admitía que le agradaba.

Si se lo permitía, esta mujer lo haría ablandarse en todas sus actitudes. Tendría que acostumbrarse a la muerte, pues ese era el modo de vida en la desolada tierra de las Tierras Altas. Sólo sobrevivían los más fuertes_**. "Tendré que endurecerla", **_pensó Terry, _**"pues de lo contrario no podrá soportar el primer invierno duro."**_

—**De acuerdo, esposa** —afirmó Terry—. **No hablaremos de ello.**

Los hombros de Candy se aflojaron. Terry advirtió que no estaba muy firme sobre la montura y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

—**Lo que hice, fue en defensa propia** —le dijo Candy—. **Sin duda, Dios entenderá por qué herí a ese sujeto repugnante. Estaba en juego la vida de annie.**

—**Sí **—concedió Terry**—. Lo heriste.**

—**Por otra parte, el padre Charles jamás lo entendería. Terry, si llegara a enterarse, me obligaría a vestir de negro el resto de mi vida.**

—**¿Te refieres al sacerdote que nos casó?** —preguntó Terry, otra vez perplejo.

Candy asintió.

—**Te preocupan las cosas más extrañas **—señaló Terry—. **A mi modo de ver, es un defecto de tu carácter.**

—**¿Eso te parece? Entonces, confiésate con el padre Charles y después repíteme que me preocupo por nada. Ese hombre tiene mucha imaginación para las penitencias.**

Terry comenzó a reírse. Alzó a Candy en brazos y se dirigió hacia su propia cabalgadura. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Cabalgarás conmigo.**

—**¿Qué?**

El suspiro de Terry fue tan fuerte que casi agitó el cabello de Candy.

—**¿Piensas cuestionar cada cosa que yo haga o diga?**

Candy echó la cabeza atrás para poder mirarle el rostro y Terry se detuvo de inmediato. El brillo de los ojos de la muchacha y la sonrisa dulce y lenta, inquietaron al hombre.

—**¿Te enfadarás si lo hago?**

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**Cuestionarte.**

—**No, nunca me enfadaré contigo.**

La sonrisa de Candy encantó a Terry.

—**Estoy casada con un hombre sorprendente —**dijo**—. Nunca te enfadas ni pierdes la calma.**

—**Inglesa, ¿tienes la audacia de provocarme?**

La atención de Terry estaba concentrada en la boca de la muchacha. Deseó atrapar el labio inferior de Candy entre los dientes, hundir la lengua dentro de esa boca, saborear esa dulce miel que ahora le pertenecía. Los dedos de Candy le acariciaban la nuca, no sabía si de manera intencional o no, y los senos suaves y plenos se apretaban contra el pecho de Terry.

"_**Un hombre no puede soportar tanta provocación",**_ se dijo. Inclinó lentamente la cabeza hacia ella y Candy le salió al encuentro.

La boca de Candy era tan suave como la recordaba, igual de incitante. Fue un beso tierno, despojado de exigencias, demasiado breve y frustrante... en opinión de Terry. Candy no abrió la boca, y se apartó en el instante en que Terry iba a invadirla.

Pareció en extremo complacida consigo misma y Terry no le dejó ver lo frustrado que se sentía. Si bien era valiente y bella, no sabía besar. Claro que, a su debido tiempo, Terry tendría el deber de enseñárselo, y sonrió con anticipación.

—**Gracias, Terry.**

—**¿Por qué me das las gracias? **—preguntó.

La dejó sobre la montura y luego se montó detrás de ella con un movimiento rápido. El trasero de Candy se situó en la unión de los muslos de Terry y se movió para acomodarse. Terry reaccionó con una mueca. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, la alzó sobre su propio regazo y la apretó contra sí.

—**¿Y bien? **—preguntó Terry, al ver que Candy tardaba en responderle.

—**Te agradezco tu consideración**.

El hombre interpretó mal la respuesta.

—**Es evidente que no has cabalgado mucho** —dijo—. **Cuando estemos establecidos, te enseñaré a hacerlo correctamente.**

Candy no se molestó en corregirlo. Si quería creer que no había sido educada, dejaría que lo creyese. De cualquier modo, no creería que era diestra, ni tampoco que lo que la molestaba era la montura nueva. Si admitía que le gustaba cabalgar a pelo, como lo hacían algunos guerreros, Terry llegaría a la conclusión de que no era de verdad una dama. Dejaría que pensara lo que quisiese_**. "George tenía razón", **_pensó Candy. Terry era muy paciente con ella. Si no pensara que necesitaba ayuda, no la tendría sobre el regazo como lo hacía. Candy sonrió para sí y se apoyó en su esposo. Era agradable ser mimada. Se prometió que, llegado el momento, lo sacaría del error. Pero por ahora lo dejaría que se hiciera cargo.

"_**Las esposas son una molestia", **_se dijo Terry, "_**pero esta... tiene un aroma tan femenino, la siento tan suave, tan a gusto entre mis brazos." **_Seguía intentando apartarle las manos de los costados de sus pechos. La timidez de Candy hizo sonreír a Terry, seguro de que cuando se hubiese acostado con ella ese apuro acabaría. Esa noche la tomaría, la haría suya; esa noche, Candy se entregaría a él.

"_**Por ser escocés, sin duda tiene un aroma muy atrayente", **_pensó Candy, sonriendo ante esa tonta confesión íntima.

En el transcurso de un breve día había pasado de odiarlo a gustarle, casi. ¡Dios era testigo de que con él se sentía segura! Si los sentimientos de Candy seguían ese curso tan irracional, dejaría que volviese a besarla…, en uno o dos días. Y si demostraba ser todo lo que ella deseaba de un esposo... bueno, tal vez después de un cortejo prolongado y satisfactorio podría acostarse con él.

Era una bendición que Terry fuese tan paciente. Candy le explicaría los motivos de su reticencia, y Terry estaría de acuerdo con sus términos.

Y eso era todo.


	7. Capitulo 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 6

Acamparon una hora más tarde cerca de un estanque de agua clara que bajaba de la montaña. Mientras Archie y Terry se ocupaban de los caballos, Candy desempaquetaba el cesto con comida que Agnes, muy acertadamente, había preparado para que cenaran. annie se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol y observó cómo su hermana se atareaba. Candy pensó que tenía un aspecto desdichado.

Candy extendió una manta pequeña sobre el suelo. Se sentó sobre un borde, acomodó las faldas para que no se le viera ni un atisbo del tobillo, e indicó a annie que se sentara junto a ella.

Las dos hermanas trataron de ignorar a los esposos. Terry y Archie se bañaron por turno en el estanque. A Candy no la inquietó ver a Archie que regresaba al campamento sin la chaqueta, pero cuando Terry apareció con el pecho desnudo, fue otra cuestión. Al alzar la mirada y verlo, se le cortó el aliento. Tenía el cuerpo bronceado por el sol. El despliegue de músculos en los hombros le recordó la fuerza que tenía, y el vello oscuro que le cubría el pecho sólido enfatizaba la flagrante masculinidad. El vello formaba una flecha cruzando el vientre plano y desaparecía bajo la cintura de los pantalones negros.

—**No quiero que Archie me toque.**

El susurro atemorizado de annie captó la atención de Candy.

—**Es natural que estés un poco asustada** —susurró, deseando parecer una muchacha que sabía de qué hablaba.

—**Me ha besado.**

Candy sonríó. En ese momento sintió que pisaba terreno seguro. Sabía todo lo referente a los besos.

—**Tiene derecho a besarte, annie. Terry también me ha besado a mí **—agregó—. **Si cuentas el que me dio después de la boda, me ha dado ya dos besos. Me parece muy agradable.**

—**¿Te ha besado de la forma en que un hombre besa a una mujer con la que quiere acostarse? **—preguntó annie—. **Ya me entiendes, ¿la lengua de él tocó la tuya?**

Candy no supo a qué se refería annie, pero no quiso de mostrar ignorancia.

—**¿Te gustó, annie? **—preguntó, evitando una respuesta directa.

—**Fue asqueroso.**

—**¡annie! **—suspiró Candy—.** Quizá, con el tiempo, llegue a gustarte el modo en que Archie te besa.**

—**Tal vez me habría gustado si él no hubiera estado tan furioso conmigo **—musitó annie—. **Me atrapó y me besó. Todavía no sé por qué está enfadado. Sigue ceñudo.**

—**¿Será tu imaginación?**

—**No. ¿Hablarás con él, Candy? Averigua por qué está tan irritado**.

Archie se acercó y se sentó junto a annie antes de que Candy pudiese responder a la petición de su hermana. Codeó a annie y luego indicó la comida. annie captó el mensaje silencioso y le ofreció una porción.

Terry se separó de los otros tres. Se sentó sobre el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco grueso de un árbol. Parecía muy relajado. Tenía una pierna flexionada y eso hacía resaltar los músculos del muslo, haciéndolos aun más prominentes.

Candy trató de no demostrar lo nerviosa que se sentía. Terry la miraba con fijeza. _**"No estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención", **_se dijo Candy, _**"y sin duda por eso me siento tan inquieta."**_

Hizo señas a Terry de que se sentara junto a ella pero este movió la cabeza y le ordenó que se acercase a él.

Candy decidió acceder. Era el esposo, y se suponía que tenía la obligación de llevarse bien con él. La muchacha tomó una generosa tajada de queso, un poco de pan crujiente, uno de los tres odres de cuero cargado de cerveza y por fin se acercó a Terry.

El hombre aceptó lo que la esposa le ofrecía sin hacer comentarios. Candy comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia donde estaba annie, pero Terry no la dejó. Tiró de ella hacia él, y suavizó la caída rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Candy no pudo menos que percibir lo posesivo del contacto. Mantuvo la espalda erguida como una lanza y unió las manos sobre el regazo.

—**Inglesa, ¿otra vez me temes?**

—**Nunca te he tenido miedo, escocés **—replicó—. **Sólo estoy preocupada.**

—**¿Todavía preocupada?**

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué tratas de quitarme el brazo, pues?**

—**No es decente que me toques de ese modo delante de otros, Terry.**

—**¿En serio?**

La muchacha no hizo caso del tono burlón del marido.

—**Sí **—insistió—. **Y mi nombre es Candy, tienes que decirlo, Terry.**

—**Es nombre de varón.**

—**¿Otra vez con eso?**

—**Sí.**

Candy se negó a mirar a Terry hasta que dejó de reír, y entonces dijo:

—**Al parecer, mi nombre te divierte mucho. Tal vez eso sea conveniente, Terry, porque estás de buen humor y yo quería decirte algo que quizá no te agrade pero, cuando me hayas escuchado, estoy segura de que estarás de acuerdo con mi decisión.**

El tono serio de Candy intrigó a Terry.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?**

—**Quisiera pedirte que no me... toques. No te conozco lo bastante para permitirte ciertas libertades...**

—**¿Permitirme?**

Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió la espalda de Candy. Por el tono de su voz, era evidente que a Terry no le agradó el modo en que Candy expresó su deseo.

—**Terry, ¿quieres una esposa renuente?**

—**¿Estás preguntándome a mí o a tus manos?**

—**A ti.**

—**Entonces, mírame** —le ordenó en tono áspero.

Candy necesitó de toda su voluntad para obedecerle. Si Terry no hubiese estado tan cerca, sería más fácil. De todos modos, el esposo no la dejaría apartarse por mucho que lo intentara.

Por fin, Candy se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos durante un minuto, y luego bajó la mirada y la fijó en la boca de Terry: esa imprudencia la hizo suspirar. No importaba dónde mirase. Ese sujeto era todo dureza, y las patillas, después de un día sin aftitar, le daban un aspecto aun más feroz.

Cuando lo miró otra vez a los ojos, Candy tuvo la impresión de qué Terry trataba de leerle los pensamientos, aunque comprendía que era una impresión absurda.

De súbito se sintió caliente, al mismo tiempo fría, y confundida por completo.

—**Ahora, hazme otra vez la pregunta** —dijo Terry.

**—¿Quieres una esposa renuente?** —repitió, en un susurro quedó.

—**No quiero ninguna clase de esposa.**

De inmediato, semejante honestidad irritó a Candy.

—**Bueno, pues la tienes.**

—**Sí, e inglesa por añadidura.**

Terry pensó que si Candy erguía más la espalda se le quebraría. Su flamante esposa parecía tener un carácter formidable y daba la impresión de estar a punto de perder el control. Apretaba las manos entre sí con tanta fuerza que debían dolerle.

—**¿Por qué pronuncias la palabra "inglesa" como si fuese un insulto?**

—**Lo es.**

Al advertir que le había gritado, el sonrojo de Candy se intensificó y alzó la vista para ver cómo reaccionaba Terry. Estaba ceñudo, pero la muchacha pensó que no comprendía cuánto la exasperaba. Candy sabía disimular muy bien sus emociones.

—**Nunca te encariñarías con una esposa inglesa, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Encariñarme?**

—**Sabes lo que quiero decir.**

—**Explícamelo.**

Ese hombre era denso como la niebla.

—**¡Amar! **—estalló Candy. Vio que annie y Archie la miraban; les dirigió una sonrisa y luego se volvió para mirar a Terry con expresión colérica**—. ¿Podrías amar a una esposa inglesa? —**murmuró.

—**No creo.**

—**¿No crees?**

—**No tienes por qué gritar **—señaló Terry. Disfrutaba sobremanera del enfado de la muchacha**—. ¿Acaso mi sinceridad te molesta?**

Candy hizo una honda aspiración antes de responderle.

—**No, tu sinceridad no me molesta, pero el hecho de que te diviertas me resulta ofensivo, milord. Estamos hablando de un tema serio.**

—**Para ti es serio, no para mí.**

—**¿No crees que el matrimonio sea una cuestión importante?**

—**No.**

—**¿No?**

Candy adoptó un aire abatido y furioso al mismo tiempo, y a Terry le pareció una combinación encantadora.

—**Esposa, sólo eres una parte insignificante de mi vida. Cuando conozcas el modo de vida en las Tierras Altas, comprenderás lo tonto de tus temores.**

—**¿Yo soy insignificante y tonta? Terry, debes de considerarme muy inferior** —replicó—. **Con todo, te crees un santo. ¡Si hasta aseguras que nunca te descontrolas ni te enfadas! ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste?**

—**Es verdad —**admitió Terry, riendo—. **Eso fue lo que dije.**

—**Tampoco yo tenía muchos deseos de casarme contigo, Grandchester.**

—**Ya lo noté.**

Candy estaba realmente sorprendida y Terry dejó de ocultar su exasperación.

—**En la boda te pusiste un vestido negro **—le recordó.

—**Sucede que me gusta este vestido **—repuso Candy, quitando una mota de polvo del bajo**—. Lo usaría todos los días.**

—**Ah, ¿eso significa que nunca sentirías cariño por mí?**

—**Eso es más dudoso.**

Terry lanzó unas risotadas tan profundas y resonantes que Candy creyó que la tierra temblaba.

—**¿Por qué mi sinceridad te hace reír?**

—**Es el modo como lo has dicho.**

—**Terry, no quiero seguir con esta discusión. Si has terminado de comer, guardaré la comida.**

—**Deja que lo haga tu hermana.**

—**Es mi responsabilidad **—replicó Candy.

—**¿También lo era protegerla?**

—**Sí.**

—**annie también está convencida de esta tontería, ¿no es así?**

—**¿Desde cuándo es una tontería cumplir con el deber de uno?**

—**Archie y yo escuchamos cuando tu hermana te ordenó que la protegieras del ataque de esos villanos ingleses. Vimos que te usó de escudo.**

—**No eran villanos ingleses** —lo corrigió Candy, tratando de desviar la atención hacia ese punto. Terry estaba resuelto a no entender lo que se refería a annie, y Candy tenía ganas de discutir—. **Estoy segura de que esos miserables vinieron de... **—Iba a decir que los asaltantes habían cruzado la frontera desde Escocia, pero lo pensó mejor**—. No tienen patria. Por eso se llaman "descastados", ¿no crees?**

—**Quizás **—admitió Terry. El semblante ceñudo de Candy lo hizo pensar que ese tema era de vital importancia para ella—. **Yo creía que tú eras la hermana menor. Yo oí que tu padre te llamaba "hijita" **—Sonrió, y agregó—: **¿Estaba equivocado?**

—**No, no estabas equivocado **—repuso Candy—. **Soy la menor. Y a papá le gusta llamarme "hijita". **—Tras semejante confesión, la muchacha se ruborizó.

—**Aun así, annie te obligó a ser su escudo.**

—**¡No, ella no me obligó!** —replicó Candy.

—**Sí, lo hizo.**

La voz de Candy adquirió un tono sospechosamente suave, y esta vez el entrecejo fruncido de Terry no la hizo retroceder.

—**Es imposible que lo entiendas, Terry. No olvides que eres escocés, y no puedes comprender el modo de vida de los ingleses. En este sentido, tendrás que aceptar mi palabra. Siempre tuve el deber de proteger a mis hermanas mayores y quizá suceda lo mismo en todos los hogares ingleses.**

—**Esa idea me desagrada.**

A Candy no le importó si sus ideas agradaban o no a Terry y se encogió de hombros para demostrarle indiferencia.

—**Eres la más pequeña **—insistió Terry**—. Por eso, tus hermanas mayores tendrían que cuidar de ti.**

Candy movió la cabeza, pues su esposo parecía decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—**No, milord, no es así.**

Fue el turno de Terry de mover la cabeza.

—**Esposa, los más fuertes tienen que proteger a los más débiles. Y así es en todos lados, hasta en la santa Inglaterra.**

Terry observó fascinado cómo los ojos de Candy adquirían un intenso tono Verdes. Las opiniones de Terry no le agradaban en absoluto y lo enfatizó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—**No soy débil.**

Terry contuvo el deseo de tomarla entre los brazos y besarla hasta que se le pasara el enfado. ¡Señor, esta mujer era tan hermosa que lo perturbaba!

—**No, no eres débil **—concedió.

La bravata de Candy se desinfló.

—**Me alegro de que lo hayas advertido **—dijo.

—**Aun así, me tienes miedo.**

—**¿Por que insistir con eso? Terry, es poco amable de tu parte recordar ese incidente.**

—**Tal vez yo tenga una naturaleza poco amable.**

—**No.**

La negativa inmediata y vehemente sorprendió a Terry.

—**Pareces muy segura de lo que dices.**

—**Lo estoy **—admitió Candy—. **Fuiste amable con mi padre cuando se puso a lloriquear **—le recordó—. **Fuiste paciente y comprensivo. Pocos hombres hubieran sido tan compasivos.**

Candy creyó haberlo elogiado, pero el estallido de carcajadas de Terry le demostró que más bien se divertía.

—**Terry, es grosero reírse cuando te elogian. Muy grosero.**

—**Esposa mía, al calificarme de compasivo me has insultado. Jamás me han dicho algo semejante.**

—**Yo no estoy de acuerdo** —replicó—. **Que no te lo hayan dicho antes no significa que...**

—**Una esposa siempre debe estar de acuerdo con el marido.**

Parecía sincero y Candy creyó que era hora de que lo sacara del error.

—**Una esposa debe darle su opinión al marido** —afirmó— **cada vez que lo considere necesario. Terry, es el único modo de que perdure un buen matrimonio. En este sentido, tendrás que aceptar mi palabra —**agregó, desviando el rostro para no ver la expresión atónita de su esposo.

—**Deja de apartarme las manos. Ahora me perteneces, y no permitiré que me impidas tocarte.**

—**Ya te he explicado que todavía no estoy dispuesta a pertenecerte.**

—**No tiene importancia si estás dispuesta o no **—dijo Terry, divertido.

—**Terry, no dormiré contigo como esposa hasta no conocerte mejor. Sin duda, eres capaz de entender mi reticencia.**

—**¡Sí, la entiendo!**

Candy se animó a lanzarle una mirada rápida, vio la risa que bailoteaba en sus ojos y de pronto comprendió que Terry gozaba del pudor de la esposa. Sabía que estaba comportándose como una tonta. Tenía las manos apretadas y temblaba otra vez.

—**Estás asustada. George me explicó que tú...**

—**No estoy asustada. Estoy... preocupada.**

Terry afirmó un hecho evidente:

—**Estás ruborizada como una virgen.**

Candy lo miró airada y respondió:

—**No puedo evitarlo: soy virgen.**

A pesar de sí mismo, Terry rió. Candy parecía avergonzada, como si estuviese confesando un pecado terrible.

—**¿Quieres dejar de reírte de mí? Me ofendes.**

—**Candy, tu virginidad me pertenece. Una novia no debería avergonzarse de su pureza.**

¡Al fin había usado su nombre! Candy se sintió tan complacida que sonrió.

—**¿Me habrías elegido si yo no fuese… pura?**

—**Sí —**respondió el hombre de inmediato.

—**¿En serio?**

—**Sí, y no me hagas repetirlo, Candy **—dijo irritado.

—**Terry, eres un hombre poco común. Pocos caballeros aceptarían a una mujer que se hubiese entregado a otro hombre.**

—**¡Yo te aceptaría de cualquier manera! **—replicó Terry**—. Pero averiguaría el nombre del hombre que te hubiese deshonrado antes del matrimonio.**

—**¿Y luego?**

—**Lo mataría.**

Candy supo que hablaba en serio y se estremeció. No cabía duda de que matar no significaba gran cosa para este hombre.

—**Pero no tiene importancia, pues eres virgen, ¿cierto?**

—**No, creo que no tiene importancia** —admitió la joven—.** ¿Y bien, Terry? ¿Aceptas esperar hasta que te conozca mejor? Antes de que tú... o sea... antes de que nosotros...**

La pobre muchacha no hallaba las palabras. De pronto, Terry sintió la necesidad de aliviar los temores de Candy, aunque no supo el por qué. Por supuesto que la tomaría, pero no quería que se crispase ni que sufriera una Santostiosa espera. Resolvió usar un poco de diplomacia.

—**Hasta que uses mi manto, Candy. Esperaremos hasta ese momento.**

La expresión de Candy indicó que se sentía como si la hubieran salvado del purgatorio, y esa reacción estropeó el buen humor de Terry.

—**¿Me das tu palabra, Terry?**

—**Acabo de hacerlo **—afirmó. De pronto, la alzó contra su costado, le levantó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos**—. Esposa, de aquí en adelante nunca me pidas que te repita una promesa.**


	8. Capitulo 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capitulo 7

Si el hombre le hubiera soltado la barbilla, Candy habría asentido. Terry se inclinó lentamente y la besó, y la muchacha quedó demasiado atónita para resistirse. La boca de Terry era dura, pero al mismo tiempo, cálida y maravillosa. Otra vez, cuando Candy iba a responder, Terry se apartó.

—**Te agradezco tu comprensión —**murmuró la joven.

—**Tus sentimientos no son muy importantes para mí. Sólo eres mi esposa, mi esclava. Si no lo olvidas, nos llevaremos bien.**

—**¿Tu esclava?** —exclamó la joven, ahogándose casi. ¡Dios era testigo de que nunca se había sentido tan humillada, tan despreciada en toda su vida!

Terry le dio un golpecito suave en la espalda.

—**Muchacha, mastica la comida antes de tragarla **—le aconsejó.

Terry sabía bien que no había comido nada.

—**Lo haces adrede, ¿no es cierto, Terry?**

—**¿Hacer, qué?**

—**Es inútil que finjas inocencia, esposo. Estás tratando de enfadarme.**

Terry asintió, demostrando que era cierto con una sonrisa que iba ensanchándose.

—**¿Para qué?**

—**Para demostrarte que es aceptable.**

—**No entiendo.**

—**Hagas lo que hicieras o digas lo que dijeras, nunca perderé la paciencia contigo. Candy, tengo el deber de cuidar de tu seguridad. En realidad, la lección que acabo de darte es muy sencilla, y cuando lo pienses verás que te he permitido expresar tus ideas sin reaccionar de manera violenta.**

—**¿Estás diciéndome que toda esta conversación era sólo una lección para tu ignorante novia inglesa?**

Terry asintió, y Candy comenzó a reír.

—**Entonces, Terry, si yo te digo que eres el guerrero más insultante que he tenido la desdicha de conocer, ¿no te molestará en absoluto?**

—**No.**

—**Milord, acabas de prometerme que no me tocarás hasta que lleve puesto tu manto, y ahora yo te prometo otra cosa: lamentarás haberte jactado de no perder nunca la paciencia conmigo, esposo. Te doy mi palabra.**

Antes de que Terry pudiese responderle, Candy le dio una palmada para quitarle la mano y se apartó de él.

—**Iré a darme un baño. Ese hombre asqueroso me tocó **—le dijo**—. Me restregaré hasta que me sienta otra vez limpia. ¿Tienes otros insultos para arrojarme antes de que me marche?**

Terry movió la cabeza haciendo sacudir las ramas del árbol contra el que estaba apoyado. Candy comprendió que el tamaño del esposo ya no la intimidaba. No supo por qué había cambiado su reacción ante él, pero ya no le temía.

No había asesinado a la primera esposa. Esa súbita idea apareció en la mente de Candy, y tras esa, otra también sorprendente:

Confiaba por entero en él.

—**En este momento, ninguno.**

—**¿Qué?**

Terry pensó que su esposa tenía dificultad en retener las ideas.

—**No tengo más insultos que hacerte **—dijo en tono seco. Candy asintió y se alejó.

—**Candy, quiero advertirte algo **—le gritó Terry**—. El agua está fría.**

—**No necesito ninguna advertencia **—respondió la muchacha por encima del hombro en un tono tan audaz como su manera de caminar**—. Nosotros, los ingleses, estamos hechos de una fibra más resistente de lo que los escoceses creen.**

Sólo cuando Candy juntó su ropa limpia, el jabón y el cepillo y estuvo de pie sobre la orilla del lago, se permitió bajar la guardia por completo.

—**¿Sólo una esclava? **—murmuró para sí mientras se quitaba la camisa negra y la enagua—. **Quiere que me sienta tan insignificante como un perro.**

Siguió murmurando para sí, contenta de estar sola. Archie había llevado a annie al otro extremo del campamento. Candy esperaba que su hermana se comportara bien. No creyó que le quedara paciencia para intervenir si Archie aplastaba los tiernos sentimientos de annie.

—**Es una suerte que mis sentimientos no sean tan tiernos **—se dijo—. **El sol se caerá antes de que yo use los colores de Terry. Antes de tocarme, tendrá que cortejarme como lo haría cualquier hombre decente.**

De súbito, en el semblante de Candy apareció una expresión ceñuda: ¡demonios, ni siquiera le gustaba a ese hombre!

"_**¿Qué es lo que me pasa?", **_pensó. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. "_**Esto no tiene sentido, no quiero que Terry me toque, todavía, pero sí quiero que lo haga."**_

Era demasiado confuso para entenderlo. Candy estaba tan concentrada en olvidar las cosas dolorosas que le había dicho Terry, que se olvidó de probar la temperatura del agua. Tomó el jabón y saltó al centro del estanque, calculando que le llegaría más o menos a los hombros.

Terry oyó el chapoteo y, un segundo después, el grito desaforado de su dulce desposada. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó. Sospechó que necesitaría su ayuda en pocos minutos.

El agua estaba tan helada que a Candy se le cortó la respiración. Se sintió como si se hubiera sumergido en un tanque lleno de nieve húmeda. Supo que había pronunciado un término muy poco femenino y la afligió que Terry la hubiese oído, pero comprendió que ya era tarde, y si su esposo quería añadir "obscena" a "insignificante", en realidad a Candy no le importaba.

Para cuando terminó de lavarse el pelo con el jabón de olor de rosas, temblaba de manera incontrolable. Se apresuró a terminar el baño, arrojó la pastilla de jabón a la orilla cubierta de hierbas y trató de salir.

El calambre la tomó por sorpresa. Casi había llegado a la orilla cuando el arco del pie derecho se retorció en un doloroso nudo. El dolor la hizo doblarse, se aferró el pie debajo del agua y saltó para tomar aire.

—**¡Terry!**

Terry estuvo allí antes de que tuviera que llamarlo por segunda vez. Candy acababa de hundirse nuevamente en el agua cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de él en la cintura.

No pudo soltarse el pie el tiempo suficiente para ayudarlo. Pero Terry no lo necesitaba, cosa de la que Candy no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo fuera del agua, sobre el regazo de su marido. Todavía estaba doblada sobre sí y temblaba como un perrito mojado mientras intentaba aflojar el nudo del pie.

Candy no supo que estaba sollozando. Terry le apartó las manos del pie y se lo masajeó lentamente con la palma de la mano hasta que se redujo el calambre.

La trató con increíble dulzura. Candy sepultó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Terry para que no viese que estaba a punto de llorar. No podría soportar que advirtiese su debilidad.

Tampoco quería que dejara de sostenerla: despedía un aroma tan bueno, tan masculino... Y la piel cálida aliviaba los estremecimientos de Candy.

—**¿Estás mejor, ahora? **—dijo en un suave susurro, junto al oído de Candy. La muchacha asintió, pero no se apartó de él.

La otra mano de Terry estaba apoyada sobre el muslo sedoso de Candy; la muchacha tenía unas piernas largas, magníficas. Terry vio que la piel de la mujer era inmaculada, sintió los pechos suaves a través de la tela delgada de la camisa. Tenía los pezones erguidos. Y así también, la entrepierna de Terry. Se dijo que no debía pensar en ello, pero el cuerpo se negó a obedecer la orden de la mente. ¡Dios, toda Candy era suave! Terry ya tenía una completa erección. La reacción física fue tan fulminante que toda disciplina lo abandonó.

—**Ahora estoy mejor —**murmuró Candy, en un tono que traicionaba su timidez—. **Debo darte las gracias otra vez. Si no me hubieses salvado, me habría ahogado.**

—**Tengo la sensación de que esto se repetirá.**

El matiz burlón y el pronunciado acento escocés hicieron sonreír a la joven.

—**¿Que me ahogue?** —preguntó, sabiendo que Terry no se refería a eso.

—**No **—replicó Terry**—. Que yo te salve.**

Candy se apartó un poco para poder verle la expresión, y tuvo que quitarse de los ojos un mechón de cabello húmedo.

—**Quizá yo también te salve un par de veces **—dijo, imitando el acento del hombre.

Percibió que Terry se mostraba complacido por el esfuerzo y se acurrucó otra vez contra el pecho tibio de él.

—**Terry, necesito un poco de tu calor. Hace mucho frío esta noche, ¿verdad?**

—**Para mí está bastante templado **—replicó. Sonrió al oír el suave suspiro de Candy, y agregó**—: ¿Siempre te bañas vestida?**

Candy sintió la voz de Terry como una caricia sobre la cabeza.

—**No, pero podría venir alguien** —aclaró—. **Trataba de ser recatada.**

Terry pensó que la tela mojada era tan provocativa como la piel desnuda de Candy, y apretó los dientes para contener el ansia de demostrarle cuán provocativa resultaba.

—**Estás poniéndote morada. Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada.**

Tras esa sugerencia, fue necesario que la apartara de los brazos. Candy parecía no querer desprenderse hasta que Terry le ofreció ayuda para desvestirse.

Entonces, Candy se movió con la velocidad de un rayo. Le dio la espalda a Terry, corrió hasta donde había dejado la ropa seca y se envolvió rápidamente en una manta delgada.

—**Si no te molesta, quisiera que me dieras unos minutos de intimidad.**

Terry debió de haberlo adivinado pues, cuando Candy se dio la vuelta, ya no estaba y las hojas de unas ramas todavía se balanceaban después de haberle dado paso hacia el campamento.

La muchacha se quitó la ropa mojada, se secó lo mejor que pudo y se puso una camisa limpia, pero no pudo atar los lazos. Tenía los dedos entumecidos y no pudo sujetar las resbaladizas cintas de seda rosada. La camisa se entreabrió, exponiendo gran parte de sus pechos generosos. No le importó parecer audaz. Se le formó piel de gallina. Cada vez que se movía, los mechones empapados dejaban caer una lluvia sobre la espalda, como dagas de hielo sobre la piel.

Cuando terminó de cepillarse el cabello, le castañeteaban los dientes. Dejó el cepillo, y se envolvió otra vez en la manta húmeda. Metió la tela bajo los brazos, sujetó los bordes sobre el pecho y corrió de regreso al campamento.

Estaba demasiado apurada para ponerse los zapatos. Sólo podía pensar en el fuego que sin duda Terry habría encendido, y se dijo que en pocos minutos estaría tibia como un bizcocho recién horneado.

Los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas. Al llegar al claro, Candy se detuvo bruscamente. No había ningún fuego para calentarse.

Terry tampoco la esperaba.

Estaba profundamente dormido. Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, Candy habría gritado, pero temió que sólo le saliera un gemido lamentable, y guardó silencio.

El hombre parecía muy cómodo. Y tibio. Estaba envuelto en el manto y tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del mismo árbol que usó durante la cena. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era profunda y regular.

Candy no supo qué hacer y le corrieron lágrimas de frustración por las mejillas. Miró alrededor, buscando un sitio donde protegerse del viento que comenzaba a aumentar, y luego resolvió que no tenía importancia dónde durmiera. La manta de hilo en la que se había envuelto ya estaba empapada y no la protegía.

¿Qué importaba dónde durmiese? Antes del amanecer, estaría congelada.

Caminó despacio hasta donde estaba Terry, y le dio unos golpecitos tímidos con los dedos de los pies en la pierna.

—**¿Terry?**

Había estado esperándola pacientemente. Abrió los ojos y la miró.

Resolvió que no la obligaría a pedírselo, ya que temblaba con excesiva violencia. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Terry comprendió que Candy estaba a punto de perder el control.

Con expresión impávida, Terry se separó del manto y le abrió los brazos.

Candy no vaciló. Dejó caer la manta y se echó en brazos de Terry. Aterrizó con un topetazo muy poco femenino sobre el pecho del hombre, oyó el gruñido de éste y se disculpó con voz temblorosa, acurrucándose contra el cuello de él.

Terry la rodeó con el manto. Candy tenía las rodillas encajadas entre los muslos del hombre. Con una mano, Terry la sostuvo apretada contra sí, y con la otra la obligó a estirar las piernas hasta que Candy quedó tendida encima de él.

La pelvis de la mujer estaba apoyada sobre la de Terry, y el hombre cruzó una pierna encima de las de ella tratando de absorber el frío de Candy con su propio calor.

La muchacha olía como si acabara de bañarse en flores silvestres, y la piel era tan suave como el pétalo de una rosa.

En pocos minutos, Candy recobró el calor y exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción. La maravillosa calidez de Terry le provocaba mareos.

A fin de cuentas, no era tan mal tipo. Sí, era escocés, y también un gigante, y Candy supo que no permitiría que nada le pasara a ella. Siempre estaría segura junto a él.

Sonrió, con la boca pegada al pecho de Terry. Mañana le permitiría besarla. Suspiró, al comprender que ese pensamiento no era digno de una dama, y que hacía sólo un día que lo conocía. Sí, era una vergüenza que pensara así.

Candy decidió reconsiderar su opinión acerca de Terry Grandchester. Si de verdad se lo proponía, estaba segura de que encontraría en él cualidades redentoras.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Terry le dijo:

—**¿Candy?**

—**¿Si, Terry? **—murmuró junto al oído del hombre.

—**Estás usando mi manto.**


	9. Capitulo 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**Ajaaaaa ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo esta HOT DISFRUTENLOOOO.!**_

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 8

Ese hombre era un cerdo.

Terry Grandchester no poseía cualidades redentoras. Tenía un sentido del humor que escapaba a la comprensión de Candy. No sólo hizo ese absurdo comentario acerca de que Candy estaba usando su feo manto sino que tuvo la audacia de reírse. El pecho de Terry retumbó de tal manera con la risa que Candy creyó estar en el centro de un terremoto.

Terry supo que Candy debía creer que estaba burlándose de ella. Si en realidad adivinara lo que pensaba hacer, no lo miraría con expresión tan severa. La inocencia de Candy y la promesa de Terry libraron de temores la mente de la joven. Claro que Terry la deseaba, pero no quería asustarla. La quería dispuesta. Y caliente.

Candy apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Terry, apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

—**Tu sentido del humor es tan retorcido como una montura que ha quedado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia.**

Esperó una respuesta, pero Terry no respondió a la broma. Siguió contemplando la boca de Candy y, de pronto, la hizo sentir muy consciente de sí misma. Sin advertirlo se humedeció los labios. La expresión de Terry se endureció, y Candy se sintió desconcertada.

—**Ahora que sé cómo funciona tu mente, no me dejaré provocar con tanta facilidad —**le dijo Candy.

—**Ese día nunca llegará** —predijo Terry.

—**¿Por qué me miras así?**

—**¿Así cómo?**

—**Como si fueras a besarme otra vez **—dijo Candy—.** ¿Eso significa que beso bien?**

—**No —**respondió el hombre en tono tierno, que suavizó el filo del insulto.

—**¿Por qué crees que no?**

Una sonrisa lenta y sensual transformó el semblante de Terry y entibió a Candy. _**"Este individuo podría ser encantador, si quisiera", **_pensó la muchacha _**"Pero por fortuna, es demasiado tonto para saber que tiene una magia tan especial."**_

Candy tamborileó con los dedos sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras aguardaba una respuesta. Como Terry guardó silencio, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que no le agradaba besarla.

—**No soy hábil, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Para qué? **—preguntó con tono engañosamente sereno.

—**Para besar **—exclamó Candy—. **Por favor, ¿puedes prestar atención a lo que digo?**

—**No, chiquita, no eres nada hábil **—respondió—.** Sin embargo...**

—**No me llames chiquita —**susurró Candy—. **No es apropiado** —agregó**—. Además, no lo dices del mismo modo que papá.**

Terry rió:

—**¡Me alegro!**

Candy sonrió a pesar de la irritación pues la voz de Terry era muy atrayente. Ese acento era capaz de quitarle la respiración.

—**No has respondido a mi pregunta —**barbotó Candy, mientras Terry comenzaba a masajearle la parte trasera de los muslos, deslizando los pulgares bajo la camisa. Candy fingió no advertirlo, pues era una sensación magnífica.

—**Te he respondido.**

—**No lo recuerdo.**

—**Te he dicho que no.**

—**¿No estabas bromeando?**

—**No.**

—**Terry, si no sé besar bien es culpa tuya, no mía. Quizá tú tampoco sepas hacerlo. ¿Qué opinas de esa posibilidad?**

—**Pienso que estás loca.** —Terry sonrió al ver el horror que provocaba su afirmación.

—**Me niego a sentirme inferior en esta cuestión** —dijo Candy—. **Como tú eres el único hombre que he besado, la responsabilidad es tuya.**

—**¿El hombre al que estabas prometida nunca te besó? Sé que te visitaba con frecuencia.**

—**¿Sabias algo acerca de Anthony?**

Terry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a acariciarle las suaves posaderas. Hacía desesperados esfuerzos por no pensar en lo placentero que sería. Tendría que ir despacio. Comprendió que sería más decente esperar a que llegaran a las Tierras Altas para acostarse con su esposa. En las mejores circunstancias, el viaje sería duro para ella y, si en ese momento le hacía el amor, estaría demasiado frágil para mantener una marcha intensa.

Sí, sería más decente aguardar, pero Terry no lo haría. Como concesión, al día siguiente disminuiría el ritmo de la marcha, y eso sería todo. Sentía un deseo feroz. Y si Candy meneaba otra vez el trasero, ni siquiera disminuiría el ritmo.

—**Terry, ¿qué es lo que sabes acerca de Anthony**? —preguntó Candy otra vez.

—**¿Qué es lo que hay que saber?**

—**Nada.**

—**Respóndeme.**

La voz de Terry se tomó tan dura como la expresión de sus ojos.

—**Anthony nunca me besó** —dijo Candy—. **Estuvimos comprometidos desde muy pequeños. Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, siento afecto por él, es mi deber.**

—**Sentías **—la corrigió Terry—. **Sentías afecto por ese hombre.**

—**Bueno, sí —**concedió Candy, esperando que se borrara el entrecejo de Terry—. **Es un buen amigo de la familia y, como estábamos prometidos, era de suponer que yo guardara cierto cariño hacia él, ¿no crees, Terry?**

El hombre no respondió, aunque la expresión se suavizó y aflojó el abrazo con que sujetaba a Candy. Estaba sobremanera complacido con la mujer: no le había entregado el corazón a ese inglés, no lo amaba. Terry sonrió. No comprendió por qué le importaba tanto... pero así era.

—**Anthony siempre fue muy correcto** —continuó Candy—. **Cuando venía a presentar sus respetos, nunca quedábamos solos. Creo que por ese motivo nunca me besó.**

Candy fue sincera, y esperaba una respuesta sincera.

Terry rió.

—**¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto? ¿El que Anthony nunca me haya besado o que nunca nos dejaran solos?**

—**Si hubiese sido escocés, te aseguro que habría encontrado un modo **—respondió Terry—. **Quizá para este momento ya tendrías uno o dos herederos de él.**

—**Anthony es considerado.**

—**Considerado no **—repuso Terry—. **Estúpido.**

—**Es un noble inglés **—dijo Candy—.** Comprende los tiernos sentimientos de una mujer, Terry. ¡Si siempre me ofrecía cumplidos...! Es...**

—**Era.**

—**¿Por qué insistes en referirte a él como si estuviese muerto?** —preguntó.

—**Porque ya no forma parte de tu vida. No pronuncies más su nombre ante mí, esposa.**

No tendría que mostrarse tan irritado con ella. Terry se apartó del árbol y se tendió sobre el suelo. Candy comenzó a rodar de costado, pero Terry la sujetó, aferrándole las nalgas.

El modo en que la sostenía era indecente, pero la sensación era demasiado agradable para pedirle que la soltara.

El sol ya había desaparecido, pero la luz de la luna era brillante y le permitía ver el rostro de su esposo. Parecía relajado, en paz, casi dormido. Por eso Candy no se molestó cuando las manos de Terry volvieron a deslizarse bajo su camisa. Pensó que tal vez no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

¡Dios, qué sensación pecaminosa! Candy apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Terry y el perfil de la cara contra el pecho tibio del hombre.

—**¿Terry? **—murmuró—. **De verdad, me gustaría saber qué se siente.**

Las manos de Terry interrumpieron el suave masaje y Candy sintió que se ponía tenso.

—**Candy, ¿qué es lo que quieres sentir?**

—**Cuando un hombre besa a una mujer con la intención de acostarse con ella. Es un beso diferente del que tú me diste.**

Parecía estar instruyéndolo, y Terry sacudió la cabeza. Esta conversación era absurda. Y muy excitante.

—**Sí, lo es **—admitió por fin.

—**Archie usa la lengua cuando besa.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**No me alces la voz, Terry.**

—**¿Cómo sabes que Archie...?**

—**Me lo dijo annie. Me dijo que era asqueroso.**

—**A ti no te parecerá así **—predijo Terry en tono gruñón.

—**¿De verdad? —**Otra vez estaba sin aliento**—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Porque tuviste deseos de tocarme desde el momento en que nos conocimos.**

—**No es así.**

—**Porque yo percibí la pasión en ti. Porque tu cuerpo reacciona cada vez que te miro. Porque...**

—**Me haces sentir incómoda.**

—**No, estoy calentándote.**

—**No.**

—**Sí.**

—**No tendrías que hablarme así —**ordenó.

—**Te hablo del modo que se me antoja** —respondió Terry—. **Te deseo, Candy.**

El tono de Terry no dio lugar a discusiones. Antes de que Candy pudiese recuperar el aliento, le rodeó la cara con las manos y buscó su boca.

Por propia voluntad, Candy mantuvo la boca apretada como una puerta cerrada.

La mano de Terry atrapó la barbilla de la muchacha y esta sintió que la obligaba a abrir los labios para él. En cuanto cedió a la silenciosa exigencia, la lengua de Terry penetró en su boca en una arremetida profunda, veloz, total. Candy se sobresaltó e intentó retroceder, pero Terry no la dejó. Su boca se deslizó sobre la de ella, ahogando el gemido de protesta. Ya no era gentil. La boca de Terry era ahora caliente, hambrienta, la lengua, directa y salvaje, mientras probaba el sabor de Candy y la obligaba a probar el propio.

El último pensamiento coherente de Candy fue que Terry Grandchester, en efecto, sabía besar.

Candy aprendía con rapidez. Su lengua se volvió tan salvaje como la del hombre, igual de indisciplinada. Trató de debatirse cuando Terry le sujetó los muslos. Terry extendió los suyos y apretó a Candy entre sus robustas piernas. Candy sintió la dura erección y quiso apartarse, pero Terry la sometió, encendiendo en ella el fuego de la pasión. La lengua del hombre entraba y salía una y otra vez, hasta que todo el cuerpo de la mujer sintió ansias de más.

¡Dios, qué dulce era la muchacha! Al tenerla así, abrazada, tembló de deseo. Los sensuales gemidos que resonaban en el fondo de la garganta de Candy lo enloquecieron.

Candy no opuso resistencia hasta que Terry le separó las manos de sus propios hombros y bajó con lentitud los tirantes de la camisa, hasta los brazos de la muchacha. Entonces, Candy apartó la boca pensando en apartarse de él, pero para el momento en que su cuerpo respondió a la orden de la mente, la camisa ya estaba por la cintura.

Tenía los pechos aplastados bajo el tórax de Terry, y los pezones se endurecieron al erótico contacto con el vello y la piel cálida y sensible contra la suya.

—**Quiero que te detengas ahora mismo** —gimió.

Terry no hizo caso de la débil protesta. Deslizó la boca por el cuello de Candy y le acarició la oreja con la lengua. Candy ladeó la cabeza para ofrecerse mejor y jadeó cuando Terry atrapó el lóbulo entre los dientes. El aliento entrecortado del hombre era caliente, dulce y muy excitante. Le murmuró promesas seductoras que la hicieron temblar con un anhelo desconocido hasta el momento.

—**¿Terry? **—dijo, con un gemido entrecortado cuando el esposo le bajó la camisa hasta las caderas—. **Debajo de eso no tengo nada.**

—**Lo sé, muchacha.**

—**¿No tendrías que detenerte ya?**

—**Todavía no, Candy —**murmuró, con una voz tan suave como el terciopelo.

La hizo rodar hasta que quedó de espaldas. Le besó el cuello, los hombros, otra vez la boca. Sólo se apartó cuando vio que temblaba de deseo. Candy vio que ya estaba totalmente desnuda y giró para contemplar a Terry. Las sombras oscurecían la silueta poderosa. Oyó el susurro de las ropas y supo que estaba desnudándose. En ese instante de separación sintió un desesperado temor.

"_**¡Que Dios me ampare!", **_pensó. _**"¡Quisiera huir!"**_ Pero Terry la atrapó antes de que hubiera rodado siquiera. Le sujetó las manos y estiró los brazos de Candy por encima de la cabeza en un solo movimiento, para luego cubrirla por completo con su propio cuerpo.

El contacto con la piel cálida de Terry contra la propia la hizo jadear. Terry lanzó un gemido sordo y atrapó otra vez la boca de Candy. Ese beso fue decididamente carnal: quería someterla. Al percibir que se arqueaba hacia él, supo que la naturaleza apasionada de Candy había superado el pudor. Le soltó las manos y, al mismo tiempo, metió la lengua en la boca de la mujer, soltando un gemido de satisfacción cuando los dedos de Candy se le clavaron en la espalda.

Mientras la acariciaba, el pecho de Terry se frotaba contra los senos suaves de Candy. Candy siguió intentado apartarse del vértice de los muslos de Terry, pero cuando sintió la dureza de su virilidad contra el vientre, dejó de debatirse. Un dolor súbito y caliente concentró su atención.

Terry le acarició los pechos y los rodeó con amoroso cuidado. Rozó con los dedos los pezones erguidos, y el suspiro entrecortado indicó a Candy cuánto le gustaba prodigarle esas íntimas caricias. Candy fue lo bastante sincera para admitir que le agradaba el caos que esas caricias despertaban en ella.

Cuando la boca reemplazó a la mano sobre el pecho de Candy, cuando tomó el pezón en la boca y comenzó a succionar, Candy creyó que enloquecería. La sensación era tan intensa que cerró los ojos y dejó que esa impresión maravillosa la inundara. Anhelante, se arqueó contra él y movió con impaciencia las piernas contra las de Terry.

Terry tomó una honda bocanada de aire para calmar su propia ansiedad y se apoyó sobre los codos para poder contemplar el rostro de Candy.

Candy percibió el cambio de inmediato. Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estiró una mano y le acarició el mentón. Las patillas le cosquillearon los dedos, pero no sonrió. Terry era el hombre más endemoniadamente atractivo que había conocido. La luz de la luna suavizaba los rasgos: parecía duro... y decidido.

—**Entonces, ¿decides detenerte?** —murmuró.

—**¿Quieres que lo haga? **—preguntó Terry.

No supo cómo responderle_**. "Sí", **_se dijo, _**"claro que quiero que se detenga. Una novia debería tener una noche de bodas apropiada, ¿no?"**_

—**Todavía no.**

Candy no había comprendido lo que decía hasta que lo vio sonreírle.

—**Me confundes, Terry. Cuando me acaricias así, no sé lo que estoy pensando. Quizá deberíamos detenernos...**

—**Aún no. **—Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, los dientes apretados, el aliento agitado.

No tenía intenciones de detenerse. Al comprenderlo, Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Terry debió de haberle leído el pensamiento... y percibido el miedo, pues de pronto le separó las piernas con el muslo en un movimiento rudo, exigente.

Sin dejar de contemplarla, la mano derecha de Terry se deslizó entre los cuerpos de los dos, hacia abajo. Los dedos llegaron al vértice de los muslos y Candy trató de apartarle la mano.

—**No, Terry, no debes hacerlo**.

Terry no se inmutó. Sus dedos acariciaron los tiernos pliegues y, al sentir la humedad, casi perdió el control.

—**Candy, estás caliente para mí **—murmuró**—. ¡Dios, eres tan dulce, tan suave...!**

La penetró lentamente con el dedo y se movió en el interior.

—**Estás muy apretada.**

La mente de Candy quería pararlo, pero el cuerpo no conservó el menor escrúpulo. Alzó las caderas para salirle al encuentro cuando Terry comenzó a retirar los dedos.

—**¿Te detendrás? **—preguntó, en un tono que traicionaba sus sentimientos.

—**Aún no **—repitió Terry, sonriendo al percibir la confusión que revelaba la voz de Candy.

Le tomó la mano y la apretó contra su propia dureza; la reacción de Candy fue instantánea. Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se estremeció y se apretó contra él.

—**Apriétame** —le ordenó Terry**—. Así **—le indicó, sujetando los dedos de la mujer alrededor de su pene erecto, y luego volvió a penetrarla con los dedos para librarla de los temores.

Apartó la mano cuando ya no pudo soportar la dulce tortura. Su boca arrasó la de Candy y hundió la lengua hasta la garganta de la mujer. De pronto, Candy se tomó tan salvaje y descontrolada como estaba Terry. El hombre sabía dónde tocar, cuánta presión ejercer, cómo hacerla derretir entre sus brazos.

Se volvió más exigente en sus demandas.

—**No nos detendremos ahora, ¿verdad, Terry?**

—**No, mi amor.**

Sacó los dedos y luego volvió a meterlos con fuerza en el apretado estuche otra vez.

Candy gritó de dolor.

—**¡No lo hagas, Terry! Me duele.**

—**Tranquila, mi amor **—murmuró—. **Yo te lo facilitaré.**

Candy no entendió qué era lo que le decía. La boca de Terry otra vez se abatió sobre la de Candy en un beso largo, caliente, y Candy pensó que de verdad se detendría al sentir que sacaba la mano de su lugar más íntimo.

Terry fue depositando una estela de besos en el cuello, el pecho, el estómago de la mujer. Cuando llegó más abajo, al suave triángulo de rizos negros que defendía la virginidad de la muchacha, Candy gritó otra vez y trató de apartarlo.

Pero Terry no retrocedió. El sabor de Candy lo embriagaba. Excitó con la lengua el sensible capullo de carne y presionó con más fuerza, penetrando en la sedosa abertura.

El estallido esplendoroso de sensaciones fue la perdición de Candy y se aferró a Terry exigiendo más. Los músculos de los muslos se pusieron tensos por anticipado y recibió el ardiente éxtasis que la consumía.

En cuanto sintió los primeros estremecimientos de alivio, Terry se movió. Le separó bien los muslos y comenzó a penetrarla. Se detuvo al llegar a la virginidad y luego la embistió con una enérgica acometida.

Candy gritó de dolor. De inmediato, Terry interrumpió sus movimientos. En ese instante, estaba por completo dentro de ella, en una posesión total. Trató de contenerse para darle tiempo de habituarse a la invasión.

—**Ahora no te muevas **—le ordenó, en una voz que sonó áspera en el oído de Candy**—. ¡Por Dios, Candy, eres tan estrecha!**

La mujer no habría podido moverse aunque hubiera querido, pues el peso de Terry la aplastaba. Terry le rodeó el rostro y lamió lentamente las lágrimas de las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha. La pasión confirió a los ojos de Candy un profundo azul, a la vez que tenía los labios sonrosados por los hambrientos besos de Terry.

—**Candy, ¿aún te duele? **—dijo con voz entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia. Pero también en la voz y en la expresión intensa se reflejaba la preocupación. Candy asintió y murmuró:

—**El dolor pasará, ¿no es cierto, Terry? ¿Está bien que sea tan estrecha?**

—**¡Sí! —**gimió Terry.

Cuando comenzó a moverse, iniciando un rito antiguo como el tiempo, Candy pensó que estaba acabada. Le rodeó los muslos con sus propias piernas para sentirlo más dentro de sí.

—**No te detengas, Terry. Ahora no.**

—**Todavía no **—prometió.

Ninguno de los dos pudo volver a hablar. Terry retrocedió y luego la penetró nuevamente. Candy alzó las caderas para salirle al encuentro: quería tenerlo todo dentro de sí y oprimirlo con fuerza. Como un fuego sin control, la pasión se abatió sobre los dos. Terry hundió la cara en el cuello de Candy y la embistió una y otra vez.

Quiso ser suave.

Candy no se lo permitió.

No supo que le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y a Terry no le importó. Cuando estuvo al borde del orgasmo, cuando creyó que sin duda moriría por la inenarrable presión que crecía dentro de ella, se aferró al esposo y gritó su nombre.

—**Ven a mí, mi amor **—murmuró Terry**—. Ven a mí, ahora.**

Candy no supo a dónde la llevaba Terry, pero sí que estaba segura entre sus brazos. Se entregó a la bendita rendición y descubrió que era, al mismo tiempo, la plenitud.

Terry supo desde el comienzo a dónde iban, pero nunca antes se sintió tan fuera de control, ni experimentó una pasión tan arrolladora. Quería mostrarle las estrellas. Él era el experimentado; ella, la inocente. Terry sabía dónde tocar, dónde acariciar, cuándo presionar, cuándo retroceder. Y sin embargo, cuando por fin alcanzó su propio orgasmo, supo que su dulce mujercita lo había llevado más allá de las estrellas.

Lo había llevado al Cielo.

Durmió como si hubiese muerto. Cuando se despertó y se desperezó, el sol de la mañana ya estaba alto sobre el prado. En cuanto se movió, Candy lanzó un fuerte gemido. Se sentía muy vulnerable. Abrió los ojos. El recuerdo de la noche pasada le hizo arder las mejillas.


	10. Capitulo 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 9

¡Que Dios la ayudara; nunca podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos! Se había comportado como una desvergonzada. Recordó que le había pedido que se detuviese, pero el hombre estaba decidido a seguir. Pero al admitir que ella también había insistido, casi con vehemencia, en que no se detuviera, resolvió que se quedaría el resto del día debajo del manto.

Pero le pareció que Terry disfrutó de lo que hicieron. Candy apartó la manta del rostro y de inmediato vio a Terry. Estaba de pie al otro lado del claro entre los caballos. Candy advirtió que los animales ya estaban ensillados; listos para comenzar el día de marcha.

Fuego Fatuo se comportaba como una hembra enamorada. Insistía en dar topetazos a la mano de Terry en procura de caricias.

De pronto, Candy también deseó una palmada cariñosa. Pensó que la noche anterior lo había complacido pero, por desgracia, se quedó dormida antes de que su esposo tuviese ocasión de decírselo.

Necesitaría fingir un enfado para disimular la vergüenza. Como Terry no le prestaba la menor atención, se levantó, se quitó el manto y se puso rápidamente la camisa. Sabía que su atuendo no era nada recatado, pero resolvió no demostrarle timidez alguna pues imaginó que lo consideraría una debilidad.

Terry ni miraba en dirección de Candy. La muchacha juntó su ropa y se dirigió hacia el estanque con toda la dignidad que le permitieron los muslos entumecidos. Se lavó, se puso un vestido azul claro y se trenzó el pelo. Cuando regresó al campamento, el ánimo de Candy había mejorado considerablemente. Después de todo, era un nuevo día, y por cierto, un comienzo.

Por otra parte, había cumplido el deber de esposa, ya que permitió que Terry se acostara con ella.

"_**¿Piensa que soy de hierro?",**_ se preguntó Terry en cuanto vio a la esposa que caminaba hacia él.

Ninguna mujer lo tentaba de esa forma. Antes jamás había conocido un deseo tan intenso_**. "Poséelas y olvídalas",**_había sido su lema hasta el momento. Pero Candy era diferente_**. "¡Dios me ayude!",**_ pensó. _**"Está comenzando a importarme." **_No era de la clase de mujeres que se olvidan. En el mismo instante en que se levantó y lo miró, un deseo al rojo vivo lo atenazó. Tenía los rizos revueltos. Recordó lo sedosos que los sintió cuando los alzó para que el viento los secara mientras Candy dormía. No pudo dejar de acariciarle la piel después de hacerle el amor. Y también durmió mientras la acariciaba.

Terry, en cambio, no durmió nada. Las caderas de Candy estaban incrustadas contra su dura virilidad. Cada vez que se movía, deseaba poseerla nuevamente. El único motivo por el que se contuvo era porque Candy no podría caminar durante una semana si le hacía todo lo que quería hacerle. Para ella era demasiado pronto. Necesitaba tiempo para que la inflamación se aliviara. Decidió no volver a tocarla hasta que llegaran al hogar. Y ya estaba lamentando la decisión.

No estaba hecho de hierro, pero su inocente mujercita aún no lo sabía. De lo contrario, no estaría allí, con tan escaso atuendo, si tuviese una idea de lo que rondaba por la mente de su esposo. "_**Quizá lo sepa", **_pensó Terry. "¿_**intenta que vuelva a hacerle el amor sin decírmelo de modo directo?" **_Terry reflexionó sobre esa posibilidad un largo minuto y llegó a la conclusión de que Candy era demasiado ingenua para comprender cuánto lo excitaba.

Por supuesto, Terry la ilustraría en cuanto llegaran al hogar.

—**Gracias por prestarme el manto.**

El hombre se volvió al oír la voz de Candy, y la vio con la mirada fija en sus propias botas.

—**Es tuyo, Candy.**

—**¿Un regalo de bodas?**

No lo miraba. Y pese a que tenía la cabeza gacha, Terry pudo ver que estaba sonrojada. Y eso lo divirtió. ¡Diablos, se había comportado como una gata salvaje entre sus brazos! Terry tenía marcas que lo demostraban. Y ahora actuaba como si fuese a desmayarse ante la primera palabra incorrecta.

—**Puedes considerarlo así **—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó la bolsa de viaje de Candy y lo sujetó en el arnés de la montura de Fuego Fatuo.

—**Terry, tengo once chelines.**

Esperaba que se volviese, pero Terry no respondió. Candy no se amilanó por ello.

—**¿Hay algún sacerdote en las Tierras Altas?**

Esa pregunta atrajo la atención de Terry y se volvió a medias hacia ella. De inmediato, Candy bajó la vista. Parecía estar recobrando poco a poco el valor, pues en ese momento le miraba el pecho en lugar de las botas.

—**Sí, tenemos un sacerdote. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

—**Quiero emplear uno de mis chelines para comprarte una indulgencia** —afirmó Candy. Se metió el manto bajo el brazo y unió las manos.

—**¿Una qué?**

—**Una indulgencia** —explicó Candy—.** Será mi regalo de bodas para ti.**

—**Entiendo —**repuso el hombre, tratando de no reír.

Quiso preguntarle si creía que su alma necesitaba ayuda, pero la seriedad del tono de Candy lo obligó a tomar en cuenta los tiernos sentimientos de la joven._** "Tendré que superar este ridículo pesar**_", pensó Terry. _**"Los sentimientos de mi mujer no deberían importarme en lo más mínimo."**_

—**¿Eso te complace? **—preguntó, esperando una respuesta amable.

La respuesta de Terry consistió en encogerse de hombros.

—**Pensaba que sería un regalo apropiado, pues ayer tú mataste a un hombre por accidente. La indulgencia disminuirá tu tiempo en el Purgatorio. Eso es lo que dice el padre Charles.**

—**No fue accidental, Candy, y tú misma mataste a un hombre.**

—**No lo hice.**

—**Sí, lo hiciste.**

—**No te alegres tanto de eso** —musitó Candy—.** Y yo lo maté por necesidad, de modo que no necesito una indulgencia para mí misma.**

—**¿De modo que sólo mi alma te preocupa?**

Candy asintió y Terry no supo si sentirse insultado o divertido. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en todas las monedas que conseguiría el padre Murdock en el futuro si su esposa seguía comprándole indulgencias cada vez que mataba a alguien. Al término de un año, el sacerdote terminaría siendo más rico que el rey de Inglaterra.

Candy pensó que sin duda Terry no era una clase de persona agradecida. No dijo una palabra de gratitud.

—**¿Hay un herrero, también?**

Terry asintió y esperó a que Candy siguiera hablando. Sólo Dios sabría qué tenía en mente en ese momento. Por extraño que fuese, estaba ansioso de saber lo que pensaba. "_**Otra afección", se dijo. "También tendré que corregir este problema."**_

—**Entonces, emplearé los demás chelines en comprarte otro regalo de bodas** —levantó la vista y supo que había conquistado la atención de Terry. —**He pensado en el regalo adecuado para ti y sé que te agradará.**

—**¿Y qué será? **—preguntó, y el entusiasmo de Candy le resultó tan cautivante como la sonrisa. No tuvo ánimo para decirle que no usara las monedas para pagar nada en las Tierras Altas. Pronto lo descubriría por sí misma.

—**Una espada.**

Le pareció que Terry quedaba atónito ante el anuncio e hizo un gesto enfático indicándole que hablaba en serio. Luego bajó la vista nuevamente.

Terry creyó que no le había oído bien.

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**Una espada, Terry. Es un buen regalo, ¿no crees? Todo guerrero debería llevar una al costado. Advertí que te faltaba cuando nos atacaron los descastados. Me pareció muy extraño, pues creía que todos los guerreros necesitan tener un arma disponible. Luego consideré el hecho de que eres escocés, y quizá tu entrenamiento no incluyó... Terry, ¿por qué me miras así?**

Terry no pudo responderle.

—**¿Te agrada mi regalo?** —preguntó con un tono preocupado.

Terry forzó un breve gesto de asentimiento. Fue lo único que pudo hacer. Candy sonrió aliviada.

—**Sabía que te gustaría.**

Terry volvió a asentir y se alejó.

Por primera vez en su vida Terry Grandchester estaba mudo. Al parecer, Candy no lo advirtió.

—**Archie lleva espada, lo vi de inmediato. Como los dos sois buenos amigos, quizás él tenga tiempo de enseñarte el uso apropiado de la espada. He oído decir que es muy efectiva en batalla**.

Terry dejó caer la frente sobre la montura. Candy no podía verle el rostro porque estaba vuelto hacia el otro lado, pero vio que los hombros se le sacudían.

Sin duda, estaba embelesado por la gratitud.

Candy se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Le había ofrecido un gesto de amistad, y Terry lo había aceptado. Por cierto, de ahí en adelante la situación de ambos mejoraría.

Con el tiempo, quizás olvidaría que era inglesa y comenzaría a quererla.

Se alejó de su esposo, pues quería pasar unos minutos con annie antes de que comenzaran otra vez el viaje. Ya sabía cómo llevarse bien con él, y quería compartir la experiencia con su hermana, aunque no le hablaría de la noche pasada. No, esa parte tendría que descubrirla annie por sí misma_**. "Tal vez", **_pensó Candy_**, "annie ya lo sabe."**_

Candy se sintió como si acabara de descubrir los secretos de la vida. La bondad atraía más bondad. Uno no muerde la mano que lo acaricia, ¿verdad?

—**Candy, ven aquí.**

La orden fue demasiado vivaz para el gusto de Candy, pero mantuvo la sonrisa y volvió junto a Terry. Fijó la mirada en el pecho del esposo y esperó a que hablara.

Terry le levantó la barbilla.

—**¿Estás bien, esposa? ¿Podrás cabalgar hoy?**

No entendió qué era lo que le preguntaba.

—**Estoy bien, Terry, en serio.**

—**¿Estás demasiado débil?** —insistió Terry.

El inmediato rubor que encendió las mejillas de Candy le dijo que ahora lo entendía.

—**Se supone que no debes mencionarlo **—murmuró. Terry no pudo resistir la tentación:

—**¿El qué?**

Aunque a Terry le pareciera imposible, el rubor de Candy se intensificó.

—**Que... que esté débil **—tartamudeó.

—**Candy, sé que anoche te lastimé.**

A Candy no le pareció que estuviese muy arrepentido. A decir verdad, más bien parecía arrogante.

—**Sí, me lastimaste** —murmuró—. **Y estoy irritada. ¿Acaso hay más preguntas íntimas que desees formularme?**

Terry le apretó la barbilla obligándolo a mirarlo otra vez, inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con la boca. Fue un beso tan tierno que Candy se relajó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tal vez le brindara la palabra cariñosa que Candy necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

—**Si se me ocurre alguna, te lo diré **—afirmó, para luego soltarla.

—**¿Si se te ocurre qué cosa?**

Una piedra podía retener más tiempo a las moscas de lo que Candy podía retener un pensamiento.

—**Cualquier otra pregunta íntima** —le aclaró Terry.

Candy se quedó inmóvil mientras Terry saltaba sobre la montura.

—**Vamos, Candy. Es hora de cabalgar.**

—**¿Y Archie y annie? ¿No tendríamos que esperarlos?**

—**Se han marchado hace dos horas** —respondió Terry.

—**¿Se han ido sin nosotros? **—preguntó Candy con tono incrédulo.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Por qué no me despertaste?**

Terry no dejó de sonreír, pues la esposa estaba enfurruñada. Ya se le habían soltado algunos rizos de la trenza y las hebras flotaban en torno de su rostro y sobre la nuca esbelta.

Estaba adorable.

—**Necesitabas dormir **—le dijo Terry, con tono súbitamente gruñón.

—**Ni siquiera dijeron adiós **—dijo Candy—.** Me parece una grosería, ¿no crees, Terry? **—Se acercó a Fuego Fatuo, le dijo unas palabras cariñosas, le dio una palmadita y montó. Hizo una mueca por el dolor que ese movimiento le provocaba—.** ¿Trataremos de alcanzarlos?**

Terry movió la cabeza.

—**A estas alturas deben de haber tomado ya la ruta hacia el norte**.

Candy no pudo ocultar la decepción.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que cabalgar para llegar a tu hogar?**

—**Tres días más.**

—**¿Tres días? **—Otra vez estaba enfurruñada.

—**Tres, si marchamos a buen paso, esposa.**

—**¿En dirección opuesta a la de mi hermana?**

Antes de que Terry pudiese responder, Candy murmuró:

—**Nunca volveré a ver a mi hermana, ¿verdad?**

—**Candy, no estés tan abatida. El hogar de annie está a una hora a caballo del nuestro. Podrás verla cuantas veces quieras.**

Esa explicación fue incomprensible para Candy.

—**Dices que tendremos que andar tres días en dirección contraria, pero que annie estará a una hora de tu casa. No entiendo, Terry. Recuerdas dónde vives, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Archie tiene clanes amigos y tiene que pasar por sus tierras, del mismo modo que existen clanes amigos míos, Candy. Yo también tengo que detenerme a saludar en mi función de señor del clan Grandchester.**

—**¿Por qué no podíamos viajar los cuatro...?**

—**También existen clanes que darían cualquier cosa por verme muerto.**

"_**Eso sí puedo entenderlo",**_ pensó Candy._** "Si Terry es tan impaciente con los clanes como lo es ahora conmigo, sin duda tendrá muchos enemigos."**_

—**¿Archie es amigo de algunos de tus enemigos?** —preguntó.

Terry asintió.

—**¿Entonces, por qué lo consideras tu amigo? Si es leal a ti, tus enemigos tendrían que ser los de Archie también.**

Terry se rindió. Sabía que aún no entendía.

—**Terry, ¿tenemos muchos enemigos?**

—**¿Nosotros?**

—**Te recuerdo que ahora soy tu esposa **—respondió Candy**—. Por eso, tus enemigos son míos también, ¿no?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Acaso te agrada tener muchos enemigos?**

—**Sonrío porque acabo de comprender que tienes rasgos de verdadera escocesa **—respondió**— Eso me complace..**

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa esplendorosa y de inmediato Terry comprendió que su esposa tenía cierta inclinación a la travesura. Ya había notado que cuando le brillaban los ojos de ese modo era porque le iba a dar alguna réplica ingeniosa.

Y no se desilusionó.

—**Terry, nunca seré escocesa. Pero tú, mi señor, tienes rasgos de un auténtico barón inglés. Y eso me complace.**

Aunque eso significaba un verdadero insulto, Terry rió y sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario de Candy y ante su propia reacción.

—**Candy, recuerda esta conversación. Algún día, muy pronto, descubrirás lo equivocado de tus ideas.**

—**¿De todas mis ideas, Terry? **—Lo miró ceñuda, y agregó—: **Creo que comienzo a entender por qué tenemos tantos enemigos.**

Dio fin a la conversación espoleando a Fuego Fatuo para que galopara, y con toda premeditación tomó la delantera.

Cuando Terry la llamó, no le hizo caso, decidida a obligar a Terry a que ese día marchara detrás. ¡Que él se ahogara con el polvo que levantaba el caballo de delante!

De pronto, Terry estuvo junto a ella. Tomó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo sin decirle una palabra, hizo girar al animal de Candy y le arrojó otra vez las riendas.

—**¿Bien? **—preguntó Candy.

—**Ibas en dirección equivocada **—le dijo Terry, obviamente exasperado—.** Claro, a menos que estés pensando en regresar a Inglaterra.**

—**No pensaba semejante cosa.**

—**Eso significa que tu sentido de dirección es otro...**

—**Un simple error, Terry **—arguyó Candy—. **Tengo un excelente sentido de la orientación.**

—**¿Has estado en muchos sitios para probar esa teoría?**

—**No. Y mientras me miras con el entrecejo fruncido, te haré otra pregunta. ¿Anoche quedaste satisfecho conmigo?**

Terry pareció a punto de reír y Candy pensó que si lo hacía lo mataría.

—**¿Y bien? ¿Fui buena en eso? ¡Y no te atrevas a pedirme que te explique la pregunta! Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.**

Si le decía que no era nada buena, se moriría. Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos apretaban con fuerza las riendas, dejándole marcas en las palmas, y debía de estar furiosa consigo misma por haberle hecho esa pregunta.

—**Mejorarás.**

Terry sabía bien qué decirle para encolerizarla y Candy supo que debía de tener fuego en los ojos cuando lo miró.

Terry le sonreía. La ternura en los ojos del esposo le demostró a Candy que sabía que la cuestión era muy seria para ella.

—**¿Mejoraré?** —dijo con voz estrangulada**—. ¿Por qué...?**

—**Candy, cuando lleguemos a casa practicaremos todas las noches hasta que te salga bien.**

Tras esa promesa, espoleó al caballo hacia adelante. Candy no supo cómo tomar esa increíble afirmación. Pensó que la había insultado, pero por el modo en que la miraba cuando le decía que practicarían, creyó que estaba ansioso de hacerlo.

De cualquier modo que lo considerara, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Terry Grandchester tenía tanta compasión como una cabra.

Sin embargo, tenía que concederle algo: fue muy considerado en dejarla dormir hasta bien pasado el amanecer. Necesitaba ese sueño adicional y, aunque culpaba a Terry por haberle quitado todas las energías la noche anterior, admitía que le demostró cierta piedad.

Quizás, a fin de cuentas no fuese un caso perdido por completo.

Al caer la tarde, Candy cambió de opinión acerca de él. Habían cabalgado a través de los bosques casi toda la mañana, deteniéndose sólo una vez para refrescarse en un río. Terry casi no le dirigió una palabra amable. Parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. En varias ocasiones Candy intentó entablar conversación, pero Terry ignoró sus preguntas con una rudeza que le pareció desconcertante. De pie sobre la orilla cubierta de hierbas, con las manos sujetas a la espalda, Candy supuso que estaba impaciente por reanudar el viaje.

—**¿Estás esperando para que descansen los caballos, o yo? **—dijo, cuando ya no pudo soportar un minuto más de silencio.

—**Los caballos ya están listos **—respondió Terry sin mirarla.

Por un momento, Candy jugó con la idea de arrojarlo al río, pero luego desistió. Si se hundía, estaría furioso y la joven ya tenía bastante de qué preocuparse con sus propios dolores. Si tenía que escucharlo despotricar todo el día se tornaría más amargo aún.

Candy se acomodó otra vez sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo y luego dijo:

—**Ya estoy lista. Gracias por detenerte.**

—**Tú lo pediste. **—El tono sorprendido de Terry abatió a Candy.

—**¿Tendré que pedirlo?**

—**Por supuesto.**

¡Bueno, podría haber mencionado esa extraña regla mucho antes!

—**¿Siempre accederás a mis deseos, Terry**?

Giró sobre la montura antes de contestarle:

—**Siempre que sea posible.**

Los caballos estaban tan juntos que la pierna de Terry se rozaba contra la de Candy.

—**¿Y por qué no te detuviste anoche cuando yo te lo pedí?**

Terry la tomó por la nuca y la acercó hacia él. Candy se aferró a la montura tratando de conservar el equilibrio. Terry esperó a que lo mirase y atrapó su mirada.

—**No querías que lo hiciera**. —Le sonrió.

—**¡Es la más arrogante...!**

La besó para hacerla callar. Sólo quería recordarle quién era el señor y quién la esclava, pero los labios tan suaves de Candy bajo los propios le recordaron lo bien que sabía. Barrió el interior de la boca de Candy con la lengua y luego la apartó. La muchacha parecía por completo embelesada. Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla en una caricia suave como una mariposa. Terry supo que no se daba cuenta de que estaba acariciándolo.

—**Candy, he dicho que accedería a tus deseos siempre que fuese posible. Anoche no podía detenerme.**

—**¿De verdad?**

Si seguía haciéndolo repetir cada palabra, Terry se volvería loco. No le ocultó la irritación.

—**Esta vez, puedes seguir adelante **—le dijo, con intenciones de hacerla regresar al presente.

Candy asintió. Guió a Fuego Fatuo delante del caballo de Terry y estaba pasando por debajo de una rama gruesa que le obstruía el camino cuando Terry apareció a su lado. En cuanto el esposo tomó las riendas, Candy comprendió el error.

Terry no se refirió a la lamentable equivocación, y Candy tampoco.

Pararon al anochecer en el centro de una amplia pradera. Terry se acercó para sujetar a Fuego Fatuo de las riendas. Los caballos ya estaban juntos, pero aun así Terry no soltó las correas. Con rostro impasible, tenía la vista fija adelante.

—**¿Algún peligro, Terry? **—dijo Candy sin poder ocultar la aflicción.

Terry movió la cabeza. Si hubiese peligro, ¿estaría parado en medio de una extensión abierta? La pregunta le pareció absurda, pero recordó que Candy no conocía las costumbres de lucha de los hombres.

Candy pensó en estirar un poco las piernas, pero cuando comenzó a desmontar, Terry la detuvo, apoyándole la mano en el muslo sin la menor delicadeza.

Candy captó de inmediato el mensaje silencioso, pero no comprendió la conducta de su esposo. Apoyó las manos sobre la montura y esperó a que Terry le explicara lo que estaba haciendo.

A través del bosque, desde lejos, llegó un silbido apagado. De súbito, los árboles parecieron cobrar vida cuando unos hombres con mantos castaños y amarillos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

Candy no supo que apretaba la pierna de Terry hasta que este le cubrió la mano con la propia.

—**Son aliados, Candy.**

Al instante, Candy lo soltó, irguió la espalda y volvió a juntar las manos sobre el regazo.

—**Ya lo adiviné **—dijo.

Claro que era una mentira, y la empeoró al decir:

—**Aun a la distancia puedo verlos sonreír.**

—**Ni un águila podría verles los rostros desde esta distancia **—respondió Terry en tono seco.

—**Los ingleses tenemos una visión perfecta. **—Por fin, Terry se volvió hacia ella.

—**¿Burlándote de mí, esposa?**

—**¿Qué crees?**

—**Sí, estás burlándote **—dijo Terry—. **Ya lo sé todo acerca del sentido inglés del humor.**

—**¿Qué es lo que sabes?**

—**Que carecéis de él.**

—**Eso no es cierto —**arguyó Candy—. **Yo tengo un maravilloso sentido del humor. **—Tras tan enfática afirmación, Candy se volvió.

—**¿Candy?**

—**¿Si, Terry?**

—**Cuando se acerquen a nosotros, dirige tu mirada hacia mí. No mires a nadie más, ¿entiendes?**

—**¿No quieres que mire a ninguno de ellos?**

—**Correcto.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**No preguntes por mis motivos, esposa —**dijo, en voz tan punzante como la del viento.

—**¿No podré hablarles?**

—**No.**

—**Pensarán que soy descortés.**

—**Pensarán que eres sumisa.**

—**No lo soy.**

—**Lo serás.**

Candy sintió que le ardía el rostro. Miró ceñuda a Terry, pero fue en vano pues él miraba otra vez hacia adelante ignorándola.

—**Terry, quizá tendría que apearme y arrodillarme a tus pies. Así, tus aliados sabrían que tienes una esposa verdaderamente sumisa** —dijo, sin importarle que la voz le temblara de rabia**—. ¿Y bien, milord?**

—**La idea tiene su mérito —**respondió Terry.

No parecía estar bromeando. Candy quedó demasiado perpleja con el comentario para responderle.

Pero no dejaría ver su enfado ante extraños, por más furiosa que estuviese con su esposo. ¡Oh, haría el papel de esposa obediente, hasta que Terry y ella estuvieran solos otra vez! Entonces, le haría arder las orejas.

Cuando por fin los aliados llegaron junto a ellos, Candy mantuvo la mirada fija en el perfil rudo del esposo. Necesitó apelar a toda su concentración para mantener una expresión impasible. Sencillamente, pedirle serenidad era demasiado.

En ningún momento Terry miró a su esposa. La conversación se desarrolló en gaélico. Candy entendía casi todas las palabras aunque el dialecto era un poco diferente del de las Tierras Bajas que le había enseñado George.

El hecho de que Terry no supiera que Candy conocía bien su idioma, le dio a la muchacha una satisfacción perversa. En ese momento resolvió que jamás se lo diría.

Escuchó que rechazaba los ofrecimientos de bebida, comida y refugio. En ese instante, sus modales inflexibles eran los de un guerrero poderoso, y cuando concluyeron los ofrecimientos y los rechazos, pasaron a informarle de los últimos sucesos acaecidos en los clanes.

Candy sabía que la observaban y trató de conservar una expresión tranquila. Desesperada, ofreció al Creador un mes de misas diarias si la ayudaba a sobrellevar esta prueba humillante.

La súbita comprensión de que Terry se avergonzaba de ella le provocó deseos de llorar. Pero la autocompasión sólo duró un par de minutos para después ponerse furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a avergonzarse de ella? Candy sabía que no era la más bella, pero tampoco era un monstruo. Una vez, su padre hasta la había llamado "hermosa". Claro que el padre tenía obligación de brindarle elogios; después de todo, ella era la hija menor, y la opinión de él era parcial. Aun así, Candy nunca vio que la gente se diese la vuelta por temor a devolver la cena.

Cuando Terry se volvió y sujetó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo, Candy prestó otra vez oídos a la conversación y oyó que uno de los aliados preguntaba quién era ella.

—**Mi esposa.**

No hubo ningún matiz de orgullo en la voz de Terry. ¡A decir verdad, podría estar refiriéndose a su perro_**! "No",**_ pensó Candy_**, "sin duda el perro significa más para él."**_

Candy pensó que tampoco titubeó al decirlo, afanosa por encontrar algo positivo en la actitud de él. Terry iba a hacer avanzar el caballo a través del grupo de guerreros, cuando otro de los aliados preguntó:

—**¿Cómo se llama, Grandchester?**

Terry se tomó bastante tiempo para responder. Paseó la mirada por el grupo de hombres con una expresión en los ojos que hizo estremecer a Candy. Su rostro parecía tallado en piedra.

Y por fin, respondió. La voz de Terry, fría como aguanieve, sonó como un grito de batalla:

—**Mía.**


	11. Capitulo 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 10

Candy comenzaba a pensar que Terry no era humano, dado que jamás parecía hambriento, sediento ni cansado. La única ocasión en que se detuvo fue cuando Candy se lo pidió, y sólo Dios sabía cuánto detestaba pedirle algo.

Desde luego un inglés habría tenido en cuenta las comodidades de su esposa, pero al parecer a Terry le costaba recordar que la tenía siquiera. Candy se sentía tan apreciada como una espina en un costado.

Estaba exhausta e imaginó que debía de tener un aspecto tan lamentable como el de una bruja vieja, "_**pero no tiene importancia mi aspecto",**_ se dijo. Terry dejó la situación en claro cuando se negó a presentársela a los aliados: no lo atraía en lo más mínimo.

"_**Bueno, Terry tampoco es un tesoro", **_pensó Candy. _**"¡Por Dios, si tiene el cabello casi tan largo como el mío, y si esa no es una costumbre bárbara, no sé qué cosa puede serlo!"**_

No abrigaría sentimientos tan sombríos hacia Terry si él tuviera una actitud más agradable hacia ella. Sin duda, el aire de la montaña debía de afectarle a la mente, pues cuanto más ascendían tanto más fríos y distantes se tornaban sus modales.

Tenía más defectos que Satán. Incluso, no sabía contar: le había dicho a Candy que les llevaría tres días llegar a su propiedad, y ya era la quinta noche que acampaban pero no aparecía ningún otro manto con los colores de los Grandchester a la vista.

¿Acaso el sentido de la orientación del hombre sería tan escaso como su capacidad de contar? Candy pensó que estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por ello. En cuanto Terry se concentró en atender a los caballos, Candy caminó hasta el lago para disfrutar de unos momentos a solas. Se desnudó y se lavó lo mejor que pudo en aquellas aguas heladas que Terry llamaba "lago" y se tendió en la orilla repleta de hierbas. Sentía el cansancio en los huesos. Tuvo la intención de cerrar los ojos unos minutos antes de volver a vestirse. A decir verdad, el aire punzante no la molestaba.

* * *

Una niebla espesa rodó hacia el valle. Terry le dio a Candy el tiempo que supuso que necesitaba para bañarse, pero cuando la neblina le cubrió los pies descalzos, la llamó, ordenándole que se acercara.

La llamada no obtuvo respuesta y el corazón de Terry comenzó a latir con fuerza. No lo afligía que los enemigos la hubieran sorprendido. No, ya estaban en tierra de los Grandchester, en un área protegida donde nadie se habría atrevido a irrumpir. Pero Candy no le contestaba. Terry atravesó la vegetación espesa y se detuvo bruscamente, sin aliento ante la visión que se le presentó.

Parecía una diosa de la belleza y estaba profundamente dormida. La niebla flotaba alrededor de Candy confiriéndole un aspecto místico, y los torrentes de sol que se filtraban entre la niebla acentuaban el efecto, pues la piel de la mujer era de un genuino tono dorado. Dormía de costado, y la camisa blanca se había subido hasta las caderas, revelando las largas piernas.

Terry permaneció largo rato contemplándola, bebiendo su imagen. El deseo se hinchó dentro de él de un modo casi doloroso: esa muchacha era demasiado magnífica para él. Recordó la sensación de esas piernas rodeándolo, la sensación de estar dentro de ella.

"_**Mi esposa."**_ Lo inundó una oleada de posesión feroz y supo que no sobreviviría otra noche si no volvía a hacerle el amor. No cumpliría la promesa de esperar hasta que llegaran al castillo. Pero esta vez estaba decidido a actuar con lentitud. Sería un amante tierno, sin exigencias. Y sería gentil..., aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Terry se quedó mirándola dormir hasta que el sol se escondió por completo. Candy comenzó a rodar por la loma y Terry corrió hacia ella y la atrapó en los brazos justo a tiempo.

¡Qué confiada era! Terry supo que se había despertado pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando la alzó contra su propio pecho desnudo, Candy le pasó los brazos por el cuello, se acurrucó en él y exhaló un suspiro suave.

La llevó al campamento, envolvió a ambos en el manto y se tendió sobre el suelo. Candy estaba protegida de la cabeza a los pies por la manta y por el esposo.

La boca de la mujer estaba a escasos centímetros de la del hombre.

—**¿Terry? **—preguntó, en un susurro adormilado.

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Estás enfadado conmigo?**

—**No.**

—**¿Seguro**? —Quería verle el rostro. Pero el abrazo de Terry era férreo y no podía moverse.

—**Estoy seguro.**

—**Esta noche estoy muy cansada. Ha sido un duro día de viaje, ¿no es cierto?**

Para Terry no lo fue, pero decidió no contradecirla.

—**Sí, lo ha sido.**

—**Terry, quisiera preguntarte algo**. —Candy se incorporó y soltó un quejido cuando las manos de Terry se posaron sobre sus nalgas y la apretó contra él. Los muslos del hombre eran más duros aun que el suelo.

Terry comprendió que Candy no tenía idea de lo que le provocaban sus pequeños movimientos y cerró los ojos. Era evidente que estaba demasiado cansada y dolorida para recibir el ataque del esposo_**. "Tendré que esperar", **_se dijo Terry. "_**Es la única actitud decente que puedo adoptar."**_

Sería el desafío más difícil de afrontar.

—**Terry, por favor, saca las manos. Me duele.**

—**Duerme, esposa. Necesitas descansar** —dijo en voz entrecortada.

Candy se arqueó contra él y a Terry le rechinaron los dientes.

—**Me duele el trasero.**

Terry percibió el pudor en la suave confesión. Pero cuando comenzó a frotarla para aliviar la tensión de los músculos la exclamación no fue suave sino indignada. El hombre no hizo caso de los forcejeos ni de las protestas.

—**Tu educación ha sido lamentablemente descuidada **—le dijo Terry—.** A decir verdad, eres la mujer más inexperta que he conocido. ¿Qué opinas acerca de eso, esposa?**

—**Pienso que crees que estoy a punto de llorar, marido **—respondió Candy—.** Sé que me ha temblado la voz cuando te he dicho que estoy dolorida, y tú detestas a las mujeres lloronas, ¿no es así? ¡Oh, no lo niegues, esposo! Vi cómo mirabas a mis hermanas cuando lloriqueaban; parecías muy incómodo.**

—**Sí, es cierto **—admitió Terry.

—**Y para evitar que yo llore, me insultas y me provocas. Adivinaste que tengo un temperamento fuerte y prefieres oírme gritar que llorar.**

—**Candy, estás aprendiendo cómo soy.**

—**Te dije que lo haría **—se jactó Candy—. **Pero aún tú tienes que aprender acerca de mí.**

—**No necesito...**

—**¡Sí! —**lo interrumpió—. **Terry, confundes inexperiencia con falta de habilidad. ¿Y si te dijera que puedo lanzar una flecha mejor que cualquiera de tus guerreros? O que quizá pueda cabalgar mejor que ellos..., a pelo, por supuesto. O que soy capaz de...**

—**Diría que estás burlándote de mí. Esposa, apenas te sostienes sobre la montura.**

—**Entonces, ¿ya te has formado una opinión con respecto a mí?**

Terry pasó por alto la pregunta y le formuló otra.

—**¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? Algo te preocupa, ¿no es así?**

—**No estoy preocupada.**

—**Dímelo. **—No le permitiría evadirse.

—**Sólo me preguntaba si me darías indicaciones similares cuando llegáramos a tu castillo y estuviésemos ante tus hombres.**

—**¿Indicaciones? **—la interrumpió, sin entender de qué hablaba.

—**Terry, sé que te avergüenzas de mí, pero no creo que pueda mantenerme callada todo el tiempo. Estoy acostumbrada a hablar con bastante libertad, y en realidad no...**

—**¿Crees que estoy avergonzado** **de ti?** —dijo, de verdad sorprendido.

Candy se volvió entre los brazos del esposo, apartó la manta y lo miró. Aun a la luz de la luna veía la expresión atónita de Terry.

Candy no estaba dispuesta a creerlo ni por un instante.

—**Terry Grandchester, no es necesario que finjas inocencia. Sé la verdad. Tendría que ser tonta para no saber porqué no quieres que hable con tus aliados. Piensas que soy fea. E inglesa.**

—**Eres inglesa** —le recordó.

—**Y orgullosa de serlo, esposo. ¿Sabes qué superficial es un hombre que juzga a una mujer sólo por las apariencias?**

Las carcajadas de Terry interrumpieron el discurso.

—**Tu grosería es peor que mi aspecto **—musitó Candy.

—**Y tú, esposa mía, eres la mujer más obstinada que he conocido.**

—**Eso no es nada comparado con tus pecados **—repuso Candy—.** Eres tan retorcido como un escudo viejo.**

—**No eres fea.**

Por el modo en que lo miraba, Terry comprendió que no le creía.

—**¿Cuando has llegado a semejante conclusión?**

—**Ya te lo he explicado **—respondió Candy—. **Fue cuando no me permitiste apartar la mirada de ti, no me presentaste a tus amigos, no me dejaste expresar mis ideas. Así es como he llegado a esa conclusión. No te equivoques, Terry **—agregó precipitadamente al ver que Terry iba a reírse otra vez—. **No me importa si me consideras hermosa o no.**

El hombre le sujetó la barbilla con firmeza.

—**Si hubieras mirado a un hombre más que a otro, por casualidad o voluntariamente, ese sujeto hubiera creído que estabas dispuesta a entregarte. En mi opinión, no se puede confiar por completo en los Kerry. Hasta para una inglesa como tú eso es fácil de entender. Algunos pensarían que tus ojos Verdes son mágicos; otros, querrían tocar tu pelo para saber si es tan sedoso como parece. Desde luego todos querrían tocarte.**

—**¿En serio?**

A lo largo de la explicación, Candy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro y Terry comprendió que Candy no tenía la menor idea de su propio atractivo.

—**Terry, pienso que exageras. No creo que esos hombres quisieran tocarme.**

Estaba pidiendo un cumplido, y Terry decidió brindárselo.

—**Sí, querrían tocarte. No quería arriesgarme a tener una pelea, pues sé cuánto te disgusta ver sangre.**

La explicación, dada en tono despreocupado, dejó perpleja a Candy. ¿Estaría elogiándola? ¿Acaso creía que sus ojos eran mágicos?

—**¿Por qué frunces el entrecejo?**

—**Me preguntaba si tú... es decir...** —Exhaló un suspiro, le apartó la mano de su propia barbilla y volvió a apoyar la cara contra el hombro tibio de su esposo—. **Entonces, no me consideras fea.**

—**No.**

—**Nunca pensé que lo hicieras **—admitió, en tono divertido—. **Es bueno saber que no me consideras carente de atractivos.**

—**No he dicho eso.**

Candy creyó que se burlaba.

—**Yo nunca he dicho que tú no fueras feo **—dijo—. **Quizá piense que lo eres.**

Terry rió otra vez, con una risa plena que hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de Candy. ¿Era posible que comenzara a habituarse a él?

Terry le quitó el cabello de la frente.

—**Hoy tienes el rostro quemado por el sol. Tienes la nariz roja como el fuego. No me pareces en absoluto atractiva.**

—**¿De verdad? —**exclamó Candy sobresaltada. Terry no ocultó la exasperación:

—**Estaba bromeando.**

—**Lo sabía **—dijo Candy, sonriendo otra vez.

Bostezó, recordándole a Terry lo fatigada que estaba.

—**Duérmete, Candy.**

La manera tierna en que le acariciaba la espalda alivió la aspereza del tono con que dio la orden. Cuando comenzó a frotarle los hombros tensos, Candy cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro satisfecho. Tenía la palma de la mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Terry y sentía bajo los dedos el golpeteo del corazón del hombre. Casi distraída, comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor del pezón de Terry cubierto por el vello del pecho. Le agradaba la sensación. El maravilloso aroma de Terry le recordaba el del aire libre: ¡era tan limpio, tan terrenal...!

De súbito, Terry le sujetó la mano y la apoyó abierta contra su propio pecho y Candy imaginó que le iba a hacer cosquillas.

Terry, a su vez, creyó que quería enloquecerlo.

—**Deja de hacer eso **—le ordenó, con voz áspera como la arena.

Si bien Candy no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, sí recordó que despertaba. Estaba soñando el más delicioso de los sueños: que dormía, totalmente desnuda sobre un lecho de flores silvestres. Dejaba que el sol tibio le calentara la piel hasta sentirse febril, y esa erótica calidez la hizo olvidarse de respirar. Dentro de ella crecía esa presión tan conocida y el dolor agudo entre los muslos exigía alivio.

Su propio gemido de deseo la despertó. A fin de cuentas, no era un sueño. La mente le jugó una treta. Terry era el fuego que encendía su sangre. Tampoco estaba rodeada de flores silvestres sino tendida sobre el manto suave de Terry. Pero no tenía ya puesta la camisa. Se preguntó cómo podía ser, pero luego dejó de lado esa preocupación. Terry insistía en reclamar su atención, frotando la nariz con suavidad en el cuello de Candy. Estaba tendido entre los muslos separados de la mujer.

Estaba haciéndole el amor. De pronto, la confusión soñolienta de Candy se disipó. Ya estaba por completo despierta.

En la densa oscuridad, no podía verlo, pero el aliento entrecortado de él, sumado a la música dulce del viento persistente, disiparon la resistencia de Candy. Pensó en decirle que no quería que volviese a lastimarla, pero la boca de Terry se deslizó hacia el pecho de Candy, al tiempo que su mano buscó los rizos suaves entre los muslos de la mujer. Ya no le importó si le dolería.

Los dedos de Terry eran mágicos. Sabía dónde tocarla para enloquecerla, para hacerla humedecerse. Se puso tensa cuando los dedos del hombre apartaron los pliegues suaves y sedosos y se metieron dentro de ella. La bendita agonía la hizo gritar, reclamando alivio.

Le tiró del pelo para que se detuviera pero cambió rápidamente de idea cuando el pulgar de Terry comenzó a frotar el capullo de carne sensible y los dedos se hundieron en ella.

Otra vez, Candy le clavó las uñas en los hombros y Terry gruñó. Candy se desesperó por tocarlo, por darle el mismo placer que él le brindaba. Trató de apartarse, pero Terry no se lo permitió.

Se dieron un beso ardiente, de bocas abiertas, arrasador. Terry le entregó la lengua y Candy la succionó.

—**Estás mojada **—le dijo el hombre.

—**No puedo evitarlo **—murmuró, gimiendo.

Las manos de Terry separaron los muslos de Candy y comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud.

—**No quiero que lo evites.**

—**¿De verdad?** —preguntó la mujer, haciendo fuerza para que la penetrara más. Haciéndolo con tanta lentitud, la volvía loca. Sabía que moriría, pero quería que la llenara, que la quemara.

—**Significa que estás caliente conmigo **—murmuró Terry**—. No te muevas así. Déjame...**

—**¡No es momento para bromas!**

Si hubiese tenido fuerzas, habría reído.

—**Estoy tratando de ser suave **—le dijo—. **Pero eres tan estrecha que yo...**

Candy se arqueó contra él y Terry olvidó su propósito de ser gentil. Colocó las piernas de Candy en torno de su propia cintura, aferró el cabello de la mujer alrededor de sus manos para que no se apartara de él y la embistió con un movimiento enérgico.

Ya estaba tan fuera de control que no supo si la lastimaba o no. No podía detenerse. Cubrió con la boca las protestas que pudiera pronunciar Candy, y cuando supo que ya no podría con tenerse, cuando sintió que estaba por derramar su simiente en la mujer, deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y la incitó a que se uniera a él.

Lo sorprendió la fuerza de las piernas de Candy. Lo apretó entre sus muslos, obligándolo a un orgasmo inmediato.

Terry se dejó caer sobre Candy y le llevó largo rato recuperar la fuerza para mirarla. El primer pensamiento coherente que se le ocurrió fue que había abusado de ella.

—**Candy, ¿te he lastimado? ¿He sido muy rudo contigo? **—murmuró.

Candy no le respondió. Terry se apoyó sobre un codo y la contempló con evidente preocupación.

Estaba profundamente dormida y Terry no supo qué hacer. Vio que tenía los dedos entrelazados en el cabello de Candy y con una paciencia que lo sorprendió, separó los rizos y se tomó unos momentos para apartarle el pelo de las mejillas.

Supo que la había satisfecho. Si bien lady Grandchester dormía como un tronco, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.


	12. Capitulo 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 11

El día siguiente resultó el más difícil para Candy. Viajaban por una comarca salvaje, de asombrosa belleza, con lagos que el viento rizaba y páramos abiertos, tapizados de una hierba del color y el brillo de las esmeraldas. También había colinas desoladas. Parte del terreno ondulado tenía un denso follaje verde llamado puerro silvestre, que despedía un aroma peculiar cuando se pisaba. La grandiosidad del paisaje de las Tierras Altas hizo pensar a Candy que ascendían lentamente al paraíso.

Hacia el mediodía el paisaje perdió atractivos. El aire era más marcadamente punzante e intenso a cada hora que pasaba. Candy se arropó en la capa de invierno. Tenía tanto sueño que casi se cayó de la montura, por lo que Terry se acercó de inmediato a ella y la puso sobre su propio caballo. Candy no se resistió, aun cuando su esposo le quitó la capa y la arrojó al suelo. La envolvió en el pesado manto y la apretó contra sí.

Candy soltó un sonoro bostezo y preguntó:

—**Terry, ¿por qué has tirado mi capa?**

—**Para abrigarte usarás el manto con mis colores, Candy. **

No pudo resistir la tentación de rozar con la boca la coronilla de la mujer. Comenzaba a pensar que su esposa era el ser más sorprendente: podía quedarse dormida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le gustaba sentirla apoyada contra él, su aroma femenino; y en el fondo de la mente de Terry se formó una idea: Candy confiaba en él por completo. Eso era lo que más le gustaba.

No había mencionado la noche de amor apasionado pues, a la luz de la mañana, el sonrojo de Candy le indicó que no quería hablar del tema.

Su timidez lo divertía.

Sin embargo, la mujer no era muy fuerte, no conocía las limitaciones de su propio cuerpo. De inmediato, Terry vio que estaba agotada y procuró ir a paso lento.

Candy dormía profundamente: Terry tuvo que sacudirla varias veces hasta obtener una respuesta.

—**Candy, despiértate. Estamos en casa **—repitió por tercera vez.

—**¿En casa? **—preguntó, confusa.

Con suma paciencia, Terry eludió los codos de Candy, que se frotaba los ojos.

—**¿Te cuesta tanto despertarte después de una siesta? **—le preguntó.

—**No lo sé, pues nunca dormía la siesta.**

Candy giró para mirar en derredor y no vio el entrecejo de Terry.

—**Terry, sólo veo árboles. ¿Me has despertado para burlarte de mí?**

En respuesta, el hombre le alzó la barbilla y señaló:

—**Allá, esposa. Encima de la próxima loma. Puedes ver el humo del hogar**.

En efecto, Candy vio la columna de humo que se rizaba elevándose hacia las nubes, y un atisbo de la torre cuando Terry hizo avanzar al caballo por la falda de la colina.

Por fin, apareció a la vista el muro que rodeaba el castillo. ¡Señor, era gigantesco! Una de sus secciones parecía haber sido construida dentro de la falda de la montaña. Estaba hecho con piedras pardas, una innovación con respecto a la tradición inglesa, pues la mayoría de los castillos de los barones se construían con madera. Además, el muro de Terry era mucho más alto: la cima parecía tocar las nubes. Por otra parte, la estructura estaba incompleta pues había una amplia brecha junto al puente levadizo.

Los árboles estaban cortados dejando un ancho margen alrededor del muro y no había una brizna de hierba sobre la falda rocosa que aliviara el paisaje desolado.

Una fosa, de aguas negras como la tinta, rodeaba la estructura. El puente levadizo de madera estaba bajo pero no entraron por él sino por la brecha en el muro.

El castillo era mucho más grandioso que la humilde morada del padre de Candy y esta pensó que Terry debía de ser un hombre rico. El edificio principal no tenía una sola torre sino dos, y se sabía lo costoso que resultaba construir una.

Desde luego que Candy no esperaba nada tan magnificente. Había imaginado que todos los escoceses vivían en cabañas de piedra con tejados de paja y suelos de tierra, como los siervos ingleses, pero ahora comprendió que ese era un prejuicio de su parte. De todos modos, había cabañas; calculó que serían unas cincuenta que asomaban entre las ramas de los árboles hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, colina arriba. Candy supuso que las cabañas pertenecían a los miembros del clan Grandchester y a sus familias.

—**Terry, tu casa es grandiosa **—le dijo—. **Cuando el muro esté terminado, el patio inferior encerrará media Escocia, ¿no crees?**

Al percibir el asombro en la voz de Candy, Terry sonrió.

—**¿Tú vives solo? No veo a un solo soldado.**

—**Mis hombres están esperando en la cima de la colina **—respondió Terry—. **En el patio.**

—**¿También las mujeres?**

—**Algunas **—repuso Terry—. **Casi todas las mujeres y los niños se fueron al feudo Gillebrid por el festival de primavera y la mitad de mis soldados están con ellos.**

—**¿Y por eso está todo tan tranquilo? —**Candy se volvió, sonrió a Terry y preguntó: —¿**Cuántos hombres tienes bajo tu mando?**

En cuanto formuló la pregunta, la olvidó pues la sonrisa de Terry capturó su atención.

—**Estás feliz de haber regresado al hogar, ¿verdad?** —dijo.

La ansiedad de Candy complació a Terry.

—**Hay unos quinientos hombres, quizá seiscientos cuando se juntan todos. Sí, inglesa, estoy feliz de estar en mi casa.**

Candy se mostró exasperada.

—**¿Quinientos o seiscientos? ¡Oh, Terry, estás burlándote de mí!**

—**Es verdad, Candy. Hay tantos Grandchester como te he dicho.**

Candy supo que Terry estaba convencido de lo que decía.

—**Pienso que crees que tienes esa cantidad de hombres, según la manera de contar de los escoceses.**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso?**

—**Terry, simplemente insinúo que no sabes contar. A fin de cuentas, me dijiste que nos llevaría tres días llegar a tu casa, y nos ha llevado mucho más.**

—**Hemos venido a paso lento por tu estado** —le explicó Terry.

—**¿Mi estado?**

—**Estabas débil; ¿lo has olvidado, acaso**?

De inmediato, Candy se ruborizó y Terry comprendió que no lo había olvidado en absoluto.

—**Y es evidente que estás agotada.**

—**No **—replicó Candy**—. No tiene importancia **—se apresuró a decir al ver que Terry fruncía el entrecejo. Iba a conocer a los parientes de Terry y prefería que siguiera de buen humor—. **Si me dices que aquí hay setecientos hombres bajo tu mando, yo te creo.**

Una sonrisa le indicó que lo había apaciguado pero no pudo resistir la tentación de provocarlo un poco.

—**De todos modos, Terry, ¿no es extraño que no vea a ningún hombre? ¿Acaso podrían seiscientos soldados estar ocultos esperando en el recinto?**

Al ver que Candy trataba de ocultar la irritación, Terry rió y luego soltó un silbido agudo.

La señal fue respondida de inmediato. Aparecieron desde lo alto del muro, de las cabañas, los establos, los árboles y el bosque que los rodeaba, luchadores de aspecto feroz, tantos que cubrieron todo el espacio.

Terry no exageró; más bien se había quedado corto. Mientras Candy contemplaba a los soldados, Terry hizo un gesto de asentimiento y luego alzó una mano. Cuando la cerró formando un puño resonó un fuerte clamor.

Candy quedó tan ensordecida por el barullo que se aferró de la mano de Terry, que le rodeaba la cintura en ademán posesivo. No podía dejar de mirar a los hombres, aun sabiendo que era descortés. "_**Estoy en una tierra de gigantes",**_ pensó, pues casi todos los soldados parecían tan altos como los pinos que, según sabía, les gustaba arrojar.

Aunque el tamaño de los hombres era impresionante y las miradas penetrantes la enervaban, lo que más la impactó fue la forma en que estaban vestidos.

Cholie no había estado ebria: sabía lo que decía. Los escoceses usaban vestidos de mujer. De mujeres medio desnudas, precisó Candy para sí sacudiendo la cabeza. No, no eran vestidos, eran mantos.

Todos llevaban el mismo tipo de manto con los colores de Terry. Los hombres lo llevaban sujeto a la cintura con un cinturón y apenas les cubría las rodillas.

Algunos tenían camisas de color azafrán; otros, nada. La mayoría estaban descalzos.

—**¿Quieres contarlos? **—preguntó Terry. Hizo avanzar al caballo y dijo—: **Esposa, creo que ahora hay aquí unos doscientos. Pero si quieres...**

—**Yo diría que son quinientos —**murmuró Candy.

—**Ahora eres tú la que exagera.**

Candy lanzó una mirada a Terry y trató de recuperar la voz. Una muralla de soldados se alineaba a lo largo del camino por el que ellos andaban, y Candy dijo, bajando la voz:

—**Terry, si estos son sólo la mitad, tienes tu propia legión.**

—**No. Una legión consta de tres mil, en ocasiones hasta seis mil hombres. Yo no tengo tantos, Candy, a menos que convoque a mis aliados, por supuesto.**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**No tienes nada que temer.**

—**No temo. ¿Por qué crees que estoy asustada?**

—**Estás temblando.**

—**No —**repuso Candy—. **Es que todos nos miran.**

—**Sienten curiosidad.**

—**No los hemos sorprendido, ¿verdad, Terry**? —dijo Candy en tono muy afligido.

—¿De qué hablas?

Candy le miraba el mentón. Terry le alzó la barbilla, vio que estaba muy sonrojada y que se inquietó más aún.

—**Mis guerreros están siempre preparados.**

—**No lo parecen.**

De pronto, el hombre comprendió qué era lo que la inquietaba de ese modo.

—**No los llamamos vestidos.**

Candy adoptó una expresión asombrada.

—**¿George te dijo...?**

—**Yo estaba allí.**

—**¿Tú estabas...?**

—**En el establo.**

—**¡No me digas!**

—**Sí.**

—**¡Dios!**

Desesperada, Candy intentó recordar la conversación con el jefe de los establos.

—**¿Qué más escuchaste? —**preguntó.

—**Que a los escoceses nos importan las ovejas, que nos arrojamos troncos de pinos unos a otros, que...**

—**Cuando dije eso estaba burlándome de mi hermana... y creí que Cholie estaba ebria cuando me dijo que... Terry, ¿siempre se visten de un modo tan indecente, con las rodillas al aire?**

**Sería una vergüenza si en ese momento Terry se le reía en la cara.**

—**Cuando te establezcas, te acostumbrarás —**le prometió.

—**Tú no te vistes como los soldados, ¿verdad? **—dijo, horrorizada.

—**Sí.**

—**No, no lo haces. **—Candy suspiró al comprender que acababa de contradecirlo otra vez, pero Terry no pareció molestarse cuando lo corrigió—:** Quería decir que ahora tú tienes pantalones, y por eso supuse...**

—**He estado en Inglaterra, Candy. Por eso llevo este atuendo tan engorroso**.

Candy miró otra vez en derredor y luego fijó la atención en su esposo.

—**¿Qué hacen para enrollar los pantalones por debajo de los mantos?** —preguntó.

—**No lo hacen.**

—**¿Entonces... ? **—La expresión maliciosa de Terry le reveló que la respuesta no le agradaría—. **No importa —**exclamó—. **He cambiado de idea. No quiero saber lo que llevan debajo.**

—**Oh, pero yo quiero decírtelo.**

Sonreía como un pilluelo. Candy suspiró ante las observaciones poco caballerescas de su esposo y ante su propio comportamiento, tan poco digno de una dama. ¡Señor, a cada momento le parecía más atractivo! El corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar como las alas de una mariposa.

—**Luego me lo dirás** —murmuró—. **Por la noche, tarde, Terry, cuando esté oscuro y no puedas ver mi rubor. Cuando pelean, ¿usan cota de malla**? —Agregó la pregunta para hacerlo olvidar de su propio pudor ante la falta de ropa de los soldados.

—**Nunca usamos armadura **—le explicó Terry—. **La mayoría de nosotros sólo usamos el manto. No obstante, los guerreros curtidos prefieren ir a la manera antigua.**

—**¿Qué es?**

—**No llevan nada puesto.**

En ese momento, Candy se convenció de que estaba bromeando. La idea de guerreros desnudos cabalgando en medio de la guerra la hizo reír encantada.

—**De modo que arrojan los mantos y...**

—**Sí, eso hacen.**

—**Terry, debes considerarme lo bastante ingenua para creer una historia tan absurda. Basta de burlarte, por favor. Además, es descortés que ignores a tus hombres tanto tiempo.**

Tras semejante afirmación, le dio la espalda, se apoyó contra el pecho de Terry y compuso una expresión serena, dirigida a los soldados ante los que pasaban en su camino colina arriba.

Le costó un esfuerzo considerable, después de las ideas vergonzosas que Terry había implantado en su cabeza.

—**Esposa, tienes que aprender a no dar órdenes **—dijo, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Candy. Fue un suave regaño y Candy sintió que una oleada de placer le recorría el vientre.

—**Esposo, me gustaría hacer lo correcto y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo. La grosería nunca es aceptable, en ninguna medida, ni aun en un escocés.**

Cuando llegaron al segundo claro, resonó un grito entre los árboles. En cuanto Fuego Fatuo comenzó a encabritarse, Terry tiró de las riendas y luego desmontó. Dejó a Candy sobre el potro y condujo ambos caballos hacia el grupo de soldados que los esperaban.

¡Qué nerviosa estaba Candy! Apretaba las manos entre sí para que los soldados no advirtiesen cuánto le temblaban.

Del grupo se separó un hombre rubio, de tamaño similar al de Terry, y saludó al señor. La apostura del hombre hizo su poner a Candy que debía de ser pariente de Terry. También supuso que era el segundo comandante y amigo del esposo, pues abrazó al jefe y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

A Candy esas palmadas la hubiesen tirado al suelo, pero Terry ni se movió. El acento escocés del hombre era tan cerrado que la muchacha no podía entender todas las palabras, pero entendió las suficientes para ruborizarse. Los dos gigantes se insultaban uno a otro. _**"Será una de sus extrañas costumbres",**_ pensó Candy.

Luego, la conversación se tornó seria y Candy supo que las noticias que recibía el esposo no eran buenas. La voz de Terry adoptó un matiz cortante y se puso ceñudo. Parecía furioso y los soldados, preocupados.

No hizo ningún caso de Candy hasta que llegaron al recinto interior. Entonces, arrojó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo a los hombres que los rodeaban, se volvió hacia Candy y la bajó al suelo.

No la miró. Candy permaneció de pie junto a su esposo mientras este seguía conversando con el soldado.

Al parecer, la curiosidad de los hombres de Terry estaba dividida. La mitad de ellos la miraba fijamente, con expresiones que sugerían que no les agradaba lo que veían. Los otros rodeaban a Fuego Fatuo y sonreían. ¿Qué cabía pensar ante esto?

A Fuego Fatuo no le gustaba la atención que recibía más que a la misma Candy. El nervioso animal retrocedió, resopló y trató de pisotear a los hombres que sujetaban las riendas.

Candy reaccionó de una manera instintiva, como una madre que ve a su hijo comportándose mal; de inmediato se propuso cortar de raíz el berrinche de la yegua.

Se movió con demasiada rapidez para que Terry pudiese detenerla. Sin hacer caso de los presentes, pasó alrededor de Terry y del potro, apartó a codazos a dos enormes soldados y corrió a tranquilizar a su niñita.

Se detuvo a pocos metros de la mascota. No tuvo necesidad de pronunciar una palabra áspera. Se limitó a alzar la mano y a esperar.

De inmediato, Fuego Fatuo dejó de lado la rabieta y la expresión salvaje desapareció de sus ojos. Ante la mirada fascinada de los soldados, la orgullosa beldad blanca trotó hacia el ama para recibir una caricia.

De improviso, Terry apareció junto a Candy, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—**Por lo general es muy dócil **—le dijo Candy a su esposo—. **Pero está cansada y hambrienta, Terry. Creo que tendría que llevarla a...**

—**Donald se ocupará de eso.**

Candy no quiso discutir con su marido delante de los hombres. Terry tomó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo, habló unas precipitadas palabras en gaélico, dándole instrucciones al joven que acababa de acercarse a él.

En opinión de Candy, Donald era demasiado joven para ser jefe de establos, pero en cuanto afirmó que Fuego Fatuo era un caballo espléndido, supo que el joven era capaz de reconocer a un animal fino cuando lo veía. Además, tenía voz suave, en contraste con el cabello rojo llameante y el cutis sonrosado, y una sonrisa contagiosa.

Fuego Fatuo lo detestó. Trató de abrirse camino entre Candy y Terry, pero Donald demostró ser enérgico. Terry dio una orden cortante, y el jefe de establos pudo restablecer el control por completo. Candy observaba, sintiéndose como una madre ansiosa a la que separan de su hijita.

—**Se acostumbrará.**

La afirmación de Terry la irritó. De modo que ella y la yegua eran lo mismo a los ojos de Terry, ¿verdad? Le había dicho lo mismo a Candy, caballo y esposa.

—**Quizás, ella sí **—respondió Candy, subrayando "**ella".**

Comenzaron a caminar hacia los escalones de entrada al castillo y Terry aún no la había presentado a sus hombres. Candy pensó en ello largo rato hasta que al fin se le ocurrió que estaría esperando el momento oportuno para hacerlo como correspondía.

Sólo cuando llegaron al último escalón Terry se detuvo. Se volvió y la hizo girar, con el brazo todavía sujetándole con fuerza los hombros.

Luego la soltó, aceptó el manto que le ofrecía uno de los soldados y lo plegó sobre el hombro derecho de Candy. En cuanto concluyó ese gesto, en el recinto se hizo un silencio total. Los soldados apoyaron las manos sobre los corazones e inclinaron las cabezas.

Había llegado el momento. Candy se mantuvo erguida como una lanza, las manos a los costados, esperando escuchar el discurso maravilloso que Terry pronunciaría ante sus hombres. "Ahora me alabará, lo quiera o no", pensó Candy.

Candy se propuso recordar cada palabra para poder evocarla y saborearla cada vez que Terry se enfadara con ella en el futuro.

De hecho, fue un discurso breve y terminó antes de que Candy lo advirtiese. La voz de Terry resonó sobre la multitud cuando gritó:

—**¡Mi esposa!**

"_**¿Mi esposa?" ¿Eso era todo? ¿No tenía nada más que decir?**_ Como guardó silencio, Candy supuso que había terminado. Y como había hablado en gaélico y Candy estaba decidida a no decirle que conocía el idioma, no podía demostrar lo irritada que estaba por lo escueto del discurso.

A una señal de Terry, los hombres alzaron las espadas y otro fuerte clamor resonó en el recinto amurallado.

Candy se aproximó más a Terry, inclinó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia a los soldados.

Las exclamaciones y vivas sobresaltaron a Candy. Terry pensó que se sentía un tanto intimidada, abrumada por la atención recibida.

—**Terry, ¿qué les has dicho? **—murmuró, aunque lo sabía perfectamente. En cuanto le respondió, Candy quiso decirle que de verdad podría haberse explayado, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

—**Les he dicho que eras inglesa** —mintió Terry. Volvió a sujetarla por los hombros y, como era su costumbre, la alzó contra el costado. ¡A decir verdad, la trataba como a un saco de viaje!

—**Claro, por eso lanzan vivas** —repuso Candy—. **Porque soy inglesa.**

—**No, esposa. Por eso gritan **—dijo, ofuscado. Candy movió la cabeza**—. ¿Qué piensas de mis hombres? —**preguntó, ya en tono serio.

Candy le respondió sin mirarlo:

—**Estoy pensando que todos ellos tienen espadas, y tú no, Grandchester. Eso es lo que estoy pensando.**

Sonriendo ante la ironía, Terry pensó_**: "No cabe duda de que esta mujer tiene fibra".**_

Los soldados la miraban sin disimulo y Terry comprendió que tenían que saciarse de contemplarla. Les llevaría tiempo habituarse a la apariencia de Candy; a decir verdad, al mismo Terry le costaba aún acostumbrarse.

El soldado que Candy supuso el segundo comandante se apresuró a subir los escalones a petición del jefe. Se paró frente a Candy esperando la presentación.

—**Esposa, este es Tom. Él queda a cargo cada vez que yo estoy ausente.**

Cuando Tom la miró a los ojos, Candy sonrió a modo de saludo. Pero como el hombre seguía mirándola con fijeza, la sonrisa de Candy comenzó a vacilar. Se preguntó si esperaría que dijera algo o si existía alguna formalidad que ella tenía que cumplir.

Era un hombre muy atrayente. Le recordaba a Archie, el esposo de annie, pues cuando por fin el hombre le sonrió, los ojos verdes brillaron divertidos.

—**Es un honor conocerla, lady Grandchester.**

Tom no le quitó la mirada mientras le decía a Terry:

—**Elegiste bien, Terry. Me pregunto cómo convenciste a Archie...**

—**Arrojamos los troncos y yo gané el derecho de elegir el primero** —dijo Terry—. **Fue una elección por eliminación.**

—**¿Por eliminación? —**Candy dirigió al marido una mirada colérica—. **¿Estás burlándote de mí ante tu amigo, o hablas en serio?**

—**Estoy bromeando —**respondió Terry.

—**Siempre bromea **—le dijo Candy a Tom, como un modo indirecto de disculpar la escandalosa afirmación del esposo.

Tom quedó perplejo. Nunca, en toda su vida, vio que Terry bromeara acerca de nada. Pero no pensaba contradecir a lady Grandchester.

Giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver que Terry le guiñaba un ojo a la esposa.

—**Está exhausta, Tom **—dijo Terry, captando la atención del soldado—.** Lo que más necesita ahora es una buena cena y una noche de descanso.**

—**Primero necesita conocer tu casa **—dijo la misma Candy en tono exasperado**—. Porque siente mucha curiosidad.**

Terry y Tom sonrieron al ver que, de manera sutil, Candy los censuraba por hablar como si ella no estuviese presente. Candy también sonrió, complacida por haberlos superado de ese modo.

—**Terry, ¿podría darme un baño, también?**

—**Milady, me ocuparé de inmediato de ello **—dijo Tom, antes de que Terry pudiese responder.

Siguió a la nueva ama como una marioneta. Terry observó cómo Tom miraba a su esposa y lo divirtió la forma en que el amigo intentaba disimular su reacción ante ella: no podía apartar la mirada.

—**Gracias, Tom —**repuso Candy**—. Pero no debes ser tan formal conmigo. Por favor, llámame Candy. Ese es mi nombre.**

Como el amigo de Terry no respondió a la sugerencia, Candy se volvió y vio que Tom fruncía el entrecejo.

—**¿Es aceptable? **—preguntó.

—**¿Has dicho que tu nombre era Cane?**

—**No, es Candy** —le aclaró, asintiendo, al ver que Tom parecía confuso.

El soldado se volvió hacia Terry y barbotó:

—**¡Pero ese es nombre de varón!**

—**Tú lo instigaste a decir eso, ¿no es verdad, Terry?**

Terry no se molestó en contestar esa pregunta absurda. En efecto, Candy era nombre de varón, y Terry tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que ocuparse que estar detenido en el umbral, discutiendo ese tema con ella.


	13. Capitulo 12

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: ****en la historia original candy se llama jamie y su padre jamison por eso le puse asi Candido para q al menos tuviera algo q relacion disculpas**_

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 12

Dejándola enfurruñada, Terry y Tom bajaron los tres escalones que llevaban al salón grande. A decir verdad, tuvo que darle un buen empujón a Tom para hacerlo caminar.

Llena de curiosidad, Candy miró en derredor. A su derecha, se erguía un muro de piedra, alto como una iglesia. Al tacto, las piedras eran frías y suaves como gemas pulidas, sin una mancha o una mota de polvo que empañara el color castaño dorado. Una escalera de madera ascendía hasta el segundo nivel, donde formaba ángulo con un balcón que se extendía por todo un lateral del edificio. Candy contó tres puertas en el piso superior y supuso que serían los dormitorios de Terry y de los familiares.

Desde luego la construcción no brindaba demasiada intimidad. El área era tan abierta que cualquiera que estuviese en el salón o en la entrada podía ver al que entrara o saliera de las habitaciones de arriba.

El salón principal estaba hecho como para gigantes. Tenía una apariencia desolada, aunque impecable. Justo enfrente de Candy había un sólido hogar de piedra. El aire de la inmensa habitación estaba caldeado por un buen fuego rugiente.

El salón era el más inmenso que Candy había visto. Claro que sólo conocía el de su padre, y supuso que en realidad era insignificante: el salón del padre se habría perdido en esa vastedad. El cuarto era amplio como un prado y estaba dividido por un largo pasillo central de juncos que terminaba en el hogar. A la izquierda, abarcando sólo una pequeña zona del salón, había una mesa con unos veinte taburetes. A la derecha, había otra mesa de idénticas dimensiones. Pocos metros detrás de esa segunda mesa, había una mampara alta de madera. Candy imaginó que la división encerraba la despensa.

Terry y Tom estaban sentados a la mesa, junto a la mampara. Como ninguno de los dos guerreros le prestaba atención, Candy rodeó la mampara, miró tras ella y la asombró ver allí una cama sobre una plataforma alta. Varios ganchos estaban fijos en el muro, detrás de la cama, y por el tamaño de las prendas Candy adivinó que ahí debía de dormir Terry. Rogó estar equivocada.

Un soldado pasó junto a la joven y depositó la bolsa de viaje de Candy sobre la plataforma: Candy comprendió que había adivinado correctamente. El soldado le dirigió una mirada asustada, refunfuñó en respuesta al agradecimiento de Candy por haberle llevado el equipaje, y luego le hizo una seña de que se apartara cuando otro hombre corpulento trajo una bañera circular de madera que colocó en el rincón más alejado, tras la mampara.

Candy se daría el baño más silencioso de su vida, y eso era todo. Sintió que se ruborizaba de sólo pensar en la falta de intimidad. Claro que la mampara ocultaría su desnudez, pero cualquiera que entrase en el salón oiría el ruido y no tendría dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Candy regresó junto a su marido, decidida a descubrir dónde estaba la cocina para poder pedir la cena. Se colocó al lado de Terry y esperó largo rato, pero el hombre no le prestó atención. Tom estaba dándole un informe y Terry sólo lo escuchaba a él. Candy se sentó sobre el banco junto a Terry, apoyó las manos sobre el regazo y esperó, paciente, a que el marido terminara.

Sería grosero interrumpir, y Candy sabía que tampoco debía quejarse. A fin de cuentas, era la esposa de un señor importante, y si era necesario que se quedara sentada esperando a obtener la atención de Terry hasta el alba, pues lo haría.

Pronto, sintió demasiado sueño para pensar en comer. Iba a levantarse de la mesa cuando dos mujeres entraron deprisa en el salón.

Los vestidos de ambas lucían los colores de los Grandchester, y por sus apariencias Candy supo que eran criadas. Las dos tenían cabello rubio oscuro, ojos castaños y sonrisas sinceras, hasta que la vieron.

En ese instante, las sonrisas se desvanecieron. La más alta, de hecho, dirigió a Candy una expresión hostil.

Candy les devolvió la misma expresión, pues estaba demasiado fatigada para tolerar semejante tontería. "_**Mañana",**_pensó, _**"tendré tiempo de intentar conquistar la amistad de las mujeres. Por ahora, les pagaré con la misma moneda."**_

Un soldado, de rasgos muy parecidos a los de las dos mujeres, entró luego en el salón. Se paró detrás de ellas, les apoyó las manos sobre los hombros y miró con fijeza a Candy. Tenía el cabello casi tan negro como el semblante que dirigía a Candy.

Candy pensó que ese sujeto ya había decidido odiarla y supuso que sería porque era inglesa. Allí, Candy era una extraña. Al clan de Terry le llevaría tiempo aceptarla. Sólo Dios sabía que a la muchacha también le costaría habituarse a ellos.

Terry no advirtió la intrusión hasta que Candy le dio un golpecito con el pie. La miró airado por interrumpirlo, y vio al trío que aguardaba cerca de la entrada. De inmediato, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y las dos mujeres la respondieron. La más alta de las dos corrió hacia él.

—**¡Venid con nosotros! —**exclamó Terry**—. Marcus —**agregó, al ver que el soldado ceñudo se acercaba a él—. **Después de la cena, escucharé tu informe. ¿Has traído a Patty?**

—**Sí **—respondió Marcus en voz entrecortada.

—**¿Dónde está?**

—**Quería quedarse en la cabaña, aguardando noticias de Stear.**

Terry asintió. Al ver que Marcus dirigía la mirada a su esposa, se acordó de ella.

—**Esta es mi esposa **—afirmó en tono indiferente. Y añadió—: **Se llama Candy **—luego se volvió hacia la esposa:

—**Este es Marcus. Y esta es Luisa —**señaló con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba junto al guerrero ceñudo**—. Marcus y Luisa son hermanos, y primos hermanos de Susana**.

Candy había supuesto que eran hermanos pues tenían el mismo entrecejo fruncido. Pero estaba muy concentrada en la explicación de Terry para preocuparse por la grosería de los hermanos. ¿Dónde estaba Susana? ¿Y quién era esa Patty que Marcus acababa de mencionar?

Terry interrumpió las cavilaciones de Candy haciendo un gesto hacia la última integrante del trío:

—**Y por último, pero no menos importante, ésta es mi Eliza **—anunció, con un tono cargado de afecto**—. Acércate, niña **—le dijo—. **Debes conocer a tu nueva señora.**

Cuando Eliza cruzó deprisa el salón, Candy comprendió que en realidad era una mujer. Eliza parecía ser sólo un par de años menor que la misma Candy, pero el rostro adorable tenía una expresión aniñada. Además, irradiaba un aire de inocencia.

Eliza hizo una extraña reverencia a Candy y sonrió con dulzura. Dijo con la voz de una niña pequeña:

—**¿Tengo que quererla, Terry?**

—**Sí **—respondió Terry.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque eso me complacerá.**

—**Entonces, la querré** —repuso Eliza—. **Aunque sea inglesa**. —La sonrisa se ensanchó, y agregó—:** Te he echado de menos, milord.**

Sin darle a Terry tiempo de responder, annie corrió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó entre Marcus y Luisa.

Candy continuó largo rato observando a annie, hasta que comprendió qué le sucedía. Era una de esas personas especiales que son infantiles toda la vida. El corazón de Candy se conmovió por annie, y también por Terry que le manifestó tanta bondad.

—**¿También Eliza es hermana de Marcus?** —preguntó Candy.

—**No, es la hermana de Susana.**

—**¿Quien es Susana?**

—**Era mi esposa.**

Terry se volvió otra vez hacia Tom antes de que Candy pudiera hacerle otra pregunta. Atrajo la atención de la joven un grupo de criadas que entró con prisa en el salón. Al instante, el estómago de Candy comenzó a gruñir a la vista de las fuentes con comida que traían las vigorosas mujeres.

Cubrieron la mesa bandejas hechas de pan viejo, ahuecado. Frente a Candy depositaron una gran fuente con cordero. Candy trató de no dar arcadas, pero la vista y el olor de la carne le revolvieron el estómago. Candy detestaba el cordero desde una ocasión en que, siendo niña, se había descompuesto después de comer una porción de esa carne en mal estado.

Rebanadas de queso, unas amarillas, otras anaranjadas con vetas rojas, gruesas tartas rebosantes de moras purpúreas y panes redondos morenos y moteados se agregaron al menú. La cena se completaba con jarras de cerveza y botellones de agua.

Terry ignoró la conmoción que habían provocado las criadas en el salón. Cuando entró un grupo de soldados, saludó a cada hombre con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a interrogar a Tom.

Comenzaba a impacientarse con su segundo jefe. Pese a que Tom respondía con respuestas escuetas y eficientes a todas las preguntas del señor, no le concedía toda su atención pues seguía contemplando a Candy, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Ante la ofensa involuntaria, la voz de Terry adquirió un tono áspero. Candy miró a su esposo.

—**¿Las novedades te disgustan? **—preguntó, cuando logró que le prestara atención.

—**Stear ha desaparecido.**

—**¿Stear?**

—**Uno de mis soldados** —le explicó Terry—. **Tiene un rango similar al de Tom, aunque desarrolla tareas diferentes.**

—**¿Es tu amigo?**

Terry partió en dos un trozo de pan y le ofreció una mitad a Candy, al tiempo que le respondía:

—**Sí, también es un buen amigo.**

—**¿Quién es Patty? **—preguntó Candy**—. He oído que le preguntaste a Marcus si...**

—**Es la esposa de Stear.**

—**Pobre mujer **—dijo Candy con un tono de simpatía—. **Debe de estar muy afligida. ¿No es posible que Stear simplemente se haya retrasado?**

Terry movió la cabeza. No entendía por qué Candy se preocupaba tanto, ya que no conocía al hombre. Pero la simpatía de Candy lo complacía.

—**No está retrasado** —afirmó—. **Esposa, una demora sería un insulto hacia mí. No, algo le ha sucedido.**

—**Debe de estar muerto, pues si no, estaría aquí **—intervino Tom, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Sí **—concordó Terry.

Los otros soldados escuchaban la conversación sin perder detalle, advirtió Candy. Y también que todos ellos debían de conocer el inglés tan bien como Terry. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario de Tom.

—**No puedes saber si está muerto **—dijo Candy. Esa actitud fría le pareció bárbara—.** Es cruel hablar de ese modo acerca de un amigo.**

—**¿Por qué? **—preguntó Tom.

Candy no hizo caso de la pregunta y, en cambio, formuló otra:

—**¿Por qué no están buscándolo?**

—**En estos momentos, hay soldados en las colinas buscándolo **—respondió Terry.

—**Es probable que por la mañana encuentren su cuerpo **—vaticinó Tom.

—**Tom, no creo que seas tan indiferente como pareces, no es cierto?** —preguntó Candy—. **Tienes que creer que tu amigo está vivo.**

—**¿Por que creerlo?**

—**Todos deberían creerlo **—afirmó Candy, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa—. **Siempre hay que tener esperanzas.**

Terry disimuló la sonrisa. No hacía una hora que su esposa estaba en el hogar y ya daba órdenes.

—**Sería una esperanza falsa **—repuso—. Y** no es necesario que te muestres tan ofuscada, esposa.**

Terry hizo participar a los soldados en la conversación. Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo dando su propia opinión acerca de lo que podría haberle sucedido a Stear. Si bien no se ponían de acuerdo con respecto al modo en que Stear había sido asesinado, todos concordaban en una conclusión: Stear estaba muerto.

Durante el resto de la comida, mientras cada uno daba su propia suposición Candy guardó silencio. Pronto se hizo evidente que el desaparecido era importante para todos los presentes y, aun así, no abrigaban esperanzas.

Ni Luisa ni annie hicieron ningún comentario y mantuvieron la vista fija en la comida.

Terry tocó el brazo de Candy y cuando ésta lo miró, le ofreció un trozo de cordero.

—**No, gracias.**

—**Comerás esto.**

—**No.**

Incrédulo, Terry alzó una ceja. Tenía la audacia de discutirle ante sus propios hombres. Era inconcebible.

Candy vio que parecía atónito y llagó a la conclusión de que no le agradaba que lo contradijeran.

—**No quiero cordero, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco.**

—**Lo comerás —**ordenó Terry**—. Estás débil, y necesitas ponerte fuerte.**

—**Ya soy bastante fuerte **—murmuró Candy—.** Terry, no puedo tolerar el cordero. No lo retengo en el estómago. Hasta el olor me enferma. Pero el resto de la comida es muy bueno. No podría pasar un bocado más.**

—**Entonces, ve a bañarte —**le indicó el esposo, y frunció el entrecejo al ver otra vez reflejada la fatiga en los ojos de Candy—. **Pronto se pondrá oscuro, y con la oscuridad hará un frío que te calará hasta los huesos si no estás en la cama.**

—**¿También a ti se te instalará el frío en los huesos? **—preguntó la muchacha.

—**No** —respondió Terry, sonriendo**—. Los escoceses estamos hechos de una madera más fuerte.**

Candy rió y ese sonido musical atrajo la atención de todos.

—**Me replicas con mis propias palabras **—señaló. Terry no respondió—. **Terry, ¿dónde dormiré?**

—**Conmigo —**respondió, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusiones.

—**Pero, ¿dónde? **—insistió Candy—. **Terry, ¿dormiremos aquí, detrás de la mampara, o en uno de los dormitorios de arriba?**

Giró para señalar el balcón y de pronto se congeló. ¡Dios era testigo de que no podía creer lo que veía y sus ojos se abrieron asombrados!

Candy, de cara a la entrada, vio que había armas por todos lados. Llenaban las paredes desde el techo hasta el suelo, a ambos lados de la entrada, Pero no era el hecho de que el esposo tuviese un arsenal completo lo que dejaba atónita a Candy... ¡sino la espada que colgaba en el centro de la pared más alejada!

Era una espada magnífica, hercúlea, que tenía incrustadas en la empuñadura grupos de piedras preciosas rojas y verdes, que parecían gruesas uvas. Contempló la espada varios minutos antes de examinar las otras armas y luego las contó. En total, había cinco espadas que pendían entre mazas, garrotes, lanzas y otras armas que no conocía,

Volvió a contar para estar segura: sí, eran cinco espadas.

Y todas pertenecían a Terry. ¡Oh, cómo debió reír cuando Candy le ofreció gastar sus chelines trabajosamente ahorrados para hacerle fabricar una! Y si bien Candy había hecho el papel de tonta, la conducta de Terry fue peor, pues le permitió hacerlo.

Estaba tan avergonzada por su propia ingenuidad que no pudo mirar al marido. Siguió contemplando la pared y dijo:

—**Tom, todas esas armas pertenecen a mi esposo, ¿no es así?**

—**Así es **—respondió Tom, mirando a Terry para evaluar la reacción del amigo ante el cambio en el comportamiento de su esposa. Terry advirtió que la voz de Candy temblaba y que se ruborizaba. Le pareció en gran medida extraño, pues la joven se mostró muy dócil, casi tímida durante la cena. ¡Casi no habló una palabra!

Terry observaba a su esposa pero, cuando por fin Candy se volvió hacia él, en el semblante del guerrero se instaló una amplia sonrisa.

Candy puso los brazos en jarras y tuvo la audacia de mirar a su esposo con semblante ceñudo. La transformación de la mujer asombró a Tom. La había considerado tímida, pero cambió de opinión al ver esos ojos furiosos, de un tono Verdes intenso. Lady Grandchester ya no parecía tímida sino lista para la pelea.

Era con Terry con quien estaba dispuesta a pelear. ¿Acaso no conocía el temperamento feroz de Terry? Tom llegó a la conclusión de que, sin duda, no lo conocía, pues de lo contrario no lo habría desafiado con semejante atrevimiento.

—**Tom, en Inglaterra, lo que pertenece al esposo también es propiedad de la esposa. ¿Aquí sucede lo mismo?**

Lo preguntó sin apartar la mirada de su esposo.

—**Es lo mismo **—respondió Tom—. ¿**Por qué lo preguntas, milady? ¿Hay algo en especial que te interese?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Qué cosa? **—preguntó Tom.

—**La espada.**

—**¿Una espada, milady? **—preguntó Tom.

—**No, Tom. No una espada** —aclaró Candy**—. La espada. La que está allá, en el centro de la pared. Quiero esa espada.**

Una exclamación colectiva se elevó en el salón, y la boca de Tom se abrió. Fijó la mirada sobre la mesa, sabiendo que todos habían oído la conversación y parecían tan perplejos como el mismo Tom.

—**Pero esa es la espada del señor **—tartamudeó Tom—. **Sin duda...**

La risa de Terry cortó la explicación.

—**Una esposa no podría ni aun alzar esa espada **—dijo—. **No, una simple mujer no tendría la fuerza suficiente; más aún, una mujer incapaz de comer cordero.**

Candy dejó pasar el reto durante un prolongado momento.

—**¿Hay dagas que una esposa pueda levantar con su fuerza insignificante? **—preguntó al fin, dirigiendo a su esposo una dulcísima sonrisa.

—**Por supuesto.**

—**En ese caso, quizá...**

—**Candy, sería muy fácil arrebatar un puñal de esas manos tan pequeñas.**

Candy hizo un gesto de asentimiento. A Terry lo decepcionó ganar con tanta facilidad ese juego de desafíos. Candy le hizo una inclinación y se encaminó hacia la mampara. Terry contempló el suave meneo de sus caderas hasta que advirtió que los hombres también lo observaban. Se aclaró la voz para llamarles la atención y les manifestó su disgusto.

Candy estaba ya casi fuera de la vista cuando exclamó por encima del hombro:

—**A menos que estuvieras durmiendo, Terry. En esa circunstancia, mis manos pequeñas tendrían fuerza suficiente, ¿no lo crees? Te deseo felices sueños.**

La risa de Terry la siguió tras la mampara.

—**¿He entendido mal? **—preguntó Tom—.** ¿O tu esposa acaba de amenazar con matarte?**

—**No has entendido mal.**

—**¿Aun así te ríes?**

—**Deja de fruncir el entrecejo —**dijo Terry—. **No corro peligro. Mi esposa no me haría el menor daño, pues no está en su carácter.**

—**Es inglesa, Terry.**

—**Lo comprenderás cuando la conozcas mejor.**

—**Es muy bella **—dijo Tom, sonriendo**—. No pude menos que notarlo.**

—**Pude ver que lo notabas.**

—**Sí... bueno, pasará un tiempo hasta que me acostumbre **—admitió Tom, incómodo al saber que el señor lo había sorprendido mirando a su esposa—. **Los hombres darían su vida por salvarla, Terry, pero, para ser honesto, no sé si alguna vez le jurarán lealtad. Por ser inglesa, claro.**

—**Había olvidado ese hecho **—respondió Terry—. **Cada vez que abre la boca, su acento me lo recuerda. Quizá, con el tiempo, Candy logre conquistar la confianza de los hombres. Yo no lo exigiré.**

—**Yo la creía tímida, pero ahora no estoy seguro.**

—**Candy es tan tímida como yo —**dijo Terry—.** No abriga demasiados temores. Le gusta decir lo que piensa: ese es otro de sus numerosos defectos. Pero es demasiado tierna para su propio bien, Tom.**

—**Entiendo.**

—**¿Por qué demonios sonríes? **—preguntó Terry.

—**Por nada, milord.**

—**Escúchame** —prosiguió Terry—. **Quiero que cuides a Candy cada vez que yo me ausente. No debes perderla de vista, Tom.**

—**¿Tú esperas problemas?**

—**No **—repuso Terry—. **Limítate a cumplir lo que te ordeno sin hacerme preguntas.**

—**Desde luego.**

—**Quiero que la adaptación de Candy sea lo más fluida posible. No es muy fuerte.**

—**Ya lo has dicho —**señaló Tom, sin pensarlo.

Terry compuso una expresión colérica para demostrarle que el comentario no le agradaba.

—**Hasta la vista de la sangre la desasosiega.**

—**Igual que la vista del cordero asado.**

Los dos hombres rieron. Pero la risa no duró. En cuanto Terry contempló los rostros de los que estaban sentados a la mesa dejó de reír. Todos los soldados miraban atentos hacia la mampara. Era posible que no confiaran en la esposa del señor, pero sin lugar a dudas se sentían cautivados por ella.

Candy no tenía idea de la conmoción que había provocado. Esperaba pacientemente mientras los criados llenaban la bañera con agua muy caliente bajo la supervisión de una mujer de cabellos grises y hablar suave, llamada Frieda, hasta que terminaron.

Frieda iba a salir cuando Candy le preguntó dónde estaba la cocina.

—**En los quintos infiernos **—murmuró Frieda**—. ¡Oh, Dios, no quería decir eso, señora!**

Candy contuvo la risa pues la pobre mujer parecía mortificada, y no quería incomodarla más aún.

—**No se lo diré a nadie **—le prometió—. **¿Lo que quería decir es que la cocina está en una construcción separada?**

Frieda asintió con tanto vigor que el moño de pelo que llevaba en la coronilla se balanceó.

—**Algunos inviernos, el tiempo es tan malo que tenemos que abrirnos paso hasta allá con la nieve por las rodillas. Hace un frío terrible, muchacha.**

—**¿Me mostrará dónde está?**

—**¿Por qué quieres verla?**

—**Como ahora soy el ama, tal vez haga ciertos cambios **—explicó Candy—.** Creo que la cocina tendría que ser trasladada más cerca del edificio principal, ¿no?**

—**¿Hablas en serio, muchacha? —**preguntó Frieda, evidentemente entusiasmada. Con expresión grave, murmuró—: **Con todo, yo te aconsejaría no mencionar los cambios, al menos ante Luisa. Se considera a sí misma el ama. Esa sí que es bastante mandona.**

Candy sonrió.

—**Eso también tendrá que cambiar, ¿no es cierto?**

La sonrisa radiante de la anciana le demostró que había ganado una aliada para toda la vida.

—**Será mejor que te bañes antes de que se enfríe el agua **—le aconsejó Frieda antes de marcharse.

Mientras se desvestía, Candy pensó en los comentarios de Frieda. Se metió en la bañera sin hacer ruido. No quería molestar, pues Terry y sus hombres estaban al otro lado, pero para el momento en que se lavó el pelo y se dio una buena friega estaba tan cansada que ya no le importaba sí la oían o no. Se puso una túnica limpia para dormir atada con unos lazos rosas desde el cuello hasta la cintura y se subió en la inmensa cama.

Le llevó casi media hora más desenredar el cabello y secarlo un poco. La espada de Terry no se apartaba de la mente de Candy. Fue humillante el modo en que la dejó sermonearlo acerca de lo necesario que era para un caballero tener una buena espada. Pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa: no lograba permanecer enfadada con Terry. Hasta soltó una carcajada suave al recordar que le había sugerido que Archie podía entrenarlo. Era probable que Terry pensara que tenía el cerebro de una oveja. Sin duda, pensaría que era tan ignorante como un ratón de campo.

El último pensamiento de Candy antes de dormirse fue revelador: deseaba que Terry viniera a la cama. ¡Que el Cielo la amparase; estaba enamorándose de ese escocés bárbaro!

* * *

****Veo cómo Terry sigue mirando hacia la mampara. La perra inglesa ya lo ha seducido. ¿Acaso su amor por Susana fue tan superficial que pudo remplazarla con tanta facilidad?**

**No aprendió la lección. Quizá ya le ha entregado el corazón a la desposada. De ese modo, la muerte de la mujer será más dolorosa.**

**Estoy impaciente por matarla**.**


	14. Capitulo 13

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 13

Los susurros despertaron a Candy. Al principio, se desorientó. Todavía ardían las velas, arrojando sombras que danzaban sobre la mampara. Candy las contempló unos momentos antes de comprender donde estaba.

Los murmullos se dejaron oír otra vez. Candy se esforzó por captar alguna que otra palabra, y cuando lo logró, se despertó del todo y tembló de miedo. ¡Ahora entendía lo que decían! Era el sacramento de la extremaunción lo que estaba oyendo, el rito sagrado dedicado a un alma que partía.

Debían de haber encontrado a Stear. Candy se persignó deprisa, se puso la bata y fue a ofrecer sus propias plegarias. Aunque se la considerara una extraña, de todos modos era la esposa de Terry. ¿Acaso no era su deber permanecer junto al esposo cuando despedía a un amigo?

Terry no la oyó acercarse. Candy se quedó detrás del marido, observando cómo el sacerdote leía la lectura sagrada.

El cuerpo estaba sobre la mesa más alejada de la mampara. El anciano sacerdote, vestido con el atuendo de duelo, negro, bordeado de púrpura, estaba de pie junto a un extremo de la mesa. De cabellos grises y rostro arrugado, hablaba con un tono cargado de tristeza.

Terry estaba de pie junto al extremo opuesto de la mesa. Los espacios intermedios estaban llenos de soldados de distintos rangos. Eliza, Luisa y otra mujer, que Candy adivinó que sería Patty, estaban cerca del hogar.

El corazón de Candy se compadeció de la sufrida mujer. Vio que el rostro de Patty estaba surcado de lágrimas, pero de su boca no brotaba un sonido, y eso la hizo admirarla más aún. Sin duda, en circunstancias similares Candy habría gemido sin control.

Se asomó detrás de su esposo para mirar mejor al hombre al que estaban velando.

Al principio pensó que estaba muerto. Candy estaba acostumbrada a ver heridas de todo tipo, y por eso no se desmayó al contemplar el horrendo espectáculo, aunque faltó poco. En un primer momento, le pareció que había sangre por todos lados. Pero Candy no podía saber qué proporción provenía de heridas graves, y lo serio que era el daño. Una gran herida curva abarcaba gran parte del pecho del guerrero. Además, tenía quebrado el brazo izquierdo, cerca de la muñeca, pero a Candy le pareció que era un corte limpio.

Era un hombre con cicatrices de batalla, rasgos austeros y cabello castaño oscuro. Un enorme cardenal le hinchaba la frente, confiriéndole un aspecto grotesco. Candy contempló largo rato la hinchazón, preguntándose si ese golpe habría sido la causa de la muerte.

De súbito, el hombre muerto hizo una mueca. Fue un movimiento tan leve que si no hubiera estado observándolo con tanta atención, le habría pasado por alto.

En la mente de Candy se encendió una chispa de esperanza. Se concentró en el modo en que el guerrero respiraba. Si bien la respiración era superficial, era tan genuina como la de un gallo de pelea. Esa era una buena señal, pues cuando la muerte se aproximaba a la presa, se producía una respiración temblorosa.

La verdad la tomó por sorpresa: Stear no se había muerto... todavía.

El sacerdote no terminaba nunca las oraciones, y Candy no quería esperar. Sin duda, el hombre al que estaban despidiendo pescaría una fiebre y moriría a menos que la joven pudiese curarle las heridas.

Candy dio un golpecito en el hombro de Terry y este se volvió de inmediato; luego se movió para obstruirle la visión del soldado herido. No parecía muy complacido de verla.

—**¿Es Stear? **—murmuró Candy. Terry asintió.

—**Vuelve a la cama, Candy.**

—**No está muerto.**

—**Está muriéndose.**

—**No, no creo que se esté muriendo, Terry.**

—**Vete a la cama.**

—**Pero, Terry...**

—**Ya.**

La aspereza de la orden afligió a la joven. Candy giró con lentitud y se encaminó de regreso a la cama. Pero mientras tanto hizo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba para atender a Stear.

Cuando regresó junto a su esposo, tenía los brazos cargados con frascos de medicinas. Había metido una aguja larga e hilo fuerte en el bolsillo de la bata y tres medias blancas asomaban por el otro bolsillo. Candy estaba resuelta a hacer todo lo posible por salvar al guerrero, con o sin la cooperación del marido. Sólo esperaba que Terry no armara demasiado escándalo antes de darse por vencido.

Pero no tendría más remedio que rendirse.

El sacerdote dio la bendición final y se arrodilló. Terry hizo un gesto a sus hombres, se volvió y casi arrojó a Candy al suelo. Sin pensarlo, la sujetó para que no se cayera.

Estaba furioso con su esposa: así lo indicaba su expresión. Y también el modo en que le apretaba los hombros. Candy hizo una aspiración profunda y exclamó:

—**En Inglaterra tenemos una extraña costumbre. No lloramos la muerte de un hombre hasta que está muerto, y no llamamos al sacerdote hasta estar seguros de que ha fallecido.**

Esa afirmación logró la atención total de Terry.

—**Terry, no puedes estar seguro de que Stear esté moribundo. Déjame ver las heridas. Si Dios ha decidido llevárselo, nada de lo que yo haga cambiará las cosas.**

Movió los hombros para soltarse de las manos de Terry mientras esperaba una respuesta, que demoró largo rato. Terry la miraba como si hubiese perdido el juicio. Candy trató de desplazarse a un lado, pero su esposo volvió a obstruirle la visión.

—**Hay mucha sangre.**

—**Ya la he visto.**

—**La sangre te descompone.**

—**Terry, ¿de dónde sacas eso?**

Terry no respondió.

—**No me hará nada.**

—**Si te descompones, yo me enfadaré**.

"_**Y si tu voz se torna más áspera aún, hará estallar un relámpago", **_pensó Candy.

—**Esposo, lo atenderé, con tu permiso o sin él. Ahora, sal de mi camino.**

Terry no se movió, pero abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante la dureza de la orden. Candy pensó que quería estrangularla y sacó la conclusión de que ése no era el modo de abordarlo.

—**Terry, ¿acaso yo te dije cómo luchar contra esos bandidos que nos atacaron? —**A Terry la pregunta le pareció ridícula. Candy respondió por él—: **No, por supuesto que no te lo dije. Esposo mío, yo no sé nada de peleas, pero sé mucho acerca de curar. Curaré a Stear, y eso es todo. Por favor, quítate de mi camino. Tu amigo sufre un dolor horrible.**

Fue esa última afirmación lo que convenció a Terry.

—**¿Sabes que sufre?**

—**Lo he visto hacer una mueca.**

—**¿Segura?**

—**Muy segura.**

La fiereza en el tono de Candy sorprendió a Terry. Ante sus mismos ojos estaba convirtiéndose en una tigresa.

—**Haz lo que puedas.**

Candy exhaló un suspiro mientras se acercaba deprisa a la mesa. Apoyó los frascos en una esquina y se inclinó sobre Stear para examinarle las heridas.

Todos los guerreros se acercaron otra vez a la mesa. Parecían ofuscados, por lo que Terry creyó que se enfrentaría a una rebelión. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y contempló a los presentes, que se habían vuelto hacia él. Era evidente que esperaban a ver qué haría en relación con la atrevida intervención de su esposa.

Candy no prestó atención a los soldados. Palpó con suavidad los extremos de la protuberancia en la frente de Stear. Luego, examinó la herida del pecho.

—**Tal como imaginaba —**dijo.

—**¿El daño? **—preguntó Terry.

Candy movió la cabeza y dijo en tono esperanzado:

—**La mayor parte es aparente.**

—**¿Aparente?**

—**Quiero decir que parece más grave de lo que en realidad es **—explicó Candy.

—**¿Está muriéndose?**

Fue el sacerdote quien preguntó. Jadeando, el anciano se puso de pie con esfuerzo y miró a Candy con la expresión más feroz que la joven había visto nunca.

—**Tiene una buena posibilidad, padre **—dijo Candy. Oyó un grito de mujer e imaginó que provenía de Patty.

—**Me gustaría ayudarte **—dijo el sacerdote.

—**Le estaría agradecida** —repuso la joven. Oyó que, tras ella, los soldados murmuraban por lo bajo. No les hizo caso y le dio la espalda a su esposo—. **Advertí que te marchabas con tus hombres, pero si no tienes algo demasiado importante que hacer, tu ayuda me vendría bien.**

—**Íbamos a construir una caja **—explicó Terry.

—**¿Una caja?**

—**Un ataúd **—intervino el sacerdote.

Candy adoptó una expresión incrédula y sintió deseos de tapar los oídos de Stear con las manos para que no oyese esa conversación descorazonadora.

—**¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Ya enterrabais a Stear antes de que dejara de respirar?**

—**No, habríamos esperado **—respondió Terry— **En realidad piensas que puedes salvarlo, ¿no es cierto?**

—**¿En qué puedo ayudar? —**preguntó Tom, antes de que Candy pudiese responderle al marido.

—**Necesito más luz, vendas de hilo, un tazón con agua tibia, más tazones con agua y dos tablillas de madera, más o menos de este tamaño, Tom **—indicó, mostrándole con las manos las medidas de las tablillas que necesitaba.

Si acaso pensaron que lo que había pedido Candy no tenía sentido, no lo dijeron.

—**Tiene el brazo quebrado, chica. ¿Piensas cortárselo? —**preguntó el sacerdote.

A espaldas de Candy, un soldado murmuró:

—**Stear preferiría morir antes que le cortaran el brazo.**

—**No le cortaremos el brazo** —afirmó Candy, exasperada—. **Se lo enderezaremos.**

—**¿Vas a hacerlo? **—preguntó el clérigo.

—**Sí.**

El círculo de hombres en torno de la mesa se estrechó. Tom se abrió paso a codazos hasta la señora.

—**Aquí está el tazón de agua que pediste. Los otros están detrás de ti.**

Candy abrió los frascos de medicinas, tomó entre el pulgar y el índice una pizca de un polvo pardo y lo mezcló con el agua del tazón. Cuando el líquido se volvió turbio, se lo dio a Tom.

—**Por favor, sostenme esto un momento.**

—**¿Qué es, señora?** —preguntó Tom, oliendo la poción.

—**Un somnífero para el Grandchester. Le aliviará el dolor.**

—**Ya está dormido.**

Candy no reconoció la voz y supo que ese comentario provenía de otro soldado que hablaba en tono colérico.

—**Sí, está dormido **—musitó otro—**. Cualquiera puede verlo.**

—**No está durmiendo **—replicó Candy, esforzándose en ser paciente. Comprendió que tenía que conquistar la confianza de los hombres para que colaborasen con ella.

—**Entonces, ¿por qué no nos habla ni nos mira?**

—**Porque sufre mucho** —respondió Candy—.** Terry, ¿puedes sostenerle la cabeza para que le resulte más fácil beber?**

Terry fue el único que no le discutió. Se acercó a la mesa y alzó la cabeza de Stear. Candy se inclinó sobre el amigo de Terry, le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le habló:

—**Stear, abre los ojos y mírame.**

Fue necesario que repitiera sus palabras tres veces, gritando la última hasta que al fin el guerrero le obedeció.

Un murmullo de sorpresa corrió en torno de la mesa; los incrédulos se habían convencido.

No cesó de insistir hasta que el guerrero bebió buena parte del preparado. Entonces, suspiró satisfecha.

—**En uno o dos minutos, la poción hará efecto. Tras esta afirmación,** Candy alzó la vista. Terry le sonreía.

—**Aún es posible que le dé una fiebre y muera **—susurró, temerosa de haberle dado demasiadas esperanzas y de haber sido poco precavida.

—**No se atrevería.**

—**¿No?**

—**¡Por la manera en que le gritaste...! **—replicó Terry.

Candy sintió que se sonrojaba.

—**Tenía que alzar la voz **—se excusó—. Era **el único modo de que me respondiese.**

—**Creo que ya está dormido **—intervino Tom.

—**Veremos **—dijo Candy. Otra vez se inclinó sobre Stear y le rodeó la cara con las manos**—. ¿El dolor está cediendo? **—preguntó.

El guerrero abrió lentamente los ojos y Candy vio que la medicina comenzaba a surtir efecto, pues los ojos estaban turbios y el semblante había adquirido una expresión serena.

—**¿Me he ido al Cielo? **—preguntó Stear en un susurro— **¿Tú eres mi ángel?**

Candy sonrió.

—**No Stear. Todavía estás en las Tierras Altas.**

Una expresión de horror atravesó el semblante del soldado.

—**¡Dios todopoderoso no estoy en el Cielo! ¡Es el Infierno! Es una treta cruel del demonio. Pareces un ángel pero suenas como una inglesa.**

La última afirmación fue un bramido y, de inmediato, comenzó a debatirse. Candy se inclinó tan cerca del oído derecho de Stear que casi lo besaba, y le murmuró en gaélico:

—**Quédate tranquilo, amigo. Estás a salvo entre escoceses **—le mintió—. **Si te hace sentir mejor, imagínate la próxima batalla contra los ingleses pero cállate. Deja que la poción te haga dormir.**

El suave acento con que Candy le habló le sonó extraño a ella misma, pero Stear estaba demasiado aturdido para notarlo. Dejó de forcejear y cerró otra vez los ojos.

Se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"_**Debe de estar contando los soldados enemigos que matará", **_pensó Candy.

—**¿Qué le ha dicho, milady?** —preguntó un soldado por encima del hombro de Candy.

—**Le he dicho que era demasiado obstinado para morirse, aún **—respondió Candy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tom estaba desconcertado.

—**Pero, ¿cómo sabes que Stear es obstinado?**

—**Es escocés, ¿verdad?**

Tom miró a Terry para ver si se sentía divertido o insultado por el comentario de lady Grandchester. Pero aquel sonreía, y Tom llegó a la conclusión de que la señora sólo bromeaba. Con el entrecejo fruncido, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría entender a esta inglesa insólita. La voz dulce de la mujer era tan engañosa como su apariencia: era como una muñequita delicada. ¡Si la coronilla de Candy apenas llegaba al hombro del esposo...! Y si no estaba en guardia, esa voz algo ronca era capaz de convencerlo de cumplir cualquier deseo que le formulara...

—**Yo también quisiera ayudarla.**

La voz llorosa pertenecía a Patty, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, mirando a Candy. La mujer rubia aún estaba asustada, pero decidida, y cuando Candy le sonrió, le devolvió una sonrisa algo vacilante.

—**Stear es mi esposo. Haré cualquier cosa que me indique.**

—**Agradeceré su ayuda **—le dijo Candy—. **Humedezca este paño y sosténgalo contra la frente de su esposo **—le indicó.

Candy sacó las tres medias del bolsillo y metió en una de ellas la tablilla que le había proporcionado Tom. Antes de que terminara, uno de los soldados había hecho lo mismo con la segunda tablilla.

En ese momento le temblaban las manos, pues ya no podía demorar la tarea que más la asustaba. Era hora de enderezar el brazo de Stear.

—**En Inglaterra se puso de moda utilizar una esponja para hacer dormir a un hombre, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con ese tipo de tratamiento **—divagó—. **Ruego que Stear duerma mientras le hacemos esto.**

—**¿Se habría dormido mejor si hubiera empleado la esponja? **—preguntó un soldado.

—**¡Sí! **—respondió Candy—. **Pero sería posible que no despertara. Sucede en la mayoría de los casos. Las desventajas superan a las ventajas, ¿no cree?**

De inmediato, los soldados asintieron.

—**Terry, tendrás que hacer esto por mí pues yo no tengo suficiente fuerza **—dijo—. **Tom, necesito tiras largas de hilo, preparadas para amarrar las tablillas.**

Candy metió la mano hinchada de Stear en la tercera media, hizo cinco agujeros en la parte de los dedos del pie, y pasó los dedos por esos orificios. Cada vez que le tocaba el brazo, echaba a Stear una mirada angustiada para ver si despertaba.

—**Terry, sujétale la mano. Tom, tú sostén el antebrazo **—indicó—. **Tirad lentamente, por favor, hasta que yo pueda enderezar el hueso. Patty, vuélvete de espaldas. No quiero que veas esto.**

Candy aspiró con fuerza para serenarse, y luego murmuró:

—**¡Dios, cómo detesto esta parte de mi trabajo! Ahora.**

Fueron necesarios tres intentos hasta que la joven estuvo segura de que los extremos del hueso roto estaban en la posición correcta. Deslizó la primera tablilla debajo del brazo, luego puso la segunda encima. Le temblaban las manos. Terry sostuvo las tablillas mientras Candy envolvía varias vueltas de vendas en las maderas. Cuando terminó, el brazo de Stear quedó firmemente entablillado.

—**Ya está; lo peor ya ha pasado **—dijo, con un hondo suspiro de alivio.

—**Falta el pecho, milady **—le recordó el sacerdote. Lanzó una tos áspera y dolorosa, y agregó—: **Tiene una herida abierta ahí.**

—**Parece peor de lo que en realidad es** —respondió Candy.

Sonrió al oír un suspiro colectivo. Pidió más luz y quedó casi ciega por la cantidad de velas que los soldados sostuvieron para que pudiese ver.

Candy pidió otro tazón con agua tibia. Abrió otro frasco de medicina, arrojó una buena cantidad de un polvo anaranjado en el líquido y entregó la mezcla al sacerdote, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—**Beba esto. Le curará la tos **—le dijo—. **Estoy segura de que le duele.**

El clérigo quedó mudo. Tanta consideración lo dejaba perplejo. Bebió un buen trago e hizo una mueca.

—**Bébalo todo, padre —**le ordenó Candy.

Como un niño, se resistió unos instantes y luego obedeció.

Candy volvió la atención a la herida del pecho de Stear. Se concentró en la tarea. La herida formaba una costra con barro y sangre seca. Candy la limpió con meticulosidad, pues por la experiencia pasada y las instrucciones de su madre sabía el terrible daño que podía ocasionar una sola mota de suciedad que quedara dentro de una herida. Y aunque no conocía la razón, sabía que era así. Como los labios de la herida eran desparejos, los cosió con aguja e hilo.

Terry ordenó que llevaran una cama al gran salón. Sabía que Candy querría tener al paciente cerca, y la cabaña de Stear estaba a buena distancia.

La esposa de Stear no había pronunciado una sola palabra en toda esa noche tan larga. No se movió de donde estaba, frente a Candy, y observó cada uno de los movimientos de la joven.

Candy casi no le prestó atención. Había estado inclinada sobre el guerrero tanto tiempo que, cuando al fin se irguió, le corrió un dolor por la espalda que la hizo ahogar una exclamación. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiese recuperar el equilibrio, sintió que una docena de manos la sostenían.

—**Patty, por favor, ayúdame a vendar el pecho de tu marido** —pidió, con intención de hacer participar a la afligida mujer.

Patty estaba ansiosa por ayudar. En cuanto la curación terminó, Terry llevó a su amigo a la cama. Candy y Patty lo siguieron.

—**Cuando el dolor lo despierte, estará furioso** —vaticinó Candy—.** Patty, tendrás que vértelas con un oso.**

—**Pero despertará. **—En la voz de Patty vibró una sonrisa.

—**Sí, despertará **—confirmó Candy.

Esperó a que Patty acomodara las mantas bajo los hombros del esposo, y luego le preguntó:

—**¿Dónde han ido Eliza y Luisa?**

—**Han regresado a su cabaña, a dormir** —respondió Patty. Acarició la frente de Stear con un ademán afectuoso que demostraba cuánto lo quería— **Yo iba a despertarlas cuando Stear... cuando él hubiese muerto.**

Candy miró perpleja a Terry.

El padre Murdock atrajo la atención de todos, pues comenzó a roncar. El anciano sacerdote estaba tumbado en una silla, la que había acercado a la mesa.

—**¡Oh! **—exclamó Candy—. **Olvidé decirle que el brebaje le daría sueño.**

—**Puede dormir aquí **—dijo Terry. Y dirigiéndose a la esposa de Stear, añadió— **Patty, vete a descansar un poco. Tom y yo nos turnaremos para cuidar a tu esposo hasta que vuelvas**.

La expresión abatida de Patty indicó a Candy que no quería dejar a su marido, pero se apresuró a asentir y se encaminó a la puerta. Candy comprendió que la obediencia hacia el señor era más importante que cualquier otra consideración.

—**Terry, si tú estuvieses enfermo sin duda yo no querría apartarme de tu lado. ¿Por qué no dejas que Patty duerma aquí? podría descansar en una silla, o tal vez usar uno de los dormitorios de arriba, ¿no crees?**

Patty giró en redondo.

—**Estaría muy cómoda **—aseguró.

Terry pasó la mirada de una mujer a otra, y luego asintió.

—**Ve a buscar tus cosas **—dijo—. **Dormirás en una de las habitaciones de arriba, Patty. No te olvides de tu estado. Stear se enfadaría si al despertar te viese exhausta.**

Patty hizo una reverencia formal.

—**Gracias, milord **—dijo.

—**Marcus, acompaña a Patty a la cabaña a recoger sus cosas **—Terry llamó.

Candy se quedó junto a la cama, observando a Stear. Patty se acercó a ella, dudó unos instantes y luego le tomó la mano:

—**Quisiera darte las gracias señora **—murmuró.

—**No tendrás que despertar a Elizay a Luisa **—repuso Candy. Patty sonrió.

—**No, no tengo que despertarlas**. —Comenzaba a irse, pero se volvió.— **Cuando nazca mi hijo, llevará el nombre de su padre.**

—**¿Cuando será ese acontecimiento maravilloso**? —preguntó Candy.

—**Dentro de seis meses. Y sí es una niña...**

—**Le pondré tu nombre, milady.**

Sí hubiera tenido fuerzas, Candy habría reído, pero estaba tan agotada que sólo pudo sonreír.

—**Terry, ¿has oído la promesa de Patty? Ella no cree que Candy sea un nombre de varón. ¿Qué te parece?**

Patty le sonrió a Terry, esperó que asintiera y dijo:

—**Creía que tu nombre era Cane, milady**.

Terry rió por la esposa. Patty estrechó la mano de Candy para demostrarle que estaba bromeando, y salió del salón con Marcus.

—**¿Ese individuo sonríe alguna vez?** —le preguntó Candy a Terry cuando quedaron solos.

—**¿Quién?**

—**Marcus.**

—**No, Candy.**

—**Me detesta con toda su alma.**

—**Sí, así es.**

Candy miró enfurruñada a Terry por haber asentido con tanta facilidad, y luego preparó otro brebaje que tenía para poder ara prevenir la fiebre. Se dirigía otra vez hacia la cama cuando de pronto recordó que no había examinado la parte inferior del cuerpo de Stear para ver si había otras heridas que curar.

Resolvió pedirle a Terry que lo hiciera mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

—**No hay más heridas **—afirmó Terry, tras acceder a la petición de Candy.

El alivio de Candy no duró. Cuando abrió los ojos, Terry estaba a pocos centímetros de ella y le sonreía.

—**Estás ruborizada. Contéstame a esta pregunta** —pidió él con una suave voz—** Si hubiera tenido una herida, ¿qué habrías hecho?**

—**Curarla, si fuera posible **—respondió Candy—. Y **tal vez me habría ruborizado todo el tiempo mientras lo hiciera. Terry, no olvides que sólo soy una mujer.**

Esperó que Terry la contradijese.

—**Sí, eso eres.**

La forma como la miraba hizo que el sonrojo de Candy se intensificara. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a este hombre? Se comportaba como si quisiera decirle algo y no se decidiera.

—**Esposo, ¿otra vez estoy fea? Sé que debo de estar hecha un desastre.**

—**Nunca has sido fea** —le respondió Terry, apartando un mechón de cabello sobre el hombro de Candy. El tierno gesto provocó un estremecimiento en los brazos de la mujer—.** Pero sí estás hecha un desastre.**

Candy no supo cómo interpretarlo. Su esposo sonreía, y la muchacha supuso que no se burlaba. ¿O sí? Este hombre tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

Cuanto más la contemplaba Terry, más nerviosa se ponía.

—**Vamos, haz que Stear beba esto.** —Le entregó el tazón.

—**En las últimas horas has disparado órdenes como un comandante en el campo de batalla, Candy. Pero ahora te muestras tímida. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?**

—**A ti —**repuso Candy**—. Cuando me miras así, siento timidez.**

—**Es bueno saberlo.**

—**No, por cierto que no es bueno **—musitó Candy. Le arrebató el tazón de las manos, corrió junto a Stear e instó al paciente a que bebiera una buena cantidad.

—**Quiero que uses mi manto **—dijo Terry.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Esposa, quiero que lleves mis colores.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque ahora me perteneces** —le explicó Terry, paciente.

—**Llevaré tu manto cuando mi corazón quiera pertenecerte, ni un minuto antes ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?**

—**Podría ordenarte que...**

—**Pero no lo harás.**

Terry sonrió. A fin de cuentas, su pequeña y gentil esposa comenzaba a entenderlo. Y él también comenzaba a comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de Candy. Esta mujercita tonta aún no aceptaba que su propio corazón comenzaba a ablandarse hacia él. Pero Terry quería que lo admitiese.

—**¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Patty? Si yo estuviese herido, ¿te quedarías a mi lado?**

—**Por supuesto.**

Candy ni miró por encima del hombro cuando agregó:

—**Marido, ya puedes abandonar esa sonrisa presuntuosa. Cualquier esposa se quedaría junto a su marido: es nuestro deber.**

—**Y tú siempre cumples con tu deber.**

—**Sí.**

—**Candy, te daré dos semanas para decidirte, pero terminarás por usar mi manto.**

Mientras contemplaba a Candy, una verdad contradictoria se abrió paso en la mente de Terry: _**en realidad, quería que ella lo quisiera. Quería que lo amara. Aun así, estaba decidido a no amarla. El motivo era simple: un guerrero no amaba a la esposa, la poseía. Claro que existían buenas razones para ello: el amor complicaba la relación. Por otra parte, hacía que un señor olvidara sus obligaciones. No, nunca amaría a Candy, pero se empeñaría en que muy pronto ella se enamorara de él.**_

—**Dos semanas.**

Candy no necesitaba que lo repitiese.

—**Marido mío, eres muy arrogante.**

—**Me alegro de que lo adviertas.**

Terry salió del salón antes de que Candy pudiese ahogar una risa con la que lo hubiera provocado otra vez. Los soldados debían de estar esperándolo abajo, en el patio, deseando oír noticias sobre el amigo. Varios cientos de hombres velaban a Stear y no retomarían las tareas hasta no haber entrado a ver al camarada. Tenían derecho, y Terry no se lo negaría.

En el mismo momento en que Candy cerraba los ojos, Stear se despertó del sueño inducido por el brebaje. La joven se arrodilló en el suelo con los pies metidos bajo el vestido. El largo cabello se esparcía como una manta por la espalda. Stear gimió cuando intentó mover el brazo palpitante. Quiso frotarse para aliviar la comezón, pero cuando trató de mover la otra mano, sintió que alguien se la sujetaba.

Abrió los ojos, y enseguida vio a la mujer. Tenía la cabeza apoyada cerca del muslo de Stear y los ojos cerrados. Sin saber cómo, adivinó que tenía los ojos Verdes, claros y encantadores.

Stear creyó que estaba dormida, pero cuando intentó soltarse, ella no se lo permitió.

Entonces, los soldados comenzaron a agolparse en el salón, y atrajeron la atención del herido. Los amigos le sonreían. Stear trató de devolver el saludo y, si bien estaba dolorido, las sonrisas de los camaradas le indicaron que no estaba moribundo. _**"Quizá los últimos ritos que creí oír eran para otro", **_pensó.

Cerca de la entrada aguardaban Terry y Tom. Terry contemplaba a su esposa, y Tom a los soldados.

Para Tom fue un momento mágico: los soldados parecían atónitos ante el cuadro que presenciaban. Todos ellos sabían que lady Grandchester había salvado al amigo de una muerte segura. La sonrisa débil de Stear confirmaba el milagro.

En el salón sólo cabía una tercera parte de los soldados, pero cuando el primer hombre se puso en cuclillas e hizo una reverencia, los otros lo imitaron, hasta que incluso los que estaban afuera estuvieron de rodillas.

Terry comprendió que era un acto unánime de lealtad, pero no hacia Stear. No, Stear era un par y no correspondía que se arrodillaran ante él. En ese instante, los soldados brindaban a lady Grandchester su lealtad, su absoluta confianza.

Y durante la silenciosa ceremonia, la esposa durmió.

—**Yo me jacté de que le llevaría mucho tiempo conquistar la confianza de los soldados **—le dijo Tom a Terry**—. Estaba equivocado; le ha llevado menos de un día.**

Marcus, con su hermana Luisa, entró en el salón en el mismo momento en que salía el último soldado. Esperaron junto a Tom, hasta que Patty, llevando de la mano a annie, se unió a ellos.

—**¿Ves, Eliza? Te dije que Stear estaba mejor. ¡Mira cómo sonríe!** —murmuró Patty, dichosa; luego, soltó la mano de annie y corrió junto a su esposo.

—**Lady Grandchester salvó a Stear** —le dijo Tom a Marcus—. **Es hora de regocijo, mi amigo, no de enfado. ¿Por qué frunces así el entrecejo?**

—**Stear se habría curado aun sin la asistencia de lady Grandchester. Fue decisión de Dios, no de ella.**

El tono duro del hombre llamó la atención de Terry.

—**Marcus, ¿no aceptas a mi esposa? **—preguntó, con un tono engañosamente suave.

De inmediato, el guerrero movió la cabeza.

—**La acepto porque es tu esposa, Terry, y la protegeré con mi vida** —agregó—. **Pero no ganará mi lealtad tan fácilmente.**

Eliza y Luisa permanecieron junto a Marcus con la misma expresión que él, mientras asistían a la conversación. Terry los miró uno a uno y luego dijo:

—**Todos vosotros le daréis la bienvenida, ¿entendieron?**

Las mujeres asintieron de inmediato. Marcus tardó algo más en aceptar.

—**Terry, ¿acaso olvidaste tan pronto a nuestra Susana?**

—**Han pasado casi tres años **—intervino Tom.

—**No la he olvidado **—afirmó Terry.

—**¿Y por qué...?**

—**Marcus, yo me casé para complacer a mi rey, y tú lo sabes. Antes de darle la espalda a mi esposa, recuerda, recordadlo todos. Candy también se casó por orden de su propio rey. No tenía más interés que yo en este matrimonio. Honradla por cumplir con su deber.**

—**¿De verdad que no quería casarse contigo**? —preguntó Eliza. Los ojos castaños revelaban su asombro.

Terry movió la cabeza.

—**Eliza, el único motivo por el que comento esto contigo, es tu hermana, Susana. Candy estaba prometida a otro hombre. ¿Por qué querría casarse conmigo?**

—**Los ingleses nos detestan tanto como nosotros a ellos** —dijo Tom.

—**Tu esposa no sabe lo afortunada que es **—dijo Eliza, con timidez.

Terry sonrió al percibir la sinceridad en la voz de Eliza. Los tres se quedaron mirándolo mientras se encaminaba hacia la esposa dormida y la alzaba con ternura en los brazos. La apretaba contra el pecho.

Tom lo siguió con la intención de tomar su turno para cuidar de Stear.

—**Terry, me pregunto cuánto tiempo le llevará a tu esposa aceptarnos.**

—**Muy poco **—predijo Terry. Se dirigió hacia la cama, pero se detuvo para decir sobre el hombro—: **Se acostumbrará, Tom, ya lo verás.**


	15. Capitulo 14

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 14

La primera semana Candy inició tres guerras.

Las intenciones de Candy eran buenas. Había decidido sacar el mejor partido posible de la situación, aceptando el hecho de que estaba casada con un señor. Cumpliría su deber de esposa y cuidaría de Terry y del hogar. Sin importar lo difícil que fuese la adaptación para Terry, Candy no pensaba eludir sus propias obligaciones.

En el fondo de la mente tenía la esperanza de que, mientras se ocupaba de las nuevas tareas, también podría realizar algunos cambios que le parecían necesarios. Si en realidad se lo proponía, hasta podría civilizar a estos habitantes de las Tierras Altas.

Las guerras, una tras otra, se abatieron sobre Candy, aunque no estaba dispuesta a culparse por haber desatado los conflictos. No, la culpa era de los escoceses, de sus ridículas costumbres, de su naturaleza empecinada y, en especial, de su inflexible orgullo. ¿Acaso Candy tenía la culpa de que ninguno de estos bárbaros tuviera una pizca de sentido común?

Candy durmió hasta después del almuerzo el día siguiente de la cura de Stear. Pensó que merecía un descanso prolongado hasta que recordó que era domingo y que había faltado a misa. Era un deber asistir, y se irritó al comprender que nadie la había despertado. Ahora tendría que gastar uno de sus chelines para comprar una indulgencia.

Se puso una camisa de color crema y encima una prenda de color rubí, se colocó un cinturón trenzado muy suelto, de modo que se apoyara sobre las caderas, como dictaba la moda de esos días. Si bien no había estado en la Corte, se mantenía al tanto del estilo más moderno aunque fuese incómodo. No quería que los escoceses la consideraran una chica campesina ignorante. Era la esposa del señor y tenía que estar siempre elegante. Se cepilló el cabello, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color, y fue a ver cómo estaba el paciente. Si Stear estaba bien, buscaría al sacerdote y pondría el asunto en sus manos.

Temía la penitencia que sin duda le daría.

Sin embargo, la suerte estaba del lado de Candy. No sólo Stear dormía apaciblemente sino que también el sacerdote estaba en el salón, pues le tocaba el turno de cuidar al enfermo.

Cuando vio acercarse a Candy, el clérigo hizo ademán de levantarse.

—**Por favor, quédese sentado, padre** —le pidió Candy, sonriendo.

—**No fuimos presentados como corresponde** —dijo el cura—. **Soy el padre Murdock, lady Grandchester.**

Era difícil entenderlo, pues la voz del sacerdote era tenue como el aire y el rodar de las "r" complicaba la cuestión. Se le oía como si tuviese inminente necesidad de toser y Candy tuvo que contener la tentación de toser por él.

—**Padre, ¿se le alivió el dolor del pecho?** —preguntó.

—**Sí, milady, sin duda **—respondió el padre Murdock**—. Hacía muchas noches que no dormía tan bien. Esa poción me mejoró mucho.**

—**Me gustaría prepararle un ungüento para que se frote el pecho **—dijo Candy—. **En una semana, la tos desaparecería.**

—**Gracias por perder el tiempo en ayudar a este viejo, chica.**

—**Padre, debo advertirle que el olor de esta pasta es tan desagradable que todos sus amigos se alejarán de usted.**

El padre Murdock sonrió:

—**No me importará.**

—**¿Ha descansado bien?**

—**Ahora duerme, pero más temprano Tom tuvo que contenerlo. Stear quería quitarse las vendas del brazo herido. Patty estaba tan angustiada que quería despertarte, pero Tom le ordenó que se fuera a acostar.**

Al oír las noticias, Candy frunció el entrecejo mientras examinaba los dedos hinchados del guerrero: tenían buen color, cosa que la satisfizo. Le posó la mano sobre la frente.

—**No tiene fiebre** —afirmó—.** Padre, sus plegarias lo salvaron.**

—**No, muchacha —**replicó el padre—. **Tú fuiste la que lo salvó. Dios debe de haber decidido que Stear permanezca con nosotros y, en su sabiduría, te envió a ti para que lo curases.**

El elogio incomodó a Candy.

—**Bueno, le envió a una pecadora** —exclamó, deseosa de terminar con el enojoso asunto—. **Esta mañana he faltado a misa **—explicó, tras dejar una moneda en la mano del padre—.** Por favor, tome esta moneda para comprar una indulgencia.**

—**Pero, señora...**

—**Padre, antes de que decida qué penitencia me corresponde, quisiera explicarle mis motivos. Si Terry me hubiese despertado, yo no habría faltado a la misa —**dijo, con los brazos en jarras, arrojando el cabello tras el hombro en un gesto que al padre Murdock le pareció encantador—. **Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad este también es un pecado de Terry. ¿Qué opina usted?**

El sacerdote no se apresuró a responder.

—**¿Sabe usted? **—continuó Candy—.** Cuanto más pienso en el problema, más me convenzo de que Terry tendría que haberle dado la moneda. En realidad, es culpa de él.**

El padre Murdock no podía seguir el hilo del pensamiento de Candy. Tuvo la sensación de que había entrado un torbellino en la habitación. Un torbellino en el que brillaba el sol. El anciano sintió deseos de reír de alegría. Ahora se disiparía la pesadumbre que flotaba sobre el hogar de Terry desde la muerte de Susana: estaba seguro de ello. Había visto el modo en que el señor contemplaba a la esposa mientras ésta curaba a Stear: estaba tan sorprendido como los demás... y tan complacido como ellos.

—**Padre... —**preguntó Candy**—. ¿Qué opina de mi preocupación?**

—**Ninguno de los dos ha pecado.**

La sorpresa que provocó su comentario hizo sonreír al padre Murdock. Lady Grandchester parecía pasmada.

—**Eres muy devota, ¿verdad lady Grandchester?**

Dejar que el padre Murdock pensara eso habría sido un pecado.

—**¡Oh cielos, no! **—dijo Candy precipitadamente**—. No puedo permitir que crea semejante cosa. Es que el sacerdote que tenemos, allá en mi patria..., bueno, es muy devoto, y debo decirle que sus penitencias por lo general son espantosas. Yo creo que el aburrimiento lo hacía ser muy estricto. En una ocasión, hizo cortarse el pelo a Agnes. Ella lloró durante una semana.**

—**¿Agnes?**

—**Una de mis queridas hermanas —**le aclaró Candy.

—**Debió de haber cometido un pecado terrible **—señaló el padre Murdock.

—**Se quedó dormida durante uno de los sermones **—confesó Candy.

El sacerdote contuvo la risa.

—**Aquí no somos tan rigurosos **—le advirtió—. **Te prometo que nunca te obligaré a cortarte el pelo, lady Grandchester.**

—**Es una pena que usted no viviera con nosotros en aquel entonces **—dijo Candy—. **El cabello de Agnes no volvió a rizarse desde que la obligó a cortárselo.**

—**¿Cuántos sois en tu familia? —**preguntó el clérigo.

—**Éramos cinco, todas muchachas, pero Eleanor, la mayor, murió cuando yo tenía siete años, de modo que no la recuerdo bien. Luego vienen las mellizas, Agnes y Alice, después annie y por fin, yo, que soy la menor. Papá nos crió él solo **—agregó con una sonrisa tierna.

—**Me parece una familia sólida** —señaló el cura con gesto enfático—.** ¿Tus hermanas son tan bonitas como tú?**

—**¡Oh, mucho más bonitas! —**exclamó Candy—. **Cuando se casó con papá, mi madre estaba preñada de mí. Mi padre había perdido a su esposa, ¿sabe usted?, y mi madre perdió a su marido poco antes de casarse con el barón. Sin embargo, a papá no le importó. En cuanto se casó con mamá, yo me convertí en su niñita.**

—**Un buen hombre —**comentó el padre Murdock.

—**Sí **—confirmó Candy con un suspiro**—. El solo hecho de hablar de mi familia me hace echarla de menos.**

—**En ese caso, no hablaremos más de ello **—sugirió el padre Murdock—. **Por favor, toma esta moneda y dale un empleo mejor.**

—**Preferiría que la conservara, pues creo que al alma de mi esposo le hace falta. A fin de cuentas, es un señor y tiene que matar en la batalla. No me malinterprete, padre, pues Terry jamás tomaría una vida sin un buen motivo. Aunque no lo conozco tanto como usted, creo que no buscaría problemas. En el fondo del corazón, sé que es así. En esta cuestión, deberá aceptar mi palabra, padre.**

Terry entró en el salón a tiempo de escuchar la defensa que su esposa hacía de él.

—**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, muchacha** —respondió el sacerdote. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el semblante exasperado del señor. Le costó esfuerzo contener la risa.

—**Bien **—dijo Candy con evidente alivio—. **Me alegro de que esté de acuerdo. Aunque sea vergonzoso admitirlo, estoy harta de tener que preocuparme constantemente por mi alma. El padre Charles nos obligaba a confesar cualquier pensamiento y, para serle sincera, en ocasiones yo inventaba algo sólo para complacerlo. Es un sacerdote muy concienzudo y llevábamos una vida muy tranquila. Nunca sucedía nada pecaminoso.**

Al padre Murdock le pareció que aquel sacerdote debía de ser un fanático.

—**Lady Grandchester, aquí somos mucho más relajados.**

—**Me alegro** —dijo Candy—. **Ahora que estoy casada, también debo cuidar del alma de mi esposo, y no sé qué otra cosa sería capaz de hacerme encanecer. Padre, creo que seremos buenos amigos. Tendría que llamarme Candy, ¿no cree?**

—**Lo que creo, Candy, es que tienes un corazón tierno. Eres como la brisa fresca que este castillo frío y viejo necesitaba.**

—**Sí, padre, es cierto que tiene un corazón tierno —**intervino Terry—. **Tiene que superar ese defecto.**

—**Ese no es un defecto.**

Candy se alegró de haber hecho la enfática afirmación con la mirada aún fija en el sacerdote, pues cuando se volvió para ver a su marido, ya no pudo pronunciar palabra y sólo ahogó una exclamación.

Terry estaba medio desnudo.

Estaba vestido a la usanza bárbara. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, que era la única prenda civilizada que cubría ese cuerpo enorme. La camisa quedaba cubierta, en parte, por el manto plegado sobre el hombro. El resto del manto se enrollaba en torno de la cintura. Acomodado en amplios pliegues, sujetos por una cuerda a modo de cinturón, sólo le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Unas botas negras raídas en algunos sitios por el uso, cubrían sólo una parte de las piernas musculosas.

Las rodillas estaban tan desnudas como el trasero de un niño de pecho.

Terry creyó que su esposa estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ocultó la irritación esperando que se acostumbra a su atuendo, y dijo:

—**¿Cómo está Stear?**

—**¿Qué has dicho?** —preguntó Candy, todavía con la mirada fija en las rodillas de Terry.

—**Te he preguntado por Stear **—repitió Terry con más vigor.

—**¡Sí, claro, Stear! **—respondió la joven, asintiendo varias veces.

Como no agregó otra palabra Terry le ordenó:

—**Esposa, cuando me hables, mírame a la cara.**

La aspereza del regaño sobresaltó a Candy y se apresuró a obedecer. Terry estaba seguro de que el sonrojo de su esposa podría encender un fuego.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te llevará acostumbrarte a verme vestido así? **—preguntó, sin disimular la irritación.

Candy se recuperó enseguida.

—**¿De qué modo? **—preguntó, sonriendo con aire inocente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa suavizó la expresión de Terry.

—**¿Tendré que repetirte todo**?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Hay algo de lo que querías hablarme?** —preguntó.

Terry se propuso avergonzarla otra vez:

—**Esposa, ya me viste sin ropas, y sin embargo reaccionas...**

Candy se precipitó a cubrirle la boca con la mano.

—**Esposo, yo te sentí desnudo, no te vi. No es lo mismo** —añadió. Al advertir lo que había hecho, dejó caer la mano y retrocedió—. **Terry, cuida tus modales ante el sacerdote.**

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco, y Candy pensó que pedía al cielo que le diera paciencia.

—**Ahora dime lo que querías decirme.**

—**Quiero hablar con Stear **—respondió Terry. Se encaminó hacia la cama, pero Candy se interpuso, otra vez con los brazos apoyados en la cadera.

—**Terry, ahora está durmiendo. Puedes hablar con él más tarde.**

Terry no podía creer lo que oía.

—**Despiértalo.**

—**Es probable que tus gritos lo hayan despertado** —musitó Candy.

Terry tomó una bocanada de aire.

—**Despiértalo **—repitió, para agregar en tono más suave—: **Ah, Candy. Nunca me digas lo que puedo hacer y lo que no puedo.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Por qué, qué?**

Con el propósito de darse ánimos para responderle, Candy recordó que su esposo le había prometido que nunca se enfadaría con ella, pero la expresión de Terry era estremecedora.

—**¿Por qué no tengo que decirte lo que puedes o no hacer?**

Vio que la pregunta no le agradaba, pues la mandíbula de Terry estaba tensa. Los músculos de las mejillas se contrajeron un par de veces. Se preguntó si él siempre habría tenido esa afección nerviosa o si sería reciente.

—**Así acostumbramos hacerlo aquí **—intervino el padre Murdock.

El clérigo se levantó con esfuerzo de la silla y se apresuró a ponerse junto a lady Grandchester. Su preocupación no era inmotivada. Hacía muchos años que conocía a Terry Grandchester, conocía muy bien esa expresión y quiso intervenir en favor de Candy antes de que Terry explotara. A su debido tiempo, sin duda Candy aprendería el peligro de interrogar a un hombre tan poderoso. Hasta entonces, el sacerdote tomó la resolución de cuidarla.

—**Terry, la chica ha estado aquí poco tiempo. No creo que haya querido provocarte**.

Terry asintió. Candy movió la cabeza.

—**Sí, pretendí desafiarlo, padre aunque no quise ser insolente. Sólo quisiera que me explique por qué no puedo decirle lo que tiene que hacer. Él me lo dice con frecuencia.**

Candy tuvo la audacia de dirigir a su esposo una expresión enfurruñada.

—**Esposa, soy tu marido y tu señor. ¿Acaso esos dos motivos no son suficientes?**

Otra vez se contrajo un músculo en la mandíbula de Terry. Candy lo miraba, fascinada. Pensó si podría darle alguna opción para librarlo de la afección, pero como Terry la miraba colérico, decidió que no se molestaría en hacerlo.

—**¿Y bien? —**exigió Terry, dando un paso hacia ella con aire amenazador.

Candy no retrocedió un centímetro. Más bien, se adelantó. Terry estaba atónito: se sabía que hombres ya maduros huían de él, pero este pedacito de mujer le hacía frente con la mayor audacia.

Admitió, _**"¡me hace frente!"**_

Nuevamente, el sacerdote intentó intervenir.

—**Lady Grandchester, ¿acaso te atreves a provocar la ira del señor?**

—**Terry no se enfadará conmigo **—afirmó Candy, con la vista fija en su esposo—.** Es un hombre muy paciente**. —Como miraba a Terry, no vio la expresión perpleja del sacerdote—. **Me dio su palabra, padre, y no dejará de cumplirla.**

"_**¡Por Dios, estaba provocándolo!"**_ Terry no supo si estrangularla o besarla.

—**Esposa, ¿quieres que me arrepienta de mi promesa?**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**No. Pero tu actitud me aflige. Si no aprendes a ceder, ¿cómo haremos para entendernos? Soy tu esposa, Terry. ¿Acaso mi posición no me permite decirte...?**

—**No —**afirmó Terry, en tono firme como una piedra—. **Y si alguien tiene que ceder aquí, serás tú. ¿He sido claro?**

La expresión del hombre le sugirió que no discutiese, pero Candy la ignoró.

—**¿Una esposa no puede dar su opinión?**

—**No puede.** —Terry exhaló un prolongado suspiro y luego continuó—: **Veo que no comprendes cómo son las cosas aquí, Candy, y por eso perdono tu insolencia de hoy. Pero en el futuro...**

—**No he sido insolente —**replicó Candy—. **Sólo quiero tener claro esto en mi cerebro tan inferior. Por favor, explícame **—añadió—. **¿Cuáles son mis responsabilidades como esposa? Me gustaría comenzar lo antes posible.**

—**No tienes ninguna responsabilidad.**

Candy reaccionó como si Terry la hubiese golpeado. El hombre vio un relámpago de auténtica ira en los ojos de Candy cuando dio un paso atrás y no supo cómo tomar esa extraña reacción. ¿Acaso Candy no comprendía lo considerado que se mostraba?

Otro comentario insolente le demostró que no lo entendía.

—**Todas las esposas tienen responsabilidades, aun las que tienen opiniones propias.**

—**Tú no.**

—**¿Por las leyes escocesas o por las tuyas?**

—**Por las mías** —respondió Terry—.** Candy, te librarás de los callos que tienes en las manos. Aquí no serás una esclava.**

Candy ahogó una exclamación indignada.

—**¿Sugieres que en mi casa lo era?**

—**Sí, eras una esclava.**

—**No —**repuso la joven casi gritando—. **Terry, ¿acaso soy tan poco importante para ti que no me dejarás hallar un lugar aquí?**

Terry no le respondió pues de verdad no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Una áspera orden del señor despertó a Stear, que luego fue interrogado en un gaélico hablado a toda prisa. Era sorprendente la lucidez del guerrero herido. Si bien su voz era débil, pudo responder a las preguntas de Terry con la mayor concisión. Cuando el señor concluyó con él, Stear forzó una sonrisa y le preguntó si podía ir con él de caza.

Terry rechazó el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa. Candy le oyó decirle al soldado que cuando se sintiera mejor, se mudaría a su propia cabaña, donde la esposa pudiese cuidarlo.

Comenzó a salir de la habitación sin volver a hablarle a su esposa, pero Candy lo siguió.

—**¿Qué hay?** —le dijo en tono brusco, girando para mirarla.

—**En Inglaterra se estila que el esposo le dé a la mujer un beso por la mañana** —mintió. Acababa de inventarlo, pero estaba segura de que Terry lo ignoraba.

—**No estamos en Inglaterra.**

—**Eso es correcto en cualquier sitio **—musitó.

—**Es correcto cuando la esposa usa el manto con los colores del esposo.**

—**De modo que así es, ¿eh?**

—**No soy sordo, mujer. No es necesario que alces la voz.**

Terry mantuvo una expresión dura, aunque le costaba esfuerzo. La desilusión de Candy era manifiesta. Quería que él la abrazara, pero Terry pensó que acababa de conquistar el poder que necesitaba sobre ella. No sentía el menor remordimiento por aprovechar la atracción física mutua en su propio beneficio y, a decir verdad, se reprochaba a sí mismo no haberlo pensado antes. Especuló que hacia el fin de esa semana, Candy usaría el manto, más aún si entre tanto él se negaba a tocarla.

—**Terry, ¿en qué lugar seguro puedo guardar mis monedas**? —preguntó Candy.

—**Sobre la repisa de la chimenea, detrás de ti, hay una caja** —respondió el hombre—.** Si quieres, pon tus chelines junto con las otras monedas.**

—**Si necesito, ¿puedo tomar prestadas algunas?**

—**Me da lo mismo —**le dijo Terry sobre el hombro.

Candy miró ceñuda la espalda de Terry, irritada porque el hombre ni se había molestado en despedirse; luego se preguntó en qué andaría cuando vio que tomaba la espada de la pared.

—**Padre, ¿sabe usted a dónde va Terry?** —preguntó, cuando el esposo salió del salón.

—**A cazar** —respondió el padre Murdock mientras se sentaba otra vez junto a Stear.

—**¿Pero no por deporte, ni para la cena?**

—**No, muchacha. Persigue a los hombres que le hicieron esto a Stear. Cuando los encuentre, ellos no serán tan afortunados.**

Candy sabía que, de acuerdo con las pautas de un guerrero, la venganza era algo honroso, pero aun así no le gustaba en absoluto. La violencia engendraba más violencia, ¿verdad? Ese era otro tema en el que jamás se pondría de acuerdo con él.

Candy exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

—**Iré a buscar más monedas para usted **—le dijo al sacerote—. ¡**Sólo Dios sabe cuántas indulgencias más necesitará este hombre para cuando el día termine!**

El padre Murdock contuvo una sonrisa y se preguntó si Terry sabía lo bien que había elegido.

—**En nuestras montañas arderán muchos fuegos **—le dijo a Stear, sin hacer caso de que el guerrero pareciera estar dormido otra vez.

—**Lo que dice usted es verdad **—murmuró Stear.

—**¿Has oído el modo en que Terry y su esposa se gritaban? Si hubieras tenido los ojos abiertos, habrías visto las chispas.**

—**Los oí.**

—**Stear, ¿qué piensas de tu salvadora?**

—**Lo volverá loco.**

—**Ya era hora.**

Stear asintió.

—**Sí, ya era hora. El Grandchester ha sufrido demasiado.**

—**Por el modo en que la mira, me doy cuenta de que no sabe qué hacer con ella.**

—**¿Le dará a usted una moneda cada vez que Terry la exaspere?**

—**Creo que sí.**

El padre Murdock soltó una carcajada y se dio unas palmadas en la rodilla.

—**Le llevará tiempo adaptarse a nuestro modo de vida. Y aun así, para este viejo es una alegría contemplarla**.

Candy regresó junto al clérigo, le entregó dos monedas más y le preguntó por qué sonreía.

—**Estaba pensando en todos los cambios que tendrás que hacer, muchacha **—dijo el sacerdote—. **Sé que no será fácil para ti, pero llegará el momento en que amarás a este clan tanto como yo.**

—**Padre, ¿no se le ha ocurrido que tal vez sea el clan el que cambie? **—preguntó Candy, con los ojos chispeantes de malicia.

El padre Murdock pensó que estaba bromeando.

—**Me temo que te has propuesto una meta imposible** —le dijo con un bufido.

—**¿Tan imposible cree que sea? **—preguntó—. ¿**Tanto como si quisiera comerme yo sola a un oso gigante?**

—**Sí, así de imposible.**

—**Puedo hacerlo.**

—**¿Cómo? **—preguntó el anciano, cayendo en la trampa.

—**Mordisco a mordisco.**

El padre Murdock se palmeó otra vez la rodilla y rompió en carcajadas, seguidas por un ataque de tos. Candy corrió hacia la zona del dormitorio, mezcló el ungüento de mal olor que le había prometido y regresó junto al sacerdote.

—**Padre, tiene que esperar una o dos horas a que se le calme la tos antes de frotarse el pecho con esto.**

El anciano aceptó la medicina con el entrecejo fruncido.

—**Huele como un cadáver, chica.**

—**No importa, padre. Le aseguro que le curará la tos.**

—**Te creo, Candy.**

—**Padre, ¿cree que a Terry le molestará si echo un vistazo a la planta superior?**

—**Claro que no, muchacha. Ahora, ésta es tu casa.**

—**¿Los cuartos están ocupados?**

El sacerdote negó con la cabeza.

—**Eso significa que yo podría llevar mis cosas a una de las habitaciones, ¿no es verdad?**

—**¿Quieres trasladar tus...? Muchacha, a Terry no le agradará que lo dejes.**

—**No estoy pensando en Terry **—repuso Candy—.** Padre, aquí no tenemos la menor intimidad. Estoy segura de que mi esposo estará mucho más cómodo en uno de los cuartos de arriba. Por favor, ¿quiere pedírselo usted?**

El padre Murdock no pudo negarse pues la sonrisa de lady Candy era encantadora.

—**Se lo pediré **—prometió.

El padre Murdock estaba contento de quedarse junto a Stear y descansar. Estaba casi dormido cuando lo despertó un chirrido de metal que raspaba sobre piedra. Giró en dirección al ruido y vio a lady Candy forcejeando con un enorme baúl. Estaba arrastrando el artefacto fuera de la primera habitación de arriba hacia las escaleras.

El clérigo cruzó deprisa el salón y subió.

—**Candy, ¿qué tratas de hacer? —**preguntó.

—**Padre, pienso que podría usar la habitación del frente** —respondió Candy—. **Tiene una hermosa y amplia ventana.**

—**Pero, ¿para qué mueves el baúl?**

—**Ocupa demasiado espacio** —lo cortó Candy—. **No se fatigue, padre. Yo tengo suficiente fuerza para moverlo sola.**

El sacerdote no hizo caso de la jactancia de la muchacha y apoyó la espalda contra el baúl, para ayudarle a trasladarlo a la segunda habitación.

—**Tendrías que haberlo vaciado antes de moverlo **—se le ocurrió luego.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—**No quería mirar dentro. No es mío, y todos tenemos derecho a nuestras cosas privadas.**

—**Este baúl perteneció a Susana **—dijo el padre Murdock**—. Creo que ahora sería tuyo, Candy.**

Antes de que Candy pudiese responder, el sacerdote se volvió y salió por la puerta.

—**Será mejor que vuelva junto a Stear. Tengo que cuidarlo hasta que Tom traiga a Patty.**

—**Gracias por su ayuda **—le gritó Candy.

Casi una hora después, el padre Murdock pensó que esa muchacha no terminaba nunca. Se quedó mirando hacia el dormitorio, preguntándose qué haría. Cuando Patty regresó al salón grande, el padre Murdock decidió ir a ver qué tenía tan atareada a Candy.

Todavía estaba en la segunda habitación. Dos velas encendidas daban un suave resplandor al cuarto. Lady Candy estaba en cuclillas frente al baúl. Cuando el padre Murdock entró, estaba cerrando la tapa.

—**¿Encontraste algo útil? **—preguntó el sacerdote.

No vio que la joven lloraba hasta que ella alzó la vista y lo miró.

—**¿Qué te sucede, muchacha? ¿Qué te aflige?**

—**Soy una tonta **—murmuró Candy—. **Ella está muerta, y yo no la conocí, padre, pero lloro como si hubiera sido mi propia hermana. ¿Me hablará acerca de Susana?**

—**Terry tendría que contarte —**dijo el padre Murdock.

—**Por favor, padre** —rogó Candy—. **Quiero saber qué sucedió. Estoy segura de que Terry no la mató.**

—**¡Dios, no! **—dijo el padre**—. ¿Dónde oíste semejante cosa?**

—**En Inglaterra.**

—**Susana se suicidó, Candy. Saltó desde un acantilado hacia el prado.**

—**¿No es posible que fuera un accidente? ¿No pudo haberse caído?**

—**No, no fue un accidente. La vieron. Candy sacudió la cabeza.**

—**No entiendo, padre. ¿Acaso era muy desdichada aquí?**

El anciano inclinó la cabeza.

—**Tal vez fuese muy desdichada, Candy, pero ocultaba muy bien sus sentimientos. Ahora comprendo que no la cuidamos como debimos hacerlo. Tanto annie como Luisa creen que pensaba matarse desde el momento en que se casó con Terry.**

—**¿Lo cree así? **—preguntó Candy.

—**Pienso que sí.**

—**La muerte de Susana debió de dolerle mucho**.

Aunque el padre Murdock no hizo ningún comentario, pensó que Candy tenía razón. El hecho de que Terry no hablara de ello demostraba que el tema aún le resultaba doloroso.

—**Padre, ¿por qué una mujer que pensara matarse traería todas sus posesiones más preciadas al hogar del esposo? Hasta guardó ropa de niño **—continuó Candy—. Y** también hermosas sábanas. ¿No le parece extraño que alguien...?**

—**No pensaba con claridad —**replicó el padre Murdock. Candy movió la cabeza.

—**No, padre, no creo que se suicidara. Estoy segura de que fue un accidente.**

—**Muchacha, tienes un corazón tierno, y si te alivia creer que Susana murió de ese modo, estaré de acuerdo contigo.**

Ayudó a Candy a incorporarse. La joven apagó las velas y bajó las escaleras junto al padre Murdock.

—**Oraré todas las noches por el alma de Susana, padre** —prometió.

Una criada entró corriendo en el salón, vio a Candy y le gritó:

—**Milady, la hermana de usted está aquí.**

Candy apretó la mano del padre Murdock.

—**Debe de ser annie que viene a visitarme **—le explicó al sacerdote—. ¿**Me disculpa, por favor?**

Antes de que el padre Murdock hiciera un gesto de asentimiento, Candy ya estaba a mitad de camino.

—**Traeré a annie para presentársela **—exclamó sobre el hombro.

Candy corrió hacia afuera, exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida, pero en el instante en que vio a su hermana la sonrisa se esfumó. annie estaba llorando. Candy miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Archie, pero comprobó que estaba sola.

—**annie, ¿cómo has encontrado el camino hasta aquí? **—preguntó, después de abrazarla con entusiasmo.

—**Candy, tú eres la que siempre se pierde, no yo **—le dijo annie.

—**Yo nunca me he perdido** —repuso Candy—. **Ahora, deja de llorar. **—Vio que varios Grandchester las observaban—. **Ven, daremos una caminata para poder conversar a solas. Debes decirme por qué estás tan perturbada.**

Candy tiró de su hermana conduciéndola por el camino que llevaba al recinto inferior.

—**Tres de los hombres de Archie me indicaron el camino hasta aquí** —le explicó annie, ya repuesta—. **Les mentí, Candy. Les dije que Archie me había dado permiso para venir.**

—**¡annie, no debiste hacer eso! **—dijo Candy—. ¿**Por qué no le dijiste a Archie que querías verme?**

—**Con ese hombre no se puede hablar —**musitó annie. Alzó el borde del vestido amarillo y se secó las comisuras de los ojos—.** Lo odio, Candy. Me he escapado.**

—**No, no hablas en serio.**

—**Hermana, no te horrorices tanto. Te aseguro que lo odio. Es cruel y malvado. Te juro que, cuando te cuente lo que sucedió, tú también lo odiarás.**

Llegaron a la abertura en el muro. Candy y su hermana se sentaron sobre un cerco bajo de piedra.

—**Muy bien, annie, dime qué sucedió **—le dijo Candy—. **Aquí estamos solas.**

—**Es vergonzoso** —le advirtió annie—. **Pero tú eres la única con quien me atrevo a hablar, hermana.**

—**¿Si?—**la animó Candy.

—**Archie no me exigió que me entregase a él.**

La frase cayó en el vacío. Candy esperaba que annie dijese algo más, y annie, la reacción de su hermana.

—**¿Te dio alguna razón?**

—**Sí —**respondió annie**—. Y al principio pensé que lo hacía por consideración. Dijo que me daría tiempo para conocerlo.**

—**Eso fue considerado de parte de Archie **—admitió Candy, y frunció el entrecejo pensando por qué Terry no se comportó del mismo modo con ella. Pero recordó que Terry no tenía compasión hacia nadie.

annie rompió a llorar otra vez.

—**Como te he dicho, así lo pensé yo. Pero luego me dijo que se sentía muy disgustado conmigo porque yo te obligué a protegerme cuando esos hombres nos atacaron. En realidad, Archie piensa que yo tendría que haberte protegido a ti.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque tú eres la menor**.

—**¿Acaso le explicaste que yo poseo mejor entrenamiento en las destrezas...?**

—**Intenté hacerlo, pero no quiso escucharme. Y entonces, volvió a insultarme. Admito que le dije algunas cosas desagradables. Sin embargo...**

—**¿Qué te dijo?**

—**Me dijo que quizá yo fuera tan fría como un pez, Candy, que todas las inglesas lo somos.**

—**¡Oh, annie, qué cosa tan hiriente para decirle a una novia flamante!**

—**Eso no es lo peor, Candy** —musitó annie—. **Cuando llegamos al hogar de Archie, estaba esperándolo una mujer gorda y fea. De inmediato, se arrojó en los brazos de Archie, y él no la rechazó. ¿Qué te parece?**

—**Tienes razón, hermana.**

—**¿Razón?**

—**Has hecho que lo odiara.**

—**Te lo dije **—afirmó annie—. **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Jamás encontraría el camino de regreso a la casa de papá, y estoy segura de que los hombres de Archie no me creerían si les dijera que tengo permiso del señor para regresar a Inglaterra.**

—**No, es imposible que crean eso **—confirmó Candy.

—**¡Quiero ir con papá!**

—**Lo sé, annie. Yo también lo echo de menos. En ocasiones, yo también quisiera volver.**

—**¿Terry te considera fría como un pez?**

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—**No me lo ha dicho.**

—**¿Terry tiene una sierva amante?**

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**¿Una amante?**

—**No lo sé —**respondió Candy—. **Quizá tenga otra mujer** —susurró—. ¡**Oh, annie, por Dios, no se me había ocurrido!**

—**Candy, ¿podría vivir aquí, contigo?**

—**¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?**

La hermana asintió.

—**annie, cuando conocimos a nuestros esposos, yo pensé que Archie era el más amable de los dos. Sonreía, y parecía tener un talante alegre.**

—**Yo también lo advertí **—dijo annie**—. Candy, ¿y si estuviese en lo cierto? ¿Y si yo fuese fría como un pez? Existen mujeres que no son capaces de responder a las caricias de un hombre. Creo que la tía Ruth era así. ¿Recuerdas lo áspera que era con su esposo?**

—**Era áspera con todo el mundo —**dijo Candy.

—**Sé que esto debe de ser incómodo para ti, pero me preguntaba si...**

—**¿Si, annie?**

—**¿Todos los hombres son como Archie, o Terry es más...? ¡Oh, no sé qué es lo que quiero preguntar! Ahora me aterroriza la idea de que Archie me toque, y es por culpa de **él.

Si bien Candy no sabía cómo ayudar a annie, estaba resuelta a intentarlo.

—**annie, tengo que buscar a Terry antes de que salga de caza **—exclamó.

—**¿Necesitas su permiso para que yo me quede? **—preguntó annie, asustada—. ¿**Y si se niega?**

—**No necesito el permiso de Terry —**alardeó Candy, tratando de parecer convencida—.** Lo que tengo que decirle ahora es otra cosa. annie, ve a esperarme en el salón. Preséntate ante el sacerdote, el padre Murdock. Vamos, hermana, no te enfurruñes. Te agradará. No es como nuestro padre Charles. Yo me reuniré contigo en cuanto haya hablado con Terry. Luego, te prometo que terminaremos la conversación.**

Antes de comenzar a descender la colina, Candy observó irse a su hermana. Pensaba mirar hacia el camino para ver si Terry y sus hombres ya se habían marchado.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del muro, le bloqueó la salida una fila de soldados. Llenaban las planchas de madera del puente levadizo que cruzaba el foso. Candy imaginó que habían caído del cielo y, por cierto, eran más formidables que el muro mismo. ¡Tuvo que mirarlos uno por uno!

—**¿Por qué me obstruyen el camino? **—preguntó a un hombre de barba roja que estaba frente a ella.

—**Tenemos órdenes, señora **—dijo el soldado.

—**¿De quién?**

—**De Grandchester.**

—**Entiendo **—repuso Candy, disimulando la irritación—. **¿Ya ha salido mi esposo de la fortaleza?**

—**No **—respondió el soldado, con una sonrisa que suavizaba su expresión—. **Está de pie detrás de usted.**

Candy no le creyó, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a pecho con Terry.

—**Te mueves como una sombra **—murmuró, una vez que se recobró.

—**¿Dónde crees que vas? **—le preguntó Terry.

—**Estaba buscándote. ¿Por qué diste órdenes de que me obstruyeran la salida?**

—**Por tu seguridad claro.**

—**Entonces, ¿seré una prisionera mientras estés ausente?**

—**Si prefieres considerarlo así... **—dijo Terry.

—**Terry, me gustaría ir a cabalgar por las tardes. Te prometo que no huiré. Sin duda...**

—**Candy, nunca pensé que huirías** —replicó Terry, con evidente exasperación.

—**Y entonces, ¿por qué?**

—**Podrías perderte.**

—**Nunca me pierdo.**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y si prometo que no me perderé?**

La expresión de Terry le demostró lo tonta que le parecía la pregunta. Tom se acercó al señor sujetando las riendas del caballo de Terry. Antes de que Candy pudiera decirle que necesitaba hablarle sobre annie, el esposo había montado.

Candy se interpuso.

—**annie está aquí.**

—**La he visto.**

—**Antes de que te marches, tengo que hablarte acerca de mi hermana. Terry, es un asunto muy importante pues de lo contrario no te habría molestado.**

—**Te escucho, esposa. Pregúntame lo que quieras.**

—**Oh, no, tiene que ser en privado **—dijo Candy precipitadamente.

—**¿Por qué?**

Candy frunció el entrecejo; ese hombre obstinado no le facilitaba las cosas. Se acercó al costado de Terry, le tocó una pierna con el dedo y dijo:

—**Grandchester, necesito hablar a solas contigo. Me aseguraste que me concederías todo lo que te pidiera, si era posible. Sin duda, esto es posible.**

Mientras Terry se decidía, Candy mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Al oírlo suspirar, supo que había ganado, pero lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el esposo la alzó sin esfuerzo y la dejó sobre el caballo. Candy sólo atinó a sujetarse de la cintura de Terry antes de que el animal saliera al galope. Terry no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron bien lejos de los hombres y del muro.

Candy se demoró alisándose la falda. Estaban rodeados de árboles. La joven echó una mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que estuviesen solos y luego fijó la vista en sus propias manos.

Cuando al fin habló, la paciencia de Terry estaba casi agotada.

—**¿Por qué no esperaste para acostarte conmigo?**

Terry no estaba preparado para semejante pregunta.

—**Terry, por consideración hacia los sentimientos de annie, Archie está esperando. Quiere que antes ella lo conozca mejor. ¿Qué opinas de eso?**

—**Pienso que no tiene demasiados deseos de acostarse con ella, pues en caso contrario ya lo habría hecho. Eso es lo que opino. Y yo te poseí porque lo deseaba **—continuó—. **Tú me deseabas, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Sí **—admitió Candy—.** Es decir, al principio no. Mira Terry, lo que quiero comentar es el problema de annie, no el mío.**

El hombre no hizo caso de la incomodidad de la mujer.

—**Te gustó.**

Aun sabiendo que la arrogancia de Terry se desbordaría, Candy fue sincera.

—**Sí, me gustó.**

—**Mírame.**

—**Prefiero no hacerlo.**

—**Yo prefiero que lo hagas.**

Terry le alzó lentamente la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo en la cara y vio que se ruborizaba. No pudo contenerse y le besó la frente fruncida.

—**¿Y ahora qué te aflige?**

—**¿A ti te gustó? **—preguntó la joven.

—**¿No lo adivinaste?**

—**Archie afirma que las inglesas somos frías como peces **—dijo con énfasis para que Terry no creyese que bromeaba. Terry rió.

—**No es divertido** —dijo Candy, en tono severo—. **Y todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.**

—**¿Qué pregunta? **—la provocó Terry.

—**¿Soy fría como un pez?**

—**No.**

Candy suspiró aliviada.

—**Terry, una esposa necesita oír estas cosas.**

—**¿Quieres que te haga el amor ahora?**

—**¿A la luz del día? ¡No, cielos!**

—**Si no quitas las manos, te haré el amor ahora mismo** —dijo Terry en tono ronco.

Candy vio que estaba apretando el muslo de su esposo con las manos y lo soltó de inmediato.

—**¿Entonces significa que no importa si llevo puesto tu manto o no, como lo sugeriste antes?**

—**No lo sugerí; afirmé un hecho. Antes de que vuelva a tocarte, usarás mis colores. Y ahora, ¿has terminado con tus preguntas?**

—**¿Estás enfadándote?**

—**No.**

—**Pues lo pareces.**

—**Deja de provocarme.**

—**¿Tienes otra mujer?**

En ese mismo momento, Terry supo que nunca comprendería cómo funcionaba la mente de la mujer, ya que de pronto le presentaba las preocupaciones más absurdas.

—**¿Te importaría si así fuese**? —le preguntó.

Candy asintió.

—**¿A ti te importaría si yo me entendiese con otro hombre?**

—**¿Si te entendieses, dices?**

—**Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.**

—**No lo permitiría, Candy.**

—**Bien, yo tampoco.**

—**Esposa, hablas como si fuésemos los dos iguales.**

Candy comprendió que lo había exasperado y quiso borrarle el ceño.

—**Terry, todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta.**

—**No, no tengo otra mujer.**

Candy sonrió.

—**No eres fría **—le dijo el hombre**—. Y al formularme una pregunta semejante, me ofendes.**

—**¿Cómo es que te ofendo?**

—**Porque tengo la responsabilidad de enardecerte. Y tú estabas caliente, ¿no es así, Candy?**

En realidad, la arrogancia de Terry consoló a Candy, aunque no comprendió el motivo.

—**Quizá** —murmuró, contemplando la boca del hombre—.** Pero quizá no, esposo. Creo que lo he olvidado.**

Terry se propuso recordárselo. Le atrapó el rostro entre las manos y posó la boca sobre la de Candy. La joven cerró los ojos expectante.

La boca de Terry, posesiva, se adueñó de la de Candy y la lengua entró y salió, cumpliendo el rito sexual que estremeció el corazón de la joven. Al sentir que se rendía, Candy trató de apartarse, pero Terry se lo impidió. La boca voraz del hombre asaltó una y otra vez la de la mujer, y pronto Candy olvidó toda idea de detenerlo.

La hizo desear más. Candy lo imitó, con timidez al principio, luego con audacia, hasta que las lenguas de los dos se acariciaron en el más erótico de los juegos. Cuando la muchacha gimió y se apretó contra él en un movimiento instintivo, Terry supo que había llegado el momento de detenerse. Si en ese instante no controlaba sus propias emociones turbulentas, Terry sabía que la poseería.

¡Diablos, tal vez él estuviera más caliente aun que ella! Con un quejido de frustración, se apartó de la esposa y tuvo que quitarle las manos de sus propios hombros. De inmediato, Candy ocultó el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Terry. Tenía el aliento entrecortado, como si acabara de correr una gran distancia colina arriba, y percibió que la respiración del hombre parecía tan agitada como la propia. Eso le demostró que el beso afectó a Terry tanto como a ella misma.

Pero las esperanzas de Candy quedaron destruidas cuando Terry dijo:

—**Si has terminado con tus preguntas tontas, me gustaría volver a ocuparme de cuestiones más importantes**.

¿Cómo se atrevía a fingirse tan aburrido tras un momento de tan maravillosa intimidad?

—**Terry, no es necesario que te comportes como si yo sólo fuese una molestia para ti.**

—**Lo eres **—repuso el hombre, suspirando. Y espoleó al caballo en el mismo momento en que Candy se apartaba de él. Al instante, la atrajo con brusquedad otra vez hacia sí. Esta mujer tenía que comprender cuál era su lugar. Terry era el amo, el señor, y sería mejor que comenzara a aceptar pronto ese hecho.

—**No tienes conciencia de tu propia fuerza** —musitó Candy.

—**No, mujer. Tú eres la que aún no conoce mi fuerza**.

La aspereza del tono de Terry hizo estremecer a Candy.

—**¿Estás...?**

—**No te atrevas a preguntarme si estoy enfadado contigo **—rugió Terry.

Candy ya tenía la respuesta. Estaba enfadado con ella, sin duda. ¡Dios era testigo de que le zumbarían los oídos toda la semana!

—**No tienes que gritarme —**dijo**—. Y sólo pensaba preguntarte si annie podía...**

—**No me molestes con los problemas de tu hermana **—le ordenó. Y agregó con tono más suave—: **Una visita de tu familia siempre será bienvenida.**

No era precisamente una visita en lo que Candy pensaba, pero ya lo había importunado bastante por ese día.

—**Tu talante es muy difícil de juzgar** —señaló, cuando regresaron junto al muro y Terry la ayudó a desmontar.

—**Terry.**

—**¿Ahora, qué?**

—**Pienso que necesitaré las dos semanas completas que me otorgaste antes de usar tu manto. Quizás, en ese tiempo, tú comiences... a quererme un poco**.

Terry se inclinó, le sujetó la barbilla y dijo:

—**¡Diablos, mujer, en este instante ni siquiera me agradas! **—dijo con tono enfadado y frustrado, pues creyó que Candy estaba provocándolo.

Pero la expresión herida de la muchacha lo hizo lamentar el estallido y comprendió que no había tenido intenciones de provocarlo. Más aún, parecía a punto de llorar.

De súbito, Candy se apartó y le mostró una expresión furiosa. En ese momento le recordó a una gata salvaje. Tampoco parecía ya a punto de llorar. Terry se sintió regocijado. Y aliviado...

—**Grandchester, tú tampoco me agradas demasiado.** —El hombre tuvo el descaro de sonreírle—. **Eres demasiado arrogante** —afirmó Candy—. **No, no me agradas en lo más mínimo.**

Terry se movió hacia donde estaban sus hombres y echó otra mirada a la esposa.

—**Mientes.**

—**Yo nunca miento.**

—**Sí, Candy, y no lo haces nada bien**.

Candy le dio la espalda y comenzó a ascender la colina. Terry la observó, pensando en lo bella que estaría cuando vistiera su manto. De súbito, Candy se volvió y le gritó:

—**¡Terry! Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?**

El miedo que percibió en el tono de Candy lo hizo responder. Asintió, pensando que eso la complacería, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de agregar:

—**Pensé que no te agradaba, inglesa. ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea tan pronto?**

—**No.**

—**Y entonces, ¿por qué...?**

—**Mira, Grandchester, este no es momento para una discusión a fondo** —le dijo Candy. Corrió otra vez junto a Terry para que los soldados no oyeran la conversación**—. Tú tienes que salir a cazar** —le dijo**—. Y yo tengo que hacer que annie se sienta cómoda. Te pido que seas prudente, Terry.** —Le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, y el hombre creyó que lo hacía sin darse cuenta. La mirada afligida de Candy estaba fija en el rostro del hombre—** Hazlo sólo para enfadarme.**

—**¿Por qué me llamas Grandchester cada vez que estás enfadada?**

Candy lo pellizcó.

—**Nunca me enfado **—afirmó—. **Aunque no me des responsabilidades** —agregó con énfasis—.** ¿Te parece bien que reacomode las cocinas mientras tú estás ausente? Terry, eso me dará una ocupación, y pediré a otros que hagan el trabajo pesado; yo me limitaré a dirigirlos.**

Terry no tuvo ánimos para negárselo.

—**¿No alzarás un dedo?**

—**No.**

El hombre asintió. Y antes de que pudiese abordarlo otra vez, le dijo que le soltara la pierna o la arrastraría con él.

Candy no pareció creer en la amenaza.

La actitud de la mujer lo hizo suspirar. Se sacudió de la cabeza esos pensamientos y se concentró en asuntos más importantes. Más tarde, cuando Tom lo alcanzó, recordó que Candy le había dicho que tenía que instalar a su hermana de manera confortable.

Pensó que se refería a una visita de un día entero.

Pero sin duda hablaba de instalarla para siempre.

Sí, lo comprendió bien cuando Tom le informó que lady Grandchester le había dado refugio a su hermana.

Los Andrew habían declarado la guerra.


	16. Capitulo 15

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**LO SIENTOOOOO..! ( '-' )**_

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 15

Terry supo que Archie debía de estar debatiéndose contra su propia ira. Envió a Tom de regreso al castillo para vigilar a su esposa puso a otro soldado de confianza a cargo de la persecución, y luego se encaminó hacia las tierras de Andrew.

Pudo interceptar a Archie cerca del límite entre las tierras de los dos. Por propia decisión Terry iba solo, pero Archie llevaba con él un pequeño ejército, armado para la batalla.

Terry frenó al potro y esperó a que Archie hiciera el primer movimiento.

No tardó en producirse. Archie sacó la espada y la arrojó al aire de modo que la punta se clavara en el suelo, ante el potro de Terry.

Era un gesto simbólico de declaración de guerra. Archie esperó a que Terry repitiera el ritual. La expresión de Archie se mantuvo impasible pero se convirtió en genuino asombro cuando vio que Terry movía la cabeza y se negaba a arrojar el arma.

—**¿Te atreves a rehusar la batalla?** —bramó Archie, tan colérico que se le hincharon las venas del cuello.

—**En efecto **—gritó Terry.

—**No puedes.**

—**Pues acabo de hacerlo.**

Fue el turno de Archie de mover la cabeza.

—**Terry, ¿qué juego es este? **—preguntó, aunque ya no parecía que estuviese escupiendo brasas.

—**No libraré una batalla que no deseo ganar **—afirmó Terry.

—**¿No quieres ganar?**

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué diablos?**

—**Archie, sé sincero, ¿crees que quiero tener a dos inglesas en mi casa?**

La pregunta disipó parte de la ira de Archie.

—**Pero...**

—**Si ganara, annie se quedaría a vivir con Candy el resto de la vida. Me pides demasiado, amigo.**

—**¿Tú no estuviste de acuerdo en brindarle refugio a mi esposa?** —preguntó Archie, con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—**No** —repuso Terry, exasperado.

—**Terry, tu esposa tuvo la audacia de proteger a annie de mí. ¡De mí! Y mi esposa lo permitió. Se ocultó tras las faldas de la hermana, como una niñita.**

—**Son inglesas, Archie. Tu error consistió en olvidarlo.**

—**Es verdad **—admitió Archie, suspirando—. **Lo olvidé. Pero no me agrada que mi esposa actúe como una cobarde. Es vergonzosa la manera en que obliga a su hermana menor a...**

—**No es cobarde, Archie **—lo interrumpió Terry—.** Fue educada para actuar así. Candy hizo creer a todas las hermanas que ella las protegería.**

Archie rió.

—**Las dos están locas.**

—**Sí, así es **—concordó Terry—. **Hace mucho que somos amigos para permitir que las mujeres creen una brecha entre nosotros. Archie, he venido ante ti de buena fe, para pedirte... no, para exigirte que regreses a mi castillo y te lleves a tu esposa.**

—**¿He recibido una orden? **—preguntó Archie, riendo.

—**Así es.**

—**¿Y si aún siento deseos de pelear?**

—**En ese caso, te complaceré** —dijo Terry, marcando las palabras**—. Pero las reglas serán diferentes.**

El tono divertido de Terry intrigó a Archie.

—**¿Qué?**

—**El ganador se llevará a las dos desposadas**.

Archie echó la cabeza atrás y estalló en carcajadas. Terry lo había ayudado a hacer un buen papel frente a sus hombres; le permitió retractarse sin parecer perdedor.

—**Terry, tú no cederías tu premio, pero me reanima saber que tú tampoco las tienes todas contigo con tu esposa.**

—**Se acostumbrará.**

—**Con respecto a annie, tengo mis dudas.**

—**Archie, lo que se necesita es mano firme.**

Archie hizo una seña a los soldados de que se fueran antes de responder al comentario de Terry.

—**Mano firme y una mordaza, Terry. Desde que llegamos a mi hogar, esa mujer no ha dejado de quejarse. ¿Sabes que hasta le molesta el hecho de que yo tenga una amante?**

Terry sonrió.

—**Así es más divertido.**

—**Quizá la deje quedarse con Candy.**

—**Archie, en ese caso habrá guerra. annie te pertenece.**

—**Tendrías que haberlas visto, Terry.** —Arrancó la espada de la tierra, la guardó en la vaina, y añadió—:** Tu esposa protegía a annie mientras no dejaba de insultarme. Me dijo cerdo.**

—**Te han dicho cosas peores.**

—**Sí, pero sólo mis hombres, y no vivieron mucho tiempo para jactarse de ello.**

—**Mi esposa tiene carácter** —admitió Terry, sonriendo.

—**Me gustaría que parte de él se contagiara a annie. Actúa como un conejo asustado.**

—**Cuando me informaron de este problema, yo estaba tras la huella de los atacantes de Stear** —dijo Terry, cambiando de tema.

—**Supimos lo que sucedió **—respondió Archie—. ¿**Qué te parece si te acompaño en la búsqueda? Tengo entendido que los responsables fueron los barones de la montaña **—aventuró Archie, refiriéndose a los individuos que fueron expulsados de sus respectivos clanes y que formaron su propia unidad. Se les llamaba barones porque era un título que los ingleses valoraban y, en consecuencia, era el apelativo más ofensivo que un escocés podía aplicar. Por otra parte, resultaba apropiado pues, a semejanza de los ingleses, estos hombres de la montaña eran villanos que luchaban sin honor ni conciencia.

—**Acepto gustoso tu compañía, Archie, pero antes tienes que llevarte a annie a tu casa. Luego puedes alcanzarnos cerca del Peak.**

Terry y Archie no volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al hogar del primero. Candy estaba de pie en el centro del patio con annie a su lado. Al ver a su esposo sonrió, hasta que distinguió la expresión de Terry, y entonces, la sonrisa se esfumó.

—**¡Dios, Archie tiene una expresión como si quisiera matarme! **—murmuró annie, acercándose más a su hermana.

—**Sonríe, annie. Eso lo confundirá **—le aconsejó Candy, Terry desmontó y se acercó lentamente a su esposa. Desde luego que no sonreía. A decir verdad, la expresión del guerrero era capaz de agriar la leche. Candy hizo una inspiración profunda.

—**Terry, ¿ya has dejado la caza?**

Terry no hizo caso de la pregunta.

—**¿Le has brindado refugio a lady Andrew?**

—**¿Refugio? —**repitió Candy—. **Yo no lo consideré así, esposo.**

—**Respóndeme.**

El tono enfadado de Terry la quemó como un hierro candente, y eso encendió la ira de la propia Candy. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticarla ante los invitados?

—**annie me preguntó si podía quedarse, y yo le di permiso** —dijo**—. Si quieres llamarlo refugio, pues hazlo. Yo protegeré a annie.**

—**¿La protegerás de su propio marido?** —preguntó Terry, con aire incrédulo.

—**Sí, si el marido resulta ser un patán insensible** —respondió Candy. Dirigió a Archie una expresión severa, y luego se volvió hacia Terry**—. Terry, maltrató los tiernos sentimientos de mi hermana. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?**

—**Que te ocuparas de tus propios asuntos** —le espetó el esposo.

—**Fue cruel con ella.**

—**Sí, lo fue** —gritó annie, contagiada del fervor de su hermana—. Si **no puedo quedarme aquí, entonces hallaré el camino de regreso a Inglaterra.**

—**Yo podría guiarte —**musitó Candy. Unió las manos y esperó a que Terry respondiese a la amenaza.

—**Terminarías en Normandía** —vaticinó Terry.

Antes de que Candy pudiese responder, Terry se dirigió a annie. La miró con severidad hasta que la joven se apartó del lado de su hermana, y luego alzó a Candy en los brazos con un férreo apretón. Candy no se resistió, sabiendo que sería en vano. Además, divisó al padre Murdock de pie sobre los escalones, observándolos.

Por cierto, no quería que un clérigo la viese comportarse de un modo impropio de una dama.

—**¡No regresaré contigo! **—gritó annie.

Archie no respondió al reto y se movió con una velocidad asombrosa en un hombre de su tamaño. Antes de que annie pudiese gritar, estaba boca abajo sobre el regazo de su esposo sobre la montura.

Durante esta absurda situación, Candy se desesperó por conservar la dignidad. La pobre annie estaba tendida sobre la montura como un saco de cebada. Y aunque resultara humillante, Candy deseó que annie no armara tanto escándalo. Los chillidos indignados atraían más aún la atención hacia aquella situación lamentable.

—**No puedo quedarme inmóvil mientras la avergüenza de este modo **—susurró Candy.

—**Oh, sí que puedes **—afirmó Terry.

—**Terry, haz algo.**

—**No intervendré, y tú tampoco** —respondió—. **annie no recibe todo lo que merece, Candy. Archie tiene un carácter casi tan fiero como el mío. Tu hermana ha avergonzado a su esposo**.

Candy observó a Archie y a annie hasta que desaparecieron cruzando la planchada.

—**No la lastimará, ¿verdad, Terry?**

El miedo de Candy era evidente, y Terry lo consideró irracional.

—**No le pegará, si eso es lo que te preocupa **—respondió—. **Ahora, annie es problema de él.**

—**Mi hermana olvidó su caballo.**

—**No lo necesitará.**

Candy contemplaba la boca de Terry, recordando la sensación que le provocó al besarla. Supo que era una idea tonta, ante el problema de annie que aún no estaba resuelto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—**Quizá yo tendría que llevarle el caballo mañana** —dijo Candy, pensando qué hacer para que su esposo la besara otra vez.

Terry la soltó y comenzó a alejarse, pero Candy no quería que la dejara todavía.

—**Terry, dijiste que el carácter de Archie era casi tan feroz como el tuyo, pero habías asegurado que nunca te enfadabas. ¿No crees que es una contradicción?**

—**Me entendiste mal **—respondió Terry—. **Te dije que no me enfadaría contigo**.

Comenzó a bajar la colina mientras Candy se alzaba el borde de la falda y corría tras él.

—**¿Y cuándo pierdes el control, pues?**

Terry no pudo resistir la tentación. Su esposa era demasiado fácil de provocar. No se dio la vuelta para que Candy no lo viera sonreír.

—**Cuando se trata de algo que me importa. Algo importante.**

La exclamación ahogada de Candy hizo ensanchar la sonrisa de Terry.

—**¿Candy?**

—**¿Qué?** —dijo la joven, en un tono que revelaba los deseos de estrangularlo que sentía.

—**No me importunes más**.

Era el último insulto que estaba dispuesta a permitirle.

—**Mira, Grandchester, no es necesario que insistas en el hecho de que me consideras tan insignificante. Lo comprendo muy bien **—afirmó—. **Si yo huyese, no irías tras de mí, ¿no es cierto?**

Terry no le respondió.

—**Claro que no lo harías. Soy demasiado insignificante para que te molestes, ¿verdad?**

—**No, no iría tras de ti.**

Candy se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza, pues no quería que si Terry llegaba a darse la vuelta viese cuánto la había lastimado.

¿Qué le importaba si iba tras ella o no? "_**Es un escocés bárbaro", **_se recordó.

—**Mandaría a alguien a buscarte.** —Por fin, Terry se dio la vuelta y la tomó en los brazos—. **Pero no irás a ningún lado y, en consecuencia, no tiene importancia, ¿verdad?**

—**Terry Grandchester, comienzo a detestarte.**

—**Inglesa, tendrías que hacer algo para cambiar ese temperamento**. —Le acarició la mejilla—. **Trata de no meterte en líos mientras yo esté ausente.**

Candy supuso que esa era una especie de despedida, pues Terry montó el potro y la dejó allí, mirándolo.

Se tocó la mejilla que Terry había acariciado.

Luego enderezó los hombros y apartó la mano con brusquedad.

Casi lo odiaba. Casi...

Recordó que le había dado permiso para reacomodar las cocinas. Y aunque era una tarea pequeña, significaba un comienzo. Llegado el momento, cuando comprobara cuánto más agradable quedaría el hogar, Terry dependería de Candy.

Candy irguió los hombros y comenzó a subir la colina.

Sería mejor que empezara en ese mismo momento.

Sonrió con renovado entusiasmo. Terry le había dado una tarea.

* * *

El rumor de la notable habilidad de lady Grandchester para curar corrió por las Tierras Altas como un incendio. Con todo, el relato de la curación de Stear no se exageró, pues la verdad era lo bastante impresionante y hacía innecesario adornarla. El relato siempre comenzaba de la misma manera. Se decía que el guerrero Grandchester acababa de recibir los últimos sacramentos y que estaba a un paso de la muerte. Ese comienzo conquistaba el grado de asombro que el narrador de turno podría desear.

Los miembros de los clanes que asistían al festival anual de primavera en el feudo de Gillebrid se enteraron de las noticias menos de un día después de saber que Stear estaba muerto. Lydia Louise, la hermana menor y única pariente de Stear además de Patty, estaba desecha. Primero, lloró con genuina angustia por la muerte del hermano, y luego, con intenso alivio por su milagrosa recuperación. Hacia el final de ese día interminable, la confundida mujer tuvo que recibir una buena dosis de vino espeso y la obligaron a meterse en la cama.

Ningún miembro del clan Cornwell asistió al festival. El hijo único del caudillo, un bebé de sólo tres meses, estaba tan enfermo que todo el clan pensó que se moriría. El niño, a causa de una vena de obstinación heredada de su padre, había tomado de pronto un intenso aborrecimiento hacia la leche de la madre. Cada vez que se le alimentaba, vomitaba con tal violencia que en poco tiempo se debilitó al punto de no poder mamar.

El señor Cornwell salió a buscar solaz en sus apacibles bosques para esa pena insondable. Lloró como un niño, pues estaba convencido de que al regresar al hogar tendría que enterrar a su hijo.

Los Andrew se habían unido a los Cornwell contra los Legan, los odiados pescadores, y ese conflicto existía desde hacía tantos años, que nadie recordaba el comienzo. Por otro lado, los Grandchester eran aliados de los Legan desde una ocasión en que un guerrero Legan sacó del río a un niño Grandchester que estaba ahogándose y, en consecuencia, el honor obligó a los Grandchester a apoyar a los Legan en contra de los Cornwell.

No obstante, cuando lady Cecily Cornwell se enteró de la habilidad curativa de lady Grandchester, olvidó todas las leyes de las Tierras Altas.

Para salvar a su hijo, Cecily Cornwell habría sido capaz de pactar con el mismo diablo. Sin decírselo a nadie, llevó al niño al feudo Andrew y suplicó el apoyo de lady Andrew. annie escuchó con simpatía el ruego de la pobre mujer, y como Archie aún estaba ausente, ocupado en la búsqueda de los atacantes de Stear, no necesitó pedirle permiso; de inmediato, le llevó al pequeño a Candy.

Claro que todos los soldados Grandchester sabían de quién era el pequeño, pues en las montañas todos conocían los problemas de los demás. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos informó a la señora de que en realidad estaba atendiendo al hijo de un enemigo. Supusieron que no le importaría. A fin de cuentas, lady Grandchester era inglesa e ignoraba los conflictos existentes en Escocia. Por otra parte, era mujer, y el instinto maternal sin duda sería un impulso más fuerte que la guerra para ella. Más aún, era demasiado gentil para comprender un conflicto, y por la manera en que insistió en curar a Stear aun contra la resistencia de Terry, demostró que era demasiado obstinada para desistir.

Pero Tom sabía qué era lo que sucedería si el chico moría en tierra Grandchester y después de echar un vistazo al pobre chiquillo se convenció de que la guerra era inevitable. Ordenó a las tropas que se prepararan para la batalla, envió a dos mensajeros en busca de Terry, y esperó el ataque de los Cornwell.

Cuatro días después, cuando un ejército completo de Cornwell apareció a exigir el cuerpo para sepultarlo, el niñito estaba gordo y saludable.

Tom sólo permitió la entrada al señor y a otros dos hombres, y con Marcus a su lado, los esperó en los escalones de entrada al castillo.

Cuando oyó los gritos que venían del patio, Candy acababa de hacer dormir al bebé sobre la cama de Terry. Corrió afuera para ver a qué se debía la conmoción, pero se detuvo de golpe en la cima de los escalones cuando vio a tres soldados de aspecto feroz montados a caballo. Al instante supo que no eran soldados Grandchester, pues el manto de color oscuro era por completo diferente.

—**No me iré sin mi muerto **—bramó el hombre fornido del centro—. **Y cuando regrese, habrá sangre Grandchester manchando los muros.**

—**Tom, ¿alguien ha muerto? —**preguntó Candy.

El segundo comandante respondió sin volverse, y Candy pensó que no quería perder de vista a los intrusos. No lo culpaba, pues los extraños parecían ser el tipo de sujetos capaces de golpear a un hombre por la espalda.

—**El señor Cornwell ha venido a reclamar a su hijo.**

El tono furioso de Tom asustó a Candy; percibió la tensión en el aire, y entonces advirtió que los tres extraños la miraban ceñudos. La ruda actitud la impulsó a enderezar los hombros.

—**¿Es la mujer de Grandchester? —**vociferó el hombre que estaba en medio.

—**Sí —**respondió Tom.

—**Entonces, ella es la que me ha robado a mi hijo.**

¿Acaso el señor tenía que gritar así? Candy no podía creer que este fuera el padre de un niñito tan dulce. El caudillo era un hombre maduro, de cejas tan espesas que le ocultaban casi por entero los ojos oscuros. Candy pensó que debía de oler tan mal como aparentaba.

Marcus se volvió hacia Candy, pero el semblante del hombre no daba el menor indicio de lo que pensaba.

—**Vaya a buscar al niño —**le ordenó.

—**¡Deprisa, mujer!**

Candy acababa de encaminarse hacia el castillo cuando el señor vociferó la orden. Se detuvo, se volvió con lentitud y lo miró otra vez.

—**No tengo prisa **—dijo.

—**Quiero a mi muerto.**

Candy creyó que quedaría medio sorda para siempre, pues ese sujeto hostil rugía como un oso herido. Trató de contener la ira. _**"Pensará que el hijo está muerto, y la pena le hace olvidar los buenos modales", **_se dijo.

Se hizo silencio hasta que Candy salió otra vez con el niñito dormido en los brazos. El bebé estaba totalmente cubierto por una manta gruesa de lana que lo protegía del viento punzante.

El rostro del viejo señor no manifestó ninguna reacción. Candy se acercó al hombre y descubrió la carita del niño.

—**Démelo.**

—**Deje de gritar ya mismo —**ordenó Candy en voz alta—. **Si despierta al niño después de todo el trabajo que me ha dado para hacerlo dormir, armará un buen escándalo y usted tendrá que soportarlo ¿He sido clara?**

—**¿Despertarlo?**

—**Acabo de decirle que no grite —**repitió, casi gritando ella también. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pues el niño abrió los ojos y comenzó a removerse. Candy sonrió al chiquillo y luego dirigió al padre una mirada severa.

No vio la expresión atónita del padre al comprobar que su hijo se movía.

—**¿Ve lo que ha hecho? Sus gritos han perturbado al pequeño **—murmuró Candy. Apoyó al niñito sobre el hombro y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda. De inmediato, el niño lanzó un sonoro eructo**—. Muy bien, pequeño —**canturreó, dando un beso breve en la cabecita calva.

Endureció la expresión al volver el rostro hacia el padre.

—**¡No entenderé por qué Dios lo bendijo con un niño tan adorable! El pequeño acaba de recibir el almuerzo. Si usted lo inquieta es probable que vomite.**

El caudillo no respondió a los comentarios de Candy y ésta, con desgana, le entregó el niño. Vio que las manos del hombre temblaban al sostener a su hijito.

—**Antes de que se marche tengo que darle ciertas instrucciones —**dijo Candy.

Durante largo rato, el viejo guerrero no dijo palabra y permaneció contemplando a su hijo con la cabeza inclinada mientras trataba de recobrarse. En ese momento no podía manifestar alegría pues eso debilitaría su posición ante los Grandchester, pero era tan difícil ese cometido que los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas. El niñito lanzó otro eructo en medio del silencio y sonrió con dulzura, como si supiera que el debate interior del padre era una prueba de resistencia.

—**No está muerto.**

—**Si sigue usted gritando lo matará del susto —**afirmó Candy**—. Y ahora, le ruego que me preste atención, señor. Le dirá a su esposa que sólo lo alimente con leche de cabra.**

—**No lo haré.**

Candy reaccionó como si la hubiese atravesado un rayo. Antes de que el guerrero pudiese hacer nada, le arrebató al chiquillo de los brazos, lo estrechó contra el pecho y comenzó a pasearse junto al caballo del padre.

—**En ese caso, Cornwell, puede irse sin su hijo. No dejaré que lo mate con su ignorancia. Vuelva cuando el niño sea lo bastante mayor para valerse por sí mismo.**

Los ojos del guerrero se abrieron atónitos. Miró a Tom, y luego otra vez a lady Grandchester.

—**Démelo.**

—**Antes tendrá que prometerme que sólo lo alimentará con leche de cabra.**

—**Tomará la leche de su madre, mujer.**

—**No tolera la leche de la madre.**

—**¿Acaso quiere ofender a mi esposa?**

Candy deseó tener fuerza para golpearlo a ver si cobraba algo de sentido común.

—**Estoy diciéndole qué es lo que tiene que hacer para mantener con vida al niño **—gritó—. **No soportaría más descomposturas. **—Se acercó al padre hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la rodilla del hombre, y dijo—: **Prométalo.**

Se sintió complacida al ver que el hombre hacía un brusco gesto de asentimiento. Le devolvió el niño y se encaminó hacia Tom y Marcus.

—**Es usted el hombre más desagradecido que he conocido —**musitó.

—**¿Desagradecido? **—El guerrero volvía a vociferar.

Candy giró en redondo, los brazos en jarras, y lanzó al guerrero una mirada incendiaria.

—**¡Sí, desagradecido! **—exclamó**—. En lugar de gritarme, tendría que demostrarme su agradecimiento, Cornwell.**

Una vez más, los ojos del señor se convirtieron en dos ranuras, y Candy supo que había herido el orgullo del hombre aunque no tenía idea del motivo.

—**Quiero que se disculpe por haberse llevado a mi hijo de mi casa **—bramó el hombre**—. Si no logro lo que exijo, habrá una guerra.**

—**¡Lo que usted necesita es un buen puntapié en el trasero, vieja cabra! **—gritó Candy**—. ¡Y si no se muestra respetuoso ante mí, eso es lo que conseguirá!**

—**Usted se llevó a mi hijo.**

Candy no podía creer en la estupidez de ese sujeto y, al parecer, el caballo era tan empecinado como el amo. En cuanto el anciano dejó las riendas, el animal trató de morder a Candy en el hombro y Cornwell no se proponía controlar al caballo más que a su propio temperamento.

—**¡Se disculpará! **—rugió.

Antes de responderle, Candy dio una palmada al caballo para alejarlo.

—**¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme una disculpa? Yo no me llevé a su hijo, y usted lo sabe. Puede sentarse a esperar hasta que se pudra, pero no le pediré perdón.**

El chiquillo comenzó a llorar, y Candy se desconcentró.

—**¡Lleve al niño a casa con su mamá! —**ordenó—.** ¡Y no se atreva a volver a las tierras Grandchester hasta que no haya aprendido buenos modales!**

El caudillo pareció dispuesto a pegarle y, para no hacerlo, soltó las riendas. Al instante, el caballo quiso morder otra vez a Candy en el hombro. La joven le dio una palmada más fuerte.

Cornwell rugió.

—**¡Ha golpeado a mi caballo! **—gritó—. **¡Todos la han visto! ¡La mujer de Grandchester ha pegado a mi caballo! ¡Mujer, una cosa es insultar a la esposa, pero golpear al caballo...!**

—**¡Por el amor de Dios! **—lo interrumpió Candy**—. ¡Váyase ya, o le golpearé a usted!**

Cuando el soldado a la izquierda del guerrero hizo ademán de sacar la espada, Candy sacó el puñal de la vaina que llevaba a la cintura. Giró hacia el soldado, tomó puntería y dijo:

—**¡Si no saca la mano del arma le clavaré el puñal en el cuello antes de que pueda aspirar el próximo aliento! ¡Y cuando yo provoco una herida **—lo desafió**— no la curo!**

El soldado vaciló un instante y luego obedeció. Candy asintió.

—**¡Y ahora, fuera de mis tierras! —**ordenó, mientras guardaba el arma.

De súbito, se sintió exhausta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfurecía de este modo. Estaba un tanto avergonzada de su propia conducta, y agradecida de que sólo Tom y Marcus hubieran presenciado cómo perdía el control.

Claro que era culpa de Cornwell. ¡Ese hombre debía de vivir en una cueva! Tenía los modales de un animal salvaje, y era capaz de hacer gritar a un santo.

En ese momento, la única posibilidad lógica era retroceder. Candy se volvió con intención de entrar al castillo sin echar una sola mirada atrás. Despediría a Cornwell de la manera más grosera posible.

Pero se detuvo bruscamente al ver una fila de soldados Grandchester detrás de ella, todos armados, y listos para la batalla. Candy lo advirtió con rapidez, pero lo que la asustó y le hizo palpitar la cabeza no fue eso. No, fue el mismo Terry Grandchester, de pie en medio de los soldados lo que captó de inmediato la atención de Candy y le hizo doler la cabeza.

¡Diablos, quizás hubiera visto toda la escena!

Candy se sintió mortificada. De pronto, sintió deseos de girar en redondo y regresar a Inglaterra.

Ya no estaba segura de cuál era la mayor amenaza en ese momento: la expresión de Terry era capaz de hacerle caer la lana a una oveja. En comparación, el guerrero Cornwell parecía un santo.

Terry tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Las piernas separadas _**—¡mala señal!— **_y el semblante tan rígido como el resto de su persona. Era la misma actitud que había adoptado cuando los atacaron los bandidos. En aquel momento, Candy pensó que se mostraba indiferente.

Ahora sabía que se había equivocado.

De cualquier modo, Candy pensó que Terry era más seguro. Sintiendo un espasmo en el estómago, la joven pensó que si Terry se proponía matarla, sin duda lo haría en privado. Ella no era tan importante como para que hiciera una escena. No, tal vez no tocara el tema hasta la semana siguiente.

Cuando Candy se acercó a él, Terry no dijo una palabra; se limitó a empujarla hasta que quedó tras él y luego se adelantó un paso. De inmediato, la muralla de hombres se cerró en torno de Candy.

El escudo de guerreros le obstruía la vista, aunque se puso de puntillas y trató de mirar sobre el hombro de Marcus.

Palabras airadas cruzaban como flechas entre los dos poderosos caciques. Candy quedó perpleja al comprobar que, en realidad, Terry la defendía. Se sintió hondamente insultado al ver que uno de los Cornwell tenía la audacia de tocar la espada en presencia de lady Grandchester. ¡Oh, desde luego que Terry estaba furioso! ¡Muy furioso!

Tenía un temperamento endiablado, y Candy recitó todas las plegarias que conocía, agradeciendo al Creador que ese carácter no se abatiera sobre ella.

Entonces, Candy volvió a oír la odiosa palabra "_**guerra" **_pronunciada en forma de rugidos. Cornwell quería pelear y Terry asentía con énfasis.

"_**¡Dios!", **_se dijo Candy. _**"¿Qué he hecho?" **_Terry jamás creería que no era culpa suya. Si Candy hubiese podido controlar su propio temperamento, quizás habría evitado esta guerra.

Los soldados no se apartaron de la joven hasta que los Cornwell se alejaron una buena distancia por el camino. Candy pensó que le convenía irse antes de que su esposo volviera la atención hacia ella. "_**No correré", **_se dijo_**. "No, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar este asunto tan confuso. Con un poco de suerte, quizá me lleve uno o dos días."**_

Le dio la espalda a Marcus y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Pero en el instante en que pensó que había escapado a la atención de Terry, éste la sujetó del brazo. Sin la menor gentileza, la obligó a mirarlo. Candy sonrió, pues Marcus y Tom miraban, pero el ceño de Terry la hizo cambiar de idea.

—**¿Tienes la bondad de darme una explicación? **—dijo Terry, en un tono tan apacible como el bostezo de un león.

—**No **—respondió Candy—. **Prefiero no hacerlo.**

La respuesta no agradó al hombre, y el músculo del mentón comenzó a contraerse en un tic insistente. El apretón del brazo se tomó tan fuerte que las pecas de Candy se pusieron rosadas.

Candy estaba resuelta a afrontar la mirada de su esposo para demostrarle que no tenía miedo de la expresión cruel de sus ojos, pero no duró hasta el primer parpadeo.

—**El niñito estaba enfermo **—le dijo.

—**¿Y?**

—**Yo lo cuidé.**

—**¿Cómo llegó aquí el hijo de Cornwell?**

—**Yo me pregunté lo mismo.**

—**Respóndeme.**

Aunque Terry no alzó la voz, Candy supo que estaba furioso y se propuso apaciguarlo con una respuesta directa.

—**Terry, yo sólo traté de hacer lo correcto. Y aunque hubiera sabido que ese chiquillo adorable pertenecía a un viejo tan amargo, de todos modos lo habría atendido. El niño sufría mucho. ¿Tú me habrías permitido que le diese la espalda?**

—**Yo quisiera que respondieras a mi pregunta **—insistió el hombre.

—**Le echarás la culpa a annie.**

—**¿Está metida en esto? **—preguntó Terry. Movió la cabeza y dijo—:** No debería sorprenderme.**

—**annie me trajo al chico. La esposa de Cornwell se lo dio a annie, y le rogó que obtuviese mi ayuda.**

Por fin, Terry le soltó el brazo, y Candy contuvo el ansia de frotárselo.

—**Ahora te enfadarás con annie por haber interferido, ¿no es así, Terry?**

Terry no respondió. Tom miró a Candy con simpatía y dijo a Terry:

—**¿Archie está enterado de esto?**

—**No creo **—respondió Terry—.** Estaba cazando conmigo. Si ha ido directamente a su casa quizás en este momento esté enterándose. Si Dios quiere, la encerrará bajo llave.**

—**annie tiene buen corazón —**intervino Candy—. **No creo que Archie se enfade con ella por ayudar a un niño enfermo.**

—**Ahora puedes volver a entrar **—le dijo Terry, sin hacer caso de los argumentos de Candy en defensa de su hermana.

La actitud fría del esposo ofuscó a Candy, aunque a esas alturas tendría que estar acostumbrada. Había estado ausente cuatro días con sus noches, pero Candy no lo echó de menos.

—**Todavía no quiero entrar **—replicó Candy, sorprendiendo a Tom y a Marcus, pero no a Terry**—. Antes, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.**

Terry lanzó un suspiro de impaciencia.

—**Envía a algunos hombres a acompañar a los Cornwell hasta el límite **—ordenó, y luego volvió la atención a Candy**—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la pregunta?**

—**Me preguntaba si te ha ido bien con la caza.**

—**Así es.**

—**¿Encontraste a los hombres que hirieron a Stear?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y?**

—**¿Y, qué?**

—**¿Tuviste que matar a alguno de ellos?**

Para Terry era la pregunta más absurda que le habían hecho jamás. Candy la pronunció en un murmullo, y luego lanzó a Tom una mirada afligida. Terry no sabía qué hacer con su esposa, ya que parecía irritada con él. Esta mujer era demasiado irracional para entenderla.

Pero muy atractiva. Si bien Terry sólo había estado ausente cuatro días, le parecieron muchos más. La comprensión de ese hecho ensombreció el ánimo del hombre. De inmediato advirtió que Candy seguía llevando el atuendo inglés, y comenzó a comprender que la mujer era tan obstinada como él. Tal vez más.

—**Seis o siete **—respondió en tono áspero**—. ¿Quieres saber cómo los maté?**

Olvidando que estaba sobre los escalones, Candy retrocedió y Terry la sujetó por los hombros para que no se cayera.

—**Supongo que no quieres saberlo.**

Candy le apartó las manos.

—**¡No, no quiero saber cómo los mataste, hombre imposible!, pero sí quisiera saber la cantidad. ¿Fueron seis o siete?**

—**¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios puedo saberlo? **—exclamó, irritado**—. Estaba en medio de la lucha, Candy. No tuve tiempo de contarlos.**

—**Bueno, tendrías que haberlo hecho —**murmuró Candy**—. En adelante, te pedirá que lleves la cuenta. Es lo menos que puedes hacer.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Porque sólo me quedan ocho chelines.**

Terry no entendió a qué se refería pero no lo sorprendía, dado que nunca sabía a qué se refería Candy. La vio pálida, y recordó cuánto le disgustaban las peleas. Imaginó que no quería que él matara a nadie y la idea le pareció tan divertida que no pudo menos que sonreír. ¡Diablos, era probable que hubiese matado al doble de hombres! La batalla fue feroz, pero no pensaba informárselo a Candy.

—**Estás sonriendo, Terry. ¿Eso significa que bromeabas?**

—**En efecto **—mintió el hombre, deseando apaciguarla.

El modo en que Candy lo miró indicó que no le creía. Se alzó las faldas y corrió adentro.

—**Terry **—dijo Tom**—, ¿qué crees que imaginaba que pasaría cuando encontraras a nuestros enemigos?**

—**No tengo ni la menor idea.**

Tom siguió sonriendo.

—**De paso **—dijo, cambiando de tema**—, Franklin se adelantó para informar que el clan viene de regreso del feudo de Gillebrid. A más tardar, deberían estar aquí mañana por la tarde. Van con ellos algunos de los miembros del clan Harold con intenciones de presentar sus respetos.**

—**¡Qué me lleve el diablo! **—exclamó Terry con aspereza**—. Lo que quieren es ver a mi esposa.**

—**Sí —**admitió Tom, riendo**—. La belleza de Candy ya es legendaria. Además, salvó a Stear. Cualquiera que sufra algún dolor se instalará ante nuestras puertas.**

—**¿Cómo está Stear?**

—**Ahora, dócil.**

—**¿Eso qué significa?**

—**Quería volver a sus tareas y tu esposa lo sorprendió en el momento en que se marchaba a su propia cabaña. Patty fue a pedirle ayuda—. **Antes de continuar Tom soltó una carcajada**—. Todavía me parece oír los gritos de Stear mientras lo arrastraban hacia las puertas del castillo. Cuando yo llegué...**

—**¿Stear le alzó la voz a Candy?**

—**Tenía un buen motivo **—le explicó Tom, al ver que Terry se enfurecía otra vez**—. Candy le quitó la espada.**

Al oírlo, Terry levantó una ceja.

—**En ese caso, tenía razón** —admitió, sonriendo**—. ¿Qué ocurrió luego?**

—**Aunque no levantó la voz, en unos minutos logró que se acostara otra vez.**

Con las manos sujetas a la espalda Terry se encaminó hacia los establos con Tom a su lado.

—**No confío en ninguno de los Harold, y menos aún en sus hijos bastardos **—dijo, retornando al tema de los visitantes que iban a llegar.

—**¿Los mellizos?**

—**Justin traerá problemas** —afirmó Terry**—. Está habituado a hacer lo que se le antoja.**

—**¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de perseguir a la esposa de otro hombre?**

—**Lo creo capaz. Ese sujeto ha engendrado más hijos bastardos que el rey de Inglaterra.**

—**Como es muy apuesto todas las mujeres caen a sus pies. Es extraño que Philip siendo idéntico, tenga un carácter tan opuesto. Es demasiado tímido para intentar nada.**

—**Tampoco confío en Philip **—musitó Terry.

Tom sonrió.

—**Terry, hablas como alguien a quien la esposa le importa.**

—**Es mi propiedad **—repuso Terry—. **Nadie más que yo tiene derecho a ofenderla.**

—**Candy tampoco lo pasa demasiado bien **—señaló Tom—.** Claro que la tarea que le asignaste ayudó, pero Luisa se lo hace difícil. Contraría cada una de las órdenes que da Candy. annie no es mucho mejor. Ni le dirige la palabra.**

Terry no respondió pues vio a Candy que bajaba corriendo los escalones.

—**¿Adónde vas? **—le gritó Terry.

—**A ver al herrero **—respondió Candy en voz alta. Volvió la esquina y desapareció.

Terry movió la cabeza.

—**Esa tonta va en dirección equivocada.**

Tom rió.

—**Terry, tu esposa me suplica que le dé más responsabilidades. No puedo permitirle que haga tareas pesadas como mover piedras, pero quisiera darle algo...**

—**¿De qué hablas? —**preguntó Terry**—. ¿Qué piedras hay que mover?**

Tom lo miró perplejo.

—**Las cocinas —**le recordó.

Como Terry seguía frunciendo el entrecejo, Tom le explicó:

—**Le diste permiso para reacomodar la cocina, ¿no es así?**

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**Quizás **—admitió**—. En un momento de debilidad. Aun así, no podría llevar más de una hora reacomodar Dios sabe qué cosa que Candy quisiera arreglar.**

—**¿Arreglar? —**repitió Tom, atónito. ¡Y que Dios lo ayudara, no pudo contener la risa!

—**Tom, ¿qué demonios es tan divertido? **—preguntó Terry**—. ¿Acaso mi esposa te dijo...?**

—**No, hizo exactamente lo que le diste permiso de hacer **—respondió Tom, casi ahogado—. **Pronto lo verás, Terry. Será una sorpresa agradable** —se apresuró a agregar, al ver que el amigo estaba perdiendo la paciencia**—. No quisiera estropearla.**

El padre Murdock se acercó deprisa al señor, atrayendo su atención. La sotana negra del sacerdote ondeaba en el viento.

—**Terry, si no tienes inconveniente, quisiera hablar unas palabras contigo.**

De inmediato, Terry y Tom trataron de alejarse del sacerdote pues el desagradable olor que exhalaba los hacía lagrimear. Por respeto, Terry no lo mencionÓ, pero Tom no fue tan diplomático.

—**¡Dios, padre Murdock!, ¿qué le ha pasado? Huele como estiércol de cerdo.**

El clérigo no se ofendió sino que rió, e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—**Sé que huelo mal, muchacho, pero me siento mejor de lo que me sentía desde hace años. Candy me dio una pasta especial para frotarme el pecho. Y también preparó otra poción. Ya casi no tengo tos.**

Dio un paso adelante. Terry no se movió, pero Tom se apresuró a retroceder.

—**Ya basta de hablar de mi salud, y ocupémonos de una cuestión importante** —dijo, dirigiéndose a Terry—. **Tu esposa me ha dado todos los chelines que tenía **—dijo, al tiempo que abría la mano para mostrar las monedas—.** Quiso comprar indulgencias y yo no tuve ánimo de decirle que aquí no usamos monedas.**

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

—**Se preocupa demasiado por su alma y, si no me equivoco, es una característica de los ingleses.**

El clérigo rió.

—**Terry, a Candy no le preocupa en absoluto su propia alma.**

—**¿Qué le preocupa?**

—**Tu alma.**

Tom simuló la risa tosiendo.

—**Yo he contado siete chelines **—le dijo a Terry.

—**Ocho **—lo corrigió el padre Murdock**—. Candy dijo que uno era en prevención de su falta de memoria. Cuando me lo dijo, no le entendí.**

—**Esa mujer está loca.**

—**Se preocupa **—arguyó el padre Murdock**—. Y ahora dime qué hago con estas monedas.**

—**Póngalas en la caja que está sobre la repisa de la chimenea** —sugirió Terry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Como quieras **—dijo el sacerdote**—. Y ya que hablamos de tu querida mujercita, quisiera saber si le darías permiso para usar una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Me pidió que te lo preguntara Terry.**

—**No tengo inconvenientes en aceptar la petición** —respondió Terry**—. ¿Para qué quiere la habitación?**

—**Como su propio dormitorio.**

—**¡De ninguna manera!**

—**Vamos, hijo, no es necesario que te exasperes —**lo tranquilizó el padre Murdock, al ver que el ánimo de Terry se echaba a perder con la misma rapidez que un pez al sol. Titubeó al formular la siguiente pregunta—.** ¿La dejarías cabalgar por las faldas de la colina..., sin salir de las tierras Grandchester, por supuesto? Le serviría de entretenimiento. Estoy seguro de que te echa mucho de menos cuando no estás.**

Esto suavizó la expresión de Terry.

—**Claro que me echa de menos **—alardeó**—. De acuerdo, padre Murdock. Dígale que puede cabalgar, siempre que lleve escolta.**

—**¿Piensas que podría escaparse, Terry? Claro que echa de menos su hogar, pero yo...**

—**Padre, mi mujer no es capaz de salir de una habitación con una sola puerta. No, no creo que intente regresar a Inglaterra, pero estoy seguro de que se perdería. No tiene sentido de la orientación.**

—**Sí —**concordó el sacerdote con los ojos chispeantes—. **Tiene tantos defectos como el cielo azul.**

—**Se contradice usted —**intervino Tom—.** Un cielo azul no tiene defectos.**

—**Para un hombre ciego, sí **—respondió Murdock, mirando a Terry con aire significativo**—. Si tu esposa te parece tan inferior, tendré mucho gusto en obtener una anulación.**

—**No lo hará.**

Terry no quiso ser tan terminante al rechazar la absurda sugerencia del sacerdote. Lo que daba a entender el padre Murdock, con toda conciencia, era que sería muy fácil obtener una anulación. Terry comprendió que había caído en la trampa del sacerdote, pues acababa de admitir cuánto le importaba Candy.

—**Estoy harto de hablar sobre mujeres** —musitó—.** Tom, ¿podrías asegurarte de que mi esposa no inicie una nueva guerra mientras yo me encargo de otros asuntos?**

—**Preguntó sobre Susana.**

La afirmación del padre Murdock se abatió sobre los dos amigos. Terry se volvió con lentitud y miró otra vez al sacerdote.

—**¿Y? —**preguntó con tono indiferente,

—**¿Sabías que le habían dicho que tú mataste a Susana?**

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—**¿Cuándo escuchó esa murmuración tan espantosa? —**preguntó Tom.

—**Antes de que Terry llegara a la casa del padre de Candy **—respondió el padre Murdock.

—**¿Ella le preguntó si era cierto?** —preguntó Tom, sabiendo que Terry no lo diría.

—**No, no me preguntó si era verdad **—respondió el padre Murdock, mirando con severidad a Tom**—. De hecho, me dijo que jamás lo había creído. Tampoco piensa que Susana se suicidara. Cree que fue un accidente. Tiene un corazón bondadoso, Tom, y una fe absoluta en su esposo.**

Terry asintió.

—**No sería incapaz de hacer caso de las murmuraciones **—afirmó, con un tono cargado de orgullo—. **Candy es una mujer dulce y afectuosa.**

—**Sí, en efecto **—añadió Tom.

—**Claro que también es un poco obstinada** —admitió el padre Murdock—.** Sigue importunándome para que le dé alguna tarea. Pienso que quiere formar parte de la familia, Terry. Está enamorándose de ti, hijo. Sé gentil con sus sentimientos.**

Aunque Terry no estaba por completo convencido de que Candy estuviera enamorándose de él, la idea lo hizo sonreír.

—**La elogiarás por el esfuerzo que ha puesto en la cocina, ¿verdad Terry? **—dijo el clérigo**—. ¿Qué piensas del agregado? Ahora que los hombres han dejado de quejarse, avanza muy bien.**

—**¿De qué está hablando? **—preguntó Terry.

Murdock lanzó una rápida mirada a Tom y se volvió hacia Terry otra vez.

—**La cocina, Terry. Debes de haber olvidado que le diste permiso a Candy para mudar la construcción.**

—**¿Que yo qué? **—rugió Terry.

El sacerdote se apresuró a retroceder, apartándose de la ira de Terry.

—**Dijo que le habías dado permiso para reacomodar la cocina, Terry. No creo que esa dulce muchacha haya mentido ¿Puede ser que hayas olvidado...?**

Terry se encaminó hacia las puertas del castillo y el sacerdote abandonó el intento de defender a la señora.

—**Tom, parecía muy... sorprendido.**

—**Sin duda —**repuso Tom—. **Será mejor que usted se mantenga cerca de Candy hasta que pase la tormenta. En este momento debe de estar descubriendo esa enorme brecha en el muro trasero...**

El bramido furioso de Terry resonó en el patio.

—**La ha visto —**susurró el padre Murdock**—. ¡Oh, Señor, sálvanos! ¡Aquí viene Candy!**

El sacerdote se alzó la sotana y corrió hacia la señora.

—**Espera, mujer —**le gritó.

Candy oyó la llamada desesperada del anciano y giró de inmediato con una expresión afligida en el rostro.

—**Padre, no tendría que correr hasta que se mejorara del pecho —**le gritó.

El clérigo trepó los escalones y la aferró del brazo.

—**Terry acaba de ver el agujero en la pared.**

La muchacha le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

—**No podía menos que notarlo, padre.**

Al padre Murdock le resultó evidente que la dulce muchacha no tenía conciencia del peligro que corría.

—**Será mejor que vengas conmigo a la capilla hasta que Terry haya oído las explicaciones de los soldados. En una hora o dos se calmará, y entonces tú podrás...**

—**Tenga más confianza en su señor —**replicó Candy—. **Cuando esté terminado, verá que el cambio es bueno. Estoy segura, padre. Además, Terry no me gritará. Me lo prometió. Por favor, no se preocupe. Entraré, y le explicaré todo a Terry pues no tengo miedo.**

—**Lo que más me asusta es tu falta de temor **—admitió el anciano.


	17. Capitulo 16

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 16

Sabía que Terry no la tocaría mientras estuviese enfadado, pero podría destrozar los sentimientos de Candy con sus gritos. El padre Murdock hizo rápidamente la señal de la cruz cuando Candy le dio una palmadita en la mano y entró. Al sacerdote le temblaban demasiado las rodillas para seguirla.

Candy se armó de valor ante la irritación de su esposo, y entró en el salón, pero al ver lo que sucedía se detuvo de golpe. Terry estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y, junto a él, un soldado le brindaba el informe.

Terry no parecía demasiado perturbado. Tenía el codo apoyado sobre la mesa, y la frente sobre la mano. Parecía más bien abatido que enfadado.

También estaban allí todos los soldados que habían trabajado en el desmantelamiento de la cocina. Era evidente que esperaban turno para hablarle sobre la señora. Candy les dirigió una expresión que manifestaba a las claras lo que opinaba de la deslealtad de los hombres, y luego caminó hacia su esposo.

Cuando por fin Terry alzó la vista, Candy se paralizó. Estaba furioso. En la mandíbula tensa aparecía otra vez el tic y los ojos llameaban de cólera. Tampoco el viento favorecía demasiado la causa de Candy, pues penetraba con sonido sibilante por el enorme agujero que recordaba a Terry lo que la mujer había hecho.

La miró en silencio largo rato.

—**Quisiera explicarte** —dijo Candy.

—**Sal de inmediato de esta habitación, mujer.**

Aunque no alzó la voz, la áspera indicación punzó a Candy como si lo hubiera hecho.

—**Terry, me prometiste que controlarías tu temperamento **—le recordó. _**"¡El Cielo me ampare!" **_pensó Candy, aterrada por la expresión de los ojos de Terry.

Entonces sí, el hombre le gritó:

—**Sal fuera, antes de que yo... ¡ahora mismo, esposa!**

Candy asintió. Corrió hacia la repisa de la chimenea, tomó una moneda de la caja y salió de la habitación con toda la dignidad que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

Luisa y Eliza estaban cerca de la entrada y le dirigieron risitas burlonas cuando pasó.

Candy no lloró hasta que llegó a los establos. Le ordenó a Donald que preparase a Fuego Fatuo. El jefe de los establos no le discutió, y una vez que la ayudó a montar le preguntó si tenía que alistar también el potro de Terry.

Candy negó con la cabeza y salió.

El padre Murdock, de pie en el patio, esperaba a que pasara.

Candy se inclinó y le entregó una moneda.

—**Me mintió **—murmuró—. **Esto es para comprar una indulgencia para el alma de mi esposo.**

Murdock sujetó el estribo.

—**¿Adónde vas, muchacha? **—preguntó, fingiendo ignorar las lágrimas de Candy—.** Me tienes preocupado.**

—**Fuera.**

—**¿Fuera?**

—**Él me lo ordenó, padre, y yo siempre obedezco. ¿Hacia dónde está Inglaterra?**

El sacerdote estaba demasiado perplejo para indicarle la dirección, y Candy imaginó que sería cuesta abajo.

—**Gracias por ser bondadoso conmigo **—le dijo.

Se fue, dejando al sacerdote con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

Candy sabía que en cualquier momento iría a informar de lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero no le importó. Terry no la seguiría: no era demasiado importante para él. Estaría feliz de librarse de ella.

Candy pensó que tendría problemas al cruzar el puente levadizo, pero cuando explicó que obedecía órdenes del señor, los soldados la dejaron pasar de inmediato.

Dejó que Fuego Fatuo corriese como el viento, y se limitó a llevar las riendas mientras lloraba sin disimulo. No sabía hacia dónde iban ni cuánto tiempo duró esa carrera loca. A decir verdad, no le importaba otra cosa que llorar. Cuando al fin la yegua se detuvo al amparo de los árboles, Candy decidió que era hora de recobrar cierto control.

Entonces vio al niño. Supo que no era Grandchester, pues el manto que llevaba era de otro color. Candy no hizo el más mínimo ruido. Esperaba que el niño no la viese, pues no quería que nadie la viera en un estado tan lamentable, ni aun un chico.

Pero el muchacho estaba demasiado preocupado para mirar atrás. Observaba con atención los arbustos a su derecha, y Candy se preguntó qué lo tendría tan vigilante.

De súbito, el niño gritó y comenzó a retroceder, al tiempo que un inmenso jabalí lanzaba un resoplido malvado y cargaba hacia adelante.

Candy reaccionó sin pensarlo. Espoleó los flancos de Fuego Fatuo y la lanzó a pleno galope. La yegua voló cuesta abajo. Candy aferró las riendas y las crines de Fuego Fatuo en la mano izquierda, y se inclinó hacia la derecha.

El muchacho la vio llegar y comenzó a correr hacia ella con las manos extendidas. Candy rogó tener la fuerza suficiente para alzarlo. Dios atendió a sus ruegos. Con ayuda del niño, que se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas del brazo derecho de la joven, pudo alzarlo hasta que el chico logró pasar la pierna sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo.

Los dos corrieron para salvar la vida. Pocos minutos después el jabalí desistió de la persecución pero Fuego Fatuo aún estaba erizada de miedo y giró con brusquedad. Candy y el niño cayeron al suelo.

Candy aterrizó de costado, y el niño, encima de ella. El muchacho se apresuró a rodar, se puso de pie y trató de ayudarla a incorporarse.

Le tiraba del brazo derecho y Candy hizo una mueca de dolor.

—**¿Estás lastimada? **—le preguntó el chico, evidenciando el temor en un fuerte acento gaélico.

—**Sólo un poco magullada **—respondió Candy, en el mismo idioma. Lentamente se puso de pie y entonces vio que tenía el vestido desgarrado por el hombro.

Los dos estaban de pie en el centro de un claro estrecho. Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—**Estuvimos a un tris **—afirmó**— ¡Yo me asusté! ¿Y tú? **—preguntó al niño, al ver que la miraba.

El muchacho asintió, y los dos sonrieron.

—**Le dimos su merecido, ¿no? **—dijo el chico, sonriente.

—**Sí, le dimos su merecido **—admitió Candy, pensando que era un muchacho encantador. Tenía largo cabello rojizo que se rizaba en torno del rostro angelical y la nariz llena de enormes pecas— **Soy lady Grandchester** —prosiguió**— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

—**No debo decirlo **—murmuró el niño—.** No tendría que estar en las tierras de los Grandchester.**

—**¿Te perdiste?**

El muchachito sacudió la cabeza.

—**Lo dirías.**

—**No, no lo diré. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—**Me gusta salir a cazar. Me llamo Lindsay.**

—**¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu clan?**

—**Lindsay **—repitió—. **Hablas en gaélico, pero con un acento raro. Tampoco llevas los colores de los Grandchester.**

—**Soy inglesa.**

El niño hizo un gesto de asombro.

—**Soy la esposa de Terry Grandchester, Lindsay —**le explicó—. **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

—**Este verano cumpliré nueve.**

—**Creo que tu madre debe de estar buscándote.**

—**Es mi padre el que me buscará. Estará preocupado** —agregó—. **Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.**

Candy asintió y se abstuvo de sonreír, pues en ese momento la expresión del niño era grave.

—**Me has salvado la vida **—dijo el muchacho—.** Mi padre tendrá que recompensarte.**

—**No —**replicó Candy—.** No tiene que recompensarme. Tienes que prometerme que nunca más saldrás a cazar solo. ¿Me das tu palabra?**

El niño asintió y Candy le sonrió.

—**¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?**

—**Si me acompañaras, te retendrían. Estamos en conflicto con los Grandchester **—le explicó, con aire práctico.

—**Entonces, ten cuidado** —le aconsejó—. **Date prisa. Me parece oír que alguien viene.**

Antes de que Candy hubiera dado un paso hacia Fuego Fatuo, el niño había desaparecido tras la hilera de árboles.

Candy estaba sola en el centro del claro cuando Terry y el potro irrumpieron por entre las ramas. El hombre sintió tal alivio al verla que frenó al caballo y se quedó inmóvil, contemplándola, mientras se calmaba su respiración agitada.

Terry no supo sí Candy estaba perturbada pues tenía la cabeza gacha. Comprendía que la había aterrorizado pues la expresión de Candy cuando le gritaba se lo demostró.

Rogó al cielo que hubiese superado el temor... y las lágrimas. También las advirtió cuando Candy pasó junto a él con la moneda en mano.

¡Diablos tendría que disculparse! Representaba un esfuerzo para Terry, pero se propuso intentarlo. Se esforzaría por ser sereno... y razonable.

En ese momento advirtió que Candy tenía hojas en el cabello y un desgarrón en el vestido.

—**¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? **—gritó**—. ¿Acaso alguien...?**

Antes de que Candy pudiese responder Terry se había apeado y corría hacia ella. Candy se apresuró a dar un paso atrás.

—**No me ha pasado nada **—aseguró.

—**No me mientas. —**La sujetó de los brazos y la estrechó contra el pecho.

—**Tú me mentiste a mí.**

—**No lo hice —**respondió el hombre, recuperando una vez más la calma.

—**Perdiste la paciencia conmigo.**

—**¡Tu mandaste que mis hombres tiraran abajo una pared de mi casa!** —dijo el hombre.

—**Dijiste que podía reacomodar las cocinas** —murmuró Candy—.** En el invierno, Frieda, Hessie y todas las demás criadas tienen que caminar con la nieve hasta las rodillas para llevarte la cena. Terry, sólo trataba de hacer lo correcto. Me pareció sensato adosar la construcción a la parte trasera del castillo. Pero no me dejaste que te lo explicase.**

Terry cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. No podía soltarla el tiempo suficiente para regañarla.

—**Perdí el control **—admitió**—. Y estoy furioso contigo.**

—**¿Por el agujero en el muro?**

—**No —**le dijo Terry**—. Porque te asustaste de mí. ¿Creíste que te lastimaría?**

—**No **—respondió Candy, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y aflojándose contra él**—. Me avergonzaste. Un esposo no debería gritarle a su esposa.**

—**En adelante, trataré de recordar esa indicación —**prometió Terry**—. Candy, habrá ocasiones en que vuelva a olvidarlo.**

—**Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Tus gritos son capaces de tumbar un pino. Pero la mayor parte son apariencia, ¿no es así, Terry?**

Terry apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la mujer mientras trataba de decidir si dejaría pasar ese pequeño insulto.

—**El padre Murdock me dijo que pretendías regresar a Inglaterra. ¿Eso era lo que te proponías?**

—**Me echaste **—le recordó la joven.

Una sonrisa borró el ceño de Terry.

—**Quise decirte que te fueras del salón, Candy, no de Escocia.**

—**Quería irme por un tiempo, esposo. A decir verdad, no me adapto bien.**

Parecía muy acongojada.

—**Sé que te costará creerlo, pero allá, en mi patria, le agrado a las personas. ¡Es cierto! No estoy acostumbrada a que me consideren inferior, Terry. Eso requiere cierto esfuerzo de adaptación. Tus soldados estaban esperando para delatarme, ¿no es así? No les agrado más de lo que te agrado a ti.**

De súbito Candy estalló en lágrimas.

—**Oh, doy lástima, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te has tomado la molestia de venir a buscarme?**

—**Candy, los soldados esperaban la oportunidad de defenderte **—afirmó**—. Son tan leales hacia ti como tú lo eres hacia mí, esposa.**

La apartó para que viera que hablaba en serio, pero eso fue su perdición, pues al ver que las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Candy el control lo abandonó.

—**He venido por ti porque me perteneces. Candy, nunca más trates de abandonarme porque entonces sí me verás enfadado. Mi amor, deja de llorar. No quise...**

No pudo continuar, pues le temblaba la voz. Terry se inclinó y besó la frente de su esposa. Candy se enjugó los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Comenzaba a palpitarle el brazo por el magullón y eso le recordó lo sucedido.

—**Me caí del caballo **—confesó.

—**Ya lo sé.**

Era el turno de Terry de estar acongojado. Candy sonrió.

—**Terry, en realidad soy muy diestra, pero un jabalí asustó a Fuego Fatuo y...**

Al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Terry, Candy abandonó la explicación.

—**No importa **—dijo—. **Terry, cuando los esposos han tenido un desacuerdo, es costumbre que se den un beso al reconciliarse.**

—**Pero la esposa tiene que llevar el manto con los colores del esposo** —repuso Terry—. **Aunque si la mujer no llevara nada puesto, yo no quebraría mi palabra.**

Candy no comprendió lo que quería decir hasta que Terry le levantó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo.

—**No pensarás... hacer...** —tartamudeó, dando un paso atrás.

—**¡Sí que lo pienso! **—dijo Terry, dando un paso adelante.

Cuando Terry se abalanzó hacia ella, Candy rompió a reír y, dándose la vuelta, corrió hacia los árboles.

—**¡Estás loco, Terry! **—gritó sobre el hombro**—. ¡Es pleno día!**

Terry la atrapó por atrás y la atrajo hacia sí.

—**Hay niños por aquí **—señaló Candy.

Terry frotó la nariz en el cuello de la mujer.

—**Quieres un buen beso, ¿no es así?**

—**Esto no es nada correcto —**respondió la mujer. Se le cortó el aliento y la recorrió un temblor cuando Terry le mordisqueó la oreja, mientras le murmuraba con todo detalle las cosas que pensaba hacerle.

Candy se relajó en los brazos de él. Terry apoyó la espalda contra el tronco grueso de un árbol y colocó a la esposa entre sus muslos. Se demoró desnudándola, sin hacer caso de la endebles protestas de Candy, y cuando terminó, la empujó sobre su miembro erecto. Le rodeó los pechos con las manos y acarició lentamente los pezones con los pulgares.

Al oír que Candy lanzaba un suave gemido, Terry supo que se había rendido.

—**Ahora voy a demostrarte lo inferior que te considero **—murmuró.

—**¿Eso harás? —**preguntó Candy, jadeando. Terry acababa de mover la mano entre los muslos de la mujer.

Gimió de placer al sentir su calor. Ya estaba caliente y húmeda para él.

—**Besaré cada centímetro de la parte baja de tu cuerpo **—le prometió.

Por fin, la hizo volverse. Las bocas abiertas se encontraron en un beso arrasador. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y frotó los pechos contra el manto. Terry apartó la boca y se desnudó en pocos instantes. Hizo girar a Candy hasta que quedó apoyada contra el árbol, de cara a él, y bajó la cabeza hacia el valle entre los pechos de la mujer. La enloqueció con la lengua. Le masajeó los pechos con las manos y, por fin, atrapó uno de los pezones en la boca: un tormento maravilloso para la mujer. Candy gritó de placer, aferrándose de los hombros de Terry para sostenerse. Terry hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho y luego fue depositando una estela de besos ardientes en dirección al estómago.

El hombre hizo que Candy olvidara respirar. Se arrodilló frente a ella, sujetó en las manos las nalgas suaves, y la atrajo con rudeza hacia su propia boca abierta.

La muchacha ya no pudo pensar. La lengua del hombre encendió en ella la pasión apretando, saliendo y entrando hasta que Candy gimió, rogando alivio para esa dulce tortura. Cuando Terry se puso de pie, cara a cara con ella, Candy le rogó que no se detuviese en ese momento. Trató de atrapar la boca de Terry en procura de un beso largo y ardiente, pero el hombre se echó atrás. De súbito, Terry le agarró el pelo, lo retorció en tomo del puño, y tiró de Candy hacia adelante.

—**Nunca más trates de abandonarme.**

No le dio tiempo de responder. Con la boca abierta, devoró la de Candy. La penetró con la lengua y la joven se derritió. Terry la alzó y le separó los muslos con un movimiento vigoroso. Candy enlazó las piernas alrededor de él.

—**Terry** —exigió, casi gritando al verlo vacilar.

—**Promételo —**dijo la voz áspera en el oído de la mujer.

La agonía de esa voz penetró a través del ensueño erótico.

—**Lo prometo **—murmuró.

Terry lanzó un gruñido de aprobación y luego la penetró con una embestida enérgica. Mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor en el oído, se retiró y volvió a penetrarla.

Candy se aferró al hombre canturreando su propia melodía de amor, y cuando supo que iba a alcanzar el clímax, gritó el nombre del esposo.

Una vez agotada la pasión los dos se rindieron por entero. Terry permaneció dentro de la mujer largo rato. No se movió, aun cuando la respiración ya se había hecho regular y el corazón no latía enloquecido. No quería perder el aroma del amor, no quería dejar de abrazarla.

Por primera vez en la vida, Terry estaba contento. Y si bien comprendió lo que eso significaba se rebeló contra esa verdad_**. "Es demasiado pronto"**_ se dijo. _**"Demasiado. Me debilitará, me hará vulnerable... No estoy preparado."**_

Candy sintió que Terry se ponía tenso. La apoyó de espaldas sobre el suelo, y se apartó para recoger las ropas de los dos. Candy sólo vio un atisbo de la expresión sombría del marido.

—**¿Terry? **—murmuró**— ¿Acaso no estás satisfecho?**

Terry respondió de inmediato ante la angustia que se reflejaba en la voz de Candy.

—**Me has complacido mucho, esposa **—dijo, con voz ronca de emoción.

Candy no hizo ninguna otra pregunta hasta que los dos estuvieron vestidos.

—**¿Por qué estás ceñudo? Si es verdad que te he hecho feliz...**

—**Es porque tú me dijiste que te sentías inferior. Quiero que nunca jamás vuelvas a pensar algo tan ridículo, esposa. ¿De dónde rayos has sacado una idea tan absurda...?**

—**Tú me lo dijiste —**le recordó, perpleja.

Terry tuvo la audacia de asombrarse y Candy, a su vez, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—**También me dijiste insignificante. ¿No lo recuerdas, Terry?**

Terry se encogió de hombros. Fue en busca de los caballos, pero ya no fruncía el entrecejo sino que sonreía; su mujercita parecía indignada.

—**¿No puedes recordar tus propias opiniones?**

—**No son opiniones** —dijo Terry, sobre el hombro**—. Son insultos, mi amor.**

—**Entonces, ¿admites haberme insultado?** —gritó Candy, corriendo hacia él.

—**Por supuesto.**

Candy lanzó un juramento muy poco digno de una dama, y Terry soltó una carcajada.

La muchacha estaba más horrorizada por su propia blasfemia que su esposo, y se disculpó una y otra vez. Terry se rió de ella.

Candy estaba desconcertada. Le dio la espalda a su marido y caminó hacia Fuego Fatuo. Terry Grandchester era el hombre más imposible del mundo. ¿Acaso no comprendía cuánto deseaba ella oírle decir que la quería?

Candy montó sobre su yegua y tomó las riendas y, de pronto, recordó la exigencia de Terry de que jamás lo abandonase.

¡Sí, la quería! Se volvió hacia su esposo con la intención de gritárselo, pero la sonrisa arrogante de Terry la hizo desistir. Supuso que no tenía conciencia de sus sentimientos, y que si Candy tenía la audacia de espetárselo, se pondría furioso.

Candy soltó una carcajada sonora. Terry tendría que acostumbrarse, y entonces comprendería que estaba bien enamorarse de la esposa.

Antes de que Terry pudiese interrogarla, Candy espoleó a Fuego Fatuo. Terry le arrebató las riendas y movió la cabeza. Candy lo miró resignada.

—**Mi amor, escúchame con atención. Arriba —**dijo, señalando detrás de sí— **están las tierras Grandchester. Hacia abajo, Inglaterra. ¿Entiendes?**

Candy se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

—**Lo entiendo **—aceptó al fin, al ver que Terry seguía mirándola.

El hombre lanzó un suspiro, y tiró de Fuego Fatuo para hacerle cambiar de dirección.

—**No, no entiendes, mi amor —**murmuró.

Entonces sí, Candy sonrió. ¡Señor, qué bien se sentía! Ya no le importaría si en adelante Terry perdía la paciencia. Y sin duda no le molestaban sus insultos, pues comprendía que era la manera que Terry tenía de ocultar sus propios sentimientos. No, no le molestaba en absoluto la conducta contradictoria de su esposo.

El motivo era fácil de entender:

Terry acababa de llamarla **"**_**mi amor".**_


	18. Capitulo 17

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 17

Cuando regresaron a los establos, Terry estaba ceñudo. Candy, sonriente. Tom y el sacerdote, de pie en los escalones de entrada al castillo, los observaban.

—**Candy está dándole qué hacer **—comentó Tom.

—**Yo la oí amenazar con clavarle una daga a uno de los Cornwell **—agregó el padre Murdock.

—**Lo hizo **—remarcó Tom—. **¡Hay que ser valiente para amenazar al viejo guerrero y a sus hombres como ella lo hizo!**

—**¿Por qué crees que fue sólo una amenaza?**

—**Bueno, estoy seguro. Es imposible que sepa arrojar una daga.**

—**Eres muy parecido al señor, Tom, pues aceptas todos sus juicios. Terry ya ha sacado sus propias conclusiones con respecto a lady Candy. En tu lugar, yo tendría una mente más abierta. Si Candy afirma que es capaz de clavarle un puñal a una persona, yo considero que se cree capaz de hacerlo. Debe de haber tenido que proteger a alguien. Sí, es mucho más diestra de lo que la consideráis tú y Terry. Recuerda lo que digo, muchacho.**

—**Terry se queja de que es demasiado tierna —**replicó Tom.

—**También es fuerte** —repuso el padre Murdock**—. Y tampoco se adaptará tan apaciblemente como Terry supone. Las chispas acaban de empezar a volar.**

Tanto Tom como el padre Murdock se volvieron para observar cómo Terry ayudaba a su esposa a desmontar. Terry sostuvo a Candy más tiempo de lo necesario, y por el modo en que los dos se contemplaban, ni el clérigo ni el soldado quisieron interferir. Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, sonriendo como tontos.

Terry sabía que tenía que retornar a sus tareas, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de rozar otra vez la boca de Candy con la propia. Si Donald no hubiese interrumpido, la habría besado nuevamente. Terry le entregó las riendas de Fuego Fatuo. Candy lo saludó con un gesto y comenzó a alejarse.

—**¿Adónde vas ahora? **—le preguntó Terry, sólo para retenerla un instante más.

—**A cambiarme el vestido roto —**respondió Candy**—. Pero antes tengo que conseguir unas velas.**

Terry quiso acompañarla, pero Donald lo hizo cambiar de idea.

—**Terry, ¿puedo hablar con usted?**

—**¿De qué se trata? —**preguntó Terry, al tiempo que llevaba al potro al interior del establo.

—**Se trata de la yegua de la señora** —comenzó Donald—.** No me agrada molestarlo con un problema tan insignificante, pero no sé cómo tratar a este animal tan tozudo. No come. Y si sigue intentando salir de su pesebre, se romperá una pata. Ya ha roto tres tablas**.

—**Ponla en otro pesebre** —sugirió Terry.

—**Ya lo he intentado** —respondió Donald.

Terry oyó a Fuego Fatuo pateando las tablas y condujo al potro hacia el pesebre dañado. En cuanto Terry se acercó y la acarició, la yegua de Candy se tranquilizó.

—**Ahora está tranquila **—dijo, sonriente.

—**Es porque el potro negro de usted está cerca de ella —**respondió Donald—. **Cuando puede verlo u olerlo, se calma. Está acostumbrada a él. Milord, ¿qué le parece si los ponemos juntos?**

—**Mi caballo la mataría.**

—**No lo creo **—se apresuró a decir Donald—.** Y si sigue sin comer, se enfermará.**

Terry decidió probar de inmediato la sugerencia de Donald. Si el potro trataba de lastimar a Fuego Fatuo, él podría intervenir antes de que le hiciera mucho daño.

En cuanto el enorme potro negro entró en el pesebre de Fuego Fatuo, se puso a comer el alimento de la yegua sin prestarle atención. Fuego Fatuo se rebeló contra la invasión de su territorio, pero el potro estableció rápidamente su superioridad lanzando un relincho agudo que hizo sonreír a Terry. El caballo dilató las narices y lanzó una fuerte patada a los cuartos traseros de la yegua. Fuego Fatuo se amilanó. Ya no tenía sitio para retroceder, pero de todos modos lo intentó varias veces. El potro la dejó hacerlo y, por fin, Fuego Fatuo dejó de lado la bravata y compartió el alimento con el macho. Sólo en una ocasión intentó empujar al potro.

—**Mi caballo es tan posesivo como yo **—señaló Terry.

—**¿Cómo dice, milord? **—preguntó Donald, confundido por el comentario.

—**No tiene importancia **—dijo Terry. Sonrió, pensando en Candy. Entonces, recordó el comentario del padre Murdock de que Candy quería un dormitorio propio—. **¡De ninguna manera! —**murmuró, pensando que la yegua era más sensata que su propia ama.

Terry no quería dejar pasar la cuestión por alto y hablaría de inmediato con Candy. La esposa sólo dormiría en la cama de Terry. Pero no sería rudo en el regaño pues no quería que Candy llorase otra vez. Sin embargo, se mantendría firme y, como decía Candy, eso era todo.

Candy no tenía idea de la preocupación que provocaba al esposo. Lo comprendió al ver que había tomado la dirección equivocada. Después de una agradable conversación con el herrero, decidió conocer a los moradores de las otras cabañas agrupadas junto al muro trasero.

—**Todos están comiendo** —le informó el herrero.

—**Henry, ¿cree que podré echar un vistazo al interior de cada choza? —**preguntó.

—**Por supuesto señora** —afirmó el hombre calvo—. **Se sentirán honrados cuando le diga que usted tiene interés en conocerlos.**

Candy no se dio prisa en ascender la falda de la colina. Se detuvo para recoger flores silvestres de dulce perfume que crecían cerca del muro, y luego siguió su camino. Creyó oír un ruido detrás de ella y se volvió para saludar a la persona que se acercaba.

Pero no había nadie, y pensó que el viento la había engañado.

Candy miró hacia el interior de la cabaña del cantero, caminó hasta la última choza, la curtiduría, y se asomaba a ella cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. El ataque fue tan súbito que la hizo caer de rodillas. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y Candy ahogó una exclamación incrédula.

La choza no tenía ventanas, y dentro estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Murmurando una maldición, comenzó a tantear el suelo de tierra, buscando las flores que se le habían caído.

Candy creyó que el viento había empujado la puerta sin darle tiempo de salir.

Desistió de seguir buscando las flores en la oscuridad; se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la falda.

"_**Si ahora me viese Terry, pensaría que soy tan torpe como un potrillo recién nacido", **_pensó.

Aún no había tomado conciencia del peligro, y no se asustó hasta que olió el humo. Intentó abrir la puerta pero no cedió.

No se dejó dominar por el pánico. Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, gritando el nombre de Terry. La pequeña choza estaba convirtiéndose en un infierno. En menos de un minuto, todo el tejado estaba en llamas.

Los gritos de la muchacha pronto se convirtieron en toses débiles. Un trozo de madera cayó cerca de los pies de Candy.

La joven se apartó, sorprendida de que algo tan simple se hiciera tan difícil. Contempló fascinada la rosa de tallo largo que sostenía, hasta que el calor comenzó a rizar los bordes de los pétalos.

Las llamas se abrían paso hacia la muchacha. La choza se llenó de humo y se hizo difícil soportarlo.

Candy cayó, jadeando y sintió la frescura del suelo de tierra en el rostro.

Se negó a creer que iba a morir. Terry llegaría a tiempo para salvarla. Había prometido protegerla.

"_**¡Dios, haz que se dé prisa! ¡No dejes que quede solo otra vez! Me necesita. Aún tiene que decirme que me ama",**_ pensó.

¿Y dónde diablos estaría?

De súbito, Candy se puso furiosa. Una vez que la salvara, le daría un buen sermón acerca de los méritos de ser rápido.

¡Señor, estaba perdiendo la cabeza! La explosión de furia le arrebató las últimas fuerzas. Candy cerró los ojos y comenzó a Orar.

A través del humo, le llegó el grito angustiado de Terry, y Candy forzó una sonrisa débil_**. "Gracias", **_le murmuró al Creador.

Terry acababa de emprender el camino colina arriba cuando oyó los gritos y entonces vio las llamas en el tejado de la cabaña. Contuvo el aliento y comenzó a correr. Cuando alcanzó a Tom, estaba enfurecido. Sabía que Candy estaba dentro. Lo sabía.

Terry y Tom llegaron a la choza al mismo tiempo. Los dos vieron el tronco apoyado contra la puerta. Tom lo quitó de un puntapié en el mismo momento en que Terry derribaba la puerta y la arrojaba al suelo.

El terror le dio fuerzas renovadas. Y cuando vio a Candy, la furia lo consumió de tal modo que su bramido atormentado casi tiró abajo las paredes de la choza.

Antes de que las paredes se derrumbaran, Terry había sacado a Candy afuera y la tenía en los brazos. Se arrodilló en el suelo protegiéndola con los brazos, temeroso de respirar hasta asegurarse de que la mujer también respiraba. La tos desgarradora de Candy tendría que haberle demostrado que estaba viva, pero la mente de Terry estaba demasiado aturdida por el miedo para pensar con claridad.

Le llevó largo rato recuperar cierto grado de calma. Tom se arrodilló junto a él.

—**Terry, déjale un poco de aire **—murmuró, sin reconocer su propia voz.

Candy abrió los ojos y vio el rostro angustiado de su esposo sobre ella. Intentó sonreírle entre las lágrimas. Cuando se le aclararon un tanto las ideas, advirtió que Terry también tenía los ojos húmedos. Pensó que el humo debió de haberle afectado a los ojos.

Cuando estiró la mano para acariciar la frente de su esposo advirtió que aún aferraba una de las flores marchitas. La soltó, y comenzó a acariciar la frente de Terry.

Al mismo tiempo, Terry tocó la frente de Candy.

—**Te prometí que nunca te dejaría. **—La voz de Candy sonó como la de un anciano gruñón.

—**No te lo permitiría. **—La voz de Terry sonó como las hojas secas al ser pisoteadas.

Los dos sonrieron.

—**¿Estás bien ahora, Candy? ¿No estás herida?** —La expresión cariñosa que asomó a los ojos de Terry asombró a Candy.

—**Sabía que me salvarías.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabías?**

—**Porque te importo, Terry Grandchester.**

Candy había imitado a la perfección el acento de Terry, y el hombre asintió, complacido con la respuesta. Se puso de pie, manteniendo la cabeza de Candy bajo su propia barbilla. Cuando se volvió para descender la colina vio que se había reunido una multitud de soldados.

—**El accidente no la ha afectado **—exclamó.

Candy intentó apartarse un poco para hacer un gesto a los soldados, pero Terry le incrustó la cabeza otra vez con fuerza contra su pecho en un abrazo de oso.

Sin querer, la hizo toser nuevamente. Dichosa, Candy pensó: _**"Este hombre no tiene conciencia de su propia fuerza". **_Tampoco comprendía lo reveladoras que eran sus acciones.

Candy lo sintió temblar. Y mientras esperaba a que fuese a salvarla, lo oyó gritar el nombre de ella. Quisiera o no admitirlo, Terry comenzaba a amarla, aunque fuese un poquito.

Ese descubrimiento hizo olvidar a Candy ese choque con la muerte.

—**Te has tomado tu tiempo para venir a rescatarme, Grandchester** —le dijo.

—**¡No es así! **—le replicó Terry, sonriente—. **Corrí como el demonio.**

—**A fin de cuentas, no soy tan carente de importancia para ti, ¿no es cierto?**

No le respondió hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo.

—**No, no lo eres.**

Tras un prolongado momento, Candy comprendió que Terry no le diría nada más pero, aun así, estaba muy complacida con él. "**Mordisco a mordisco",** se recordó. Eso era lo que le había dicho ella misma al padre Murdock cuando le aseguró que podría comerse un oso gigante, y así conquistaría a Terry Grandchester. Volvió a reír, pero esta vez, de su propia tontería. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera llevado tanto tiempo comprender que necesitaba el amor de Terry tanto como él necesitaba el de ella?

—**Lady Grandchester, ¿cómo puedes reír? **—preguntó Tom. Hizo abrir las puertas y siguió a la pareja adentro—. **Yo todavía estoy temblando de ira.**

—**Me reía porque acabo de comprender algo muy importante **—respondió Candy**—. No será un mordisco a mordisco, sino beso a beso, ¿sabes? Hay una gran diferencia. Y no explicaré nada más.**

—**Sin duda, el humo le ha afectado a la mente —**intervino Terry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Tom, ¿por qué estás tan furioso? **—preguntó Candy, mirando por encima del hombro de Terry el rostro del soldado**—. No creerás que esto ha sido culpa mía, ¿no?**

Antes de que Tom pudiese responder, Candy se volvió hacia Terry.

—**El viento provocó el accidente, marido. Era tan fuerte que empujó la puerta contra mi espalda. Sin duda, era muy fuerte **—continuó, al ver que los dos hombres la miraban incrédulos—. **Y aullaba. ¿Sabéis que sonó como si alguien estuviese riéndose de mí? Terry, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión escéptica? ¿No me crees?**

—**Te creo —**le dijo Terry.

—**Sabemos que no ha sido por tu culpa, milady** —intervino Tom—.** La puerta fue... **—Al ver un gesto de Terry, no concluyó la explicación.

—**¿Qué pasaba con la puerta, Tom?**

—**Estaba atascada, eso **—barbotó Tom.

—**Sí, así fue **—admitió Candy.

—**Tom, ve a ordenar el baño para Candy. Luego, regresa a la colina y comienza a interrogar a los criados. Sin duda, alguno de ellos nos dará una respuesta importante.**

Terry llevó a Candy al otro lado de la mampara, y la dejó con suavidad sobre la cama.

—**Después del baño, te quedarás en la cama el resto del día** —le ordenó.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque necesitas recuperarte **—le explicó Terry.

—**Ya me he recuperado **—protestó Candy.

La obstinación de la mujer hizo que Terry sacudiera la cabeza.

—**Muchacha, en este momento tendrías que estar llorando, y no sonriéndome con dulzura. ¿Acaso no sabes lo frágil que eres?**

—**¿Tengo que quedarme en cama porque soy frágil? ¡Terry, eso no tiene sentido!**

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con el rostro manchado de tierra, el cabello enredado, las manos sucias apoyadas con gracia sobre el regazo. A Terry le pareció bellísima. Las criadas entraron llevando cubos con agua, y Candy las saludó a todas alegremente. No sólo recordaba los nombres de las criadas sino también los de los hijos y los maridos. Terry estaba impresionado: la memoria de Candy era notable. Al preguntarle a cada mujer por los parientes, les demostraba aprecio.

Terry advirtió que las mujeres trataban a Candy con el mismo afecto.

¡Si hasta la vieja Hessie, la cocinera principal, de eterna expresión agria, le sonreía al ama!

—**¿Estará usted levantada para dirigir a los hombres en los... trabajos de la cocina? **—preguntó, tras lanzar una mirada tímida al señor.

Candy mantuvo la sonrisa.

—**Hessie, mi esposo ya ha visto la brecha** —murmuró**—. Y no tengo intenciones de abandonar el trabajo. Yo...**

—**Yo me ocuparé de eso —**aseguró Terry.

—**¿En serio?**

Candy se mostró en extremo complacida, y Terry se preguntó si ese no sería el propósito de su esposa desde el comienzo.

—**Stear puede dirigir a los soldados después de que yo le explique lo que quiero que se haga **—afirmó Terry, subrayando el "yo", pero la sonrisa de Candy le demostró que, aun así, la esposa se salía con la suya**—. Hasta que el salón esté terminado, cubriremos el hueco con tablas.**

—**¿El salón? No entiendo **—admitió Candy.

—**No quiero que la cocina esté directamente comunicada con el salón** —repuso Terry—.** Si así fuese, al mediodía el humo llenaría el salón. Haremos un pasillo cubierto para comunicar los dos edificios. ¿Eso te satisface?**

Supuso que no, pues le dirigió una expresión dubitativa.

—**¿Cómo sería ese pasillo de largo?**

—**No muy largo **—prometió Terry, asombrado de sí mismo.

**Entonces sí, Candy asintió, satisfecha.**

—**Ya ves, Hessie** —afirmó—. **Te dije que Terry comprendería que este cambio era necesario**. —Advirtió el ceño del esposo y se apresuró a agregar—: **Todo lo referido al clan es importante para él**. —Luego le dijo a Terry—:** Le dije a Hessie que, para ti, los soldados y los criados tienen la misma importancia.**

Fue el turno de Candy de asombrarse.

—**Eso es verdad **—dijo el hombre—. **No era necesario que se lo dijeras a Hessie **—señalando a la criada con un gesto**—. Ella sabe cuánto vale.**

Al instante, la criada irguió los hombros con aire orgulloso. Luego, hizo una reverencia y salió.

—**Ahora toma tu baño, esposa antes de que el viento enfríe el agua** —dijo Terry.

Terry no abandonó la sonrisa hasta que pasó al otro lado de la mampara, y entonces dejó de fingir. Comenzó a pasearse frente al hogar, tratando de hallarle un sentido a esa atrocidad. ¡Era verdad; alguien había intentado matar a su preciosa Candy! ¡Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo...! Si se hubiera quedado un minuto más en los establos...

—**Terry, nadie ha visto nada.**

Terry dejó de caminar cuando Tom le habló.

—**Baja la voz **—le ordenó—. **No quiero que Candy escuche esta conversación.**

—**Candy ya está escuchando **—gritó la aludida desde el otro lado de la mampara.

Terry no ocultó su exasperación y se acercó más a Tom.

—**Candy, no escuches **—gritó.

—**No puedo evitarlo **—contestó Candy— **Terry, ¿has notado que no tenemos la menor intimidad? Le pregunté al padre Murdock si creía que podía trasladar nuestras cosas a una de las habitaciones de arriba. ¿Te lo ha dicho?**

—**Tendrías que haberme preguntado a mí.**

—**Estabas ocupado.**

—**Desde luego no parece que acabara de pasar por un incendio, ¿no crees, Tom?**

—**Es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginamos **—le dijo el amigo en tono suave—. **Después de todo, podría ser que el padre Murdock tuviese razón— **Tom habló en voz baja para que el ama no lo oyese pero fue inútil.

—**Claro que el padre Murdock tiene razón, Tom** —canturreó Candy—.** No olvides que es un hombre de Dios.**

—**¡Candy!**

—**Terry, en cuanto me respondas, me taparé los oídos para no escuchar la conversación. No dudo de que mi deseo te parecerá razonable. Nosotros podríamos mudamos arriba antes de que...**

—**¿Nosotros?**

—**Claro, por supuesto **—exclamó la joven.

Terry rió. A fin de cuentas, no pretendía una habitación para ella sola. Se dijo que nunca había pensado que Candy abrigara una intención tan cruel. Lo que sucedía era que su esposa tampoco le había explicado qué era lo que pretendía.

—**Mañana nos trasladaremos arriba **—le respondió.

—**Gracias, Terry.**

—**Una esposa no necesita dar gracias a su marido. Vamos, ocúpate del baño y no me interrumpas más.**

Terry empleó el tono más duro de que fue capaz, pero la carcajada de Candy le demostró que no fue suficiente. Desilusionado, dejó caer los hombros.

—**Dime qué has averiguado** —le pidió a Tom, apoyándose otra vez contra la repisa de la chimenea.

—**Henry sostuvo una larga conversación con Candy y luego volvió a sus tareas. Como sabes, nuestro herrero no tiene muy buen oído. Dijo que estaba trabajando y no oyó a nadie llegar ni irse. Interrogué a todos, Terry.**

Tom movió la cabeza.

—**Todos estaban almorzando.**

—**Alguien tuvo que haber visto...**

—**Terry, la colina estaba desierta **—lo cortó Tom—.** ¿Por qué no quieres decírselo a Candy?**

—**No quiero afligirla —**admitió Terry.

—**Necesita estar sobre aviso.**

—**No, nosotros la cuidaremos. Sólo se lo diré cuando descubra quién ha sido. No la dejaremos sola otra vez. Cuando yo no pueda estar con ella, lo haréis Marcus o tú.**

Tom asintió.

—**Yo tampoco quisiera asustarla **—murmuró—. **Le he cobrado afecto **—admitió**—. No puedo creer en este acto malvado.**

—**Es uno de nosotros —**afirmó Terry—. **¡Y cuando lo descubra...!**

En ese momento, les llegó la voz de Candy que cantaba para sí mientras se bañaba una balada inglesa bastante maliciosa, que provocó sonrisas y cejas alzadas en el admirado público.

—**Se comporta como si no hubiese sucedido nada extraordinario** —señaló Terry, sacudiendo la cabeza extrañado.

—**Yo entiendo por qué quiere tener el dormitorio arriba... **—dijo Tom**—. A decir verdad, milord, se escucha hasta el menor sonido.**

Terry asintió.

—**Que nadie entre en el salón** —le ordenó, mientras se apartaba del hogar.

—**¿Dónde vas, Terry?**

—**A la cama.**

—**¿A la cama? **—repitió Tom, sin poder creerlo—.** Todavía no es mediodía**.

Terry dirigió una expresión irritada a su segundo jefe.

—**Ocúpate de que no me molesten** —dijo Terry.

Por fin, Tom entendió, y caminó sonriendo hacia la entrada con la intención de montar guardia ante las puertas dobles.

—**Que descanses bien, Terry **—le gritó en tono divertido.


	19. Capitulo 18

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 18

Candy había concluido el baño y estaba de pie en la bañera cuando Terry pasó al otro lado de la mampara. En cuanto lo vio, Candy ahogó una exclamación y se sentó otra vez, tratando de cubrirse los pechos con las rodillas alzadas.

—**No estoy vestida** —le informó. Era obvio.

Terry no detuvo su avance. De súbito, Candy sintió que la alzaba contra su pecho y se volvía con ella en los brazos. Antes de que atinara a preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo, el hombre la había tendido sobre la cama. No tuvo tiempo de ruborizarse siquiera. Terry le sujetó las manos encima de la cabeza y la cubrió con su propio cuerpo.

No la besó, sino que se conformó con sonreírle con esa expresión de pilluelo en el rostro.

El pecho desnudo de Terry entibiaba los pechos de Candy, los muslos con los muslos, y la joven no podía dejar de frotar los dedos de los pies contra las piernas del hombre.

Terry se había quitado las botas, y Candy registró ese hecho en su mente aturdida, y comprendió que tal vez su esposo quisiera hacerle el amor.

—**Terry, ¿estás pensando lo que yo creo?**

—**Ahora estás usando mi manto **—repuso el hombre—. **Eso es lo que pienso.**

—**No estoy usando nada **—murmuró la mujer.

—**Sí. Tienes la espalda apoyada sobre el manto de la cama, y yo te cubro el frente con el mío. Sí, no cabe duda de que estás usando mi manto.**

Candy no fue capaz de contradecirlo.

—**Esposo, ¿así es como piensas hacerme descansar?** —preguntó en tono provocativo.

Terry asintió, y la decepción de Candy no pudo ser más evidente.

—**Descansarás **—le dijo el hombre.

—**No estoy en absoluto cansada.**

—**Lo estarás. **—Le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas**—. Cuando yo termine contigo, estarás muy cansada, te lo aseguro.**

Para el gusto de Candy, Terry se mostraba en exceso arrogante. Se soltó las manos del apretón flojo del hombre y le rodeó el cuello.

—**Y yo te prometo que tú estarás igual de cansado cuando yo termine contigo, marido**.

Si la pasión que veía en el rostro de Candy no lo hubiese afectado ya, Terry habría sonreído. Los ojos de la mujer habían cobrado un intenso tono Verdes. Movía las piernas contra el cuerpo del hombre. Cuando se acercó a él para que la proximidad de los cuerpos fuese más íntima, Terry soltó una exclamación de deseo.

Le mordisqueó los labios para frustrarla, y luego atrapó todo el labio inferior de Candy en su boca. Ella suspiró, diciéndole sin palabras cuánto le gustaba lo que le hacía. Terry le rodeó el rostro con las manos para impedir que se moviese y se demoró en un beso hambriento. Le haría el amor con suma lentitud, por más que Candy lo provocara.

Los labios de la mujer eran suaves, dóciles, y cuando al fin la lengua de Terry se hundió a fondo dentro de la boca tibia, Candy comenzó a exhalar esos eróticos gemidos que resonaron en el fondo de su garganta. Terry arremetió, asoló, dio y tomó hasta que Candy le tiró del cabello pidiendo más.

Las exclamaciones de la mujer lo hicieron olvidar sus buenas intenciones. El deslizar de la lengua de Terry en su boca tornó audaz a Candy. El hombre depositó en el cuello de Candy besos húmedos y cálidos, haciéndola estremecerse La mujer le acarició los hombros, la espalda, las nalgas, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Los dos se desnudaron, y luego Candy lo forzó a tenderse de espaldas y se acostó sobre él. En cuanto la mujer comenzó a frotarse contra él, Terry le sujetó las piernas entre las suyas. Candy se apoyó sobre los codos y tembló otra vez al ver el deseo que ardía en los ojos del hombre.

—**Quiero acariciarte como tú me acaricias a mí **—susurró—.** ¡Por favor, Terry! Tu cuerpo me pertenece, como el mío te pertenece a ti, ¿no es cierto?**

El hombre le captó la intención cuando Candy bajó la cabeza y comenzó a trazar una huella de besos sobre el pecho de Terry, hacia abajo. Cuando la lengua de Candy trazó un círculo en tomo a su pezón derecho, Terry dejó escapar un sonido sibilante. Los dedos de la mujer eran mágicos, quemantes. ¡Y la boca... Dios querido, la boca de Candy le hacía cosas que le quitaban el aliento! Siguió deslizándose hacia abajo más y más, hasta que alcanzó el objetivo de la búsqueda y, cuando Terry trató de detenerla, le mordió la cara interior del muslo. Entonces, el hombre dejó caer las manos a los lados en gesto de rendición total.

Al comienzo, Candy se mostró torpe, pero su entusiasmo hizo que la inocencia fuese aún más excitante. Cuando por fin lo tomó en su boca, Terry cerró los ojos y dejó que ese fuego lo consumiera. Fue una agonía. Un deleite. Sólo la detuvo cuando sintió que estaba a punto de derramar su simiente, y supo que no era demasiado gentil con ella. Pero la ansiedad de colmar a Candy por entero, de darle una satisfacción plena, antes aun de alcanzar la propia, lo hizo ser más rudo todavía.

Al parecer, a Candy no le importó. A decir verdad, la exigencia de la muchacha fue tan áspera como la de Terry. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y se arqueó contra él con tanto vigor que el hombre ya la había penetrado antes de haber cambiado por completo de posición. Tendidos de costado, cara a cara, contemplaron la pasión en la mirada del otro. Tenían el aliento agitado y la piel resbaladiza de sudor, y el maravilloso aroma del amor colmaba la atmósfera que los rodeaba.

—**Amo tu sabor **—murmuró Candy**—. ¿Te ha gustado...?**

—**¡Dios, sí que me ha gustado...! —**Exhaló un fuerte gemido cuando la mujer le rodeó la cadera con una pierna—. **No te muevas, por favor, no te...**

Candy quiso decirle que trataba de no moverse, pero la sensación al hacerlo fue tan maravillosa que no pudo detenerse. Terry deslizó la mano entre los cuerpos de los dos y la tocó en el sitio exacto que Candy necesitaba con desesperación que la tocase.

Comenzaron a moverse al unísono, y la cópula fue salvaje, primitiva, abrasadora.

Y colmada de amor.

Terry ya no podía esperar. Sintió los muslos de Candy alrededor, los primeros espasmos de la rendición y, de inmediato, derramó en ella su semilla.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo moverse. Entonces rodó hasta quedar de espaldas, con Candy encima.

Deseó no haberla matado con tanta pasión. Sonrió para sí ante una idea tan arrogante y admitió que esta mujercita tan lujuriosa estuvo a punto de matarlo a él.

Quiso decirle lo complacido que estaba con ella, y también oírle decir lo mismo de él, pero luego decidió que no. Quería más que eso, mucho más que bonitas palabras de elogio.

Ya era hora de que esa mujer comprendiese cuál era su deber, pero pensó que no tendría que verse obligado a explicarlo. Quería que lo comprendiera sin necesidad de decírselo.

Tenía el deber de amarlo.

Al comprender por qué quería que Candy lo amara, sintió el impacto como un golpe. Terry ya estaba enamorado de ella.

_**¡En nombre de Dios!, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese sucedido? Era la mujer más obstinada en sus ideas, de mal talante y terca que había conocido jamás "Ningún otro la querría", se dijo, y sonrió ante su propia mentira. "¡Claro que la querrían, pero es mía!"**_

Con un suspiro de resignación, Terry cerró los ojos y abrazó a Candy con fuerza. Oyó la respiración entrecortada de su esposa y sintió que el corazón de ella latía al mismo ritmo que el propio. "_**La pasión de Candy también me pertenece", **_pensó.

"_**Y mi corazón le pertenece" **_Terry lanzó un sonoro bostezo e imaginó que nunca superaría esta extraña afección.

Su dulce mujercita necesitaba descansar, pensó bostezando otra vez. Se quedaría con ella un par de minutos más hasta estar seguro de que se había dormido.

Fue el último pensamiento antes de comenzar a roncar.

* * *

_****Ahora él sabe que alguien ha tratado de matar a su esposa. Al anochecer, todos se habrán enterado del pecado. Ella estará bien vigilada. El no querrá correr riesgos con su seguridad.**_

_**No comprende que aún no estaba destinada a morir. Yo soy mucho más audaz que él, pero quisiera poder jactarme ante alguien de mi proeza. Claro que no me atrevo; por lo que tengo que hacerles creer que llegaron a tiempo. El fuego no pasaría desapercibido. Yo lo sabía.**_

_**Lo que quiero ver ahora es el tormento de él, no su angustia. No concretaré el asesinato hasta mañana... Quizás, hasta pasado mañana si puedo controlar mi ansiedad.**_

_**Todavía puedo oír el grito de él diciendo el nombre de ella. Creo que ha comenzado a amarla. Si es así, esta lección será aun más dulce...**_

_**Cuando ella muera, quiero tocarla**.**_


	20. CAPITULO 19

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 19

Cuando Candy se acercó a Tom por detrás y lo tocó apenas en el hombro, le dio un buen susto pues no la había oído acercarse. Giró en redondo para mirar al presunto atacante, y se relajó al ver al ama de pie ante él, con un par de zapatos en la mano. Tom se quedó mirándolos, sintiéndose como un tonto, y admitió un hecho obvio:

—**No la oí acercarse.**

—**No quise asustarte **—repuso Candy—.** Baja la voz, Tom. Terry está descansando.**

—**¿Grandchester?**

—**Por favor, Tom no grites así —**dijo Candy**—. Además, no veo por qué te muestras tan escéptico. Después de todo, Terry es un ser humano. Si no estuviese agotado no dormiría tan profundamente, ¿verdad?**

Tom movió la cabeza e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reír a carcajadas. La última vez que lo vio, Grandchester no parecía fatigado en absoluto. Claro que iba a la cama, pero Tom sabía que no tenía la menor intención de dormir.

¡Por Dios, no veía la hora de tener ocasión de burlarse de Terry!

Candy se sostuvo del brazo de Tom mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—**Creo que le pediré a Hessie que me ayude a limpiar el dormitorio del piso superior.**

Le soltó el brazo, se alisó las faldas y trató de pasar alrededor de él. Tom se movió con rapidez y le obstruyó el camino.

—**Enviaré a uno de los hombres a buscarla **—afirmó.

—**La caminata me hará bien.**

—**Ahorra fuerzas para la tarea **—le aconsejó Tom.

—**De acuerdo, Tom **—dijo Candy, con la intención de apaciguar al soldado, pues lo veía afligido. Lo miró, perpleja**—: ¿Te sientes bien? Te comportas de un modo muy extraño.**

La dejó apoyarle el dorso de la mano sobre la frente y luego le respondió:

—**Me siento muy bien, Candy. ¿Por qué no comienzas la tarea?**

La joven lo miró un buen rato antes de volverse y caminar hacia la entrada del castillo. Tom iba pisándole los talones, pero Candy no hizo comentarios hasta llegar a la tercera puerta. Entonces, giró otra vez hacia el hombre.

Tom barbotó una explicación antes de que Candy pudiese preguntarle nada:

—**Si tuvieses que mover algo pesado, yo podría echarte una mano.**

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

—**¡Muy considerado de tu parte, Tom! Pero el padre Murdock ya me ayudó a mover el baúl, y hay bastante espacio para colocar mis cosas cuando lleguen.**

—**Tus cosas ya han llegado, milady **—recordó de pronto Tom**—. Esta mañana, temprano. ¿Hago que los hombres las suban desde el patio inferior?**

—**Por favor, Tom** —respondió Candy—. ¿**Viste...? Entre las cosas que había en la carreta, ¿viste una extraña silla?**

—**No valía la pena utilizar una carreta **—le explicó Tom—.** Además, no podría subir por el paso angosto. Había cuatro caballos cargados **—continuó, al notar la desilusión de la joven**—. Estaban cargados al máximo, milady. Sí, vi una silla de aspecto extraño...**

—**Mi propia silla **—lo interrumpió Candy, uniendo las manos—.** Lo que te pareció raro fueron las patas, Tom, porque es una silla mecedora. Perteneció a la familia de mi madre. A papá le agradaba sentarse en ella todas las noches y fue muy considerado de su parte el enviármela.**

—**Milady, ¿una silla mecedora?**

—**Ya veo **—dijo Candy, suspirando—. **Me temo que la novedad nunca será aceptada. Pero como era de mi madre, la conservaré hasta que yo me muera. Debe pasarse de generación a generación.**

Tom se preguntó quién sería el loco que había ideado una silla tan absurda, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta.

Dejó a Candy haciendo la limpieza. Se limitó a acompañarla hasta el piso superior para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie allí para tomarla desprevenida. En el momento en que Tom comenzaba a bajar la escalera, entraba Marcus.

—**Marcus, tengo que hablar contigo —**le gritó.

—**¿De qué se trata, Tom?**

El segundo jefe no habló hasta que Marcus hubo entrado en el salón grande. Desde donde estaban, Tom podía observar la puerta de la habitación de arriba. Nadie podría entrar o salir sin que lo advirtiese.

—**Quiero que pongas a dos soldados debajo de la ventana.**

—**¿Qué ventana?**

—**Candy está trabajando en el primer cuarto de arriba **—le explicó Tom**—. Apuesta a dos soldados ante la puerta, y otros dos debajo de esa ventana.**

—**¿Les doy algún motivo? **—preguntó Marcus, con expresión concentrada.

—**Claro, diles que tienen que proteger a la señora** —le espetó Tom.

—**Tom, ¿qué tratas de insinuar? **—preguntó Marcus, perdiendo la paciencia.

—**¿Pero no te has enterado?**

—**¿De qué?**

Tom lanzó un suspiro y le relató el incidente que casi terminó en tragedia.

—**Marcus, alguien la encerró dentro. Yo fui el que quitó la traba de la puerta** —alardeó, sin poder resistirse—.** Pero todavía no puedo creerlo.**

—**¿Quién pudo haber hecho semejante cosa?**

—**No se vio a nadie cerca de la loma **—le dijo Tom—. **Y Terry quiere que tú y yo montemos guardia.**

—**¿Se refirió a mí en particular? —**preguntó Marcus, escéptico.

—**Así es. Aprecia tu lealtad, Marcus. ¿Acaso lo dudas?** Marcus movió la cabeza.

—**No le he dado motivos para dudar de mi lealtad** —dijo—. **Aunque le hice notar que no estaba de acuerdo con este matrimonio, obligado o no.**

—**Insultas a nuestro señor si crees...**

—**No, Tom —**replicó Marcus con énfasis—. **Me da muestra que me aprecia, y esa fe en mí me honra.**

Tom rió con ganas.

—**Hasta ahora nunca has hablado con tanto fervor, y, ¡ya ves, yo me río de ti! No te ofendas amigo, lo que sucede es que tu rostro está sonrojado.**

Le dio a Marcus una palmada en el hombro, y este perdió la expresión sombría; hasta esbozó una de sus raras sonrisas.

Cuando el señor se unió a ellos, los dos soldados estaban sonrientes. El semblante de Terry, en cambio, no presagiaba una conversación superficial.

—**¿Dónde está mi esposa?**

Tom pensó que los soldados que estaban entrenándose en el patio de abajo debieron de oír la exclamación de Terry.

—**Está en el piso alto, limpiando una de las habitaciones** —le dijo Tom.

—**¿Sola?**

—**Antes de que entrara yo revisé la habitación **—se apresuró a decir Tom— **Nadie podría entrar ni salir sin que lo viera **—agregó.

Terry asintió.

—**Quiero que los dos os quedéis con ella hasta que yo regrese **—ordenó—.** No quiero que dé un paso sin que uno de vosotros esté delante de ella y el otro, detrás. ¿Me habéis entendido?**

Tom y Marcus asintieron.

—**Le llamará la atención **—aventuró Marcus**—. Es inglesa, Terry, no estúpida.**

Tom pareció más asombrado por el tono burlón de Marcus que el mismo Terry.

—**Sí, le extrañará **—concedió.

—**Que se extrañe **—insistió Terry**—. Decidle que es una orden mía. ¡Maldición, esta mujer no tendría que estar realizando tareas vulgares!**

—**Quería hacerlo, Terry** —dijo Tom—. **Y yo percibí que Candy necesita usar parte de sus energías. Tal vez se le haya contagiado algo de tu fuerza. Si me permites decirlo, me pareces un tanto fatigado. ¿Acaso necesitas una siesta más prolongada, milord?**

—**¿Has dormido la siesta? —**preguntó Marcus, incrédulo.

—**Vuestras bromas no me parecen divertidas **—afirmó Terry—.** Y si seguís sonriendo así... ¡juro por Dios que os aplastaré! Y cuando termine, os aseguro que dormiréis mucho más que yo.**

La amenaza hizo que Terry recuperara el grado exacto de respeto que pretendía.

—**Iré a hablar con Stear **—dijo sobre el hombro—. **Volveré en unos minutos**.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Stear, el ánimo de Terry era tan feroz como el viento que comenzaba a aumentar, y el griterío que oyó al acercarse a la cabaña de su fiel soldado le indicó que Stear no estaba mejor.

Patty le abrió la puerta exhibiendo una amplia sonrisa, señal de que el escándalo que armaba el esposo no la molestaba en absoluto.

—**Patty, a pesar de verte obligada a convivir con un loco, mantienes la calma** —le dijo Terry, al entrar a la casa.

—**Tu esposa me advirtió que no sería fácil hacer que Stear descansara. También tuvo razón al advertirme que Stear se pondría como un oso salvaje. En estos momentos, no se hace querer **—agregó en voz más alta para que el marido la oyese**—, pero estoy segura de que cuando le quiten los puntos del pecho dejará de quejarse constantemente.**

—**¡Deja ya de hablar de mí de ese modo tan irrespetuoso! **—gritó Stear desde la cama—.** El señor ha venido a verme, mujer. No quiere oír las quejas de una esposa.**

Patty dirigió al señor una mirada exasperada y se volvió hacia su esposo:

—**¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa de vino?** —preguntó.

Stear la miró enfurruñado y luego asintió.

—**Yo también podría tomar un poco.**

Patty no hizo caso de la insinuación. Le sirvió a Terry una buena ración de un vino rojo oscuro, y a su esposo, una copa de agua. A Terry no le sorprendió que Stear comenzara a gruñir.

—**Los dejaré solos **—dijo Patty. Hizo una reverencia a Terry y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—**Patty, antes de irte, ven aquí **—le ordenó Stear.

Terry se apoyó contra el borde de la ventana y observó cómo la bella mujer se apresuraba a acercarse a su esposo. Vio que estaba ruborizada y entendió el motivo al ver que Stear estiraba la mano sana, la sujetaba de la nuca y la atraía hacia él para darle un beso largo y apasionado.

El hombre le murmuró algo mientras Patty se enderezaba y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero. La mujer salió rápidamente por la puerta.

—**Es una buena mujer** —dijo Stear, exhalando un largo suspiro. Volcó el agua de la copa al suelo de tierra y se levantó de la cama para buscar la jarra de vino.

—**Se la llevó con ella —**le informó Terry, riendo—. **Tu mujer te conoce mejor de lo que crees.**

El comentario satisfizo a Stear. Le hizo un gesto a Terry indicándole que compartiese su bebida con él, y cuando el señor lo complació bebió un buen trago.

—**¡Por Dios, esto sabe bien! Tu esposa le dijo a Patty que no debo beber vino hasta que se salgan las puntadas. ¡Sólo Dios sabe por qué dijo algo tan monstruoso! Y Patty la obedece en todo. Terry, con esas dos mujeres rondando a mi alrededor, estoy condenado a la desdicha. ¡Hombre, tendrías que haberme dejado morir, y salvarme de semejantes…!**

—**¿Angeles?**

Stear asintió.

—**¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hablar conmigo, o sólo has venido a comprobar mi estado lamentable?**

—**Cierra la puerta, Stear **—le indicó Terry—.** No quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación. Amigo, necesito cierta información, amigo, y consejo.**

Stear cerró la puerta de un puntapié.

—**Terry, por tu expresión sombría, veo que se trata de algo serio.**

Terry le contó lo que le sucedió a Candy. Concluyó la narración diciéndole que ella no sabía que alguien trató de matarla.

Los hombres hablaron de la protección extra que se necesitaba hasta que hallaran al culpable. Aunque Stear sólo tenía tres veranos más que Terry, a juicio del señor eso significaba que era tres veranos más sabio que él.

Stear se sentó en una silla y apoyó los pies sobre la cama. Para cuando terminaron de formular los planes, el entrecejo del herido era tan profundo como el de Terry.

Al ver que Terry comenzaba a recorrer a grandes pasos la habitación, Stear comprendió que tenía que decirle algo más, y esperó con paciencia a que el señor continuara.

Pasaron largos minutos de silencio hasta que Terry se volvió hacia Stear.

—**Stear, quiero que me digas todo lo que recuerdes acerca de Susana. Tú estuviste presente, lo mismo que Tom y Marcus el breve período en que estuve casado con ella. Y como yo estuve ausente...**

—**Sí, la mayor parte de aquel tiempo estuviste ocupándote de los asuntos del rey **—convino Stear—. **Terry, ¿te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que la mencionas desde el día del entierro?**

—**Quería olvidarlo —**dijo Terry—. **Sin embargo, siempre... **—Se interrumpió en mitad de la oración, sacudió la cabeza, y le repitió a Stear que le dijera todo lo que supiese sobre Susana.

Grandchester pasó media hora interrogando a su amigo. Cuando se separó de Stear, su ánimo no había mejorado. Patty estaba haciendo tiempo afuera. Antes de irse, Terry le dirigió un guiño y la mujer volvió a ruborizarse.

Terry acababa de llegar a la cima de la colina cuando vio a Candy en la ventana del piso superior. Si la mujer hubiera girado un poco hacia la izquierda, lo habría visto. Pero la atención de Candy estaba concentrada en dos soldados que descansaban, apoyados sobre el muro, bajo la ventana.

La joven sonreía y, de inmediato, el ánimo de Terry se aligeró. ¡_**Señor, era encantadora! "¡De verdad, es tan bonita con el cabello sujeto en la coronilla!", **_pensó Terry. Se le habían soltado largos mechones rizados que pendían a los lados del rostro. Tenía manchas de tierra en la nariz y en la frente. Riendo, Terry pensó que antes de terminar el día necesitaría otro baño.

Lo que decía uno de los soldados atraía la atención de Candy.

Mientras Terry la observaba, Candy apoyó los codos en el alféizar y se inclinó hacia afuera. El hombre percibió que parecía muy divertida por lo que el soldado le contaba al amigo.

Terry se acercó más, y se detuvo de golpe al comprender que los hombres hablaban en gaélico.

¡Y Candy lo comprendía a la perfección!

Quedó demasiado sorprendido para enfadarse. Entonces, oyó la última parte de una antigua broma que el soldado le contaba a su amigo, acerca de un guerrero escocés que había encontrado a una mujer desnuda tendida al borde de un camino. Siguiendo la inclinación natural del hombre, el guerrero se arrojó sobre ella y satisfizo sus instintos.

El más joven de los soldados lanzó exclamaciones de aprobación antes de que el amigo concluyese el cuento. El que hablaba dijo que otro guerrero había llegado al lugar de la escena y le dijo al anterior que la mujer estaba muerta, ¡por Dios Todopoderoso!, y que sólo un miserable infiel era capaz de copular con una muerta.

Candy se cubrió la boca con la mano, sin duda para contener la risa, y los ojos le brillaron divertidos. Expectante, aguardó el remate de la broma.

Terry, a su vez, esperó a ver la reacción de la mujer.

—**¿Muerta? **—gritó el soldado**—. ¡Creía que era inglesa!**

Al oírlo, la sonrisa de Candy se esfumó. Desapareció de la ventana, mientras los dos soldados, ignorantes de su presencia, siguieron riendo alegremente. Pronto, Candy apareció otra vez a la vista, sosteniendo con esfuerzo un gran cubo lleno de agua. Terry contuvo la risa, mientras la veía debatirse con el peso del recipiente, pero no hizo nada por advertir a los hombres. Candy afinó la puntería, sonrió con aire victorioso y arrojó el agua jabonosa sobre las víctimas.

—**¡Por favor, perdónenme!** —gritó, cuando los soldados concluyeron la retahíla de maldiciones y alzaron la cabeza**—. No sabía que estaban ahí **—mintió, en su tono más dulce.

—**¡Es lady Grandchester! **—musitó uno de los soldados.

Al instante, los dos jóvenes se avergonzaron de haber gritado y se deshicieron en disculpas. Cuando pasaron corriendo junto a Terry, éste los oyó comentar que era una suerte que la señora no entendiera el gaélico pues, de lo contrario, la habrían ofendido con la procaz historia.

Pero Candy había entendido. Terry rió con resonantes carcajadas que atrajeron la atención de la esposa.

Candy le sonrió.

—**Estás de buen humor, marido** —exclamó**—. ¿Te sientes descansado?**

Aludía a la siesta, y eso cortó la risa de Terry. Pensó que ese jueguecito tonto lo podían jugar dos, y comenzó a imaginar los comentarios que haría en gaélico, por supuesto, sólo por el gusto de provocarla. Y como Candy no podía revelar que entendía, no estaría en condiciones de desquitarse.

La vencería con su propio juego. Terry estaba ansioso de lanzarle los insultos que se le ocurrían; cuando Candy estaba enfadada era muy tentadora. Y Terry era el hombre capaz de irritarla.

Esta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas. Había fingido ignorancia cada vez que se hablaba ante ella en gaélico. ¡Demonios, pensar que Terry les ordenó a sus hombres que mejoraran su dominio del inglés para facilitarle la adaptación! ¡Si no adoptaba precauciones, al llegar el invierno Candy los habría obligado a todos a usar el atuendo inglés! La sola idea le dio escalofríos.

—**¿Y bien, Terry? ¿De qué te ríes?** —preguntó otra vez Candy, asomándose más por la ventana.

—**¡Fíjate lo que haces! **—le gritó el hombre desde abajo—. **Te caerás de cabeza, tonta.**

La joven retrocedió un poco.

—**Gracias por ser tan considerado, marido. ¿Me dirás de qué te reías?**

Terry le contó el relato que acababa de oír, sólo para provocarla, pero Candy no lo dejó terminar.

—**Terry, conozco ese viejo cuento **—exclamó, y agregó:

—**La mujer no estaba muerta: era escocesa, y eso es todo**—. Se apartó de la ventana antes de que Terry pudiese discutirle.

Se encontraron al pie de la escalera.

—**¿Qué es todo este desorden? **—preguntó, en tono gruñón. El espacio entre ellos estaba cubierto de bultos. Encima del montón había una silla de aspecto extraño con espacio suficiente para que se sentaran dos hombres corpulentos.

—**Mis pertenencias** —dijo Candy**—. Terry, algunas deberán ir a nuestro dormitorio, y el resto quedará en el salón.**

—**No me agrada el desorden** —afirmó Terry. Se inclinó, tomó un tapiz y lo extendió para poder ver el dibujo. Candy se abrió paso entre los bultos y se lo arrebató de las manos.

—**No frunzas el entrecejo, marido** —murmuró, pues Tom y Marcus observaban la escena—. **Pensé que podríamos ponerlo sobre la chimenea —**continuó.

—**¿Qué demonios es? **—gruñó Terry**—. No encuentro...**

—**Estás mirándolo invertido** —repuso Candy. Corrió hacia Tom y le entregó el tapiz**—. Por favor, cuélgalo... bien derecho, si eres tan gentil. Y no intentes mirarlo mientras lo cuelgas, Tom. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.**

—**Milady, ¿lo hiciste con tus propias manos? **—preguntó Tom, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la señora.

—**¡Oh, cielos, no! —**le dijo Candy**—. Toda la tarea la hicieron Agnes y Alice. Fue una sorpresa para el día de mi cumpleaños. **—Miró largamente a Tom y a Marcus y luego se volvió hacia Terry—.** Tendríamos que arreglar que mis hermanas mellizas conocieran a Tom y a Marcus, ¿sabes? Creo que se...**

—**No arreglarás matrimonios, Candy **—afirmó Terry.

—**Candy, ¿las mellizas son como tú? **—preguntó Tom.

—**No, son mucho más bonitas.**

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de asombro.

—**Pues tengo que conocer a esas damas** —aseguró.

—**Tienen la misma personalidad que annie **—murmuró Terry.

—**No importa **—se apresuró a decir Tom.

Giró y fue hasta la chimenea a colgar el tapiz, seguido por la carcajada de Terry.

—**Tom, si le cuentas a alguien que tu señor duerme la siesta, me aseguraré de que conozcas a las mellizas.**

—**¿Qué siesta? **—dijo Tom.

Hasta Marcus se unió a las risas. Hasta ese momento, nunca lo había visto reír, y, sin quererlo, sonrió.

—**¿Por qué parecéis todos tan divertidos? **—preguntó.

—**No tiene importancia, Candy **—dijo Terry. La muchacha miró a su marido con aire suspicaz.

—**¿Acaso les insinúas a tus hombres que mis hermanas no son dignas de ellos? **—Con los brazos en jarras, dio un paso hacia él en evidente desafío.

—**Con esas dos no ensillaría a una cabra.**

Candy ahogó una exclamación. Terry no pudo resistirse. Dio un paso adelante y agregó con voz perezosa.

—**Esposa, no me gusta la crueldad hacia los animales. Sin duda ya lo habrás advertido. No empleo el látigo con mi corcel, y...**

—**¿Estás insultando a mi familia?**

Terry sólo le respondió con esa irresistible media sonrisa que a Candy tanto le gustaba, y la joven no pudo contener la risa. ¡Ese hombre no tenía remedio!

—**¡Grandchester, eres un desvergonzado! Ahora comprendo que no conoces lo bastante a mi familia para apreciarlos como se debe. Por supuesto, me ocuparé de eso lo antes posible.**

La risa de Terry se apagó, y la sonrisa de Candy, en cambio, se dulcificó.

—**Les diré que nos visiten, marido. Una buena visita, prolongada.**

—**¿Qué es esto? **—exclamó Tom, llamando la atención de Candy. El soldado se bajó del taburete al que había subido para colgar el tapiz.

—**Aléjate, y verás de quién se trata —**respondió Candy.

—**¡Es... buen Dios, Terry, acabo de colgar a...!**

—**Es William, nuestro amado Conquistador, Tom. Me dijeron que es un buen retrato. ¿No os parece que era un hombre muy apuesto?**

Durante un buen rato nadie dijo una palabra. Tom y Marcus miraban a Terry para ver cómo reaccionaba.

El señor, a su vez, miraba a su esposa con expresión atónita.

Marcus fue el primero en recuperarse.

—**Era gordo.**

—**Era macizo, Marcus, no gordo **—lo enmendó Candy.

—**¿Qué rayos es esa cosa que tiene sobre la cabeza? **—preguntó Tom, retrocediendo más—. **Eso amarillo.**

—**Es un halo** —aclaró Candy.

—**¿Lo canonizaron? **—preguntó Marcus.

—**Todavía no es oficial** —dijo Candy—. **Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo que la Iglesia reconozca la santidad de William.**

—**¿Por qué? —**preguntó Marcus; lo que sin duda deseaban preguntar los tres hombres.

A Candy le alegró que su esposo y sus soldados manifestaran tanto interés por su propia historia. Se demoró explicándoles cómo William había modificado él solo el modo de vida en Inglaterra. Les contó con todo detalle las costumbres del señor feudal, los deberes del vasallo y el vínculo establecido entre ambos. Cuando concluyó estaba convencida de que le harían muchas preguntas.

No obstante, ninguno de ellos pareció interesado en formularlas.

—**¿Crees que ese sistema funcionaría aquí?**

—**Candy, hace años que funciona **—le espetó Terry.

—**Muchacha, acabas de describir a un clan escocés **—dijo Tom, intentando suavizar la desilusión provocada por la reacción del esposo.

—**Quítalo.**

—**¡Terry, no hablarás en serio! —**exclamó Candy—. **Mis hermanas pasaron horas bordándolo. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Quiero contemplarlo cada vez que lo desee**.

El padre Murdock entró en el salón a tiempo para oír lo que Candy decía. Un vistazo al muro sobre el hogar le explicó el motivo del entrecejo fruncido del señor.

Comprendió que se avecinaba una discusión y, como no quería que hiriesen los sentimientos de la muchacha, se apresuró a intervenir en favor de Candy,

—**Vamos, Terry, no creo que quiera ofenderte al poner el retrato del enemigo en tu casa.**

—**¡No, desde luego que no pretendía ofender! **—exclamó Candy— **¡En cambio él está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia, se lo aseguro!**

—**¿Qué yo pongo a prueba tu paciencia? **—dijo Terry, conteniendo un grito. Sólo se reprimió teniendo en cuenta la delicadeza propia de la esposa.

—**Desde luego que sí, Terry Grandchester **—prosiguió Candy—. **Este también es mi hogar, ¿no es verdad? Tendría que tener derecho de colgar lo que quisiera.**

—**No.**

Candy y el padre Murdock miraron ceñudos a Terry. Tom y Marcus sonrieron. Candy le dio la espalda a su esposo.

—**Padre, ¿me ayudaría a llevar esta silla al salón? ¿O acaso eso va en contra de tus reglas, Terry?**

El padre Murdock inspeccionó atentamente el mueble.

—**Tiene unas maderas arqueadas debajo** —describió en voz alta—. **Muchacha, aquí hay algo equivocado.**

—**Es una silla para mecerse** —explicó Candy, sin perder la paciencia.

Al oírla, el sacerdote arqueó las cejas.

—**Ya lo sé **—dijo Candy**—. Nunca la aceptarán, aunque es muy cómoda. Debería probarla, padre.**

—**Quizás en otra ocasión **—dijo el sacerdote, apartándose del extraño artefacto.

Terry no ocultó su irritación. Alzó la silla, bajó con ella los tres escalones, atravesó el salón a zancadas y la dejó junto al hogar. Mientras lo hacía, trató de no mirar el rostro feo de William que le sonreía desde el tapiz.

—**Ya está. ¿Estás contenta, esposa?**

El tono de Terry fue tan áspero, que el padre Murdock creyó necesario volver a interceder.

—**¡La silla es tan grande que parece capaz de tragarme!**

—**Después de la cena, mis hermanas se sentaban sobre el regazo de papá, y él les contaba historias maravillosas —**confesó Candy, con una suave sonrisa ante la evocación.

Terry percibió en la voz de la mujer un matiz reflexivo, desconocido para él hasta ese momento. Además, el comentario lo intrigó pues, sin quererlo, Candy se había excluido. ¿O acaso no había sido sin querer? Terry le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Cuando Candy estuvo ante él y nadie podía oírlos, le pidió que le explicase:

—**Candy, ¿dónde te sentabas tú? ¿Estabas apretada junto a annie sobre una rodilla, o al lado de las mellizas, en la otra**?

La imagen de las cuatro niñitas sentadas sobre el regazo del padre para oír el cuento de las buenas noches hizo sonreír a Terry. Sin duda las mellizas llorarían, annie se quejaría y Candy trataría de tranquilizarlas.

—**Por lo general, Eleanor y annie se sentaban en una rodilla, y las mellizas en la otra.**

—**¿Eleanor?**

—**La hija mayor **—aclaró Candy—. **Murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Terry, ¿por qué estás ceñudo? ¿Acaso he dicho algo que te disguste?**

—**Como de costumbre, no me has dado una respuesta directa **—señaló Terry. Comenzaba a entender, aunque quiso asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto**—. Te preguntaba dónde te sentabas tú.**

—**No me sentaba. A menudo, me quedaba de pie junto a la silla de papá **—respondió—.** O frente a él. ¿Por qué te importa tanto dónde me sentaba?**

Si bien no era importante para Terry, supuso que sí lo había sido para Candy.

—**¿Nunca te tocó el turno a ti?**

—**No había lugar.**

Esa sencilla afirmación, dicha en tono casual, hizo que Terry perdiese la compostura. Candy había sido la extraña. De súbito, Terry sintió deseos de golpear a ese padrastro insensible hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sanguinolenta. ¡Bien podría haberle hecho lugar a Candy!

Por otra parte, Candy acababa de revelarle cómo pensaba. Había hecho que el padre la tomara en cuenta. Las tareas... sí, ahora estaba claro. Al hacerse indispensable para el padre, Candy lo obligó a valorarla. Había confundido amor con necesidad. Pensó que, tal vez, Candy no conociera la diferencia.

Y en el presente, Candy intentaba que el esposo la tratara del mismo modo: cuantas más tareas le asignara, tanta más importancia le otorgaría.

Estaba condenado, tanto si lo hacía como si no. Quizás estuviera loca, pero era su mujer y quería que fuese feliz. Y no pensaba permitir que acelerara la muerte cargándose con tareas pesadas.

Tenía mucho en que pensar. Terry resolvió no seguir discutiendo el tema hasta no haber encontrado una forma de enseñarle la diferencia entre amor y necesidad. De manera instintiva, comprendió que no sería suficiente que le dijese cuánto le importaba. Tendría que hallar el modo de demostrárselo.

—**Esposa, nadie querrá sentarse en esa silla tan rara **—afirmó Terry.

—**¿Tienes miedo de probarla? **—lo retó.

El hombre dio rienda suelta a la exasperación, y luego se rindió. La silla crujió bajo el peso de Terry. Con todo, se ajustaba a la perfección a su espalda, aunque le hubiera dado impulso para mecerla. Estaba seguro de que caería hacia atrás. Pero no fue así, y al comprobarlo, sonrió.

—**Me temo que tenías razón, esposa **—afirmó Terry**—. Nunca nos acostumbraremos. Pero si estás dispuesta a aceptar las bromas que te harán los soldados al verla, puedes quedarte con ella.**

—**Claro que puedo —**le espetó Candy, otra vez con los brazos en la cadera.

Terry se levantó de la mecedora para erguirse ante Candy e intimidarla.

—**Puedes dejarla junto al hogar **—dijo—. **Y ahora, quiero que me demuestres tu agradecimiento.**

—**¿William? **—preguntó Candy, sin hacer caso de la sugerencia.

—**William podría irse a...**

—**¿Al dormitorio?** —propuso el padre Murdock, bajando los escalones.

—**Esa no es la última cara que quiero ver antes de quedarme dormido** —exclamó Terry—. **Candy, si quieres colgarlo en algún lado, ponlo en la bodega de los vinos, pero no deseo volver a ver ese rostro.**

Candy parecía dispuesta a discutir con su esposo. El padre Murdock le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

—**Mordisco a mordisco, dulce muchacha **—le murmuró.

Terry dirigió una mirada sombría al sacerdote; luego fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió una copa de cerveza. El sacerdote se acercó a él, arrastrando a Candy.

—**Beberé mi copa de agua** —le dijo a Terry. Un pensamiento súbito lo hizo alzar las cejas—. **Terry, ¿sabes qué se obtiene cuando mezclas agua con cerveza?**

Terry asintió:

—**Cerveza aguada.**

—**Y una vez mezcladas, ya no puedes separarlas, ¿verdad?**

—**Claro que no** —repuso Terry**—. Padre, ¿qué trata de decirme?**

—**Tú quieres que tu esposa se acostumbre **—respondió el sacerdote—.** Te he oído decir varias veces.**

—**No lo niego **—respondió Terry**—. Se acostumbrará.**

—**¿Quieres que Candy cambie? ¿Que sea distinta de lo que es?**

—**No, me gusta tal cual es **—admitió Terry.

Aunque Candy supo que la había elogiado, el tono y la expresión parecían indicar lo contrario.

—**¿Quieres acaso que se convierta en una muchacha escocesa?**

—**Desde luego que no.**

El tono fue tan enfático que el padre Murdock supuso que estaba tan sorprendido como él por tanta convicción.

—**Es inglesa; no puede cambiar ese hecho. Pero se acostumbrará.**

—**Y tú también**.

La afirmación del sacerdote quedó vibrando en el aire. Largo rato después, Terry respondió:

—**Explíquese. Mi paciencia es tan tenue como la cerveza aguada.**

—**Candy es valiosa a su propio modo. Sus tradiciones forman parte de ella —**dijo el padre Murdock—. **De la misma manera, tú tienes tus tradiciones. ¿Acaso no puedes armonizar ambas de forma pacífica? Un buen tapiz con el retrato de nuestro rey Albert quedaría muy bien junto al de William. ¿Qué te parece esa idea?**

A Terry no le agradó, pero la sonrisa de su esposa le demostró que tenía su mérito. Pero la consideración hacia los sentimientos de Candy se interpuso a la opinión genuina de Terry, y aceptó a desgana.

—**Muy bien **—afirmó—. **Pero será más grande que el de William.**

Candy estaba demasiado feliz por el asentimiento de Terry para discutir sobre el tamaño del retrato. Para sus adentros, pensó que el rostro de Albert quedaría bien en un tapiz de la mitad del tamaño del otro, pero supuso que tendría que hacerlos iguales pues, de lo contrario, Terry lo notaría. Pero no iba a poner un halo sobre la cabeza de Albert, y eso era todo.

—**Gracias, Terry **—murmuró.

Por la sonrisa de Candy, Terry imaginó que su esposa lo creyó vencido, pero estaba decidido a quedarse con la última palabra.

—**Marcus, quita el tapiz hasta que esté terminado el de Albert. Pronto entrarán los soldados a comer, y si tienen que contemplarlo a él, quedarán demasiado descompuestos para el entrenamiento de la tarde**.

El padre Murdock esperó a que el señor abandonara el salón y luego dio rienda suelta a la diversión. Lanzó a Candy un guiño y salió del salón silbando una melodía escocesa, interrumpida por risitas. El sacerdote estaba impaciente por el estallido de la siguiente tormenta.


	21. CAPITULO 20

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**AVISOOO: GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. A ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA SOLO LE QUEDAN 7 CAPITULOS (T.T)**_

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 20

En las Tierras Altas, cuando llovía, llovía. Candy acababa de preguntarles a Tom y Marcus si no tenían nada que hacer. Había subido las escaleras y vio que los dos la seguían.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces, Candy los hizo trabajar acarreando el equipaje a la habitación ya limpia. Vio que Elizay Luisa estaban junto al hogar, contemplando la silla, pero cuando Candy las saludó, le dieron la espalda.

Eliza sonreía, hasta que vio la expresión sombría de Luisa y, entonces, la imitó.

Candy no le hizo caso a Eliza. La chica no podía evitar ser como era. Pero Luisa era otra cuestión.

Candy comprendió que Luisa demostraba ser la mujer más inflexible de Escocia. Tenía un aire rígido que resultaba muy desagradable. Siempre tenía el cabello trenzado en forma de corona en lo alto de la cabeza y jamás tenía un cabello suelto. También el vestido estaba siempre impecable Candy nunca la vio desarreglada. Sí, sin duda Luisa era tan minuciosa en su atuendo como en su odio hacia la señora.

Y la señora ya estaba harta.

—**¿Qué le ha sucedido**? —gritó Luisa, en tono burlón**—. ¿Acaso se cayó en un cubo de jabón?**

Marcus estaba de pie detrás de Candy; dio un paso adelante obstruyéndole la visión con su espalda ancha y le gritó a su hermana:

—**¡No te atrevas a usar ese tono con la esposa de tu señor!**

Candy se sintió como si estuviese en medio de una tormenta. El grito de Marcus le hizo latir la cabeza. Dio un golpecito en el hombro de Marcus, y cuando este se volvió, le pidió permiso para ocuparse ella misma de la hermana.

De inmediato, Marcus asintió.

Candy caminó hasta el centro del salón.

—**Eliza, sal fuera, chica. Luisa, usted quédese donde está.**

Pensó que su tono no sería lo bastante autoritario pues Luisa, sin hacerle el menor caso, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Marcus volvió a intervenir. Dio una orden en tono tan áspero que Luisa se detuvo en seco.

Candy le dio las gracias y le pidió que la dejara unos minutos a solas con Luisa. A decir verdad, no quería que la conversación tuviera testigos.

Tom le respondió. De pie en el último escalón, mirando con fiereza a Luisa, dijo:

—**Ninguno de nosotros se moverá.**

Candy resolvió no discutirle, pues parecía muy decidido. Se acercó a Marcus y, cuando estuvo ante él, se apartó el pelo los ojos y se acercó más aún.

Susurró en voz tan queda que sólo Marcus oyó lo que decía. La expresión del soldado no cambió pero, cuando Candy terminó, hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

Candy le dio las gracias de nuevo, y se volvió para mirar a la hermana.

—**Desde que llegué aquí, me tratas como a una leprosa **—le dijo a Luisa—.** Estoy harta de esa actitud.**

Luisa lanzó un resoplido despectivo en la propia cara de la señora.

—**¿Eso significa que no quieres llevarte bien conmigo**? —preguntó, en tono más duro.

—**No veo el motivo de llevarme bien con personas como usted **—musitó Luisa.

—**¿Marcus?** —llamó Candy. Odiaba tener que pedirle ayuda, pero tenía que superar el enfado de Luisa.

—**¿Sí, milady?**

—**Si le pido a Terry que eche a Luisa de las tierras Grandchester a la caída de la noche, ¿estará de acuerdo?**

Luisa ahogó una exclamación.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Dónde iría? **—preguntó Luisa**—. ¡Marcus, no puedes permitir...!**

—**¡Silencio!**

Ni Marcus ni Tom habían oído nunca a Candy emplear ese tono, y Tom sonrió. La expresión ofuscada de Luisa le dio ganas de reír.

Luisa tenía las manos crispadas a los lados, y era evidente que estaba furiosa, pero eso no era suficiente. Candy quería que se descontrolara. Esperaba que, si eso sucedía, la mujer hablaría y Candy podría conocer los motivos de ese odio tan acendrado.

—**Luisa, aquí la señora soy yo **—dijo, en tono bajo y arrogante**—. Si quiero que te echen, lo lograré.**

—**Marcus no se lo permitirá.**

—**Sí, lo hará —**se jactó Candy. ¡Dios era testigo de que detestaba las espantosas mentiras que estaba diciendo!

—**Si bien es tu hermano y tutor, Terry es el señor de Marcus, y él es leal a mi esposo **—agregó**—. En cambio, tú no eres leal a nadie, ¿verdad?**

—**Lo soy —**gritó Luisa.

—**Tal vez en otro tiempo —**replicó Candy con un falso encogimiento de hombros**—. Sí, debes de haber sido leal a Terry mientras estuvo casado con Susana. El padre Murdock me contó que estabas muy apegada a la primera esposa de Terry.**

—**Usted no puede reemplazarla. No lo permitiré.**

—**Ya lo he hecho.**

Estas últimas palabras hicieron saltar las hilachas de control a las que Luisa se aferraba. Sin poder contenerse, intentó dar una bofetada al ama. Sólo pretendía quitar del rostro de la señora la expresión malvada. Quería herirla tanto como Candy estaba hiriéndola a ella.

Candy estaba esperando el ataque y, aunque era mucho más pequeña que la otra, también era más fuerte. Atrapó la muñeca de la mujer y la obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo antes de que pudiese lanzar el próximo grito.

Marcus y Tom se precipitaron a intervenir, y se detuvieron junto a Candy.

—**No intervengan** —les dijo la señora sin soltar a la presa.

Ya no apretaba la muñeca de Luisa sino que tenía la mano de la mujer contra la cintura. Acariciaba suavemente el hombro de Luisa al mismo tiempo que intentaba conservar el equilibrio. Luisa sollozaba con el rostro apoyado en las faldas de Candy.

Nadie habló hasta que Luisa recuperó cierto grado de control.

—**¡Mi Dios, iba a pegarle! ¡Lo siento tanto...!** —murmuró Luisa**—. Cuando vi que usted y el padre Murdock sacaban el baúl de Susana de la habitación, me indigné. No quería que tirara las cosas de ella. Me sentí tan colmada de...**

—**No pensaba tirar las cosas de Susana —**le dijo Candy**—. Sólo trasladé el baúl a la otra habitación, Luisa.**

—**En ese baúl estaba la ropa del bebé **—continuó Luisa, como si no hubiese oído lo que Candy decía—. **Trabajó mucho haciéndola.**

—**Entonces, ¿quería tener al hijo de Terry? **—preguntó Candy con un tono tan suave como una caricia.

—**¡Por favor, diga que me perdona, milady!** —sollozó Luisa, volviendo al otro tema que la preocupaba**—. No quería lastimarla.**

—**No me has herido, Luisa. Y yo también lo siento.**

—**¿En serio? **—preguntó Luisa.

Todavía de rodillas, alzó el rostro hacia Candy mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Con el borde del vestido, Candy se las secó.

—**Lamento las dolorosas mentiras que te he dicho. Luisa, estabas muy predispuesta en contra mía, y tuve que recurrir a una treta para que me escucharas.**

—**¿No pensaba hacerme echar?**

Candy negó con la cabeza y ayudó a Luisa a levantarse.

—**Luisa, es usted un miembro muy importante de este clan. Jamás haría que la echaran. También he mentido con respecto a Susana. Yo no ocupo el lugar de ella.**

Luisa sacudió la cabeza.

—**Pero ahora es usted la esposa de Terry.**

—**Eso no significa que simulemos que Susana jamás ha existido.**

—**Él lo hace.**

—**¿Terry? —**La mujer asintió, y Candy susurró—. **Le resulta doloroso.**

—**No sé —**musité Luisa**—. Yo estaba convencida de que no le importaba. No estuvieron mucho tiempo casados, milady. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de traer a su hija...**

—**¿Su qué? —**No pensó en gritar, pero las palabras de Luisa, dichas como al pasar, la sorprendieron tanto que no pudo contenerse—. **El padre Murdock me contó que Terry y Susana sólo estuvieron casados dos meses.**

Luisa asintió.

—**Terry estaba prometido a Eliza**—dijo—.** Pero el rey Albert cambió de idea. Eliza... bueno, no se desarrollaba lo bastante rápido, y Susana acababa de perder a su esposo. Se llamaba Kevin y murió defendiendo al rey. Susana estaba preñada de la hija de Kevin**.

Candy casi se cayó, y Marcus la tomó del brazo para sostenerla.

—**¿Se siente mal, milady? **—preguntó.

—**No **—repuso Candy—. **Estoy furiosa. Luisa, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo Susana casada con Kevin?**

—**Seis años.**

—**Háblame acerca de la niña —**exigió.

—**Tenía una hija **—dijo Luisa—. **Susana esperaba el regreso de Terry para ir a buscarla. A la niña la cuidaba la madre de Kevin.**

Luisa condujo a Candy junto a la mesa cuando la señora dijo que necesitaba sentarse.

—**Está enferma **—tartamudeó Luisa**—. Yo he provocado...**

—**¡Diablos, nadie me cuenta nada! **—gritó Candy—. **Cuando se casó con mi padre, mi madre estaba embarazada de mí. ¡Y si creéis que permitiré que...!**

Por fin, Candy logró controlar sus emociones. Vio que los soldados la miraban preocupados. Hizo una inspiración profunda para serenarse y compuso una sonrisa.

—**Luisa y yo hemos resuelto esta pequeña disputa. Las dos lamentamos que hayáis sido testigos de una conducta tan poco digna de damas. Pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos le mencione esto a Terry, pues lo único que lograríais sería avergonzarlo e irritarlo. ¿Te parece bien, Luisa?**

Esperó el gesto de asentimiento de Luisa, y dijo:

—**Luisa, seguirá ocupándose de las cuestiones domésticas. En ocasiones me gustaría ayudarla. ¿Crees que se podría servir otra cosa que cordero para la cena? Odio el cordero.**

Luisa sonrió y otra vez se le llenaron los ojos de lá grimas.

—¿Cómo se llama la hija? —preguntó Candy.

—**Mia Kathleen —**respondió Luisa—. **La familia de Kevin tiene parte de sangre irlandesa.**

**¿Cuántos años tiene ahora la niña?** dijo Candy

—**Tres años **—respondió Luisa—.** No he visto a mi sobrina desde que nació. Supe que la madre de Kevin murió hace tres meses. Ahora, annie está a cargo de un pariente lejano**.

Candy tuvo que apelar a toda su voluntad para no revelar lo furiosa que estaba. Luisa parecía querer llorar otra vez, y Candy no tenía tiempo de calmarla. La cabeza le bullía de planes.

—**Prima, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, pero lo haremos después que te hayas arreglado el cabello.**

Ese comentario logró lo que Candy se proponía: al instante, Luisa se puso de pie.

—**¿Tengo el pelo desarreglado**? —preguntó acongojada. Se palpó la trenza mientras esperaba respuesta.

—**Sólo un poco **—le dijo Candy, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Luisa hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del salón.

Candy suspiró.

—**Candy, has tenido un día duro** —señaló Tom—. **Primero, la batalla contra el fuego, y ahora, contra una mujer obstinada.**

—**En realidad, primero fue contra un jabalí, luego Terry, después el fuego y, por último, Luisa **—lo corrigió con una sonrisa.

—**¿Jabalí? ¿Luchaste contra un jabalí?** —exclamó Tom.

—**Estaba bromeando **—confesó Candy. Cuando la expresión de Tom se suavizó, le contó lo sucedido.

Cuando concluyó, no se le pasó por alto el semblante perplejo del soldado.

—**De modo que, como ves, en realidad no luché contra el jabalí. Sólo me interpuse en su camino. ¿Conoces al niño? Se llama Lindsay.**

Tom tuvo que sentarse antes de responder:

—**Conocemos a ese clan.**

—**¡Dios mío, Candy **—comenzó Marcus—, **el padre de ese niño es un poderoso...!**

—**Despiadado **—interrumpió Tom.

—**Señor —**concluyó Marcus.

—**Podrían haberte matado** —gritó Tom, levantándose otra vez.

—**No la censures, Tom —**repuso Marcus—. **Estoy seguro de que Terry...**

—**No se lo he dicho **—lo interrumpió Candy.

Los hombres no se reservaron lo que opinaban de eso.

—**Dejad de fruncir el entrecejo** —les exigió la joven—.** Le prometí al niño que no lo delataría. No veo motivos para decirle a Terry lo que pasó. Lo único que lograría sería preocuparlo. Quiero que me des tu palabra, Tom. Y tú también, Marcus**.

Los dos guerreros asintieron de inmediato; por supuesto, ninguno de los dos pensaba cumplir su palabra, pero querían tranquilizarla.

—**¿Te ha sucedido alguna otra cosa que olvidas mencionar? **—preguntó Tom, arrastrando las palabras.

—**Dadme tiempo **—repuso Candy**—. El día todavía no ha terminado**.

Tom sonrió y, milagro de milagros, también Marcus.

—**Ha sido una mañana ajetreada **—dijo la señora, suspirando—. **Marcus, ¿tú sabes dónde está Mia Kathleen?**

El aludido asintió.

—**¿Está muy lejos de aquí?**

—**Tres horas a caballo **—afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Entonces, será mejor que salgamos ahora mismo.**

—**¿Cómo dice, milady?** —preguntó Marcus. Dirigió a Tom una mirada perpleja, preguntándose si había entendido bien a la señora. Candy ya había desaparecido tras la mampara.

—**Partiremos enseguida **—gritó Candy desde allí. Se asomó por la esquina—.** ¿No tienes inconvenientes en acompañarme, Marcus? Para ser sincera, creo que me perdería aunque me diesen las indicaciones correctas.**

—**¿Adónde vamos? —**preguntó Marcus.

—**A ver a mi hija.**

Claro que era una mentira, pues Candy no sólo tenía intenciones de ver a la niña. Sin embargo, no podía decirles toda la verdad a los soldados, pues si lo hacía no la ayudarían.

Además, supuso que lo descubrirían muy pronto.

Mia Kathleen volvería al hogar al que pertenecía.

Y eso era todo.


	22. Capitulo 21

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 21

La paciencia de Terry estaba casi agotada y echó la culpa de su ánimo agitado al hecho de que la sesión de entrenamiento de la tarde no saliera nada bien. Era una tarea irritante, frustrante, pues estaba instruyendo a los guerreros más jóvenes e inexpertos.

El joven David, segundo hijo del señor Timothy, llevó la frustración de Terry al máximo. El muchacho no mejoraba por más empeño que pusiera en entrenarse. Terry derribó a David y su espada por tercera vez con el dorso de la mano, para agregar la humillación a la enseñanza de la defensa. El arma de David salió volando, y se habría clavado en la pierna de otro soldado si el viejo guerrero no se hubiese apartado a tiempo.

—**En este momento, te habría matado **—vociferó Terry al muchacho**—. David, no durarás cinco minutos en una batalla real si no aprendes a prestar atención a lo que haces. ¡Y sujeta bien el arma, por el amor de Dios!**

Antes de que el guerrero rubio pudiese responder a la crítica, Terry lo alzó al aire. Sostuvo a David del cuello con deseos de estrangularlo, a ver si le metía un poco de sensatez en la cabeza. Al advertir que el rostro pecoso de David se llenaba de manchas, se convenció de que le prestaba atención.

—**¿Terry? **—lo llamó uno de los soldados.

Terry dejó caer a David al suelo y se volvió. En ese instante, percibió el silencio. Todos los soldados habían abandonado las tareas sin su permiso. Ese hecho penetró en la mente del guerrero unos segundos antes de advertir que todos miraban hacia la cima de la colina.

Antes de girar, supo que Candy debía de estar involucrada en la interrupción. Era la única capaz de causar semejante perplejidad en los soldados, por otra parte disciplinados, la única capaz de crear tal caos.

Se armó de valor, convencido de que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero aun así la visión de su esposa descendiendo la colina a lomos de Fuego Fatuo le quitó el aliento. Cabalgaba sin montura, el cabello flotaba tras ella, y Terry temió moverse para no asustarla. Si se sobresaltaba, se caería y se rompería el cuello.

Cabalgaba como una reina. Aun desde la distancia que los separaba, Terry distinguió la suave sonrisa hechicera.

Fuego Fatuo trotó colina abajo, donde esperaban Terry y sus hombres. Tom y Marcus iban detrás de ella en sus respectivos caballos.

Con un ademán arrogante, Terry indicó a Candy que se acercara. Aunque estaba decidido a regañarla por la grosera interrupción de las tareas, le costó esfuerzo hacerlo. El orgullo ante la habilidad de la esposa se interpuso en el logro de ese objetivo.

En cuanto vio el arco y el carcaj con flechas que pendían del hombro de su esposa, el enfado de Terry desapareció.

Trató de no reírse.

Candy obedeció la orden del esposo sin ningún movimiento perceptible sobre las riendas. Frenó a Fuego Fatuo con la presión de las rodillas.

De súbito, Terry deseó sentir la presión de esas rodillas sobre él otra vez.

—**¿A dónde crees que vas?**

—**A cabalgar.**

—**¿Y el arco y flechas?**

—**Sí —**respondió Candy, asombrada por la irritación que percibía en la voz de su esposo—. **Hay que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad** —agregó—. **Podría toparme con algo que cazar.**

—**Entiendo.**

"_**Tiene un talante tan impredecible como el viento", **_pensó la joven, pues en ese momento Terry parecía reírse de ella. Los ojos le chispeaban. Oyó un coro de risas entre los soldados reunidos ante ella, los miró con expresión severa por la grosería, y se volvió hacia Terry.

—**Hablas en serio, ¿verdad, esposa?**

—**Sí.**

—**No podrías acertar ni a la pared de los establos** —afirmó Terry—.** ¿Y crees que podrías darle a un blanco móvil?**

—**¿No crees?**

—**Sé que no.**

—**Tendrías que tener más confianza en tu esposa **—murmuró Candy, mientras se quitaba lentamente el arco del hombro y tomaba una flecha.

Resolvió que ya era hora de desengañarlo. Candy había visto un cuero castaño clavado en un gran fardo de heno en la parte baja de la loma. Había unas quince flechas clavadas alrededor del centro del blanco. Señaló el cuero y dijo:

—**Si te demuestro mi habilidad, ¿me dejarás ir a cazar?**

Marcus tosió, disimulando la risa. Candy le dirigió una mirada severa mientras aguardaba la respuesta del esposo.

—**No quiero que pases vergüenza ante mis hombres** —respondió Terry. Quería provocarla, y supo que lo había logrado cuando Candy se volvió hacia él. Parecía dispuesta a estrangularlo.

—**No pasaré vergüenza.**

Terry tuvo la audacia de reírse.

—**Ten la amabilidad de salir de mi camino, esposo —**le ordenó—. **Después podrás reírte **—le espetó, al ver que Terry no podía contenerse—. **Si aún lo deseas...**

Terry asintió y se apartó unos metros.

En cuanto Candy ajustó la flecha en el arco, los soldados corrieron a ponerse a salvo, y la joven comprendió que ellos tampoco tenían demasiada fe.

La cabeza de Fuego Fatuo le obstruía la visión. Candy lanzó un suspiro. Se quitó los zapatos y se puso de pie sobre el lomo de la yegua, manteniendo el equilibrio con la gracia de una bailarina. Apuntó y disparó la flecha un segundo antes de que Terry se acercara a ella. Candy se sentó otra vez en el lomo de Fuego Fatuo, le dio unas palmadas de premio por haberse quedado quieta y le sonrió a Terry.

—**Y ahora dime, ¿por qué estás enfadado?**

—**¡Nunca vuelvas a correr semejante riesgo, esposa!**

Gritó tan fuerte que casi hizo volar la crin de Fuego Fatuo. El caballo se encabritó, pero Terry sujetó las riendas y la dominó en pocos instantes.

No se le había pasado por alto que en ningún momento Candy perdió el equilibrio ni manifestó la menor señal de temor.

—**¿Y por qué gritas? **—preguntó Candy—. ¿**Cuál es el peligro que corría?**

La expresión de la mujer le demostró a Terry que en realidad no sabía por qué él se inquietaba. Aspiró una bocanada de aire para serenarse. Cuando Candy se levantó sobre la yegua, el corazón del hombre se detuvo.

—**Podrías haberte matado** —musitó entre dientes**—. Si tienes que morir, te mataré yo. ¡No vuelvas a alzarte sobre el lomo de la yegua! ¡Nunca!**

—**Estoy habituada a cabalgar así cada vez que tengo ganas, Terry. Cuando galopa por el prado, en ocasiones me pongo de pie sobre el lomo de Fuego Fatuo.**

—**¡Dios!**

—**Es verdad** —aseguró Candy**—. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?**

—**¡No!**

—**No me grites, Terry. Estás asustando a Fuego Fatuo.**

—**A quien quiero asustar es a ti, esposa **—repuso Terry—. **Dame tu palabra.**

—**Oh, está bien —**dijo Candy—. **Te doy mi palabra. ¿Estás contento ahora?**

—**Sí.**

—**Entonces, por favor, quita tu mano de mi pierna; me haces daño.**

—**Esposa, ¿acaso no te das cuenta cuando te acercas al peligro?**

Candy no pareció en absoluto preocupada por la amenaza.

—**Terry.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes ese tic en la mejilla?**

El hombre no respondió.

—**La flecha de la señora no está cerca de las otras **—exclamó el joven soldado David. El ansioso muchacho tomó los zapatos de Candy y se los ofreció. Ésta se lo agradeció y se los puso.

—**Claro que mi flecha no está cerca de las otras **—le dijo Candy al soldado.

—**¿Sabía que fallaría? **—preguntó.

—**No he fallado **—replicó la señora—. **Encontrará mi flecha en el centro mismo. Vaya a buscarla, por favor.**

David corrió loma abajo hacia el blanco y, al llegar, saltó una carcajada:

—**¡Tiene razón! **—gritó—. **La flecha de la señora está en el centro.**

Mientras el joven lanzaba la afirmación, Candy observaba a Terry. La reacción del esposo fue un tanto decepcionante. Se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—**Tom, quiero que lleves a diez hombres más a cabalgar contigo **—gritó Terry.

Al instante, el aludido hizo a su caballo volver hacia los establos.

—**Candy, has olvidado algo** —le dijo cuando la esposa intentó tomar otra vez las riendas.

—**¡Oh! **—Candy se sonrojó, se acercó más al marido y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

Terry no pudo ocultar la exasperación:

—**Me refería a que olvidaste la montura** —le dijo.

—**No me gusta** —protestó Candy**—. Es demasiado nueva y me obliga a ir muy rígida.**

—**Marcus, consíguele a mi esposa una de mis monturas viejas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías cabalgar sin montura? Te creí ignorante de las artes hípicas. Hoy mismo te caíste del caballo.**

—**No te lo dije, pues me habrías considerado poco femenina** —respondió Candy.

Esa afirmación tan tonta lo hizo sonreír.

—**Jamás podría pensar que eres poco femenina**. —Candy sonrió—.** Siempre me recuerdas lo contrario. Tendría que haber adivinado que eras diestra —**admitió Terry—.** George me dijo que tú eras la única que podía cabalgar en esa yegua, pero agregó que no lo hacías con frecuencia.**

—**Lo hizo para protegerme —**explicó Candy—. **Pensó que tú serías más considerado conmigo si me creías inexperta.**

Terry rió.

—**Candy, nunca me beses como acabas de hacerlo.**

La joven creyó que se refería a no hacer demostraciones de afecto frente a los soldados, pero Terry le hizo una seña con el dedo de que se acercara a él, y cuando estaban nariz con nariz, susurró:

—**Bésame así.**

Sin darle tiempo de sonreír, la boca de Terry apresó la de Candy en un beso duro y voraz. La muchacha no abrió la boca con rapidez suficiente para satisfacer a Terry, pero el gruñido sordo del hombre la hizo cooperar. La lengua del hombre penetró en la boca de la joven a tiempo para atrapar el suspiro de Candy.

La joven no oyó los gritos entusiastas que lanzaban los hombres al presenciar semejante despliegue de pasión, pero Terry sí, y, con desgana apartó a su caballo.

Candy adoptó una expresión confundida. Terry, orgulloso de la facilidad con que podía hacerle olvidar todos los pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que estaba abrazándola. No recordaba haberla retirado del lomo de Fuego Fatuo.

Los dos sonrieron.

—**Ya me has hecho perder mucho de mi valioso tiempo.**

Candy rió y, en ese momento, la distrajo el ruido de los soldados que galopaban colina abajo.

—**¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos soldados acompañándome?**

—**Ellos también quieren cazar **—repuso Terry. Al ver que un soldado le arrojaba la montura que había pedido, dejó deslizar a Candy al suelo. La mujer sostuvo las riendas mientras su esposo ajustaba las correas bajo la panza de la yegua. Luego, la subió al lomo de Fuego Fatuo.

—**Que disfrutes del paseo, Candy** —le dijo.

—**No volveré con las manos vacías —**afirmó la muchacha.

—**Sé que no** —le dijo Terry.

A Candy no le agradaba ocultarle la verdad de ese modo, pero aun así dejó que Terry creyese que iba de caza._** "Además**_", pensó,_** "una vez que supere la impresión inicial, se acostumbrará. Será un buen padre."**_

Cuando llegaron al puente levadizo, Candy se volvió hacia Marcus.

—**¿Hacia dónde, Marcus? **—gritó.

—**Hacia el oeste, milady.**

Para cuando Marcus la alcanzó, Fuego Fatuo ya iba al galope. Le hizo señas de que lo siguiera, y describió un semicírculo, cambiando la dirección en la que iba Candy.

Marcus tuvo la cortesía de no mencionar el lamentable sentido de la orientación de la señora, pero Tom, en cambio, disfrutó haciéndoselo notar.

Candy no se molestó, pues estaba muy complacida con los dos hombres. A fin de cuentas, no le habían dicho a Terry cuál era el verdadero destino al que se dirigían, y por ello les estaba agradecida. No le importaba si lo habían hecho adrede, o no.

Terry trató de convencerse de que no estaba preocupado pero, cuando pasó la hora de la cena y su esposa todavía no había llegado, comenzó a pasearse ante el hogar. No, no es taba preocupado: Marcus y Tom la cuidarían. En cualquier momento llegaría. "_**Comenzaré a preocuparme cuando el sol haya desaparecido del todo", **_se dijo por décima vez.

Aprovechó el tiempo de la separación. En cuanto Candy partió, pidió el caballo y se fue a visitar al clan de Susana. Pasó varias horas conversando con los primos, que la recordaban, y se enteró de algunos hechos interesantes acerca de la mujer a la que el matrimonio con él le había resultado tan espantoso que decidió terminar con su propia vida.

Apenas volvió, encontró al padre Murdock y estuvo largo rato con él, escuchando las opiniones del sacerdote. Era evidente que el anciano estaba asombrado de que Terry hablara de la difunta esposa. Desde el día del entierro no había mencionado jamás el nombre de Susana. Las preguntas del señor lo dejaban perplejo, pero supo que no debía insistir en averiguar qué era exactamente lo que Terry quería saber. Preguntarlo no estaba entre sus atribuciones.

En ese momento, Terry andaba a zancadas por el gran salón, mientras digería la información que acababa de recibir.

Candy había regresado en ese instante al castillo, y estaba de pie en la cima de los escalones, esperando a que Terry advirtiera su presencia. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando, de súbito, el esposo se volvió hacia ella.

El alivio de verla fue tan grande, que la miró ceñudo.

La respuesta de Candy fue una sonrisa.

Terry advirtió que la falda de la esposa se balanceaba, y luego vio la carita sucia que lo espiaba.

Tom y Marcus estaban a ambos lados de Candy y contemplaban a la pequeña.

Candy hizo una inspiración profunda y tomó la diminuta mano de Mia Kathleen.

—**Vamos a conocer a tu padre —**le susurró a la niña.

Mia Kathleen no quiso. Era evidente que la corpulencia de Terry la intimidaba. Tenía los ojos castaños dorados abiertos, redondos como platos.

—**Te amará con todo el corazón **—le prometió Candy.

Sin dar tiempo a que la niñita hiciera un gesto negativo, Candy le aferró la mano y bajó con ella los escalones.

Terry no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. El angelito rubio llevaba puesto su propio manto, y eso le indicó que pertenecía a un Grandchester. El trozo de manto, demasiado grande para la niña, la envolvía y estaba sujeto con un nudo bajo la barbilla. Terry no recordaba haberla visto antes.

Era una criatura adorable, con una masa de rizos del color de la miel, más largos de un lado de la carita que del otro.

—**¿Quién es? **—preguntó Terry.

—**Tu hija.**

—**¿Qué?**

Candy no hizo caso de la perplejidad de su esposo.

—**Bueno, en realidad, ahora es nuestra hija **—le aclaró**—. Mia Kathleen, saluda a tu padre.**

La niñita estaba asustada y siguió contemplando a Terry mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo de la coronilla.

Candy se inclinó y le murmuró algo a la pequeña. Intentaba tranquilizar a la niña y al mismo tiempo darle tiempo a Terry a que se hiciera a la idea.

Cuando se irguió otra vez, Candy supo por la expresión de Terry que necesitaría mucho más tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—**Es la hija de Susana **—exclamó Tom, con intención de quebrar ese duelo de miradas.

—**Ahora es mi hija **—repuso Candy. Dejó que Mia Kathleen se ocultara otra vez tras ella**—. Terry, en realidad, es sencillo de entender. Al casarte con Susana, te convertiste en el padre de Mia. Ibas a traerla a vivir contigo, ¿no es así? Y cuando yo me casé contigo** —prosiguió, antes de que Terry pudiese responderle**— me convertí en la nueva madre de Mia. Los dos hemos sido negligentes en nuestra responsabilidad hacia la niña, esposo.**

—**Grandchester se ocupó del mantenimiento de la hija de Susana** —intervino Marcus.

—**La abuela de Mia Kathleen murió hace tres meses. ¿Sabías que Mia fue entregada a una pariente lejana a la que sólo le importaba el cereal que enviabas? Terry, me duele admitir que la mujer sea inglesa. ¿Y sabes, además, que tu hija tiene magullones en la espalda y en las piernas? Si la hubiéramos dejado bajo semejante cuidado, dentro de un mes habría muerto.**

Terry lo ignoraba. Y estaba furioso.

Candy asintió.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Terry permaneció allí, con las manos aferradas a la espalda, contemplando a la criatura inocente que asomaba tras las faldas de Candy.

—**Ven aquí, Mia **—le ordenó a la niña.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que trataba de meterse parte del vestido de Candy en la boca.

Terry rompió a reír.

—**¡Que Dios nos ampare; ha estado contigo menos de un día y ya se le ha contagiado parte de tu obstinación! **—le dijo a Candy.

Alzó a la pequeña en brazos y la sostuvo de modo que estuviesen cara a cara.

—**Terry, ten cuidado con la espalda de la niña. Es muy frágil.**

Terry le susurró algo a la niña, y sonrió al ver que asentía.

—**¿Puedes hacer que te hable? A mí no me ha dicho una palabra **—murmuró Candy—. ¿**Crees que tendrá alguna dificultad para hablar?**

—**Deja de afligirte **—la instó Terry—. **Hablará cuando quiera. ¿No es cierto, Mia?**

La niña asintió otra vez.

—**Estaba vestida con los colores de Kevin **—afirmó Tom—. **Si él pudiese ver lo sucio que estaba el vestido, se revolvería en su tumba.**

—**¿Quien la ha cambiado? **—preguntó Terry.

—**Yo —**respondió Candy—. **En ese momento fue cuando vi los cardenales, y supe que tenía que traerla aquí —**agregó.

—**No, esposa. Ya habías tomado la decisión cuando le pusiste mi manto.**

Ese hombre era demasiado perspicaz para ella.

—**Sí, Terry **—admitió.

—**Más aún, sabías que la traerías cuando te fuiste de aquí** —continuó**—. Eso fue lo que quisiste sugerir cuando dijiste que no vendrías con las manos vacías, ¿verdad?**

Aunque no parecía enfadado, Candy aún no estaba segura de lo que pensaba.

—**Sí **—respondió**—. Ya había adoptado la decisión**.

Con suavidad, Terry metió a la niñita bajo el brazo, como si fuese un saco de cereal.

—**Así no se lleva a un pequeño **—dijo Candy—.** Terry, sólo tiene tres veranos**.

Sin embargo, a Mia Kathleen no pareció molestarle pues dejó escapar una risita.

—**¿Qué pasó cuando viste los cardenales? **—le preguntó Terry a Candy.

—**Me puse... furiosa.**

—**¿Cómo de furiosa?**

—**Arrojé el manto al suelo** —barbotó Candy—.** Lo hice adrede, fue un insulto deliberado. Y aun así, me contuve. Lo que de verdad quería era dejarle a esa mujer unos cuantos magullones, para que me recordara. Escupí en él.**

—**Frente a testigos, Terry **—La afirmación provino de Marcus.

—**Bien hecho.**

Al ver que el señor lo aprobaba, el ceño de Marcus se disipó.

—**Esto significa guerra **—le recordó a Terry.

—**Dos guerras **—intervino Tom—. **Te olvidas de la familia de Susana; ellos también están involucrados.**

—**No —**replicó Terry—. **No les importará. ¿Por qué crees que Eliza vino con Susana cuando nos casamos? La familia había maltratado a las dos hermanas. Y, por supuesto, el rey estaba enterado.**

—**¿Por eso te casaste con ella poco después de la muerte del primer marido? ¿Para protegerla? **—preguntó Candy.

Terry asintió, y, cuando por fin dirigió la mirada a su esposa, estaba sonriente.

—**Gracias.**

—**¿Por qué me das las gracias, Terry?**

—**Por traer a nuestra hija a casa.**

La compasión que Terry manifestaba abrumó a Candy. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y si Terry no hubiese fingido dejar caer a Mia Kathleen, se habría puesto a sollozar. En cambio, gritó.

El padre y la madre rieron. Terry sujetó a la niña en los brazos y la alzó otra vez ante su rostro.

—**Esposa, esta niña huele tan mal como el padre Murdock. Báñala** —le ordenó—.** Marcus, envía a alguien en busca de Luisa y de Eliza, pues querrán conocer a su sobrina.**

—**Entonces, ¿aceptas a Mia Kathleen como tu hija? **—inquirió Candy, todavía preocupada.

Terry la contempló largo rato y luego respondió:

—**¿Podría no hacerlo?**

Candy estaba demasiado emocionada para responder. Terry le entregó a la niña y Candy la apoyó en la cadera.

En el mismo instante en que Candy se encaminaba hacia la bañera, que estaba detrás de la mampara, entraron Stear y Patty en el salón. Mia Kathleen se tornó tímida y ocultó el rostro sobre el hombro de Candy. Patty se ofreció para ayudar a bañar a la pequeña y Candy aceptó. Entonces, captó la afirmación de Stear de que estaban haciendo arreglos para esperar la visita del rey.

—**¿Vendrá a visitarte tu rey? **—le preguntó a Terry, conmocionada.

Ante una reacción tan extraña, Terry alzó una ceja.

—**En efecto.**

—**¿Albert?**

—**Es el único rey escocés que tenemos **—respondió el hombre.

—**¿Cuándo llegará?**

—**Mañana. Candy, ¿acaso esta novedad te disgusta? Pareces inquieta.**

—**Es famoso por su crueldad.**

Todos los presentes en el salón la miraron incrédulos.

—**¿Albert?** —preguntó Terry**—. ¡Candy, es famoso por su bondad!**

Al oír que todos lanzaban gruñidos de aprobación, Candy se sintió más tranquila. Le sonrió a annie Kathleen y dijo:

—**No tendría que haber dado crédito a esas historias. Si es tan bondadoso como dicen, es imposible que haya hecho las cosas que me contaron.**

—**¿Qué cosas? **—preguntó Marcus.

—**Cuéntanos lo peor **—sugirió Tom**—. Entonces te diremos si es cierto o no.**

—**Oí decir que cuando Albert subió al trono, tuvo que desplazar a otro rey y que... bueno, lo cegó para que no le causara dificultades.**

Nadie dijo nada, y se limitaron a mirarse unos a otros.

—**Ya sé **—dijo Candy precipitadamente**—. A todos os parece vergonzoso que yo haya creído semejante ruindad.**

—**Vamos, Candy, esa historia es cierta **—admitió al fin Tom, viendo que nadie quería decírselo**—. Pero no mató a su predecesor, sólo lo cegó.**

—**Sí, aún está vivo **—agregó Marcus.

Terry vio que sus hombres trataban de apaciguar los temores de Candy, y comprendió que ellos, al igual que él, querían proteger los sentimientos de la señora.

—**Terry, ¿cómo puedes sonreír ante semejante atrocidad cometida por tu rey?**

—**El rey de Inglaterra es mucho más despiadado **—afirmó Terry.

—**No deberías criticar a Henry **—repuso Candy.

—**Candy, no es una crítica sino un elogio.**

Pareció hablar en serio, y Candy le dirigió una expresión que indicaba a las claras lo que opinaba de semejante elogio.

—**Esposa, ¿qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa?**

—**¿Y si no permite que Mia se quede con nosotros?**

—**Lo permitirá.**

—**¿Seguro, Terry?**

Terry asintió.

—**¿Se supone que tendremos que arrodillarnos ante él?**

—**Si quieres.**

—**¿Eso significaría que soy desleal a Henry?**

Terry compuso una sonrisa gentil. Era evidente que su mujer tenía lagunas en su educación histórica.

—**No creo que seas desleal, Candy. Albert es el cuñado de Henry.**

Candy se sintió tan aliviada que dejó caer los hombros.

—**Bueno, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¡Me preocupé como una niña con respecto a este tema de la lealtad! Y en vano, Terry. Podrías haberme dicho que Albert y Henry eran amigos, esposo.**

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decirle que estaba loca, Candy llevó a annie al otro lado de la mampara.

—**¿Por qué la haces creer que Albert y Henry son amigos**? —preguntó Tom.

—**Por la misma razón por la que tú suavizaste las respuestas referidas a Albert **—le respondió Terry en tono seco—. **Ninguno de nosotros quiere afligirla. Queremos hacerla feliz, ¿no es cierto?**

Tom rió.

—**Sí, así es.**

Las risas de los hombres quedaron ahogadas por el ruido que hacían Candy, Patty, Luisa y Eliza mientras se turnaban para bañar a Mia Kathleen.

—**Es una niña hermosa —**señaló Patty.

—**Debemos decírselo **—aconsejó Candy**—. Con frecuencia. Nunca tiene que sentir que no pertenece a la familia.**

Por fin, el baño terminó. Candy dejó a la niña sobre el baúl y le cortó el cabello para dejarlo parejo.

Ante las mujeres la pequeña no manifestaba la menor timidez, pero era obvio que prefería las atenciones de Candy más que de ninguna. Una vez vestida con un camisón blanco que proporcionó Luisa, tendió los brazos a Candy para que la alzara.

Mientras Mia cenaba, Luisa fue arriba con Eliza a prepararle un dormitorio. Se decidió que Mia dormiría en la habitación contigua a la de Terry y Candy. De ese modo, si lloraba durante la noche, Candy la oiría.

—**Todas las madres tenemos sueño ligero** —afirmó—.** Sabemos por instinto cuándo nos necesitan nuestras hijas. Patty, comprenderás lo que digo cuando haya nacido tu hijo.**

La voz de Candy revelaba tanto entusiasmo que Patty no tuvo ánimos de recordarle que hacía sólo un día que era madre, y asintió.

—**Stear está impaciente porque le quiten los puntos** —le recordó a Candy—.** Está sentado a la mesa, esperándote.**

—**Siéntate junto a él **—repuso Candy**—. Si estás cerca, no gritará tanto.**

—**¿Le dolerá?**

—**No te preocupes —**la tranquilizó Candy—. **No le dolerá en absoluto. Pero aun así, gritará por la incomodidad.**

Patty se apresuró a hacer lo que Candy sugería. Terry acababa de encender el fuego en el hogar. Estaba de espaldas pero, cuando se volvió, apenas tuvo tiempo de recibir a la niña, que Candy le puso entre los brazos.

Terry no tenía idea de lo que se esperaba de él, pero quería complacer a Candy. Contempló a annie, sosteniéndola con cierta torpeza.

—**No me temes, ¿verdad, Mia?** —le preguntó en gaélico**—. Ahora soy tu papá.**

La niña sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

Terry también.

Quiso bajarla, pero cuando lo intentó le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo. Se aferró de la chaqueta de Terry y se apretó contra él.

Terry la encaramó sobre sus hombros, y a la pequeña le encantó. Rompió en risas y chillidos y sacudió los dedos de los pies en obvia muestra de deleite.

Candy casi dejó caer las cosas que había ido a buscar cuando dio la vuelta a la mampara y vio lo que Terry hacía.

—**¡No alces a la niña así! **—exclamó— **¡Y, por el amor de Dios, Terry, no te encojas de hombros! Harás caer a Mia.**

—**Esto es nuevo para mí, Candy —**musitó—.** Es la primera criatura que sostengo**. —Volvió a tomarla en brazos, mientras miraba ceñudo a su esposa.

—**Te acostumbrarás **—afirmó la mujer.

Terry miró con severidad a Marcus y a Tom para que dejaran de sonreír de manera tan irrespetuosa.

Luego, llevó a Mia a la silla mecedora, se instaló allí con la niña en su regazo y le ordenó que durmiese. Pero Mia trepó por el pecho del padre: tenía tan poca confianza en la mecedora como la que había tenido Terry antes, y fue necesario que la convenciera para que se sentara tranquila encima de él.

Entre tanto, Candy les daba la espalda pues estaba atendiendo a Stear. Terry tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla, preguntándose qué se esperaría de él en ese momento. Llegó a la conclusión de que podría intentar contarle una historia. Muy pronto eligió su preferida y le relató, completa, la crónica de una de sus mejores batallas.

Pocos instantes bastaron para que Mia quedase embelesada. Otra vez tenía los ojos muy grandes y redondos, y estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

Tom y Marcus también se interesaron en la sangrienta historia; acercaron los bancos y lanzaron alternativos gruñidos de aprobación durante el transcurso del relato.

Candy oía el suave rodar del acento de Terry, pero sin prestar atención a lo que decía. En ese instante, Stear se quejaba porque aún no le permitía quitarse el entablillado del brazo.

—**Stear, que tus dedos se muevan no quiere decir que ya estés curado. Te queda quizás un mes, o más, de usar el entablillado, y eso es todo. Patty, el pecho le ha cicatrizado muy bien, ¿no?**

—**En efecto **—respondió Patty**—. Candy, ambos te estamos muy agradecidos. ¿No es verdad, Stear?**

—**Sí, así es **—acordó Stear.

La confesión pareció resultarle dolorosa, y Candy contuvo la risa, pues ya sabía que los modales ásperos de Stear escondían un corazón tierno.

Candy le sonrió a Patty y fue a guardar los elementos que había utilizado. Ya era hora de llevar a Mia Kathleen arriba. La niña debía de estar exhausta tras el largo día.

Pero cuando volvió a pasar al otro lado de la mampara y vio a Terry con la pequeña sobre el regazo, no tuvo ánimos para interrumpirlos. _**"¡Señor!", **_pensó Candy, _**"¡yo también debo de estar fatigada, pues ante ese cuadro encantador se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas!"**_

Terry le contaba a la niña un cuento para que se durmiera_**. "No", **_precisó Candy para sí, _**"está contándoles un cuento a Mia, a Marcus, a Tom y a Stear. ¡Dios es testigo de que los hombres están tan entusiasmados con la historia como la chiquilla de tres años!"**_

Amaba a Terry con todo el corazón. Era un hombre gentil y compasivo, y Candy sintió ganas de reír. Pero Terry se ofendería si creía que su esposa lo consideraba bondadoso, y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría cuando por fin Candy le confesara que lo amaba.

¿Cómo era posible que pensara que los escoceses eran inferiores? El recuerdo de ese pensamiento vergonzoso le hizo sacudir la cabeza y se acercó para oír ella también el cuento que tenía a todos cautivados.

Al ver la expresión de Patty comprendió que no todos estaban cautivados: la esposa de Stear estaba de verdad horrorizada.

Entonces, captó una frase de Terry:

—**Ese golpe fantástico le cortó el brazo...**

—**¿Qué estás contándole a la niña? **—preguntó, casi gritando.

—**No es más que un cuento** —respondió Terry**—. ¿Por qué?**

—**¿Qué clase de cuento?** —preguntó Candy, corriendo a arrebatar a Mia del regazo de Terry.

—**La batalla contra los de Northumbria **—respondió el hombre.

—**¡Con todo lujo de detalles! **—le informó Patty.

La irritación de Candy se esfumó al ver que su esposo estaba perplejo por su reacción.

—**Terry, esa clase de historia le provocará pesadillas a la niña.**

—**Le gusta **—arguyó Terry—. **Dámela otra vez, Candy, me falta contarle el final.**

—**Sí, tiene que terminar el cuento **—intervino Tom.

—**Se irá a la cama** —dijo Candy, riendo a pesar de sí misma**—. No puedo creer que le hayas contado a una dulce criatura la crónica de una batalla.**

No tardó en comprender que Terry y los soldados no podían creer que a Candy le hubiese parecido mal el relato.

—**Dale a Mia el beso de las buenas noches **—le indicó Candy, alcanzándole la niña y observando cómo le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

—**Vete a la cama ahora, Mia **—le murmuró Terry—. **Mañana terminaré de contarte la historia.**

Cuando dejó a la chiquilla en el suelo, la niña corrió ante el hogar y se tendió sobre la estera de juncos.

—**¿Piensa que va a dormir ahí**? —preguntó Terry. Candy fue a buscar a Mia y la levantó antes de responder:

—**Creo que sí. Con todo, supongo que la abuela debió de haber sido bastante buena con ella, pues la niña tiene un carácter muy dulce. Eso demuestra que no ha sufrido demasiado maltrato.**

—**¿Por qué eso es una demostración? **—preguntó Terry.

—**He oído decir que, cuando se trata a un chico con crueldad, se le deforma la mente, Terry. ¿Por qué me miras así? **—agregó, en tono preocupado—. **Pareces... perplejo. No es necesario que te preocupes por Mia.**

Terry forzó una sonrisa.

—**Jamás me preocupo **—dijo**—. Tú ya lo haces por los dos.**

Candy no tomó en cuenta ese comentario tan absurdo.

—**Esta noche, ¿podríamos dormir arriba, Terry? Quiero estar cerca de Mia, pues tal vez me llame durante la noche.**

El que la necesitaba durante la noche era el mismo Terry, Esa idea brotó de súbito en la mente del hombre y lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo. ¡Diablos, se suponía que la que tenía que necesitarlo era ella...!

Miró a la pequeña Mia. La carita de la niña se apoyaba en el hombro de Candy. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible; era evidente que le gustaba estar en brazos de su esposa.

En la espalda y las piernas de la niña los cardenales se disiparían, y Terry supo que Candy sería capaz de calmar cualquier angustia que hubiese dañado la mente de la pequeña. Sí, ella haría feliz a Mia Kathleen, tan feliz como lo hacía al mismo Terry el mágico amor que irradiaba.

Terry sabía que Candy lo amaba por el modo como lo miraba. Tal vez aún no quisiera admitirlo, pero Terry estaba seguro de que, con el tiempo, y dándole suficiente aliento, su esposa terminaría por aceptar el destino. Terry lo había aceptado. Sin duda, Dios debía de haberle enviado a Candy pues, si un año atrás, alguien le hubiese dicho que amaría a una mujer testaruda, de mal carácter e inglesa, Terry primero se habría reído y luego habría aplastado al insolente que sugiriera semejante idea.

Tendría que decirle que la amaba, pensó Terry, dejando de fruncir el entrecejo._** "Sí, esta noche se lo diré", **_decidió. "**En gaélico, sólo para contrariarla"**

—**Terry, ¿esta noche tendrás que hablar conmigo otra vez? **—preguntó Stear, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su señor.

—**No, Stear. Lleva a Patty a casa. Mañana volveremos a hablar acerca de nuestros planes.**

Antes de interrogar a Terry, Tom esperó a que Stear saliera con Patty pues, aunque sabía que la mujer no repetiría nada de lo que oyera, no quería angustiarla.

—**¿Cuales son tus planes, Terry? ¿Sabes quién intentó matar a Candy?**

—**¿Nos incluirás en la conversación? **—preguntó Marcos.

—**Marcus, deja de fruncir el entrecejo** —le dijo Terry—. **Todavía no he tenido tiempo de incluiros. Has revisado las habitaciones, ¿verdad, Tom?**

El soldado asintió.

—**Y he vigilado la puerta. Luisa aguarda en la habitación de Mia pues quiere que Candy le dé permiso para dormir con la niña por si despierta durante la noche.**

—**Los soldados todavía montan guardia bajo la ventana, milord **—afirmó Marcus.

—**Pon dos más al pie de la escalera, Marcus. No quiero que nadie suba por ella.**

—**¿Sabes quién es? **—preguntó otra vez Tom.

—**Estoy casi seguro **—repuso Terry, con expresión sombría—.** Mañana le tenderemos una trampa. Estuve mirando en la dirección equivocada y, si ahora estoy en lo cierto, cuando esto termine, el padre Murdock tendrá que bendecir la sepultura de Susana.**

—**No entiendo **—murmuró Marcus.

—**Si no me equivoco **—repitió Terry— **Susana no se suicidó: fue asesinada.**

* * *

_****La vigila como a su tesoro más preciado. ¡Qué imbécil! ¿Acaso cree que podrá detenerme?**_

_**Soy demasiado audaz para ese Grandchester. Ha llegado la hora de desafiarlo una vez más. Mañana mataré a esa perra.**_

_**La niña quedará para después... Sólo se puede gozar de un placer al mismo tiempo.**_

_**¡Que Dios me dé fuerzas para ocultar mi alegría!****_


	23. Capitulo 22

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 22

Cuando por fin Terry fue a acostarse, Candy estaba profundamente dormida. Le pareció bella y apacible. Hasta en el mismo instante en que apartaba los paños, se tendía junto a ella y la abrazaba, Terry pensó que no la despertaría.

Candy refunfuñó entre sueños y pasó una de las piernas esbeltas sobre el muslo de Terry. Hasta dormida lo regañaba, pues mientras el hombre le pasaba los dedos por la espalda, Candy farfulló algo que no entendió, pero que sonaba como "vergonzoso", y luego le dio una palmada apartándole la mano y se volvió para quedar tendida de espaldas.

Eso no lo amilanó. Candy tenía el camisón subido hasta los muslos y, a la luz suave de las velas, su piel era dorada. Tenía las piernas enredadas entre las ropas de la cama, y Terry las apartó de un puntapié para después atrapar a Candy con uno de sus muslos. En pocos instantes, le quitó el camisón y sonrió, al oír los murmullos de protesta que provocó. Hasta dormida se mostraba enfurruñada.

Apartó el cabello de Candy, dejando correr las hebras sedosas perfumadas de rosa entre los dedos, mientras frotaba la nariz por el cuello de la mujer.

Candy suspiró de placer y Terry alzó la cabeza para contemplarla. Sonrió al ver que en ese instante ya no parecía disconforme. Le besó con suavidad los labios entreabiertos, el centro de la barbilla, otra vez el cuello y comenzó a descender para besar el pecho, donde se había formado carne de gallina.

La despertaron sus propios estremecimientos que, desde luego, no eran de frío. Más bien, Candy se sintió cada vez más tibia... con cada beso. Terry le acariciaba los pechos con las manos, la boca, la lengua.

Pensó extasiada: _**"¡Él es un amante tan tierno conmigo! Es capaz de hacerme derretir entre sus brazos!". **_La mano de Terry trazó un círculo en torno del ombligo de Candy y comenzó a descender hasta que sus dedos acariciaron los rizos suaves entre los muslos.

Candy ya estaba dispuesta para él. Estaba caliente, húmeda, y los dulces gemidos le indicaron que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Le acarició el estómago con la lengua. La mujer se aferró a él y, cuando ya no pudo soportar ese delicioso tormento, le tiró del pelo.

—**Candy, te deseo tanto que me duele** —murmuró Terry.

—**Tómame ahora, Terry —**susurró la joven—.** No me hagas esperar más. Quiero...**

El ruego se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando los dedos de Terry penetraron en ella. Se arqueó contra él y, al mismo tiempo, trató de apartarle la mano.

—**Marido, no me atormentes más. Ven a mí, ahora.**

Estiró las manos para atrapar el miembro de Terry.

—**Este juego lo podemos jugar los dos** —dijo en un susurro ronco, cargado de promesas.

En el fondo de la garganta de Terry resonó un gemido, y le apartó la mano.

—**Esta noche no **—murmuró el hombre**—. No puedo aguantar mucho más, Candy**.

Se colocó entre las piernas de la mujer, le aferró los muslos y la penetró en un impulso vigoroso.

Candy gritó extasiada.

Al instante, Terry se quedó inmóvil sin salir de adentro de Candy.

—**¿Te he lastimado, mi amor?** —preguntó, con expresión afligida.

—**No **—le aseguró la mujer con un gemido bajo—. **No me has lastimado.**

—**Soy muy rudo —**susurró el hombre, sin convencerse aún de que no la había lastimado. Intentó retroceder para salir de dentro de ella, pero las piernas de Candy lo atraparon en un apretón por el que no pudo moverse.

—**¡No te atrevas a parar**! —murmuró—. **¡Si lo haces, me moriré!**

—**¡Yo también, Candy! —**admitió el hombre con el aliento entrecortado**—. Yo también**.

Pensó que había sonreído, pero no estaba seguro. Aunque su propio cuerpo le exigía alivio, estaba resuelto a complacer primero a Candy.

Mientras la penetraba cada vez más profundamente, Terry atrapó la boca de Candy en un beso arrasador. El cuerpo de la mujer se acomodaba al del hombre por completo, apretado, maravilloso. Terry quiso que el fuego de Candy lo consumiera, sin dejar de asombrarse por el modo en que ella lo hacía arder, y desear siempre más, cada vez más.

Candy se sintió como si Terry la transportara a las estrellas. Se entregó a la maravillosa sensación, aferrada al hombre que amaba, compartiendo ese esplendor que sólo él podía brindarle.

En el instante en que Terry percibió los primeros estremecimientos del clímax de Candy, en un último impulso derramó en ella su simiente cálida.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que permanecieron abrazados. Supo que no quería dejarla, y cuando al fin se aquietaron un tanto el latir del corazón y el ritmo de la respiración, recordó que pensaba decirle que la amaba.

—**Esposa, cada vez lo haces mejor **—le murmuró, al tiempo que rodaba para colocarse de costado.

Candy rodó junto con él, acomodó la cabeza bajo el mentón del esposo y sonrió, captando la suave burla en el acento escocés de Terry.

—**Tú dijiste que con la práctica mejoraría **—le recordó—. **No pensé que practicaríamos con tanta frecuencia.**

Terry comprendió que Candy se mostraba arrogante y satisfecha consigo misma. Sonrió con la boca apoyada sobre la cabeza de la mujer y murmuró en gaélico:

—**Yo sé que no entiendes lo que te digo, Candy, pero necesito decírtelo en mi propio idioma: muchacha, te amo con todo mi ser.**

Sintió que Candy se ponía tensa mientras lo escuchaba pero, cuando intentó apartarse, la sujetó:

—**Te amo, porque eres tierna, amorosa y cariñosa. Mujer, tienes un corazón de oro.**

Candy sintió que se derretía.

—**Pero, sobre todo, te amo porque eres una persona en la que puedo confiar. Sí **—agregó, al sentir que se ponía rígida otra vez**— jamás podría amar a una mujer que intentara engañarme, pero en ti tengo una confianza absoluta.**

Creyó que Candy se había convertido en piedra y tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír.

—**Buenas noches, Candy** —le murmuró en inglés.

—**¿Qué me has dicho? **—preguntó Candy, fingiendo desinterés.

—**Te he dicho "buenas noches"** —respondió Terry, arrastrando las palabras.

—**Antes de eso **—insistió Candy con voz temblorosa.

—**No tiene importancia **—replicó Terry.

Candy se apartó para que Terry pudiese ver su propia expresión frustrada.

—**¿Afirmas que eso es todo lo que acabas de decir?**

El esposo respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y Candy estuvo a punto de estallar, pero ya había resuelto darle a Terry una buena sorpresa al día siguiente. Se hincaría de rodillas ante Albert y pronunciaría el voto de lealtad en gaélico.

No permitiría que Terry estropeara la sorpresa. Y, por otra parte, acababa de decirle que la amaba porque confiaba en ella. ¡Estaba atrapada en su propia trampa! ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Terry ya lo sabía?

Fue por el modo en que le chispeaban los ojos.

—**¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? **—preguntó Candy.

—**Porque tienes una expresión como si quisieras resolver tú sola los graves problemas de Inglaterra.**

—**Sólo pensaba en un pequeño problema que necesito resolver **—admitió la muchacha.

—**Dime de qué se trata.**

Candy movió la cabeza.

—**Mañana lo solucionaré, Terry. A fin de cuentas, es un problema mío y yo me encargaré de él. Tenme confianza.**

—**¡Por supuesto, esposa!**

—**¿En serio? **—preguntó Candy, muy satisfecha.

—**Claro que sí. La honestidad y la veracidad son como la mano derecha y la izquierda: las dos son importantes... Ahora, dime, ¿de qué se trata?** —le preguntó, conteniendo la risa—. **Otra vez, tienes el entrecejo fruncido.**

En ese instante supo que, por una noche, ya la había provocado suficiente.

—**Es tarde, Candy **—dijo, tomándola otra vez entre los brazos—.** Después de un día tan duro, debes de estar agotada. Este no es el momento de resolver problemas. Tendrías que...**

—**Dormir **—lo interrumpió la joven, suspirando.

—**No **—repuso Terry—. **Deberías complacer a tu esposo.**

—**Acabo de hacerlo, ¿no es así?**

—**Todavía no lo haces del todo bien, mujer**. —Se tendió de espaldas—.** Pero gozas de la dicha de tener un esposo paciente.**

—**Lo que tengo es un esposo insaciable, Grandchester. ¿Sabes cuántas veces hemos...?**

—**¿También tengo que llevar la cuenta de las veces que hacemos el amor?**

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de rodearlo con los brazos antes de que Terry le interrumpiese la risa con un beso prolongado.

Hicieron el amor de un modo lento y dulce, y Candy siguió oyendo la confesión de amor de Terry**. "Mañana", **se prometió**, "mañana le diré mi promesa de amor en gaélico."**

Se quedó dormida antes de que Terry se hubiera retirado de encima de ella. Terry extendió el manto sobre los dos y, pocos instantes después, también dormía profundamente.

Una vez, en el transcurso de la breve noche, Terry despertó al abrirse la puerta. Iba a tomar la espada cuando vio que era Mia Kathleen que corría hacia la cama.

Primero acudió a la parte de la cama que ocupaba Candy.

—**No despiertes a tu madre **—murmuró Terry**—. Dime qué sucede, Mia.**

Unió a la orden la señal de que se acercara y Mia le obedeció. La niña tenía expresión solemne y, cuando se le acercó, Terry vio el temor reflejado en sus ojos.

—**¿Qué pasa? **—le preguntó.

Mia, alzando la parte trasera del camisón, susurró:

—**Estoy mojada.** —Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas.

Terry le quitó el camisón por encima de la cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo.

—**Ya no estás mojada **—le aseguró.

Al oír la voz de Mia, Candy se despertó, pero se fingió dormida pues sabía cuánto le desagradaban al esposo las mujeres lloronas. No, no quería que Terry viese que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podría entender cuánto la abrumaba el amor por él al ver cómo tomaba a la pequeña en brazos y la mecía.

Cerró los ojos cuando Terry llevó a la niña dormida a la puerta y se la entregó a uno de los soldados.

Casi le gritó que el que tenía que llevar a la niña a la cama era el padre, y no uno de los soldados, pero recordó que el esposo estaba tan desnudo como cuando llegó al mundo, y desde luego si Luisa despertaba y lo veía moriría de vergüenza.

La escena le resultó tan divertida que tuvo que ponerse boca abajo para ahogar la risa.

Terry volvió a la cama, la apretó contra el costado y, antes de que Candy pudiese acomodarse, estaba roncando.

El suave suspiro de satisfacción de Candy vibró en el aire. Estaba impaciente porque amaneciera.

El día siguiente sería glorioso.


	24. Capitulo 23

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 23

Fue el peor día de su vida.

Claro que empezó muy bien. En menos de dos horas, Candy y Luisa dejaron el salón como si fuera un palacio. Sobre las mesas lucían flores frescas, el suelo estaba cubierto con juncos recién cortados y la silla recta en la que se sentaría el rey Albert brillaba inmaculada.

Con todo, Tom y Marcus irritaron a Candy. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta uno de los dos grandullones le obstruía el paso.

—**¿No teneis nada que hacer? —**preguntaba Candy. Pero ninguno de ellos captaba la sutileza.

—**Es nuestro día libre **—explicó Tom. Candy no le creyó. Y tampoco a Marcus.

—**Pero, ¿por qué me seguís a todos lados? **—insistió.

Cuando apareció Mia Kathleen y tiró de la falda de Candy, los soldados evitaron tener que inventar una mentira. La niña estaba ataviada con un vestido Grandchester. La prenda provenía de la familia del herrero, y le quedaba bien a annie. Candy alzó a la niña en brazos, le dio un beso breve y le susurró frases cariñosas en gaélico.

—**¿Puedo llevar a Mia conmigo a la cabaña de Frances? **—dijo Luisa.

—**¿Frances?**

—**La esposa del herrero —**aclaró Luisa—.** Tiene varios pares de zapatos que podría probarle a Mia.**

—**No dejes de darle las gracias a Frances en mi nombre **—dijo Candy.

Luisa movió la cabeza.

—**Se ofendería. Tiene la obligación de ayudar**.

Esa afirmación desconcertó a Candy. Le entregó a Mia a Luisa, cosa nada fácil pues la niña quería quedarse con ella. Luisa le explicó a su sobrina qué era lo que iban a hacer y, por fin, la convenció.

—**Le diré a Frances que estás complacida con ella **—le dijo Luisa sobre el hombro.

Al volverse, chocó con Marcus.

—**No puedo menos que preguntarme por qué estáis rondándome** —dijo, sin ocultarle la irritación—. **Y qué hacen esos soldados haraganeando por la planta alta. ¿Acaso no tienen nada de qué ocuparse?**

Marcus movió la cabeza.

—**Tienen el día libre **—le aseguró.

En ese preciso momento, Terry entró en el salón, lo oyó y vio el semblante incrédulo de su esposa.

—**Candy, el clan está ascendiendo la última colina y llegará en unos minutos. Vienen con ellos algunos miembros del clan Harold. Quiero que...**

—**¿Recibimos invitados ahora? **—gritó Candy.

—**Así es **—afirmó Terry.

Terry no sabía que su esposa era capaz de moverse a semejante velocidad, y estiró el brazo para sujetarla cuando trató de pasar corriendo junto a él. La tomó en brazos y la obligó a mirarlo.

Candy parecía muy afligida y Terry no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó y le besó la frente crispada. Aún era nueva para él una manifestación espontánea de afecto, pero descubrió que le agradaba y la besó otra vez.

—**No me gusta verte ceñuda **—susurró—. **¿Otra vez estás preocupada?**

Candy movió la cabeza.

—**Necesito cambiarme el vestido **—afirmó.

—**¿Por qué? No tiene la menor importancia si tu atuendo inglés está sucio. De cualquier manera, lo detestarán tanto como yo.**

Candy no respondió, pero Terry vio que estaba más sorprendida que irritada. La reacción de la esposa lo intrigó. La besó otra vez, con un beso largo y húmedo en la dulce boca, y cuando ésta le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, movió la lengua dentro de ella y le acarició el paladar.

Cuando al fin el beso terminó, Candy parecía aturdida. En gaélico, Terry le repitió que la amaba, le apartó las manos y bajó los tres escalones que conducían al salón.

Hizo un gesto a Tom y a Marcus de que se acercaran a la mesa. Advirtió que Candy estaba apoyada contra la arcada, contemplándolo.

—**¿No ibas a cambiarte la ropa? **—le preguntó en voz alta.

Candy se apartó de la pared y corrió escaleras arriba. Terry la oyó que murmuraba mientras cruzaba el pasillo, y sonrió.

"_**Este hombre es capaz de hacerme olvidar mis deberes con demasiada facilidad",**_ pensó Candy. "_**Cuando me besa, en lo único que puedo pensar es en devolverle el beso."**_

Tuvo que obligarse a quitárselo de la cabeza. A fin de cuentas, tenía que ocuparse de preparar la sorpresa, y no quería estropearla dejando que Terry le quitara la decisión.

Estiró las mantas de la cama, y se puso una camisa de color crema, larga hasta los tobillos. Eso le llevó pocos minutos, pero los pliegues del manto fueron otra historia.

Aunque Candy ya le había cortado un tercio, la prenda tenía más de tres metros y medio. Era angosta, y eso tendría que haberle facilitado las cosas pero, por más que se esforzaba, no podía hacerlo bien.

Desesperada, abrió la puerta y le ordenó a uno de los soldados que fuese a buscar al padre Murdock.

Poco después llegó el sacerdote. Al oír el tímido golpe en la puerta Candy le abrió, lo arrastró dentro de la habitación y cerró.

Terry había oído al padre subir con dificultad la escalera y, cuando vio que Candy lo hacía entrar en el dormitorio, alzó una ceja preguntándose para qué necesitaría Candy a Murdock. Luego se olvidó del asunto.

Sin embargo, siguió contemplando la puerta. Cuando al fin se abrió y salió Murdock, Terry vio que el sacerdote lucía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—**¿Padre Murdock? ¿Qué hace usted en mi dormitorio? **—gritó.

El anciano no respondió hasta llegar junto a Terry.

—**Estaba ayudando a tu esposa **—respondió por fin.

—**¿En qué?**

—**No puedo decírtelo** —afirmó el padre Murdock, sin abandonar la sonrisa aun ante el semblante adusto de Terry, y agregó**—: Quiere darte una pequeña sorpresa, Terry. Déjala. No querrás herir los sentimientos de tu esposa enterándote antes de tiempo, ¿no?**

—**¡De modo que a usted también le preocupa herir los sentimientos de Candy! —**respondió Terry en tono seco—. **Al parecer, todos sufrimos la misma enfermedad. **—Lanzó una mirada a Marcus y luego giró para incluir a Tom en la mirada.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta y eso atrajo la atención de Terry.

Terry no advirtió que se había puesto de pie. Contempló esa visión que se abría paso entre los soldados sonrientes, sintiendo que un orgullo increíble casi le cortaba el aliento.

Candy llevaba puesto el manto de los Grandchester. Y Terry estaba tan contento que no podía hablar_**. "Ya era hora", **_se dijo una y otra vez.

—**No podía acomodar los pliegues. Incluso, plegó la prenda sobre el suelo y trató de tenderse sobre ella. Hasta que al fin decidió pedirme ayuda, probó maneras de arreglar los pliegues del manto que yo ni he oído mencionar.**

—**Y por eso la ayudó **—intervino Tom, asintiendo.

—**Me elogió por la rapidez de mis manos **—murmuró el sacerdote, que también observaba a Candy bajar las escaleras**—. ¡Caramba, es una hermosa muchacha!**

Candy era consciente de que la atención de todos los hombres estaba fija en ella. Mantuvo los hombros erguidos y las manos a los lados, para prevenir que pudiese soltar por accidente alguno de los pliegues sujetos por el cinturón. Al llegar a los escalones que conducían al salón, dirigió al esposo una reverencia formal.

Terry quiso besarla otra vez. Hasta quiso decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de que fuese su mujer.

Cuando le hizo una señal para que se acercase, Candy alzó con delicadeza el vestido y caminó hacia Terry. El hombre hizo ademán de abrazarla, pero Candy movió la cabeza y retrocedió.

—**No me toques, Terry.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tampoco me alces la voz** —repuso Candy, ceñuda—. **Puedes manifestarme tu complacencia sin moverte de donde estás. No quiero que los pliegues se desacomoden antes de que llegue el rey, y eso es todo.**

Ya no parecía tan satisfecho.

—**Estás complacido, ¿verdad, esposo?**

—**Mucho.**

—**¿Y? **—lo instó, esperando que la elogiase un poco más.

—**¿Y qué?**

Candy rió. Desde luego que Terry no era muy pródigo en elogios. Incluso no parecía saber que debía brindarlos.

—**No importa **—repuso Candy, encogiéndose de hombros, hasta que se acordó de los pliegues. Echó un vistazo y comprobó que no había causado ningún daño**—. Nunca aprenderé a hacerlo **—señaló.

—**Practicaremos eso también **—le prometió Terry.

Sólo cuando el padre Murdock preguntó qué otra cosa practicaban, Candy comenzó a sonrojarse.

—**Tal vez pueda brindarles mi experiencia **—se ofreció, ansioso.

—**Es una cuestión privada** —barbotó Candy—.** No podemos servirnos de su ayuda, padre, pero, de todos modos, le agradezco el ofrecimiento**.

La sonrisa endiablada de Terry se ensanchó.

—**Ven conmigo, Candy. Los visitantes esperan afuera para conocerte.**

—**Uno de tus huéspedes ya está dentro** —dijo uno de los visitantes desde la entrada.

Candy se volvió para conocer al invitado, pero luego prefirió estar junto a su esposo cuando la presentaran. Se acercó a Terry y mereció un inmediato gesto de aprobación.

Terry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y el gesto posesivo la asombró tanto como la fuerte presión del brazo.

—**Ten cuidado con los pliegues** —le susurró Candy.

Pero Terry no le prestaba la menor atención. Tenía la vista fija en un hombre que se aproximaba a ellos y su expresión sombría demostraba que no sentía demasiada simpatía hacia el individuo que iba a presentar.

—**Terry, estaba impaciente por conocer a tu esposa, y me hice el propósito de entrar.**

El brazo de Terry se puso tenso sobre los hombros de Candy.

—**Este es Justin, el hijo de Harold.**

—**Es un placer conocerte **—dijo Candy sonriendo para hacer creer al sujeto que era sincera. Pero no era verdad que tuviese placer en conocerlo. El hombre rubio la examinaba de un modo muy terrenal, y eso sólo debía estar permitido a un esposo que mirara a su esposa.

Si fuese un hombre ya maduro, sin duda la joven lo llamaría al orden, pero la ausencia de cicatrices en los brazos y el rostro del muchacho indicaban que aún no había librado ninguna batalla. Y desde luego que sus modales también necesitaban algunas lecciones.

—**No tanto como el mío, milady **—replicó Justin.

La señora hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y le sugirió en tono firme que volviese con los demás.

—**Terry y yo pronto nos reuniremos contigo **—prometió.

Justin cometió la descortesía de ignorar la sugerencia de Candy y continuó contemplándola con la boca abierta.

—**¿Tienes algo que decirme?**

Justin adoptó un aire de embarazo.

—**No, milady. Sólo..., sólo que disfrutaba de oír su extraño acento **—tartamudeó.

—**Mi acento es inglés, Justin. Y, para la mayoría de los escoceses, es tan agradable como el sonido de una uña rascando la superficie de un cristal.**

Marcus exhaló una tos para ocultar la risa, y Tom tuvo que volverse para que Justin no viese su reacción.

Pero Justin no se daba por vencido.

—**Tengo entendido que su nombre es Candy **—dijo.

—**Así es.**

—**Es un hermoso nombre.**

—**Es un nombre de varón, y eso es todo **—le espetó Candy, esforzándose por controlar un estallido. Justin le miraba el pecho y ella tenía ganas de golpearlo.

Estaba impaciente por librarse de ese joven insolente. Se preguntó por qué Terry no advertía la conducta vergonzosa del muchacho, y alzó la vista hacia él.

Terry sonreía. Candy se desconcertó. En ese instante, Tom los interrumpió para recordarles que se habían servido las mesas en el patio.

Terry asintió.

—**Ordena a los criados que comiencen a servir. Candy y yo estaremos en unos minutos. Marcus, llévate a Justin pues no puede hacerlo por sus propios medios.**

Esto último fue dicho en tono severo y Candy pensó que al fin Terry advertía el modo lascivo como la miraba el invitado.

En cuanto Terry la dejó, la señora fue hacia la mampara. El día anterior había dejado la daga sobre el baúl y quiso volver a ponerla en el cinturón para no olvidarla.

Justin intentó seguirla y, cuando trató de tocarla, Candy le lanzó una mirada severa. Pero el muchacho resultó persistente. Aunque fuese incómodo, pues los otros hombres observaban, Candy tuvo que darle una palmadita en la mano.

—**Por casualidad, ¿no estarás emparentado con Cornwell? **—le preguntó Candy.

—**No, lady Grandchester —**respondió Justin, perplejo—.** No estoy emparentado. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?**

—**Tus modales se parecen a los de él **—respondió la señora del castillo.

Vio que Justin no sabía cómo tomar el comentario, pero Terry entendió el insulto que acababa de lanzarle al muchacho y la carcajada del hombre siguió a Candy tras la mampara.

La daga no estaba donde Candy creyó haberla dejado. Dedicó unos cuantos minutos a buscarla y luego desistió.

Cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta y vio a Terry observándola, se sobresaltó.

—**Me has asustado.**

Terry la estrechó entre los brazos sin hacer caso de los ruegos de la joven de que no le desarreglara el manto. En cambio, la alzó hasta que quedó a la altura de sus ojos, y la boca de Terry a un suspiro de la de Candy.

—**Yo te arreglaré los pliegues —**le prometió en un murmullo ronco.

Candy enlazó los dedos entre el pelo de Terry y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante.

Terry le salió al encuentro y la boca del hombre se posó sobre la de la mujer en actitud posesiva. La lengua la penetró. Quería arrasarla, obligarla a abandonar toda resistencia, pero al sentir que la lengua de Candy acariciaba la propia comprendió que no necesitaba que la convenciese. Lo que quería era que la calmara.

Lo recorrió un estremecimiento y Candy gimió. Terry apartó la boca de la de ella, pues quería ver la pasión reflejada en los ojos de la mujer.

—**Estás caliente por mí, ¿verdad, amor? **—susurró.

Candy lo atrajo hacia ella tirándole del pelo. Terry oyó el gemido sensual y respondió con un gruñido ronco. Silenció los jadeos con otro beso penetrante y fue depositando una sarta de besos húmedos en el cuello de la mujer.

Con gran deleite, Terry le decía lo que quería que hiciera con esa boca suave y húmeda, cómo quería que lo tomara otra vez en ella, cómo quería sentir que lo oprimía. Y por el gusto de confundirla, le habló en gaélico.

Pero quedó atrapado en su propio juego pues en ese momento la deseaba tanto que ya no podía detenerse. La llevó a la cama. Devoró y arrasó la boca de Candy sin dejarle protestar contra sus evidentes intenciones. Con el brazo, amortiguó la caída de los dos sobre la cama. Con un movimiento enérgico, le separó las piernas y se colocó entre los muslos de Candy. Le rodeó la cara con las manos y apoyó contra ella el miembro erguido.

En ese instante estaba fuera de control. Candy le clavó las uñas en la espalda y alzó las rodillas para sentirlo más cerca de ella. Terry le metió la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

De pronto Candy se puso tensa. Comenzó a debatirse empujándolo por los hombros con fuerza sorprendente, mientras apartaba su boca de la de él.

Entonces, Terry también oyó el ruido aunque le llevó varios minutos recordar el momento, sus propios deberes, los invitados.

Lanzando un grueso epíteto, Terry apartó la cabeza. Se apoyó sobre los codos y contempló a la tentadora mujer que estaba debajo de él.

Tenía el aspecto de haber sido arrasada, y Terry hizo un gesto de satisfacción. Tenía los labios un poco hinchados, demasiado tentadores para la paz del esposo. La besó otra vez, con un beso duro y breve.

—**Candy, ¿sabes por qué te he besado ahora?**

La joven movió la cabeza.

—**Para recordarte a quién perteneces.**

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de asombro. Terry la ayudó a levantarse y le acomodó los pliegues con increíble rapidez.

Estaba saliendo cuando Candy lo llamó.

—**Esposo, ¿sabes por qué te besé yo?**

La intención de la joven era recordarle que él también le pertenecía a ella, pero ese hombre arrogante no la dejó.

—**Porque te gustó.**

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que los pliegues estaban perfectos. Se acomodó el cabello, enderezó los hombros, y volvió al salón.

—**¿Candy?**

—**¿Sí, esposo?**

—**El padre Murdock te acompañará afuera. En unos instantes me reuniré contigo**.

Terry esperó a que la esposa saliera del salón y luego les hizo una seña a los soldados que aún montaban guardia bajo la escalera.

—**No la perdáis de vista **—les ordenó**—. Quedaos a diez pasos de la señora.**

Los dos soldados se precipitaron a cumplir la orden.

—**Enviadme a Colin **—les gritó Terry.

—**¿Está aquí el segundo jefe de Harold?** —preguntó Tom.

Terry hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—**Tiene informaciones que quiere transmitirnos.**

—**A tu esposa no la ha impresionado mucho la apostura de Justin, ¿verdad?**

—**Nunca creí que a Candy le resultaría apuesto** —mintió Terry.

Terry pensó que Colin debía de estar esperando ante las puertas, pues ya bajaba corriendo los escalones del gran salón. Era evidente que el hombre de cabello gris estaba impaciente por transmitir el mensaje a Grandchester.

Para Terry, el tiempo voló. Se enzarzó en un acalorado debate acerca de la posibilidad de unir todos los clanes de las Tierras Altas. Grandchester insistía en que era imposible, y Colin, con el mismo fervor, opinaba que se podía lograr.

Terry se obstinó en convencer a Colin de su propio punto de vista antes de que saliera de ese salón y éste, a juzgar por el gesto duro de la mandíbula, estaba igual de empecinado en cambiar la opinión de Grandchester.

Candy entró corriendo en el salón. Terry le echó una mirada breve y volvió a concentrarse en el invitado.

Cuando sintió que estaba junto a él, alzó la vista y la vio tan enfadada que creyó que era capaz de vomitar fuego. La miró con expresión severa, indicándole así que le molestaba la interrupción, y se volvió hacia Colin.

Pero la mujer no pensaba dejarse ignorar y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo. Dedicó una sonrisa poco convincente al sujeto que conversaba con su esposo y dijo:

—**Por favor, discúlpenme por interrumpir la discusión.** —Terry pensó que el enfado de la esposa se debía a su naturaleza impaciente y le respondió de inmediato.

—**Esposa, tendrás que aguardar.**

—**Terry, esto no puede esperar.**

—**¿Tú no eres capaz de resolver el problema?**

—**Yo no he dicho que no fuese capaz **—arguyó la joven.

—**Entonces, ocúpate.**

El tono del esposo enfureció a Candy, pero no tanto como el modo grosero en que se desentendió de ella. Le dio la espalda y, con toda serenidad, le pidió al soldado que continuara.

Tom y Marcus la miraron con simpatía, y Candy los saludó con la cabeza al pasar hacia la entrada.

Terry echó una mirada cuando Candy se detuvo cerca de la arcada: estaba observando las armas que colgaban de sus respectivos ganchos. Terry intentó concentrarse por completo en Colin, pero se distrajo al ver que Candy se estiraba y tomaba un enorme garrote.

Sin duda, el peso del arma debía de ser excesivo para ella pues se le aflojó y golpeó el suelo con un sonido retumbante.

Con todo, estaba decidida y su conducta atrajo la atención de todos. Mientras la veían arrastrar el garrote por los escalones y a través de la entrada, nadie dijo palabra.

Terry la oyó refunfuñar por el ruido que hacía el garrote en el suelo de piedra.

Siguió contemplando la entrada mucho tiempo después que Candy se hubo ido, preguntándose para qué necesitaría un garrote su dulce mujercita.

La respuesta surgió como un relámpago: ¡Justin!

Terry saltó de la silla lanzando un rugido furioso, que casi ahogó los gritos que provenían del patio.

Terry corrió afuera seguido por los tres soldados, y la escena que se presentó ante sus ojos lo dejó tan atónito que se detuvo de golpe.

El sacerdote estaba de pie junto a Candy con una expresión de atónita incredulidad. Pero Candy no lo miraba, sino que dirigía la vista hacia el suelo, observando ceñuda al hijo de Harold. El futuro señor estaba tendido boca abajo intentando, sin demasiado éxito, volver a ponerse de pie.

—**¡Si intentas tocarme una vez más, te golpearé el doble de fuerte**! —gritó Candy—. **Justin, antes de que te levantes, quiero que me des tu palabra.**

—**Milady **—la interrumpió el padre Murdock, titubeante**—. Él no la entiende...**

Candy no le dejó terminar la frase, suponiendo que el anciano se refería a que Justin no sabía inglés.

—**Oh, él sabe bien por qué lo he golpeado **—afirmó, hablando en gaélico ahora—** Él entiende.**

—**¡Pero muchacha, Candy...! **—dijo el padre Murdock, insistiendo en explicarle.

El hombre que estaba en el suelo parecía furioso en vez de arrepentido. "_**Él era lento en aprender la lección", **_pensaba Candy.

—**¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme? **—preguntó Candy, en tono colérico—. **Soy la esposa de Terry Grandchester, pedazo de tonto. Y da la casualidad de que amo a ese hombre con una pasión que tú no eres capaz de imaginar siquiera.**

—**¿Milady? **—la interrumpió Tom.

—**Tom, no te metas** —le ordenó Candy, sin animarse a apartar la vista del soldado caído ni a soltar el arma—.** Terry me dijo que me ocupara del problema, y no quiero que intervengas. Le dije a Justin que volvería con algo que le aflojaría las rodillas, y eso es lo que he hecho.**

—**Él no es Justin.**

La afirmación partió de Terry. Estaba tan cerca que Candy sentía el calor que irradiaba.

—**Terry, no es momento para bromas **—dijo, y luego se volvió—. **Este muchacho desvergonzado, mal educado, me agarró y se atrevió a besarme. ¡Mira lo que hizo con mis pliegues! —**agregó, girando para mostrarlo.

—**Has golpeado a Philip **—le dijo Terry—. **No a Justin.**

—**No. Él es...**

—**El hermano de Justin.**

—**¿Philip dijiste?**

Terry asintió lentamente con semblante serio. Al instante, Candy sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—**No entiendo, Terry **—murmuró—.** Se parece a...**

—**Son gemelos.**

—**¡Dios, gemelos...!**

Terry asintió otra vez.

—**Idénticos.**

La joven estaba horrorizada. Además, se había reunido una multitud, haciendo más intensa la humillación.

—**¡Maldición! **—murmuró, en un tono lo bastante alto para que Terry la oyera**—: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Golpeé al hombre equivocado.**

Al instante dejó caer el arma e intentó ayudar al caído a levantarse para no tener que mirar más la expresión sombría del esposo. Pero Philip rechazó la ayuda de Candy.

Era evidente que el pobre muchacho la creía loca.

—**Lamento haberlo golpeado, Philip, pero a nadie se le ocurrió informarme que tenía un hermano gemelo, ¿sabe?** —agregó, lanzando a su esposo una mirada significativa**—. Terry, por ese pecado te compraré otra indulgencia.**

—**¿No quiso golpearme? **—preguntó Philip, mientras seguía retrocediendo.

Candy estaba cansándose de perseguirlo.

—**Si se queda quieto unos momentos, intentaré explicar le lo que ha sucedido **—le prometió.

Philip la miró con suspicacia pero al fin se detuvo.

—**Es verdad, no quería golpearlo **—repitió la muchacha**—. Ni lo conozco a usted, señor. ¿Por qué razón querría hacerle daño?**

Si bien eso pareció aplacar al joven, cambió la decisión de perdonarla cuando Candy agregó en tono indiferente:

—**Al que quise derribar fue a su hermano, por supuesto.**

—**¿Por supuesto? ¿Iba a golpear a Justin? **—Philip gritaba una vez más.

En realidad, pensaba darle varios garrotazos a Justin, pero supo que no le convenía decírselo al hermano. Por la expresión de Philip se veía que no le agradaría. Era evidente que no sabía que Justin era un muchacho consentido. Lo protegía, y Candy no podía menos que admirar esa actitud, aunque la juzgaba errónea.

Resolvió ser diplomática.

—**Sí, iba a golpear al hermano de usted, Philip. Sin duda a estas alturas usted sabrá que tiene los modales de un cerdo.**

—**Traed a Justin **—rugió Terry, atrayendo la atención de Candy otra vez.

—**Terry, tú me dijiste que me ocupase del asunto, y me gustaría que...**

—**Yo me encargaré** —la interrumpió Terry.

—**¿Cómo? **—preguntó Candy, afligida por la expresión del esposo**—. Tú no pensarás herir al muchacho, ¿Verdad, marido?**

—**¿Te tocó, Candy?**

—**Bueno, sí **—respondió la joven, antes de ver lo furioso que estaba—. **Pero fue breve, Terry. Un abrazo rápido y un besito...**

—**¡Mataré a ese canalla! —**la interrumpió Terry, sin gritar, pero con un tono que hizo estremecerse a Candy.

Candy comenzó a retorcerse los pliegues del manto.

Instantes después se encontró en la más absurda de las situaciones: de pie ante Justin, defendiendo la vida del muchacho.

—**¡Terry, es casi un niño! Los Grandchester no matan a los niños. Justin, quédate callado **—le ordenó, al ver que intentaba defenderse con sus propias palabras—.** Eres un niño, pues de lo contrario no habrías hecho algo tan ridículo como desafiar a Terry. ¡Por favor, Terry, déjalo vivir el tiempo suficiente para que aprenda a comportarse!**

Parecía a punto de llorar, y eso convenció a Terry. Por fin, hizo un gesto afirmativo.

El alivio relajó a Candy, pero eso no fue duradero. En cuanto se apartó de Justin, Terry se adelantó y antes de que pudiese detenerlo, alzó al muchacho y lo lanzó por el aire como una flecha. Justin aterrizó de espaldas en medio de una nube de polvo.

—**¡Me lo prometiste!**

—**No lo mataré, mi amor** —respondió Terry—.** Sólo le dará unos cuantos golpes para enseñarle buenos modales.**

Esa espantosa afirmación levantó un clamor de aprobación. Candy advirtió que el mismo Colin asentía.

—**Terry, si lo haces papilla, tendré que pasar el resto del día curándolo. ¿Acaso quieres estropearme el día obligándome a permanecer junto a Justin?**

En ese instante, Terry tenía a Justin aferrado del cuello. Lo sostuvo en el aire pero miró a Candy y preguntó:

—**¿Hablas en serio, Candy?**

—**¿Con respecto a qué? **—preguntó la joven, extrañada al ver que Terry sonreía.

—**Que me amas.**

De pronto, Candy advirtió que estaban hablando en gaélico.

—**Has estropeado mi sorpresa **—le dijo a Justin, sin hacer caso de que el muchacho casi no podía respirar, permitiéndole pedir disculpas.

—**¡Has proclamado tu amor delante de todos! Ahora no lo niegues **—exigió Terry.

—**Primero, baja al muchacho **—repuso Candy.

—**No, antes contéstame.**

—**¡Sí, te amo! Ya está, ¿estás contento?**

Con un rápido ademán de la muñeca, el hombre arrojó a Justin al suelo, y esa demostración de fuerza no inquietó a Candy. Más bien, era todo lo contrario. No sólo le agradaba esa fuerza sino que dependía de ella. Candy sonrió a Terry pues por fin lo había comprendido.

—**Soy muy feliz** —afirmó Terry.

—**Les aseguro que Justin no la tocó** —gritó Philip, atrayendo la atención general.

Candy ahogó una exclamación y volvió a asir el garrote.

Terry la alzó contra su costado. El resto de los pliegues desapareció. Si Candy no lo hubiera sostenido, el manto se le hubiera caído.

—**¿Alguién más vio el ataque**? —preguntó Terry a los presentes.

Se adelantaron los dos soldados a los que había ordenado seguir a Candy.

—**Nosotros fuimos testigos **—afirmó uno de ellos.

—**¿Y ninguno de los dos intervino? **—preguntó Terry, con semblante severo.

—**Íbamos a intervenir **—dijo el más joven**—. Pero usted nos ordenó que nos mantuviéramos a diez pasos de su esposa para que no supiera que la seguíamos, y, para cuando quisimos correr hacia ella, ya era tarde.**

—**Terry, ¿por qué hiciste que me siguieran...?**

Candy interrumpió la pregunta al sentir que su esposo le oprimía los hombros, comprendiendo que no quería dar explicaciones en ese momento.

—**Yo vi cómo Justin la agarraba cuando doblaba la esquina **—continuó el primer soldado.

—**¿Y?**

La mandíbula tensa de Terry manifestaba una furia apenas controlada.

—**Justin manifestó su admiración hacia su esposa **—dijo el soldado**—. Oí que le decía que los ojos Verdes de lady Grandchester le hacían aflojar las rodillas. Teniendo en cuenta que Harold es nuestro aliado, pensé que uno de nosotros tendría que ir a buscarlo a usted, pero...**

—**¡Era vuestro aliado! **—gritó Philip.

—**Philip, no se altere así** —intervino Candy**—. Yo sólo pretendía hacer salir a Terry para que regañara a su hermano—. **Echó una mirada a su esposo y le dijo—**: Tú estabas ocupado.**

—**Por lo tanto, te apoderaste del garrote.**

A Candy le pareció que percibía un atisbo de diversión en los ojos del esposo, pero no estaba segura.

—**Terry, el único modo que se me ocurrió de lograr que Justin me dejara en paz fue prometerle que le daría algo que en realidad le aflojaría las rodillas. Fue una treta. El tonto creyó que yo pensaba responder a sus insinuaciones, pero lo que en realidad pretendí fue que tú le gritaras. Es la pura verdad; tu voz es capaz de aflojar las rodillas de cualquiera.**

—**Me ha degradado a mí y humillado a mi hermano** —aseguró Philip, exigiendo otra vez la atención de Candy.

—**No —**repuso Candy—. **Eso lo hicieron ustedes por sí mismos.**

¡Si el sonrojo de Philip aumentaba un poco más, se incendiaría!

—**Grandchester, mi padre sabrá de estos insultos, se lo aseguro.**

Los dos corrieron hacia los establos y la gente se apartó para abrirles paso.

Colin, el soldado de confianza de Harold no fue tras los jóvenes. Se detuvo junto a Terry.

—**Grandchester, ¿cuáles son sus condiciones?**

—**Tiene una semana.**

Colin asintió.

Cuando el soldado se marchó, Candy le preguntó a Terry:

—**¿Quién tiene una semana?**

—**El padre de Justin.**

—**¿Qué tendría que hacer durante esa semana? **—preguntó, deseosa de entender.

—**Intentar apaciguar mi enfado.**

—**¿Y si no lo logra?**

—**Habrá guerra.**


	25. Capitulo 24

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 24

Pese a que Candy sabía que sería pronunciada esa palabra espantosa, quedó atónita. En cierto modo, era culpa de ella. Tenía que serlo. El padre Murdock no era mentiroso, y él le había dicho el día anterior que, para él, la vida en las Tierras Altas era apacible. _**"Hasta que llegué yo", **_se dijo Candy. "_**Ahora, a causa de mi intervención con el niñito enfermo, los Grandchester están en conflicto con los Cornwell, y falta poco para que tengan que luchar contra los Andrew porque desde el momento en que le di refugio a annie, Archie se muestra frío como el hielo." **_Y a todo ello se sumaba la preocupación con respecto a los parientes de annie Kathleen. Era probable que en ese momento marcharan hacia las tierras de los Grandchester.

Y acababa de unirse el padre de Justin a la lista de enemigos. Si las cosas seguían por este rumbo tan tortuoso, en una semana estallaría otra guerra.

De repente Candy se sintió abrumada. Por primera vez en la vida sentía la necesidad de llorar a gusto.

—**Voy a buscar a Mia Kathleen **—musitó.

—**Está con Patty. Se quedará con Stear y su esposa hasta mañana por la noche, Candy.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**No me lo preguntes.**

—**Terry, no me hables así **—susurró Candy—. ¿**Por qué no puedo ir a buscar a nuestra hija? Quiero tenerla en brazos.**

Al percibir la aflicción de la esposa, Terry le explicó:

—**Si lo haces, estropearás mi sorpresa **—dijo, tratando de apaciguarla, pero la reacción de Candy lo sorprendió.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—**Yo tenía también para ti una sorpresa maravillosa** —gimió.

El padre Murdock se adelantó y le palmeó el hombro con torpeza:

—**¡Vamos, muchacha! El día aún no ha terminado. Todavía el rey...**

—**Es probable que no venga** —intervino Tom, creyendo que eso complacería a la señora, al recordar cómo había reaccionado al enterarse de la visita de Albert.

—**¡Diablos!** —exclamó Candy**—. ¡Ahora sí que se arruinó todo!**

Terry quiso sacarla del error cuando Candy se volvió hacia él:

—**¿Dónde está Luisa? Quiero preguntarle...**

—**Ella y annie están recogiendo sus pertenencias. ¡Marcus!** —llamó Terry—.** Será conveniente que tú también prepares tus cosas.**

—**¿Por qué todos ellos se preparan? **—preguntó Candy.

—**Se marchan **—afirmó Terry.

—**¿A dónde van?**

—**Marcus llevará a Luisa y a annie al feudo de Brack. Son primos lejanos **—explicó Tom.

—**¿Para hacer una visita prolongada? **—preguntó Candy, secándose las comisuras de los ojos con el manto.

—**No **—respondió Terry—**. Van a vivir con la familia de Brack.**

—**¿Qué? No lo entiendo, Terry. Luisa y yo podemos ser buenas amigas **—dijo—. **Y Eliza es la hermana de Susana. No puedes darle la espalda. ¿No reconsiderarías la decisión?**

—**No.**

El semblante de Terry parecía tallado en piedra. Candy se volvió hacia Marcus.

—**Tú volverás, ¿verdad?**

Marcus asintió y Candy se dirigió otra vez a Terry:

—**Voy a entrar. Si le ordenas a alguien que me siga, volveré a usar el garrote. Quiero estar sola unos minutos.**

Terry sabía que estaría a salvo, y aceptó. Por otra parte, Candy, sin esperar su aprobación, ya subía los escalones de la entrada.

—**Hay invitados esperando en el salón **—le gritó.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe cubriendo sus palabras, y Terry suspiró. Se volvió hacia los soldados y les dio nuevas instrucciones, apresurado por ir tras Candy. Parecía tan abatida. También Terry se sintió apesadumbrado por las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de la esposa. Quizá se sintiera mejor si le acomodaba los pliegues del manto y después podría insistir para que le dijera otra vez que lo amaba.

Candy vio que junto a la entrada había cuatro soldados fornidos, y los mantos a cuadros que llevaban le indicaron que pertenecían a otro clan. Vio que había un quinto soldado, de pie junto al hogar, que indicó a los otros que cediesen el paso a Candy. Se volvió hacia el hombre y le hizo una breve reverencia. Al instante, el soldado le hizo un gesto bastante altivo con la mano, indicándole que se acercara.

En ese momento Candy no tenía deseos de conversar, pero los buenos modales la obligaban a que, al menos, se presentara.

Bajó deprisa los escalones, sujetándose el manto a la cintura. Estaba decidida a terminar lo antes posible con el enojoso asunto. Luego, podría al fin subir al dormitorio y llorar a gusto.

El soldado de cabellos grises, ya mayor, se había puesto cómodo. Tenía en una mano una copa de vino y una gruesa rebanada de queso en la otra.

Cuando Candy estuvo a menos de un metro de él, el hombre se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea. La joven forzó una sonrisa y, cuando trató de hacer una segunda reverencia, el manto cayó al suelo. Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso. Comenzaron a rodarle las lágrimas por las mejillas; se agachó y recogió la prenda. Y tal vez hubiera logrado controlarse si el soldado no hubiera tenido una expresión tan simpática y amable.

—**Querida señora, ¿qué es lo que la aflige?**

¡Diablos, la voz de ese hombre también era amable! Sus ojos irradiaban compasión y, por la edad, le hizo recordar a su padre, cosa que no hizo más que empeorar el ánimo de Candy. Ya no se sentía sólo desdichada sino también nostálgica.

—**No creo que sea tan terrible** —agregó el soldado.

—**Sin duda, si supiera usted los problemas que he causado a los Grandchester, también lloraría —**barbotó la joven—. **He provocado tantas guerras que casi no puedo contarlas.**

Al oírla, el soldado adquirió una expresión asombrada. Candy lo confirmó con un gesto de asentimiento.

—**Estoy diciéndole la verdad. Es inútil que trate de ocultarlo pues se enterará del lío antes de que finalice su visita. Si yo fuese cobarde, me metería en la cama y no saldría en el resto de mi vida.**

—**Quizá yo pueda ayudarla.**

—**Nadie puede ayudarme, salvo el rey, y cuando se entere de esto tal vez me haga azotar.**

En la prisa por explicarse, Candy tartamudeaba.

—**Yo trataba de hacer lo correcto, ¿sabe usted? Sólo que todo lo que en Inglaterra está bien, aquí no. No se puede decir gracias, porque lo tomarán como un insulto. No se le puede salvar la vida a un niñito porque suponen que una lo ha secuestrado. No se puede...**

—**Despacio, querida señora **—le pidió el soldado—.** Comience desde el principio. Cuando hable de sus preocupaciones, se sentirá mejor y, de verdad, yo deseo ayudarla. Tengo bastante influencia aquí.**

Parecía sincero.

—**No sé por dónde empezar esta lamentable confesión **—admitió Candy.

—**Comience con la primera guerra **—le sugirió el hombre.

Candy asintió.

—**Provoqué una guerra con los Cornwell porque atendí al hijo del señor, que estaba muriéndose. Cuando el niño estuvo mejor, su padre vino a buscarlo y me acusó de haberlo raptado.**

El soldado le dirigió una expresión de simpatía.

—**Por supuesto que no secuestré al pequeño sino que, por el contrario, lo salvé de una muerte segura. Cualquiera pensaría que el padre estaría agradecido.**

—**Así es** —repuso el hombre.

—**No fue así. Le dije que era un cerdo.**

—**¿Al señor?**

—**No, creo que le dije cabra. **—Candy se encogió de hombros.— **Ahora no importa. Regresó a su casa enfurecido y ahora los Grandchester no pueden acercarse a sus tierras. Tampoco podemos ir al feudo de Andrew, porque yo le brindé refugio a la esposa de Archie.**

—**Entiendo.**

—**Por supuesto, Archie estaba furioso.**

—**Por supuesto **—dijo el soldado—.** ¿También Archie amenazó con la guerra?**

—**No, pero tiene intenciones de hacerlo. Si Archie no trata mejor a mi hermana, le contaré al rey que tiene un temperamento irritable.**

—**¿Qué cree usted que hará el rey?**

—**Es muy probable que tenga una severa conversación con Archie. Hará que se ocupe de sus deberes hacia su esposa.**

—**¿Eso significa que tiene usted una fe absoluta en el rey Albert?**

—**¡Sí! **—se apresuró a exclamar Candy—.** Claro que no lo conozco, pero Terry no podría ser leal a un rey que no fuese bueno**. —Concluyó la afirmación con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

El soldado sonrió.

—**Sin embargo, debe de haber oído historias maravillosas acerca de Albert **—la instó.

—**¡Cielos, no! **—repuso Candy. Se enjugó las mejillas con el borde del manto y agregó: —**He oído decir que es un monstruo.**

La reacción del extraño le indicó que el comentario no le había gustado.

—**Por supuesto que eso lo escuché cuando estaba en Inglaterra **—siguió la joven**—. Ahora sé que los rumores no son ciertos. Terry no le entregaría su lealtad a un monstruo.**

—**De modo que usted es leal a Grandchester, ¿no es así?**

—**A Terry y también a Albert **—precisó Candy, extrañada de que el soldado insistiera en seguir con ese tema**—. Hasta puedo entender por qué Albert querrá estrangularme cuando se entere de los problemas que he causado.**

—**Estoy seguro de que será muy comprensivo.**

—**Señor, nadie es comprensivo hasta ese punto. También provoqué una guerra con la familia de Mia Kathleen. La chica había sido golpeada: ahora es de Terry y mía. Mi esposo está seguro de que Albert nos apoyará.**

—**¿Quién es Mia Kathleen?**

—**La hija de Susana.**

—**¿Fue maltratada?**

—**¡Ya lo creo que sí! **—exclamó Candy—. **Es sólo una niñita **—continuó—.** No puede defenderse. Tom dijo que Kevin, el padre sanguíneo, se revolcaría en la tumba si lo supiera.**

—**El rey los apoyará **—afirmó el soldado—.** Y ahora, por favor, cuénteme qué era ese alboroto que había fuera cuando yo llegué.**

—**Justin me agarró y me besó. Y, desde luego, yo tenía que desquitarme; por lo tanto, lo golpeé en la parte de atrás de las piernas con uno de los garrotes de Terry.**

Semejante confesión provocó una expresión sorprendida en el semblante del soldado.

—**Estoy segura de que la esposa de usted habría hecho lo mismo** —continuó Candy**—. A ninguna dama le agrada que la manosee otro hombre que no sea su esposo.**

—**No estoy casado —**repuso el hombre.

—**¿Y si lo estuviese?**

—**Si así fuera, estoy seguro de que mi esposa habría hecho lo mismo.**

—**Señor, es usted muy gentil al estar de acuerdo conmigo.**

—**¿Sabe Terry que usted golpeó a Justin?**

—**Sí... es decir, no. En realidad, al que tumbé no fue a Justin sino a Philip. Es comprensible que cometiera ese error, porque no sabía que los hijos de Harold fuesen mellizos idénticos hasta que Terry me lo dijo.**

—**¿Después que golpeó a Philip**?

—**Señor, no es ocasión para reírse. No, este es un asunto serio.**

—**Le pido disculpas, milady **—repuso el soldado**—. ¿Y qué sucedió después?**

—**Terry levantó al hijo del señor y lo lanzó volando por el aire, como si fuese un tronco.**

—**¿Arrojó a Philip?**

—**No, no —**respondió Candy—. **Preste atención **—le aconsejó—.** Al que arrojó fue a Justin. No debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba muy enfadado con él.**

—**¿Justin?**

—**Terry —**replicó otra vez Candy, lanzándole una mirada disgustada por la falta de atención del hombre y dijo—:** Si Terry no hubiese arrojado a Justin, él no habría estropeado mi sorpresa.**

De súbito comenzó a llorar otra vez.

—**¿De qué modo Terry arruinó...?**

—**Terry no estropeó nada **—sollozó la joven—. **Si de verdad quiere oír la historia, le ruego que se concentre en lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Sabe qué es lo peor? Yo quería arrodillarme ante Albert y ofrecerle mi lealtad en gaélico. Terry no sabía que yo hablaba esa lengua, ¿sabe usted? Pero me oyó que le gritaba a Justin en galés y así, por supuesto, se enteró. Me puse el manto pero no puedo acomodar los pliegues aunque me vaya la vida en ello. Quería que todo fuese perfecto cuando me arrodillara ante mi rey. También le diría que lo amaba.**

—**¿A su rey?**

—**No, a mi Terry **—respondió Candy**—. Yo respeto a mi rey, señor, pero amo a mi marido. Supongo que se dará cuenta que es así como debe ser, ¿no?**

—**Terry reparará el daño que usted cree haber hecho **—afirmó el soldado**—. ¿Por qué no me muestra cómo ofrecerá su lealtad al rey?**

A Candy le pareció una sugerencia un tanto extraña, pero no quiso ofender al amable caballero. Había oído pacientemente el relato de sus problemas.

—**Supongo que la práctica no me vendrá mal **—dijo en voz alta—. **Quizá quiera oír mi promesa antes de hacerme azotar.**

Candy se arrodilló e inclinó la cabeza.

—**No sé si tengo que ponerme la mano sobre el corazón** —admitió.

—**Creo que al rey le daría lo mismo **—aseguró el guerrero.

Candy cerró los ojos y pronunció las palabras de lealtad.

El soldado la ayudó a ponerse de pie otra vez. Parecía muy complacido con el esfuerzo de la joven.

—**Y ahora, la ayudaré a arreglar el manto **—le dijo el soldado.

Candy sonrió agradecida y se volvió para que pudiese colocar los pliegues.

Bajo un arco de la entrada del salón, Terry sonreía, observando cómo el rey de Escocia acomodaba el manto de su esposa.


	26. Capitulo 25

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 25

Sabía que tendría que haberle dicho quién era el hombre ante el cual había llorado, pero no tuvo ánimo para inquietarla otra vez.

Cuando el manto quedó acomodado, Candy se sintió mejor. También la voz era alegre cuando le dio las gracias. Al ver a su esposo cerca de la entrada, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Terry se alegró tanto al ver que ya no lloraba que sonrió en respuesta.

No, en ese instante no la entristecería. Esperaría a que estuviesen solos y nadie fuese testigo de la incomodidad de Candy.

La joven subió los escalones con las manos unidas ante los pliegues del manto, atrayendo la atención de Terry. Se detuvo ante él, inclinó la cabeza y murmuró en gaélico:

—**Te amo, Terry.**

—**Yo también te amo, Candy.**

Intentó tomarla entre los brazos, pero Candy retrocedió y movió la cabeza.

—**Tenemos un invitado** —le recordó.

—**¿Tendré que esperar hasta más tarde para... manosearte?**

—**Lo escuchaste todo, ¿no es cierto?**

—**Sí **—admitió Terry—. **Y sin embargo, no pareces demasiado enfadada conmigo.**

—**Tu rey es un hombre muy bondadoso.**

Atónito, Terry quedó con la boca abierta.

—**Entonces, ¿lo supiste desde el principio?**

—**¿De verdad crees que le habría dicho que prestara atención si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio?** —murmuró—. **Soy un poco lenta, Terry, pero no estúpida. Lo supe cuando me prosterné.**

Terry comenzó a reír.

—**No debes decirle que lo sé **—susurró la mujer.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Se sentiría herido.**

—**¿En serio lo crees?**

Candy asintió:

—**Terry, él cree estar protegiendo mis sentimientos. No tenemos que desilusionarlo.**

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó del salón antes de que Terry tuviese tiempo de responder a esa afirmación ridícula. Y en ese momento, lo llamó el rey.

Terry dijo:

—**Albert, ¿crees que tendría que retarte o darte las gracias por haberme obligado a casarme con ella?**

—**Desde luego, me lo agradecerás** —repuso Albert—. Y** Henry nos desafiaría a los dos si supiera la joya que nos entregó.**

Los dos hombres rieron.

—**No tendremos que esperar demasiado** —predijo Terry—.** Mi esposa es capaz de desatar una guerra contra Inglaterra en un par de semanas. Hubo ocasiones en las que creí que ella era el arma secreta de Henry.**

Candy oyó los aullidos de risa que emergían por las puertas del salón. Se preguntó cuál sería el chiste que Terry acababa de contarle al rey, y pensó que quizá fuese aquella desagradable historia acerca de la inglesa muerta.

Al cerrarse las puertas tras ella estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Todos los horribles comentarios que le hizo a Albert le zumbaban en la cabeza. ¡Que el Cielo la amparase, si hasta había llorado ante el rey!

Y el rey le había brindado comprensión. Ese súbito pensamiento le caldeó el corazón de gratitud. En realidad, era un hombre bondadoso.

—**Candy, ¿qué haces aquí, sola?** —preguntó Tom.

—**Tom, ¿a qué viene semejante pregunta? ¿Acaso tengo que estar siempre escoltada?**

—**Así es **—respondió el guerrero, sin poder contenerse.

—**¿Por orden de Terry?**

En lugar de responderle, el hombre cambió de tema.

—**Candy, una de las cocineras se ha quemado una mano y quiere que le eches un vistazo.**

De inmediato, logró distraer la atención de la joven.

—**¡Pobre mujer! Llévame con ella ahora mismo, Tom, y veré qué puedo hacer**.

Pasó las dos horas siguientes atendiendo a la mujer lastimada. En realidad, la quemadura no era nada grave, pero Candy terminó haciendo una agradable visita a la gran familia de la mujer.

Tom se quedó con ella todo el tiempo. Cuando regresaban a la casa principal, Candy dijo:

—**Tom, quisiera poner flores frescas en la tumba de Susana. ¿Me acompañas?**

—**Sí**. —Al pasar por los establos y ver a Marcus que alistaba el caballo, le gritó informándole a dónde iban.

Mientras Candy recogía flores silvestres, ella y Tom guardaron un cómodo silencio. Cuando los brazos de la joven desbordaban de flores, se encaminaron colina arriba, hacia la tumba de Susana. Pasaron por el cementerio consagrado, cercado con tablas de pino, y siguieron.

—**Tom, ¿estabas tú cuando Susana murió?**

—**Sí.**

—**Me han dicho que se suicidó **—prosiguió la joven**—. El padre Murdock me contó que saltó desde el acantilado.**

Tom asintió e hizo un gesto hacia la loma que estaba a la izquierda de la sepultura de Susana.

—**Fue por aquí.**

—**¿Alguien la vio saltar?**

Tom volvió a asentir:

—**Sí, Candy.**

—**¿Estabas tú? ¿Acaso viste...?**

—**Candy, ¿es necesario que hablemos de esto?**

Candy se arrodilló junto a la tumba y quitó las flores viejas.

—**Tom, sólo trato de entender **—musitó**—. ¿Me creerías loca si te dijese que tengo la sensación de que Susana me pide que lo comprenda?**

—**Tal vez sí **—repuso Tom, esforzándose por adoptar un tono ligero**—. Alguien ya puso flores en la sepultura **—señaló, tratando de cambiar de tema.

—**Yo lo hice antes de ayer **—respondió Candy.

No pronunció palabra hasta que terminó de tapizar la sepultura con flores de colores vivaces.

Tom esperó a que se volviese y le preguntó:

—**Candy, ¿puedes explicarme qué quisiste decir con que Susana pide que la entiendas?** —Se apoyó sobre una rodilla y comenzó a retorcer una flor entre los dedos, aguardando la respuesta. Advirtió que Candy daba suaves palmaditas en la tumba.

—**No tiene mucho sentido** —barbotó de pronto Candy—.** Cuando llegue el momento de decírselo a Mia Kathleen, ¿cómo podré hacérselo entender? Antes tengo que comprenderlo yo.**

—**¿Qué es lo que necesitas entender? Susana estaba desesperada. Ella...**

—**Pero Tom, ¿acaso tú la viste desesperada?**

Tom movió la cabeza.

—**No la conocía lo suficiente para juzgar su estado de ánimo. Admito que me sorprendí cuando...**

—**Entonces, tú no percibiste que se sintiera muy desdichada. El padre Murdock se sorprendió tanto como tú. A él le parecía contenta. Estaba impaciente por traer a su hija aquí. Si hubiera temido u odiado a Terry, no habría querido traer a la niña.**

—**Quizá creyó que no tenía alternativa **—señaló Tom.

Candy se levantó y se encaminó hacia el borde desde el que había saltado Susana.

—**Pudo haberse caído. Sí, pudo haber sido un accidente. ¿Por qué todos la condenaron?**

Se detuvo cerca del borde. Un estremecimiento le pasó por los brazos y se los frotó como para quitarse el frío.

—**Cuando conocí a Terry, le tenía un poco de temor. Pero no me llevó más de un día comprender que es un hombre bueno y, desde el comienzo, supe que me cuidaría, Tom. Estoy segura de que Susana debió de sentir lo mismo**.

Tom asintió.

—**Candy, no olvides que Susana no conocía bien a Terry, pues fue convocado a...**

—**¿Murió pronto? **—preguntó Candy.

—**No **—repuso Tom**—. Aterrizó sobre esa saliente que está allá **—dijo, señalando una roca irregular—.** Cuando Terry regresó, ya la habían sacado de allí. Nadie podría haberla salvado, ni tú. Tenía la espalda quebrada.**

—**¿Ya estaba muerta?**

—**Murió dos días después** —respondió Tom—. **No abrió los ojos, Candy, y creo que no sufrió dolor.**

—**Perdió pie **—insistió la joven, tratando de convencerse.

—**Candy, ya tendríamos que regresar** —afirmó Tom, con intención de cambiar de tema—. **Terry debe de estar buscándote. Ahora que el rey se ha marchado...**

—**¿Qué? **—lo cortó Candy**—. ¿Cuándo, Tom? ¡Si acababa de llegar...!**

—**Se fue mientras tú recogías flores, Candy.**

—**¡Diablos!** —musitó la muchacha**—. No me despedí.**

—**Volverá pronto** —le prometió Tom—. **Terry es como un hijo para él y lo visita con regularidad.**

Un ruido súbito atrajo la atención de Tom y, en el instante en que se volvía, una piedra grande lo golpeó en la cabeza. Vio una luz cegadora y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

Candy se dio la vuelta en el momento en que Tom comenzaba a caer y, entonces, una piedra le dio en la frente provocándole un tajo profundo. Gritó y aferró a Tom por detrás. Desesperada, trató de impedir que el soldado se cayera por el precipicio.

Algo agudo la hirió en el hombro y Candy gritó de dolor. El peso de Tom era demasiado para ella. Supo que caería, pero recordó que el acantilado se inclinaba hacia la izquierda... ¿o era hacia la derecha?

—**¡Por favor, Dios, ayúdame! **—gimió, aferrándose con más fuerza a la cintura del guerrero, y empleando todas sus fuerzas para colocar a los dos hacia el saliente más bajo.

Por la cornisa del acantilado flotó el sonido fantasmagórico de una risa. Candy protegió a Tom hundiendo el rostro de este en el hueco de su propio hombro. Enseguida la atravesó un dolor agudo que se irradió por todo el cuerpo, provocado por las piedras sobre las que rodaban, y cuando por fin alcanzaron la saliente el cuerpo de Tom absorbió la mayor parte del impacto.

La risa se oyó más cerca. Sobre el ojo izquierdo de Candy manó sangre, obstruyéndole la visión. Se la enjugó con el dorso de la mano y empujó otra vez a Tom contra la pared de roca. Hizo esfuerzos desesperados para que los dos quedaran ocultos del enemigo. Mientras lo acomodaba sobre el saliente, Tom se quejó; le tapó la boca con la mano y se tendió encima de él.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que percibió que habían cesado esas risas odiosas. Le latían el hombro y el antebrazo y Candy estiró la otra mano para masajearse, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Al sentir la empuñadura de una daga que emergía del brazo, gimió y dejó caer la mano al costado. Supo que el objeto agudo era una daga: ¡alguien le había arrojado su propia daga!

Oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre pero no respondió hasta que reconoció la voz:

—**Estamos aquí, en el saliente —**gritó, sintiendo que el alivio le ahogaba la voz.

—**¡Dios mío, Candy, qué...!** —exclamó Marcus, al inclinarse por el acantilado y ver el rostro de Candy que lo miraba—. **Dame la mano, muchacha.**

—**Ten cuidado, Marcus. No te arrodilles tan cerca del borde. Alguien quiso herirnos a Tom y a mí. Mira atrás para cerciorarte de que estamos a salvo.**

Marcus hizo lo que le pidió y, cuando se volvió hacia la joven, la expresión de su rostro asustó a Candy.

—**Tom está herido —**dijo precipitadamente, sin hacer caso de la mano que le tendía—. **Si lo dejo, rodará hacia el abismo.**

Marcus hizo un gesto de comprensión. Comenzaba a retirar la mano cuando, de pronto, Candy se estiró y se la aferró:

—**¡Quiero a Terry!** —gritó**—. Pero no quiero que nos dejes solos aquí, Marcus. Por favor, no nos dejes.**

El guerrero le apretó la mano.

—**Sujeta a Tom, Candy. No te dejaré. Gritaré pidiendo ayuda.**

Para Candy fue la idea más maravillosa que había oído jamás, y se lo dijo, con frases entrecortadas. El dolor era tan intenso que casi no podía pensar con claridad.

—**Candy, suéltame la mano. Sé que confías en mí.**

—**¿Lo sabes?**

Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

—**Por eso te aferraste a mí** —le dijo**—. Ahora, suéltame. Sujeta a Tom —**dijo, con voz suave, tranquilizadora.

—**Sí —**aceptó Candy, esforzándose en concentrarse en lo que le decía—. **Que sujeté a Tom. Lo haré, Marcus. Yo lo protegeré.**

Por fin, le soltó la mano.

—**Muy bien, chica **—oyó Candy, mientras se inclinaba otra vez hacia Tom. Apoyó la cabeza del herido sobre su falda**—. En unos minutos, Terry estará aquí, Tom. Marcus nos cuidará hasta que él llegue.**

El grito ronco de Marcus hizo rodar unos guijarros que cayeron por la loma y Candy cerró los ojos. De súbito, el saliente comenzó a girar alrededor hasta que toda su mente pareció dar vueltas al unísono.

Y ya no pudo pensar.

Candy no se recobró hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba de las manos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Terry inclinado sobre ella.

—**Terry **—musitó, extasiada. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero el dolor del antebrazo se lo impidió. Compuso una sonrisa al ver que aún estaba sobre el saliente.

La expresión del esposo era sombría y, al advertirlo, Candy frunció el entrecejo.

—**No construyas una caja. Terry, prométemelo. No construyas una caja para mí.**

Por la expresión perpleja del esposo comprendió que no sabía de qué le hablaba.

—**Ibas a hacer un ataúd para Stear, ¿recuerdas? ¡Por favor...!**

—**No haré una caja para ti, mi amor** —musitó Terry.

Candy sonrió otra vez.

—**Me siento tan dichosa de verte...**

La mano del hombre tembló.

—**Yo también me siento dichoso de verte** —le dijo con voz ronca.

—**Perdí mi daga.**

Al parecer, a Candy le costaba tanto como a Terry creerlo. Mientras el esposo le apartaba con suavidad el cabello del rostro, frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar cuál era la otra pregunta que quería formularle.

Un instante después desistió.

—**Terry, la daga...**

—**Mi amor, no te preocupes por la daga —**la tranquilizó Terry—. **Candy, ¿puedes mover las piernas? Quiero tomarte en brazos y alzarte hasta mis hombres. Tesoro, ahora suelta a Tom. Déjame...**

—**¿Tom?**

—**Sí, mi amor, a Tom.**

Candy miró cómo Terry comenzaba a apartarle las manos del pecho de Tom, y entonces recordó todo.

—**Lo golpeó una piedra —**dijo—.** Terry, el impacto lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Iba a resbalar por el borde y yo me fui tras él **—se apresuró a decir**—. Era muy pesado y, como no podía evitar que cayese, le rodeé la cintura con los brazos e hice que los dos cayésemos sobre al saliente.**

Sin advertir la mueca angustiada de Terry, la joven le sonrió.

—**No podía recordar en qué dirección estaba, pero adiviné bien, ¿verdad?**

—**Así es **—le dijo Terry, en un murmullo ronco.

—**Primero tendrás que alzarlo a él** —le ordenó. La voz de Candy ya era asombrosamente clara. Se sentía tan aliviada por la presencia de Terry que sintió ganas de llorar.

Terry resolvió no contradecirla. Alzó a Tom, se lo colocó sobre los hombros como haría una mujer con un chal, y se irguió. Con las piernas separadas para mantener el equilibrio, levantó lentamente al soldado desvanecido por encima de la cabeza.

—**Ya tenemos las manos **—gritó Marcus hacia abajo.

Cuando le quitaron el peso, Terry apartó las piernas de Tom de la pared de piedra y volvió a arrodillarse junto a Candy. La joven vio que tenía los ojos húmedos y comprendió que debía de estar causándole una gran angustia.

—**Estaré bien, Terry. Te dije que no te dejaría.**

Terry no podía creerlo. ¡Candy lo consolaba a él!

—**No, no me dejarás** —murmuró, en tono cariñoso—. **Ya veo que la sangre que hay en tu rostro es sólo aparente —**agregó, al recordar que eso había dicho la misma Candy con respecto a la herida del pecho de Stear.

—**Tengo mi daga en el hombro **—barbotó la joven.

Terry no pareció reaccionar, y Candy comprendió que la herida no debía de ser tan espantosa como imaginaba. Aun así, necesitó que se lo asegurara:

—**¿Es horrible, Terry?**

—**No** —respondió el hombre**—. Además, no está en el hombro, Candy.**

—**Yo la siento** —insistió la mujer. Quiso girar la cabeza para mirar, pero Terry le sujetó la barbilla.

—**Está en el antebrazo —**le aclaró**—. Eres muy afortunada: pasó a través de la grasa**.

—**No tengo nada de grasa** —protestó Candy. Vio que Terry desgarraba una tira de su propio manto pero no adivinó para qué—. **¿Estás seguro, Terry? ¡Oh, Dios, me dolerá mucho cuando...!**

No terminó la frase, y Terry ya le había quitado el puñal con la velocidad de un rayo. Le vendó el brazo con la tira de tela antes de que Candy tuviese fuerza suficiente para gritar.

—**¡Ya está! No te ha dolido, ¿verdad? **—preguntó.

—**¡Sí me ha dolido!**

—**¡Tranquila, mi amor! **—la calmó**—. Si seguías afligiéndote pensando en el momento en que te quitara la daga, te enfermarías.**

Tenía razón, y Candy también lo sabía.

—**Si tenías que recibir una herida, elegiste el mejor lugar. El puñal no se clavó en el hueso.**

Candy ahogó una exclamación.

—**¡Ya sabía que me echarías la culpa!** —le dijo. Concentrada en discutirle, no advirtió que Terry la había tomado en brazos y se ponía lentamente de pie—.** Yo no me hice herir, bien lo sabes.**

—**Lo sé, mi amor, pero eres muy amable en recordármelo —**le dijo. La alzó sobre la cabeza. Candy miró hacia abajo y Terry sintió que se ponía tensa. Pensó en advertirle que no mirara hacia abajo, pero luego desistió. La advertencia no haría más que hacerle notar lo precario de la situación—. **Al menos, recuperaste la daga** —afirmó, con tono extrañamente alegre.

—**Es cierto —**exclamó a regañadientes**—. ¡Terry, me duele! **—gritó, cuando el esposo, sin querer, le rozó el brazo, y cerró los ojos soportando el intenso dolor.

—**Lo siento, Candy. No quería lastimarte, chica**—. La angustia que revelaba la voz de Terry oprimió el corazón de Candy.

—**No me dolió tanto **—se apresuró a decir.

Sintió que alguien la alzaba de los hombros de Terry y abrió los ojos. En pocos instantes, Marcus la tenía en los brazos; Terry trepó por el acantilado y Candy fue entregada con suma suavidad otra vez al esposo.

Cuando Terry montó su caballo, las heridas casi no molestaron a Candy pues el esposo la sostenía bien protegida entre los brazos. La fuerza del hombre era un consuelo para ella y suspiró con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Terry.

—**¿Por qué no me preguntaste si vi al atacante? **—le preguntó.

—**Sé quién fue **—respondió el esposo.

—**Yo creo que también lo sé **—musitó Candy**—. Pero quiero que tú pronuncies el nombre**.

La misma Candy supo que lo que decía no tenía sentido y la expresión sombría de Terry le indicó que prefería no tocar el tema por el momento. Pero, desde luego, no hizo caso de ello y preguntó:

—**¿Quién fue el testigo?**

—**¿Qué testigo? **—preguntó el hombre. Se concentraba en hacer que el caballo mantuviese un paso tranquilo y no miró siquiera el rostro de la esposa.

—**El testigo de la muerte de Susana —**musitó Candy.

—**Eliza.**


	27. Capitulo 26

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 26

Dos horas después, Candy estaba metida en la cama en el salón grande. En la precipitación por dejarla instalada, Terry había tirado la mampara. Habían sacado el artefacto afuera y el salón estaba colmado de los miembros del clan.

Terry le curó las heridas. Candy le indicó qué polvos usar y lo obligó a rehacer dos veces el vendaje hasta que quedó satisfecha.

Tom también estaba consciente y tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Pero Candy no le permitió beber nada de cerveza. Ordenó que le pusieran paños fríos en la cabeza y que bebiese agua.

—**Tendrás que soportar el dolor **—dictaminó desde la cama**—. Y eso es todo.**

Mientras la curaban, Candy no exhaló un quejido ni hizo una mueca. En realidad, el motivo verdadero no era el valor sino la vanidad. No exhibiría cobardía ante los familiares.

El padre Murdock la ayudó; mientras Terry le hacía las curas, se sentó junto a la muchacha y le sostuvo la mano. Cuando Terry terminó, la pequeña Mia Kathleen fue instalada junto a ella. Al ver el vendaje en la frente de la madre, la niña de tres años rompió a llorar, pero Terry la tranquilizó proponiéndole que le diese un beso a su mamá.

Mia lo obedeció de inmediato, y Candy la recompensó asegurando que después del beso se sentía mucho mejor. Minutos después, la niña se quedó dormida, acurrucada junto a Candy.

Esta vio que Marcus le hacía una señal a Terry.

—**¿La has encontrado? **—preguntó.

Nadie le respondió, y Terry se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—**Terry, trae a Eliza adentro **—dijo Candy—. **Quiero preguntarle por qué.**

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—**Escucharé afuera lo que tenga que decirme.**

—**¿Y luego?**

—**Ya decidiré.**

Al ver que Candy se disponía a llamar otra vez a su esposo, el padre Murdock le oprimió la mano.

—**Déjalo en manos de Terry, mujer. Es un hombre compasivo.**

Candy asintió.

—**Sí, aunque no quiera admitirlo, es compasivo. La mente de Eliza está alterada —**murmuró—. **Terry lo tendrá en cuenta.**

En ese instante, esa carcajada espantosa, inhumana, resonó en el salón y la joven aferró la mano del sacerdote en procura de consuelo. Las palabras de annie la azotaron como un látigo. El canturreo de la chica hacía más punzante aun el veneno que destilaba esa voz.

—**¡Seré tu esposa, sí! No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, Grandchester. Tengo derecho. Es el derecho que me arrebató Susana. En aquel momento te desafié, Terry, y volveré a hacerlo**.

Candy oyó otro estallido de carcajadas y el funesto canturreo de Eliza recomenzó:

—**Mataré una y otra vez, hasta que hayas aprendido la lección. Tengo derecho a quedarme contigo. Es...**

El súbíto silencio que siguió a esas frases demoníacas sobresaltó a Candy y trató de salir de la cama.

—**Quédate ahí, Candy **—le ordenó Tom desde el pie de la cama, cerniéndose sobre ella como un vengador. Pero el aire autoritario se esfumó cuando se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a quejarse—. **No tendría que haberte gritado, milady, pero Terry quiere que te quedes donde estás.**

—**No tendrías que haberme gritado porque te hizo doler la cabeza **—le replicó Candy.

—**Por eso también —**admitió Tom.

Candy apartó los pies justo a tiempo, pues Tom se derrumbó a los pies de la cama lanzando un fuerte gemido. La joven imaginó que trataba de distraerla de lo que sucedía afuera, moviéndola a compasión.

—**Tengo plena fe en mi esposo **—le dijo a Tom—. **No sigas esforzándote por distraerme.**

—**Entonces, ¿puedo beber un trago de cerveza? **—preguntó Tom.

—**No.**

—**Hay demasiada gente en esa cama** —afirmó Terry desde lo alto de los escalones.

Candy sonrió. Esperó a que la besara y luego preguntó:

—**¿Ha terminado? **—Terry asintió—. **Terry, tú ibas a casarte con ella, ¿no es verdad?**

—**Albert pensaba unificar a los Grandchester con el clan de ellos para asegurar la paz. Sí, estuve prometido a Eliza.**

—**Pero es mucho más joven que tú...**

—**Es sólo un año menor que tú, Candy.**

—**Sin embargo, parece una niña —**murmuró la joven—.** ¿Albert cambió de idea después que murió el esposo de Susana?**

Terry asintió.

—**Así fue. Susana estaba preñada, y Albert quiso brindarle un buen hogar.**

Candy hizo un gesto de comprensión, y luego dedicó al esposo una sonrisa luminosa. La extraña reacción hizo que Terry frunciera el entrecejo.

—**Terry, ella tampoco quiso abandonarte**.

El hombre no comprendió hasta que Candy dijo dirigiéndose al padre Murdock:

—**Mañana tendrá que bendecir la tumba de Susana. También habrá que rezar una misa de réquiem. Terry, todo el clan deberá estar presente.**

—**Candy, ¿quieres que sea sepultada en tierra consagrada? **—preguntó el padre Murdock.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**Extenderemos la tierra consagrada para que abarque toda esa parte. Desde luego, Terry y yo seremos sepultados junto a Susana. Es lo apropiado, ¿no crees, marido?**

—**Sí **—afirmó Terry, con voz ronca de emoción.

—**No te alegres tanto —**lo provocó Candy—. **Daré indicaciones de que te coloquen en el centro, Grandchester. Tendrás una esposa a cada lado, para vigilarte toda la eternidad**.

—**¡Que Dios me ampare**! —musitó Terry.

—**Ya lo ha hecho **—afirmó el padre Murdock—. **Te dio a dos buenas mujeres en tu vida, Terry, y eso es un hecho. Además, el Creador tiene sentido del humor.**

—**¿Por qué lo dice? **—preguntó Tom, entre quejidos.

—**Esta dulce muchacha a la que Terry ama es inglesa, y si eso no constituye una broma de Dios, no sé qué cosa puede serlo.**

—**¡Dios, comienza a hablar como ella**! —dijo Tom riendo, pero lo lamentó de inmediato pues comenzó a dolerle la cabeza otra vez.

En ese momento, Candy vio a Luisa al otro lado de la habitación y comprobó que la mujer estaba angustiada.

—**No pensabas echar a Luisa, ¿verdad Terry? **—preguntó.

Terry negó con la cabeza y Candy le hizo señas a Luisa para que se aeercara.

—**Luisa, no te marches. Fue sólo un plan para hacer que Eliza intentara matarme otra vez.**

—**¿Otra vez, esposa? Eso significa que sabías que el incendio...**

—**No **—lo interrumpió Candy—. **No lo supe hasta que volví a oír la risa de Eliza y la reconocí. Fue la misma que oí cuando quedé atrapada en esa choza.**

Hizo una pausa y miró a su esposo con aire severo.

—**Terry, fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte usarme de carnada.**

—**No pensé que sucedería de este modo **—repuso Terry en tono duro—. **Arreglamos que Tom no se apartara de tu lado, y que Marcus no perdiese de vista a Eliza.**

—**Es mi culpa **—barbotó Luisa—. **No sabía que planeaban una trampa. Pensé que Eliza estaba enferma, pues se metió en la cama cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que marcharnos. Yo estaba tan angustiada que no me di cuenta de que había salido.**

—**No, hermana **—intervino Marcus, acercándose a Luisa**—. Es mi culpa. Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad.**

—**Pero yo te dije que alistaras los caballos —**arguyó Luisa.

—**No fue culpa de nadie** —dijo Candy—**. Luisa, tú quieres quedarte con nosotros, ¿no es así? No podría arreglármelas sin ti... hasta que consigas un marido apropiado** —agregó.

—**Nunca pensé en echarte** —le aseguró Terry a Luisa—. **Pero quería que Eliza pensara que os enviaba a las dos a otro sitio por vuestro parentesco con Susana. Recordarás que cuando te ordené marcharte te dije que no quería nada que me recordara a mi primera esposa**.

Luisa asintió.

—**Lo recuerdo.**

Terry sonrió.

—**Nunca me lo preguntaste. ¿No te extrañó que no incluyese a Mia Kathleen?**

Luisa movió la cabeza.

—**Estaba demasiado perturbada para pensarlo **—admitió.

—**Yo lo pensé **—repuso Terry—. **Pero sólo después que salí de tu cabaña.**

—**Perdona al señor por causarte tanta angustia **—le dijo Candy.

Luisa se apresuró a asentir.

—**Oh, ahora lo comprendo.**

—**¿Podrías llevar a Mia Kathleen a su cuarto, por favor? **—pidió Candy, viendo que Luisa estaba a punto de perder la compostura.

Candy esperó a que Luisa llevara a Mia arriba y entonces le formuló a Terry la pregunta que la preocupaba:

—**¿Qué harás con Eliza?**

El marido no respondió.

Terry se puso imposible. En toda la semana no dejó que Candy se levantara de la cama. Pretendía que echara la siesta y que luego durmiera profundamente por la noche. A Candy le asombró ser capaz de darle el gusto.

Las visitas diarias de su hermana le hicieron más grata la convalecencia. annie la ayudó a bordar el tapiz con el retrato de Albert, y por fin tomó la tarea para sí al ver que Candy no tenía la paciencia ni la habilidad para realizarla.

En la primera visita, annie le murmuró que Archie aún no se había acostado con ella. Candy se inquietó más por eso que la misma annie, pero cuando le explicó con términos selectos, desde luego, lo grata que era esa intimidad, el interés de la hermana se despertó.

—**Mantiene una amante **—le confesó annie—. **Pero duerme conmigo todas las noches.**

—**annie, es hora de que despejes tu casa —**le aconsejó Candy—.** Echa a esa mujer.**

—**Candy, se enfadará conmigo —**susurró la hermana—. **Me he aficionado demasiado a sus sonrisas y no quiero que se irrite. Por otra parte, ahora que he dejado de llorar es muy bondadoso conmigo. No puede soportar las lágrimas y yo he comenzado a encariñarme con él.**

Esa confesión alegró a Candy.

—**Pídele que se acueste contigo** —le sugirió.

—**Yo tengo mí orgullo **—repuso annie—. **Sin embargo, se me ha ocurrido un plan.**

—**¿De qué se trata?**

—**Pensé en decirle que conserve a la amante, y que también me tome a mí.**

—**No querrás compartirlo —**arguyó Candy.

annie se alzó de hombros en un gesto de impotencia.

—**Quiero complacer a Archie, Candy **—admitió.

Comenzó a llorar en el mismo momento en que Terry irrumpía en el salón. Candy conservó la sonrisa en beneficio de annie, pero con esfuerzo. En cuanto Terry vio el estado de annie, dio la vuelta y salió otra vez.

—**Los hombres detestan las lágrimas** —dijo, corroborando la afirmación anterior de la hermana.

—**Dile a Archie que conserve a la amante **—le aconsejó Candy—. **No me mires así, annie. Puedes decirle que piensas que necesita practicar y que, cuando le salga bien, puede acudir a ti.**

Al oír que Candy y la hermana reían, Terry volvió a entrar.

Durante dos días annie no fue a ver a su hermana. Candy se preocupó mucho por ella pero cuando al fin annie acudió, tres días después, la sonrisa radiante que lucía le dijo que todo estaba bien.

annie quiso contarle los detalles, pero Candy no quiso escucharlos. annie insistió, y cuando estaba en mitad del relato acerca de lo maravilloso que era Archie, Terry, Tom, Marcus y el mismo Archie entraron en el salón. Querían participar en la conversación y el tema cambió de inmediato.

Terry mantuvo despierta a Candy casi toda la noche haciéndole el amor. No la dejó ser tan agresiva como ella pretendía, temeroso de que no estuviera del todo recuperada. Al fin, tuvo que admitir que, lamentablemente, si bien él era más fuerte, Candy tenía más energías.

A la mañana siguientes partió a cumplir encargos del rey Albert y estuvo ausente una semana. Candy empleó ese tiempo en realizar otro pequeño cambio en la casa.

Hizo sacar del gran salón la cama y la plataforma, y la mampara ocultaba ahora la entrada a la despensa. Aunque era una tradición inglesa, cuando los soldados comprobaron que, de ese modo, tendrían acceso más fácil a la cerveza, aceptaron las órdenes de la señora sin excesivas quejas.

Terry regresó tres días después. Y otra vez, los soldados se alinearon, dispuestos a defender a la señora.

Terry se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y mantuvo la mandíbula apretada mientras Candy le explicaba la necesidad de contar con una despensa.

Le costó aceptar el cambio. Pero Candy se sintió complacida pues no levantó la voz en ningún momento. Supo que le costaba un enorme esfuerzo. La cara se le enrojeció y el músculo de la mejilla comenzó a contraerse espasmódicamente otra vez. Por eso, Candy ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Terry le pidió en voz queda y controlada que lo dejara en paz unos minutos.

Al ver que no se detenía junto al hogar para tomar una moneda de la caja que estaba sobre la repisa, Terry supo que la petición no la inquietaba. Ya había aprendido que ese era un modo sutil como Candy le demostraba que estaba enfadada. Jamás decía una palabra. Se limitaba a mirarlo con severidad y tomaba un chelín de la caja. Ignoraba que el padre Murdock reponía las monedas en su sitio todas las noches.


	28. Capitulo 27

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwoody los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

_**HOLA.. AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO DISCULPEN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL FIC PERO ESTOY EN TRABAJO DE GRADO Y SE ME HIZO DIFICIL ENTRAR A LA PAG.. SOLO ESTOY COLOCANDO ESTO PORQ ESTOY EN DEUDA CON USTEDES.. ESTOY MUY ESTRESADA NI TIEMPO ME DA PARA ESCRIBIR, SE Q AL FINAL DE CADA HISTORIA COLOCO LOS NOMBRES DE LAS CHICAS Q ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS PERO NI PARA ESO ME DIO TIEMPO. LO SIENTOOOOO..**_

* * *

_**La Novia Rebelde**_

Capítulo 27

Todavía le costaba adaptarse. Algunas noches, el padre Murdock tenía nueve chelines en la mano.

La hermana de Candy estaba apeándose cuando esta salió, con mia apoyada sobre la cadera.

—**Tengo una noticia espantosa **—dijo annie precipitadamente—: **Anthony está en camino hacia aquí.**

—**¿Anthony?**

—**El hombre al que estuviste prometida **—le recordó annie**—. ¡Candy, no es posible que lo hayas olvidado!**

—**No lo he olvidado** —respondió Candy. Le entregó a Mia Kathleen a annie cuando esta la pidió. Mientras la hermana abrazaba a la pequeña, Candy intentó mantener la calma—. **annie, ¿para qué vendrá Anthony? ¿Y tú, cómo te has enterado?**

—**Oí que Archie lo comentaba con sus hombres. Candy, todos los clanes de las Tierras Altas vienen hacia aquí, pues Anthony tuvo que pasar por sus tierras.**

—**¡Dios mío! ¿Viene con un ejército?**

—**Así es.**

—**Pero, ¿por qué, annie?**

—**Por el préstamo —**murmuró annie, después de dejar a la sobrina en el suelo—.** ¿Recuerdas las monedas que le prestó a papá?**

—**¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? ¡Papá me vendió a Anthony! **—gimió—. **¡Oh, annie, no puedo permitir que me humille ante el clan! No puedo dejar que Anthony me avergüence así. ¡Buen Dios, annie, Terry querrá matar a Anthony!**

annie asintió:

—**Eso fue lo que dijo Archie.**

—**¿Eso significa que sabe por qué viene aquí Anthony? **—preguntó Candy, abrumada.

—**Sí. Anthony tuvo que explicar para qué estaba en las Tierras Altas. Si no lo hubiese hecho, no habría llegado muy lejos sin que lo mataran. Hermana, ¿no has notado que a los escoceses no les agradan mucho los ingleses?**

—**¡annie! ¿Quién demonios no lo sabe?**

—**Candy, ese modo de hablar no es propio de una dama.**

—**No puedo evitarlo **—exclamó Candy—.** Siempre soy la última en enterarme de las cosas. ¿Terry sabrá que Anthony llega?**

annie se encogió de hombros en gesto de impotencia.

—**Archie dice que todos los escoceses saben cuándo se acerca alguien a su feudo. Supongo...**

—**No puedo permitirlo. No quiero ser responsable también de iniciar una guerra contra Inglaterra.**

—**¿Inglaterra? Lo más probable es que Terry sólo mate a Anthony y a los que lo siguen.**

—**annie, ¿acaso crees que el rey Henry no notará la ausencia de uno de sus barones? Cuando convoque al ejército y no acuda, le parecerá extraño...**

Dejó inconclusa la explicación y, arrebatando las riendas del caballo de annie, se montó.

—**Candy, ¿qué piensas hacer?**

—**Iré a buscar a Anthony y trataré de razonar con él. Le prometeré que le enviaré las monedas.**

—**Candy, pronto oscurecerá. Por eso Archie no quería que viniese a visitarte.**

Candy sonrió:

—**Pero de todos modos has venido, ¿no, annie?**

—**Tenía que advertírtelo, hermana. Pensé que querrías ocultarte por un tiempo.**

—**Avisarme fue lo más valiente y lo menos egoísta que pudiste haber hecho, pero sabes bien que jamás me ocultaré.**

—**Esperaba que lo hicieras. Lo que por cierto no pensé es que irías en busca de Anthony. ¿En serio crees que he sido valiente, Candy?**

Candy asintió.

—**Escúchame bien, annie. Quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie a dónde he ido, ¿eh?**

—**Lo prometo.**

—**Cuida de Mia Kathleen hasta que yo regrese.**

—**¿Qué le diré a Terry?**

—**No le digas nada.**

—**Pero.**

—**Llora **—exclamó Candy—.** Eso es, llora, annie. Si te ve llorando, Terry no te preguntará nada. Estaré de vuelta antes de que note mi ausencia. Y ahora, oriéntame en la dirección correcta, annie.**

—**Sólo ve colina abajo, Candy.**

annie se persignó deprisa mientras observaba a su hermana que galopaba colina abajo. El padre Murdock se acercó a annie, le dio los buenos días y señaló que sin duda lady Grandchester tenía prisa; preguntó si, por casualidad, lady Andrew sabía a dónde iba.

Lady Andrew rompió a llorar de inmediato.

Mantuvo la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana. No le dijo a Terry a dónde había ido Candy. No tuvo necesidad de hacerlo, pues annie Kathleen se lo dijo todo.

La pequeña entró en cuanto la madre se marchaba. Corrió hacia Terry, trepó al regazo de este y bebió un gran trago de cerveza antes de que el padre viese lo que hacía. Terry le arrebató la copa y le dio una taza con agua. Cuando terminó de beber, el hombre le preguntó distraído dónde estaba mamá.

Mia Kathleen se recostó sobre el pecho del padre y jugueteando con los deditos de los pies en el cinturón de Terry repitió casi literalmente toda la conversación que había escuchado.

En consideración de la niña, Terry no comenzó a gritar hasta que estuvo afuera. Cuando la hermana de Candy vio el semblante del cuñado no tuvo que esforzarse por llorar. De inmediato se puso histérica.

El padre Murdock hizo lo que pudo por consolar a la mujer, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En el momento en que Terry salió con un contingente de soldados, annie gritaba como una gallina atrapada. El sacerdote entró en la capilla para orar por la paz. En especial, rogó que fuese Archie a buscar a su esposa.

Terry siguió la pista de Candy. Al ver que hacía una curva hacia el este, se relajó. Había ido en dirección al feudo de los Andrew.

—**¿Crees ha cambiado de idea? **—preguntó Marcus.

—**Se ha perdido **—gritó Terry sobre el hombro**—. ¡Y le agradezco a Dios por eso!** —musitó para sí.

Unos quince minutos después, se topó con Candy y la obligó a detenerse haciendo que los soldados la rodearan.

El marido y la esposa quedaron cara a cara. Durante un largo minuto, nadie dijo nada. Candy se afanó en procura de una excusa válida, mientras que Terry se preguntaba qué mentira inventaría la esposa.

—**Me pediste que te dejara en paz unos minutos **—dijo la mujer.

—**Sí.**

Candy espoleó al caballo hacia adelante. Al llegar junto a Terry, murmuró:

—**Pensaba intentar razonar con Anthony. Mi hermana te dijo a dónde iba, ¿no es así?**

—**Me lo dijo tu hija.**

Candy abrió los ojos asombrada.

—**En adelante, debo tener cuidado con lo que diga delante de la niña.**

—**Tendrás que tener más cuidado de hacer más tonterías.**

—**¡Por favor, Terry, no te enfades conmigo! **—le rogó.

Terry la tomó por la nuca y le dio un beso largo y rudo.

—**¿Por qué no acudiste a mí cuando supiste que Anthony...?**

—**Estaba avergonzada **—murmuró, antes de que Terry terminara la pregunta—. **Papá me cambió por unas monedas. No quería que pensaras que mi padre me vendió a Anthony, pero hasta yo comienzo a pensar que...**

Terry movió la cabeza.

—**Lo que haga tu padre no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento por ti. Le pagaré a ese miserable. Ven, esposa. Quisiera que esto quede terminado de una vez.**

Candy supo que no debía contradecirlo, pero se preguntó cómo le devolvería el dinero al barón Anthony. Cabalgaba sin montura y no tenía el saco en el cinturón, pero sí llevaba la espada.

—**Terry, ¿puede haber dificultades?**

El esposo no le respondió, y Candy quedó con sus preocupaciones a cuestas, mientras seguía al marido. Después de pensarlo largo rato, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que Terry tenía razón: tendría que haber acudido directamente a él. Los esposos tenían que compartir los problemas. Por otra parte, era un alivio tener con quién compartir la carga. No, no sólo era bueno: era maravilloso contar con alguien en quien apoyarse de vez en cuando.

No hablaron hasta llegar al campamento de Anthony. Candy intentó adelantarse, pero Terry le arrebató las riendas y la obligó a quedarse junto a él. Alzó la mano y, de inmediato, los soldados se alinearon a los lados del señor y la señora.

—**¡Terry! ¿Era necesario que trajeras tantos soldados?**

Como no le respondió, lanzó un suspiro.

—**Al menos, ellos no difundirán mi vergüenza **—murmuró.

Terry sonrió y luego hizo otro gesto.

Los otros clanes también se adelantaron. Bajo la mirada atónita de Candy, los señores y sus hombres ocuparon posiciones. Se formó un amplio círculo que encerró a Anthony y a sus hombres.

Los soldados ingleses blandieron las armas. Terry hizo otro ademán y el círculo comenzó a estrecharse a medida que los caballos avanzaban.

Al ver el número de soldados al que se enfrentaban los ingleses arrojaron las armas al suelo.

Anthony se adelantó y se encaminó hacia Candy. Esta había olvidado que Anthony era un individuo menudo. ¿Acaso alguna vez le pareció apuesto? No podía recordarlo. Desde luego en ese momento no le atraía en lo más mínimo, y el cabello corto le hacía pensar en un niño. No, no le parecía nada atractivo.

Ni siquiera caminaba bien, más bien tropezaba. Candy se estremeció al pensar que podría haber terminado ligada a él. De súbito sintió deseos de volverse al marido y agradecerle el haberla salvado de semejante miseria.

Terry alzó otra vez la mano cuando Anthony se acercó a unos diez metros. El barón entendió la orden muda y se detuvo.

—**Al hombre que irrumpe en nuestras tierras le cortamos los pies.**

La amenaza de Terry disipó la arrogancia de Anthony y retrocedió unos pasos antes de recobrar la compostura. El semblante del barón manifestaba miedo y desdén al pasar la mirada de Terry a Candy.

—**No lo dejarías hacerlo, ¿verdad, Candy?**

La expresión de Candy era serena. Miró a Anthony mientras se dirigía a Terry:

—**Con tu permiso, quisiera responderle.**

—**Tienes mi permiso.**

—**Anthony **—exclamó Candy con voz clara y fría como una mañana de invierno—** mi esposo hace lo que quiere. Sin embargo, en ocasiones me permite ayudarlo. Si decide cortarte los pies, desde luego que yo le ofreceré mi ayuda.**

Candy oyó el gruñido aprobatorio de Marcus, pero no apartó la vista de Anthony y contuvo la sonrisa. El barón se enfureció.

—**Te has vuelto una salvaje **—le gritó, olvidando lo precario de su situación. Señaló a Terry y agregó—: **Te ha convertido en una... escocesa.**

Candy comprendió que según Anthony la había insultado, y ya no pudo contener la risa. La carcajada lozana de la muchacha resonó por las colinas:

—**Anthony, creo que tu elogio acaba de salvarte los pies.**

—**Explica tus condiciones **—gritó Terry.

Quería terminar lo antes posible para tomar a Candy en sus brazos. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de repetirle cuánto la amaba, de acariciarla..., y de decirle que estaba orgulloso de considerarla suya.

El grito logró su cometido. Tartamudeando casi, Anthony dijo lo que pretendía. Candy, humillada hasta lo más profundo de su ser, mantuvo la mirada baja mientras el barón contaba que había entregado una dote al padre de la joven.

Cuando concluyó, Terry sacó la espada de la funda.

—**Esposo, ¿vas a matarlo?** —preguntó Candy en un susurro.

Terry sonrió.

—**Sabes bien que no lo mataré. Eso te disgustaría y yo quisiera hacerte siempre feliz, mujer. Le daré la espada. Vale...**

—**Grandchester, no puedes darle a un sujeto como ese tu magnífica espada **—repuso Candy, mirando hacia adelante**—. Olvidaré mi dignidad y haré una escena que nunca olvidarás. Te aseguro que hablarán de ella durante años.**

Al oírlo suspirar supo que había ganado.

—**Sí, creo que serías capaz, mujer testaruda. Entonces, dame tu daga.**

Candy se la dio. Observó cómo Terry usaba el puñal para arrancar uno de los grandes rubíes de la empuñadura de la espada. Cuando terminó, le devolvió el arma.

Candy observó a Anthony cuando Terry le arrojó la piedra. El rubí cayó a los pies del barón.

—**De parte de lady Grandchester, barón, devolución.**

Una gruesa piedra golpeó al barón en el hombro. Candy giró para ver de dónde venía y vio que el guerrero Cornwell enfundaba la espada.

—**Devolución de parte de lady Grandchester **—bramó el anciano antes de volverse hacia ella.

Una tercera piedra dio a Anthony en el rostro.

—**Devolución** —gritó Archie Andrew.

—**Devolución **—se escuchó otra vez. En esta ocasión, Candy no reconoció al guerrero que arrojaba la piedra.

—**Terry, ¿por qué...?**

—**Cornwell te paga por haber salvado la vida de su hijo. Archie, por haber protegido la vida de su esposa. Harold arrojó la esmeralda. Recibiste un insulto de parte de su hijo, y después, rogaste por su vida.**

Una quinta piedra hizo un corte en la frente de Anthony.

—**Devolución **—gritó otro hombre.

—**¿Quién es?**

—**El padre de Lindsay **—respondió Terry—. **Creías que no sabía lo del jabalí, ¿verdad?**

Candy quedó demasiado perpleja para responder. Una piedra más cayó a los pies de Anthony, arrojada por un joven guerrero.

—**Devolución —**gritó.

Antes de que preguntase, Terry le dijo:

—**Duncan. La esposa quiere que la asistas cuando dé a luz. Está pagándote por adelantado.**

—**Estoy abrumada **—murmuró Candy—.** ¿Tengo que darles las gracias, Terry?**

—**Candy, ellos te las dan a ti. Cada uno de ellos entregaría la vida por ti. Amor mío, lograste lo imposible: has unido a los clanes.**

Candy cerró los ojos para no llorar. Con voz temblorosa de emoción, dijo:

—**Has convertido a Anthony en un hombre rico.**

—**No, Candy. Yo soy mucho más rico: te tengo a ti.**

La voz de Terry fue tan dulce, tan desbordante de amor, que una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Candy. Terry la vio y se volvió de inmediato hacia Anthony.

—**Barón, regresa a tu patria. La próxima vez que pises tierra de las Tierras Altas, nos turnaremos para atravesarte con nuestras espadas.**

Un clamor se elevó. Anthony estaba de rodillas recogiendo el tesoro. Terry tomó a Candy en los brazos y ella le rodeó la cintura.

El barón Anthony contempló la fortuna que tenía en las manos. Cuando alzó la vista no había un solo escocés.

Candy cerró los ojos y abrazó a su esposo. Aún no comprendía muchos de los extraños hábitos de las Tierras Altas y supuso que le llevaría unos veinte o treinta años entenderlos a fondo.

Pero en el proceso de aprender había alegría. Una dicha y un amor increíbles. Quizá, pensó Candy con una sonrisa misteriosa, cuando Terry y ella fuesen viejos, ella se acostumbraría.

* * *

Fin


End file.
